


Moonlight Sonata

by Voodooqueen18



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Beta Tony Stark, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Elves, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Trafficking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sexting, Smut, Substance Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Is a Good Bro, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 117,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooqueen18/pseuds/Voodooqueen18
Summary: Steve grabbed her face with his thumb and middle finger, pinching her cheeks until her mouth fell open. “I want to here you scream for me, baby girl.” He snarled. “I want all of New York to know who you belong to.”





	1. Chapter One: One Woman Army

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> Welcome to my new story. This isn’t my first fanfic, but it is my first posted on AO3. I love the Marvel Universe and I’m looking forward to playing with its many unique characters! I also wanted to try my hand with the Alpha/Omega dynamics. I love the stories people have come up with, and have my own take on it that I’d like to try. Keep an eye for the updated tags, as I won’t be issuing any warnings. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you don’t like, don’t read. Enjoy!
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna rumble  
> All you gotta do is ask  
> I'm a rude bitch, boy  
> Can you handle that?  
> [~One Woman Army - Porcelain Black](https://youtu.be/IFra0YfMBa4)

He didn’t stop the slow smirk from gracing his lips as his pale blue eyes danced in merriment at the sight before him. Hydra’s Siberian base had been reduced to rubble, a large fire still smouldering in the distance. He wasn’t the one to cause the destruction, but he made a mental note to send a basket of mini muffins once he found out who did. While presenting him with his own basket, his newest friend, Darcy Lewis, told him that mini muffins were a great “ice breaker”. And delicious.

It had been two years since the battle at Triskelion, and James Buchanan Barnes had almost made a full recovery from the horrors Hydra had subjected him to. He had made many new friends who genuinely wanted to help him, and once he was deemed “fit”, was even offered a position with the Avengers. He jumped at the opportunity to be able to right his wrongs, or as ~~Natalia~~  Natasha would always say, wipe out the red from his ledger. He clenched his fist and his jaw tightened as unbidden memories of his past transgressions flooded his mind.

The light sound of footsteps crunching through the fresh snow broke him from his trance. He turned from the destruction in front of him, coming face to face with the only memory that he was stil unable to fully revive.

His heart leaped into his throat as he inhaled a sharp breath. She was here. Her beautiful long white hair, fierce silver eyes, and the ever present frown on her pale lips. Her sweet scent of cherry blossoms was dampened by the smell of gun powder and gasoline. She was the one who had destroyed the Hydra base.

He briefly wondered how she wasn’t frozen, standing in the cold Siberian winter in just a black tank top and cargo pants, her feet bare. He knew that the answer was locked away in his subconscious.

“You forgot me,” she accused. Her voice rough from disuse.

But oh what joy the sound of her voice brought him. It had been so long since he had heard it. He closed his eyes briefly, savouring the three small words she spoke. What he wouldn’t do to hear her speak, even if it was to berate him.

“Please,” he begged. “Help me remember. I need to remember.”

He opened his eyes as his heavy boots moved towards her without his consent, his metal arm reaching out to her earnestly.

Although she did not move towards him, she did not flinch when his metal fingers curled possessively around her wrist. The frown did not leave her lips, but he could see the joy in her eyes when he made physical contact with her. Though the feeling in his metal hand was different from his flesh hand, he could still feel the heat radiating off the white haired beauty. It was comforting, her warmth. A memory flashed before him of being held close to her naked flesh, when we woke from the frozen abyss that was his cryogenic tomb. She cared for him, as he did for her.

After a few silent moments she broke eye contact, to stare at the flames behind him.

“I did this for you,” she stated, pointing her chin towards the chaos.

Bucky didn’t turn, instead opting to keep his eyes on her. His flesh hand moved to push a stray piece of white hair away from her eyes. He slid the hand slowly along her cheek and jawline, finally coming to rest on the base of her neck. He saw a shiver run through her body as his hand danced along her flesh, knowing that it had nothing to do with the bitter Russian winter. They had chemistry. If only he could remember her name!

“I know,” he replied, his voice thick with emotion. “Please tell me your name.”

Her eyes met his again, a slow mischievous smirk forming on her lips.

“Bucky.”

“What?” He frowned in confusion.

“Bucky,” she answered again. Only this time her voice was deeper than before.

He quickly let her go as her body began to slowly dissolve away. Panic set in when he realized what was happening.

“Please, I need to know your name,” he spoke again, trying desperately to avoid the inevitable.

“Time to wake up, Soldier,” her disembodied voice taunted.

His body began to shake as his dreamworld quickly faded into darkness.

* * *

 

“Buck, please wake up,” a desperate voice called out to him.

Bucky bolted up, inhaling sharply as he woke from his dream, his head smashing into something incredibly hard. He brought both hands up to cradle his head, twin groans of pain echoing the dark bedroom.

“Fuck Stevie, I told you not to wake me up like that,” Bucky scolded, eyes still closed in pain.

A warm hand came to rest over his metal hand, while fingers gently combed through his unruly hair. The smell of pine trees and leather invaded his senses, reminding him that his fellow Alpha, his lover, his everything, was here with him.

“You were dreaming about her again.” Steve voice was gentle and encouraging.

Steve knew about the mysterious woman who haunted Bucky’s dreams. He would try to help Bucky remember her, talking him through scenarios that may have happened to bring her into his life. But no amount of talking about his vague recollection of her would help spark his memory. Bucky felt that the kickstart his mind needed was to just remember her name. Tony had even bought him “The Big Book of 60,000 Baby Names” as a joke. Bucky would be a liar if he said he didn’t glance through it occasionally for inspiration.

“Yeah, I still can’t remember her name,” he sighed defeatedly.

Bucky slowly opened his eyes to gaze into the crystal blue eyes of the only man he would ever love. He let out a shaky breath, still finding it hard to believe that Steve Rogers was here with him and that it wasn’t some elaborate cryogenic dream.

Steve smiled lovingly at him, pushing his metal hand out of the way so he could place a soft kiss where their heads had collided.

“We’ll find her, Buck.”

Bucky so wanted to believe him. After three months of searching, with the best technology and hackers the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D. had, and coming up with little results, he didn’t feel so optimistic. 

Bucky grabbed a fistful of Steve’s shirt, pulling him closer, and placed a hard kiss on his lips. Steve quickly returned the kiss, biting Bucky’s lower lip, before sliding his tongue into his eager mouth.

Euphoria filled Bucky’s soul. Having Steve back in his life, to love, hold, and kiss was everything he could ever want, but a part of him couldn’t help but feel incomplete. Steve had voiced a similar complaint, but insisted that perhaps the woman from Bucky’s dream was their missing link. Steve has also suggested that the woman could be an omega, and they would be able to start the family they had always dreamed about.

Omegas were a dying breed. Scientists blamed processed foods and hormones in the water for the anomaly, but no one really knew for sure. An Alpha finding a compatible omega to mate with was rare, but an omega mating with two Alphas was almost unheard of. Although Bucky couldn’t remember his dream girl’s designation, he hoped Steve was right, and that she would be willing to form a bond with them both.

“Sirs, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Director Fury has requested your immediate presence in the War Room.”

Bucky jumped slightly as FRIDAY made her announcement, his metal arm twitching to retrieve the knife he kept under his pillow. He still was trying to grow accustom to the polite artificial intelligence.

“Thanks FRIDAY,” Steve sighed, his forehead pressed firmly against Bucky’s.

Bucky smiled wryly up at Steve.

“No rest for the wicked, huh Punk.”

Steve pressed another lingering kiss against his lips.

“The righteous don’t need it, Jerk.”

Bucky lightly smacked Steve upside the head as they both climbed out of their enormous bed to quickly change. Within minutes they were both dressed and heading out of their lavish apartment Tony had given them, to the top floor of the Avengers Tower.

No one looked towards the elevator when it opened revealing the two super soldiers, instead keeping there eyes pinned to the holographic image in the centre of the large conference table.

“State your name for the class,” a dark voice drawled.

Bucky’s eyes instantly shot up to the screen, his heart racing as he recognized the voice.

“It’s her!” Bucky exclaimed, racing to get closer look.

“Shhh,” Tony winced while clutching a steaming cup of coffee closer to his chest. “Keep it down Terminator, some of us just woke up.”

“And by that he means ‘I’m extremely hung over’,” Shuri muttered, while typing rapidly on her laptop.

“How did you find her,” Steve questioned, coming to stand beside Bucky at the head of the table.

“Our Wakandan friends here have been trying to track her for weeks now, waiting for her to make a mistake.” Nick Fury responded.

“Louder!” The woman in the hologram demanded, instantly drawing everyone’s attention back to her. “Director Fury can’t hear you.”

“I don’t think she made a mistake boss,” Maria Hill chimed in. Everyone else in the room nodded their heads in agreement, captivated by the woman on the screen.

Bucky desperately drank in the image of her. Her white hair braided into a high ponytail, black shirt, with grey cargo pants. She had knives and guns strapped to her legs and an ammo belt wrapped diagonally around her chest. She looked every bit the predator he thought she was.

The woman was standing in what looked to be a large garage. Expensive cars were lined up side by side with an extensive workbench set up in the middle. There was a half naked man with short dark hair chained to a chair, his head down against his blood soaked chest.

Bucky saw the frustration in her eyes when the man in the chair still refused to say anything. She roughly pulled the hair on the back of his head, lifting his face towards the camera. Bucky’s stomach dropped when he recognized his face, even with the black eye and blood dripping from it.

“Tell. Them. Your. Name.” She hissed in his ear, her eyes never leaving the camera.

“Karpov. Vasily Karpov,” the man finally muttered. Bucky suspected that he had a broken jaw and wouldn’t be able to speak much clearer than that.

Steve’s grip on Bucky’s shoulder tightened when he heard the name, knowing instantly who he was, and what he could do.

“You need to get out of here Buck.” Steve was unable to keep the panic out of his voice, fearing that his lovers ex-handler would be able to reactivate his old programming.

“It’s okay Steve,” Bucky whispered back, his eyes remaining in the scene before him. Somehow he knew that the woman in the hologram would never do anything to harm him.

The tension in the room grew thick as they waited for the woman to make her next move.

“What was your position under Hydra,” the woman continued. She began to circle Karpov’s chair like a shark, punching his stomach hard when he didn’t answer fast enough.

The man groaned in pain, trying to double over to protect his stomach from being hit again.

“Quickly, we don’t have all night Vasily. You know, with S.H.I.E.L.D. on its way.”

Bucky’s turned his gaze to Fury, who confirmed her statement by nodding his head. His heart began to beat even faster. They had already sent a team to collect her.

Karpov gave her a hopeful look, which she quickly slapped away with the back of her gloved hand.

“Not your S.H.I.E.L.D. Karpov. No, those little rats have already been exterminated. The new S.H.I.E.L.D. is on its way and I’d rather not be here for the welcoming committee.”

“Fuck you, you half breed cunt,” Karpov spat. Blood splattering across her torso.

Bucky heard Steve growl at the explicit words. A thrill of excitement running up his spine knowing that Steve’s inner alpha felt just as protective towards the unknown woman. They both let out a hum of approval as the woman punched Karpov in the nose so hard, it started to bleed again.

“That wasn’t very nice Karpov,” she tutted, wagging her pointer finger disapprovingly in front of his face. “There might be ladies watching, or at the very least, a straight laced Captain.”

Tony chucked behind Steve.

She dug her elbow into the middle of Karpov’s back causing the man to let out a pained yelp.

“Tell the audience, nice and clear, what your position was.”

“I was in charge of the Winter Soldier Program,” the bloody man finally mumbled.

“How did you control them,” she demanded, her elbow still pushed deep into his spine.

“We conditioned each soldier with 11 code phrases. Once heard, the soldier becomes totally complaint. Желание, ржавый, печ-.”

The woman cut off the Russian from reactivating Bucky’s programming by shoving one of her knives deep into his thigh.

“Now now, I didn’t ask what the words were. We both know I already know them.”

Everyone in the room sharply turned their heads towards Bucky, who sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

“What I want to know,” she continued. “Is the location of the book.”

Bucky couldn’t stop his deep inhale of breath. His metal hand seeking Steve’s for comfort. Steve squeezed back, his thumb rubbing circles between Bucky’s metal thumb and pointer finger.

“Come on Karpov, tell me where the book is,” she coaxed, pulling the knife roughly from his thigh.

The man groaned in pain, but continued to remain silent. The woman began to pace around him again. She haphazardly sat down in the man’s lap, bringing the bloody knife under his chin. She brought her other wrist up to glance at her watch, letting out a sigh as she did.

“Looks like I’m going to have to expedite things.” She slid the knife down the his bare chest, leaving a thin trail of new blood. She stopped when the knife reached between his legs, pressing hard enough to tear the fabric slightly. “Tell me where the book is now.”

Both rooms were completely silent, waiting for Karpov’s reply. After a few moments, Bucky saw the woman’s arm twitch and the man tense up.

“It’s in the T98!” Karpov all but screamed.

Bucky clenched his jaw has he watch the woman give Karpov a sloppy kiss on his bloody cheek before getting up and walking off screen. Presumably to find the Russian armoured vehicle.

After few moments and the sound of a door slamming shut, the woman returned into the view of the camera. She was carefully flipping through a red book with a black star in the middle.

“Well Vasily, I’ve had a real nice time catching up, but –.” She cut herself short by drawing her gun and shooting Karpov between the eyes.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve muttered beside him.

The Avengers watched as the woman dug through her cargo pants for her phone. Her back was towards the camera, but they could tell she was typing furiously on the small device.

“Sir, we are receiving a video call request,” FRIDAY announced.

“Not now FRIDAY,” Tony responded irritably. “Can’t you see we’re kind of in the middle of something?”

The next moment, the holographic video of the garage was replaced with the frowning face of the mysterious woman.

“Shuri, how in the hell did she get through the firewalls?!” Fury admonished.

“Don’t blame me!” Shuri shot back. “Stark’s the one who made this shitty security system!”

“Hey kid,” Tony began. “I’d like to see you build an entire -.”

“Children, please calm down.” The woman interrupted. “I’ve got less than a minute and I don’t want to waste it watching you bicker.” She gave everyone in the room a pointed look before adding, “I can do that any day I want.”

Tony and Shuri shared a look, both silently agreeing that clearly the security systems were due for an upgrade.

“How long have you been watching us,” Steve finally asked.

The woman’s eyes narrowed as the met Steve’s.

“Long enough,” was her vague reply.

She then moved her eyes to Bucky. It felt like his heart had stopped when he saw the slight upturn of her lip. She was happy to see him.

“I did this for you,” she spoke familiar words, pointing to the corpse behind her.

“Please tell me your name,” Bucky whispered.

“Everything from the Winter Soldier Program has been destroyed,” she continued, ignoring his question completely. “This was the last piece left.” She held the book up for him to see, the threw it behind her. It landed with a thud right next to the body of Karpov.

Her eyes reluctantly left his, to meet those of Nick Fury.

“The Soldier will be safe now. There is no one else alive who knows those words, and the book will be destroyed in a few minutes.”

Fury crossed his arms over his chest and let out snort of derision.

“No one left alive expect you,” he amended.

“Yes,” she conceded. But then rose an eyebrow in challenge. “But there isn’t anything you can do about that is there?”

“You took out an entire section of Hydra all by yourself, like some kind of one woman army. No, there isn’t much we can do about it.”

Her lips turned up into a self satisfied smirk at his praise. “Then stop looking for me. I already told you I’m not interested in joining your boy band.”

Her eyes moved back to Bucky. Her eyes fell to where his and Steve’s hands were clasp tightly. Her smirk faltered.

“I’m glad you found him,” she spoke as if Bucky was the only one in the room. “You deserve happiness after everything they did to you.”

“Please don’t go,” Bucky pleaded. “I need to remember.”

“No you don’t,” she shook her head. “The only thing you need to remember from that time, was that you were still a good man. Прощай красивый.” [Farewell handsome]

She suddenly ended the call. Her face disappeared from the hologram which was promptly replaced with the image of her standing in the garage.

Bucky’s heart dropped. She wasn’t going to help him remember. She was going to disappear again. Rage filled him and he suddenly felt the urge to rip something apart. She wasn’t _allowed_ to leave him. She _belonged_ to him. His inner alpha was screaming at him to go find her and force her into submission.

He continued to watch her, silently seething, as she grabbed a red Jerrycan and began to pour gasoline over the corpse and red book. Once she was done she dropped it unceremoniously on the ground. She turned her back to the camera and walked away with a small wave of her hand and slight swing in her hips.

“That’s it?” Agent Barton piped up after a few moments of silence. “She forgot to light the book on fire.”

“I do not think she forgets anything,” T’Challa remarked, sounding slightly impressed.

Seconds later a loud explosion was heard and the garage was engulfed in flames, causing the video transmission to instantly end.

Bucky stared at blank space where the image of _her_ used to be. She’s gone. He let out a growl of frustration, slamming both fists down on the table, causing it to splinter under his immense strength.

“Whoa! Calm down Terminator!” Tony cried, the same moment Steve placed both of his hands on his shoulders, whispering unheard soothing words. “I’m upset that she blew up that Porsche 993 speedster too, but it’s just a car buddy. I’ll buy you a nicer one.”

Tony continued to try a diffuse the situation with his unusual brand of humour, but Bucky didn’t hear anything after Porsche. He kept repeating the word in his head over and over again like a mantra. Porsche, Porsche, Portia…

A loud ringing began to fill his ears and his vision started to narrow. His mind flooded with thousands of memories all at once. It was making him nauseous.

_He lay helpless, strapped to a cold metal chair. Unfeeling, just as he had been conditioned. He didn’t open his eyes when the heavy metal door groaned open. He heard two distinct footsteps approach him then stop, but still he didn’t open his eyes._

_“Soldier,” a familiar man’s voice called to him._

_Bucky then opened his eyes to a most wondrous sight. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen stood beside his chair, staring coldly back at him. Luscious long white hair, clever silver eyes, and pouty pink lips he could just sink his teeth into._

_Her scent, cherry blossoms, reminded him of home. The apartment he and Steve had shared so long ago had a lone cherry blossom tree. It would only bloom one week out of the year, but it’s beauty and fragrance was unmatched. Her scent alone would be enough to drive him into a rut, if it weren’t for the suppressants coursing through his body._

_He continued to stare blankly at_ _the woman beside him, showing no sign of the heat she had sparked within him._

_“She will be your new handler. Try not to kill her like your last ones, yes?”_

_The man didn’t seem too sincere about that wish. But Bucky nodded regardless._

_“What was your name again, girl?” He barked at the white haired woman._

_Her gaze didn’t flinch from Bucky’s, and he began to wonder if she was drawn to him as he was to her._

_“Portia,” she purred…_

He fell to his knees clutching his head as the memories continued to invade him. He vaguely heard Steve yelling his name, but was unable to make any response that he had heard him.

Just as quickly as it began, the ringing stopped, and his vision came back crystal clear. Bucky was still on his knees, Steve next to him, holding his face tenderly in his hands.

“Are you with me, Buck?” Steve asked once Bucky’s heavy breathing started to taper.

“Portia,” Bucky breathed. “Her name is Portia. I remember it all.” He opened his eyes to stare into Steves worried ones. “We need to find her Stevie,” Bucky begged, clutching Steve’s forearms with greater strength than intended.

“We will,” Steve affirmed. He had millions of questions he wanted to ask, but kept with only the important ones for now. “Do you know where she would go?”

Bucky shuffled through his newly acquired memories before latching on to one of the most important ones.

“Where is Thor?” Bucky asked, turning his gaze to Fury.

“He is with Jane Foster and her intern at a conference in Oslo,” Fury replied slowly, his voice heavy with suspicion.

“Do we need to warn him?” Natasha asked with growing concern. She had grown close with Darcy Lewis over the last few years. “Are they in danger?”

“No, nothing like that,” Bucky brushed away their concerns. “She’s part Asgardian. Thor might know of her.”

The room went completely silent.

Fury broke that silence.

“Son of a bitch. Not another motherfucking alien.”


	2. Chapter Two - Living Dead Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood on her skin  
> Dripping with sin  
> Do it again  
> [Living Dead Girl - Rob Zombie](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BvsMPOfblfg)

“Tony! How wonderful it is that you have called upon me!”

Darcy was pretty sure Thor’s excited voice could be heard all the way to Asgard.

The Avengers, half way across the world, winced at his loud proclamation. Barton even covering his ears like a child.

“Thor buddy, that is a video call, don’t put the phone by your ear,” Darcy gently correct him.

He fumbled with the phone, until he was holding it sideways in his very large hands. He squinted at the small screen, trying to decipher who was gathered in the conference room back in New York.

Darcy’s head peaked around Thor’s massive shoulder to glance at his phone as well. It was unusual for Thor to get phone calls. Mostly because he didn’t know what to do.

“Whoa, who died?” Seeing the room filled with that many Avenger’s didn’t equate well.

“Russian Hydra Agent, but that was like so three minutes ago,” Tony snarked back with his best Valley Girl impression.

“Great! Who do I send the thank you card to?” Darcy laughed. After a few moments, when no one replied, she cleared her throat awkwardly. “Right, not allowed to know about super secret Avengers stuff. I’ll just go…” her voice trailed off as she walked away from Thor.

She came to stand beside Loki, who was currently focused on a statue of a giant pouting baby. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tight against his side. She turned her head to hide her blush.

Thor, Darcy and Loki had taken the day off, at Jane’s persistence, and had ended up in Frogner Park. The strange statues were a riot to look at, their favourite so far was the statue of a naked man fighting off four baby statues.

“What happened?” Thor asked, glancing behind his shoulder to where Darcy and Loki were standing.

“We need your help in identifying a possible rouge Asgardian,” Fury responded.

Fury pointed to Shuri, who immediately sent the file to Thor’s phone. His eyes grew wide as the video of the white haired woman interrogating Karpov loaded.

“It can’t be,” his voice wavered. “Loki!”

Seconds later the phone was ripped from Thor’s hands by Loki, who cradled the phone is his hands like a sacred treasure.

“Where did you get this?” Loki demanded. “I order you to tell me where she is immediately!”

Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder, trying to calm the rage inside his brother. Darcy once again appeared, this time over Loki’s shoulder, catching a glimpse of the woman before the video disappeared.

“Ooh, she’s pretty,” Darcy gushed. “Who is she?” She was again met with total silence. “What? You didn’t really think I was going to walk away did you?” She questioned to no one in particular.

Fury cleared his throat in frustration, trying to regain control of the situation.

“You will release her at once,” Loki’s dark voice was becoming louder by the second. His fingers tightened possessively around the phone. “Imprisoning a Princess of Asgard is in direct violation of the Æsir accord. I will have your heads for this betrayal!”

“Princess?!”

Loki cursed under his breath realizing his fopaux. Chaos erupted as everyone began shouting questions over top of each other.

Loki looked to Thor for help, who in turn simply shrugged his shoulders.

“You never told me Asgard has Princesses!” Darcy accused both Loki and Thor.

“Enough!” Fury bellowed. The silence was instantaneous. Darcy, Loki and Thor squished together so that they could all look at the phone at the same time. “That woman, Portia, is an Asgardian Princess?”

“Yes,” came Loki’s terse reply. There was no point in trying to back track now.

“How did she get here and why didn’t the two of you know she was here.”

Thor and Loki shared a look, trying to decide how much family drama they should divulge to the rest of the team.

“It was ages ago,” Thor spoke first. “It was a time of celebration in Asgard. Portia was to marry Freyr, god of peace, and Prince of the Vanir. It was our father’s wish to unit the Æsir and the Vanir. He thought marriage would fortify that union.”

“The All Father had no desire to unite with the Vanir,” Loki scoffed. “Portia was becoming too powerful. Marrying Freyr would result in being sent to Vanaheimr, and also suppress her powers. He was trying to get rid of her, just like our sister, Hela.”

Thor gave his brother a pained look before shaking his head. “No, he would never do that to our precious Portia. He loved her!”

“When will you get your head out of the All Father’s ass and wake up, bother? He is an old fool who is afraid of being outmatch by a-.”

“Can we please get back on topic,” Fury interrupted, rubbing his temple in irritation. “How did the two of you lose track of her.”

“She died!” Loki yelled. His eyes filling with tears. The pain of losing her was still fresh in his mind, but then to realize that she had been alive this whole time? The guilt was eating away at him. “At least, that’s what we all thought.”

Darcy latched on to Loki’s arm with both hands. Trying to offer what little comfort she could by rubbing soothing circles along it.

Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder once again before continuing the story.

“Heimdall said that she fell from the rainbow bridge the night of her engagement party. She was inebriated and upset, and then just –.”

“Fell,” Loki’s voice cracked. “Heimdall searched for months for any sign of her. She was just gone.”

Darcy subtly wiped a stray tear away with her shoulder, squeezing Loki a little tighter.

“Well she doesn’t look to be dead now,” Fury responded, unaffected by the thick emotion stifling the room.

“Clearly not,” Loki replied dryly. “Now release her.”

“We don’t have her.”

“What do you mean you don’t have her? Where is she then?”

“That’s why we called Thor. We were hoping for some insight.”

“Hold on guys,” Darcy barged in. “I think you need to start at the beginning and catch us up. Why are YOU looking for her?”

Fury threw his hands up in defeat. “You wanna take this one Barnes.”

Bucky nodded his head.

* * *

 

“Huh.” Was all Darcy could think of to say after Bucky had caught them up to events leading to the phone call.

“So, where would she go?” Fury asked again.

“Let me see the video again,” Loki requested, in a slightly less demanding way.

Thor pushed closer into Loki’s space so that he could carefully watch the video with him. Both sets of eyes scanning for any little detail that could lead them to her.

“Did you see that,” Thor asked his brother when the playback stopped.

“She only used a small amount of fuel,” Loki nodded in agreement.

“What’s that have to do with anything?” Darcy asked in confusion.

“An explosion of that magnitude would require much more accelerant,” Loki explained. “She used her magic to destroy that garage.”

“Magic?” Fury questioned.

“Which means that she’s weak and vulnerable.” Thor spoke over Fury.

“Exactly,” Loki smiled, then turned his head to look down at Darcy. “Darling, can you find a list of underground fighting rings that are taking place tonight?”

Darcy frowned, but nodded her head. She pulled out her own phone and began typing furiously. “You’re going to have to narrow it down babe, there are like a gazillion fighting rings all over the globe.”

“Ones that are popular with mutants.”

“Look in big cities and locations that would draw a big crowd,” Thor added.

“Mutants, Big crowds, okay. I’m looking. I’m looking. Oh. How about The Coliseum in Rome? Is that big enough? There’s a fight scheduled tonight after midnight. It’s 50,000 Euros just to get in the door.

“That’s perfect,” Loki grinned, placing a kiss on the top of Darcys head.

“So wait a minute,” Tony had so many questions he couldn’t contain himself any longer. “This woman, Portia, is an Asgardian Princess, who supposedly died, but didn’t. Has magical powers that can just blow shit to smithereens, but when used, causes her to become vulnerable. Then just goes to fight club?”

“She is the goddess of destruction,” Thor’s voice serious. “That kind of power does not come without limitations. It takes a significant amount of dark energy to destroy something.”

“There is also no sport in fighting Midgardian’s while immortal.” Loki stated causally, as if describing a weather phenomenon. “It’s hard to get an adrenaline rush when you cannot die.”

“So your sister likes to beat up mortals, when she herself is mortal, because she could die? Is that it?”

Thor let our a hearty laugh. “Sister? She is not our sister. Wherever did you get that idea?”

“You said she was an Asgardian Princess,” Darcy questioned, also confused.

Loki sent Thor a look, mentally telling him to keep his mouth shut, but it was too late.

“She is a Princess of Asgard. She is my niece, and Loki’s daughter.”

Darcy’s mouth dropped. “Daughter? You have a daughter?! Think I might have needed to know that?” She stormed away from both of them. The hurt in her eyes the last thing Loki saw.

Loki let out an angry huff before shoving the phone back into Thor’s hands. “Find her!” He growled, before stalking off towards Darcy’s retreating form.

Thor smiled sheepishly at the phone.

“Any other skeletons in your family’s closet we need to be aware of,” Fury’s tone was condescending.

“I’m sure there is,” Thor sighed. He glanced up to see Loki holding Darcy close, whispering something into her ear. “But for now we should focus on finding Tia. Like my brother said, she gets a thrill out of putting herself in danger. Fighting powerful mutants while vulnerable is well within the realm of possibility. How fast can you get a team to Rome?”

“Already packing,” Tony announced.

* * *

“A Princess, Buck?” Steve asked with a tone of exasperation.

They were sitting in the back of a quinjet heading to Rome. Natasha and Barton were piloting, while Tony opted to fly in his newest stealth armour. They would meet Thor and Loki there.

Bucky gave him a sideways glance. “You were always telling me to raise my standards. A literal goddess isn’t good enough for you?” He joked.

Steve snorted. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Bucky leaned his head back, eyes slightly glazed in remembrance. “She’s perfect Stevie. She’s not the best at first impressions, but she’s sweet, and caring and good. She’s funny in her own unique way. She never judges.”

Steve shifted in his seat, his legs intertwining with Bucky’s.

“All those people we thought I’d killed? They aren’t dead. She came up with plans to fake their deaths, gave them everything they would need to start a new life. She protected me. Kept me out of cryostasis, and the memory suppressing machine as much as possible. Hydra finally caught on before our last mission. We had a plan to get to you and Fury, to warn you about Project Insight.”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand, hearing the agitation in his voice, and squeezed. Bucky’s body relaxed.

“Someone found out about us. We were so careful,” the regret in Bucky’s voice was evident. “They sent her to Siberia, under the ruse of awakening another winter soldier. They wiped me as soon as she left, and I can only assume they tried to kill her as well. But she is fierce,” Bucky smiled fondly. He could just imagine her there, beautiful in her fury, covered in the blood of those who tried to betray her.

Steve stared at Bucky in amazement. “She sounds like a hell of a dame,” Steve whispered.

“She is,” Bucky affirmed emphatically. He then mumbled under his breath.

“What was that, Buck?” Steve questioned.

Bucky let out an irritated sigh. “She’s an alpha,” he stated more clearly.

Steve’s face fell. He couldn’t stop it. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat awkwardly. Alpha females and omega males were both born sterile. It wasn’t uncommon for them to form a bond with one another, seeking comfort in each other’s infertility.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve broke the unpleasant silence. “I didn’t honestly think that we would be able to have kids anyways. I mean think about it. We’re always gone on missions, Tony and Jane are always blowing something up in the labs. Not really a kid friendly place.”

Bucky gave Steve a sympathetic look. “We won’t be able to form a pack bond either. We can’t. Not without an omega to even us out.”

“I know,” Steve smiled sadly, squeezing Bucky’s hand a little tighter. “But after everything she’s done for you, for us. I owe her everything for keeping you safe. It’s because of her we are still together. We can’t turn our backs on her just because of her designation.”

Bucky perked up, realizing that Steve was okay initiating a relationship with her.

“She won’t accept a relationship with us easily,” Bucky warned. “Once we found out you were still alive, she kept telling me to leave her behind to come find you. I kept trying to convince her to come with me. I told her you would love her just as much as I do, but I think she was afraid. She’s stubborn, kinda like you Punk.” Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve’s good-naturedly.

Steve laughed. “Well it’s a good thing we’re in this together then, Jerk.”

Bucky pulled Steve close, planting a firm kiss against his lips.

“Until the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Frogner Park. Literally my favourite statues! ^_^
> 
> P.S. thanks for the kudos and comments


	3. Chapter Three - Glory Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing these voices feeding my fears  
> My worst enemy is in the mirror  
> Telling me to quit but I won't cave  
> Until my name's written on my grave  
> ~Glory Days - The Federal Empire~

She sat in a small stone room, propped up on the back two legs of her chair. Her legs stretched out on the desk in front of her, a bottle of scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She took another long drag of the cigarette, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Temporary mortality did have its perks. It was infinitely easier to get wasted.

The small room reeked of blood, sweat, and rage. A soothing balm for her emotional wounds. She took another swig from the almost empty bottle. God she missed him. No matter what she did, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Standing in the large conference room, beautiful cobalt eyes beseeching her not to leave him. And the Captain standing beside him! It should be illegal for how fucking good they looked standing side by side.

She growled in frustration, moving her limbs so that her chair slammed back down on all four legs. She leaned over the table, placing her pointer finger over her right nostril, inhaling one thin white line deeply.

The moment the effects of the drug hit her, she let out a sigh of relief. ‘Fuck ‘em all,’ she thought. She was the goddess of destruction, she didn’t need anybody! She rolled her body back into the chair, her head lolled back further as she closed her eyes.

_  
Her battle-axe came down hard, slicing through the neck of yet another enemy soldier. She lived for days like this, endless enemies to bath in their blood._

_She turned to watch Lady Sif take down a nearby soldier._

_“At this rate, they’ll run out of soldiers by sundown,” she huffed._

_Portia laughed. “The Vanir made a great mistake thinking that they could ever defeat us.”_

_“It is you who has made the mistake, little princess.”_

_Portia spun her body towards the deep voice. A bare chested Alpha with long brown hair and golden skin stood before her. His pungent scent was like sulphur to her, causing Portia to wrinkle her nose in disgust._

_“Freyr. How kind of you to drag yourself away from your sister’s pussy long enough to see your army’s defeat,” Portia sneered._

_“Oh my sweet little Portia,” Freyr grinned. “It is not I, nor my army that will be defeated.” He extended his arm, hand held up to caress her face. She took a step back before he could make contact, glaring hard._

_Portia then stretched out her arms and looked around the battle field dramatically. “Really? Because it doesn’t look like it from where I’m standing.”_

_“Tis only just the battle lost. At the end of this war, you will be mine.”_

_Portia scoffed. “The god is peace, is going to defeat all of Asgard’s greatest warriors? You know, Aunt Hela came the moment I told her we were invading Alfheim.”_

_“Oh naïve little Portia. Victory can be achieved in more ways than bloodshed. Asgard’s warriors won’t be able to stop me when Odin is ready to offer you up on a silver plate.”_

_“I will die before I let such a thing happen,” Sif intervened. She stood beside Portia her sword and shield drawn in a defensive stance._

_“You are delusional, Freyr.” Portia waved her hand at him in dismissal. “Hel would freeze over before I would ever belong to you.”_

_Freyr let out a dark laugh. “Sooner than you think, my sweet Portia.” He mounted his golden boar, galloping away from the battle._

_Sif and Portia shared a look._

_“That guy is a fucking loon,” Portia said scornfully._

_“Indeed, but I can’t help feeling like he’s up to something.”_

_Portia nodded her head in agreement. “But for now, let’s up our body count, yes?”_

_Sif grinned, ready to charge._

_“Portia!”_

_Portia turned around yet again, this time the familiar scent of Lavender surrounding her._

_“Father,” she smiled._

_Loki smiled lovingly at his only daughter. “The All Father has called for us.”_

_“But there are more Vanir to kill,” Portia pouted. Crossing her arms in stubbornness._

_“And more kills you shall have, my darling.” He extended his hand, beckoning her forward. “The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back.”_

_Portia grabbed Loki’s hand reluctantly. She didn’t want to leave the battle, but disobeying The All Father wasn’t an option. Well, not this time anyway. Sif raised her sword in salute, then ran back into battle. Loki drew his daughter close, then called to Heimdall to open the bridge. With a bright flash they were gone._

  
Portia woke from her memories with a start. The cigarette in her hand had long burnt out. She let it drop to the floor, along with the now empty bottle of liquor. She brought both hands to her blurry eyes, trying to rub away the tension.

“What?!” She snarled, when someone loudly banged on the old wooden door.

“Yer up,” an unknown voice called back.

She groaned, realizing what was going on. She was underneath the fighting arena of The Roman Colosseum. She stood up slowly, head spinning, and stretched until her back cracked. She leaned over the table snorting the last of the white lines, a lazy smile on her face as she did so.

A delicious fog clouded her brain as she grabbed her battle axe and walked out of the room. A red haired Beta was waiting for her, ready to lead her from the hypogeum to the main floor of the amphitheatre. His eyes roamed her body quickly, quirking an eyebrow when he met her red glazed-over eyes.

“Ya sure ‘bout this, luv?” his voice was of mock concern.

The low warning growl in the back of her throat was her only response.

The Beta quickly turned around and marched towards the stairs. As they climbed, the dull roar of the crowd got louder and louder. Her heart rate accelerated, the excitement from the mass of people was palpable.

She winced as the spotlights around the arena shone in her eyes. Blood and other bodily fluids had stained the sand that was covering the wooden floor. A feeling of calm washed over her, that wasn’t due to the copious amount of drugs and alcohol currently flowing through her veins. This was the closest thing on Midgard she could get to that felt like home.

The cheering and wolf whistles grew louder as she raised her axe in the air, a grin on her face. She was wearing a short white dress, with a brown leather belt and brown leather knee length stiletto boots. A golden leaf tiara accented her french braided hair. Her clothing choice was impractical and offered no protection, but fighting Midgardians really didn’t require Asgardian regalia. The axe in her hand reminded her of the axe Thor had gifted her after the battle of Nornheim, Jarnbjorn. Her chest ached when she thought of home.

“It’s time for our final fight of the evening!” The red haired Beta had left her side, now standing in the centre of the arena. His booming voice echoed through the amphitheatre as he made his announcement.

Portia closed her eyes, savouring the sounds and smells surrounding her. There were so many people, each with their own scents and emotions. It gave her a different kind of high. Her eyes shot open when she caught the familiar scent of lavender. Her sharp eyes searched the throng of people sitting high above her.

She halted her search when her opponent entered the arena. The crowd’s shouting reached new heights. He must be a regular here, she mused.

“…our returning champion, The Multiple Man, Jamie Madrox!” She caught the end of the announcer’s introduction in time to hear her opponents name.

Her eyes moved to the dark haired Alpha, sizing him up. He wore green shirt and dark pants with a brown trench coat. A large broadsword was draped casually over one shoulder as he swaggered in.

He then stood before her leering. His eyes scanning her once, before dropping to stare at her bare thighs. She cleared her throat in irritation when his staring became too much. His eyes slowly traveled up her body to meet her eyes.

“Little small for an Alpha, aren’t you?” he goaded.

She couldn’t wait to knock that stupid smirk off his face.

“Acting like a dick isn’t going to help yours grow any bigger.” She shot back.

“Hey, I was just trying to give you a compliment. You could pass for an omega. Most girls would love to hear that.”

“I doubt you would know what “most girls” love. But since I’m in a good mood, I’ll tell you what I love; a good scotch, a good fight and a good fuck.” She rolled her eyes at Madrox’s lusty gaze. “Seeing as how I’ve already had the scotch, and your dick is too small for the fuck, I guess that just leaves the fight. You going to give it to me big boy?”

“Oh I’m going to give it to ya real good girly.” He snarled.

She wasn’t sure if the fight was supposed to start yet, nor did she really care. Portia easily dodged the first swing of his sword, grinning at his lack of finesse. This was going to be so easy.

He swung his sword at her again, this time she parried his sword with her axe. She grinned at him before using her left hand to punch him square in the jaw.

He stumbled back from the force of the blow and from shock. He wasn’t expecting that. He stood still for a moment, watching her closely, as if trying to decide something. Then, within milliseconds, an exact duplicate of Madrox appeared standing right beside the original.

The audience went crazy, their shouts and screams of encouragement was almost deafening.

A slow smile appeared on Portia’s face. This was better than expected. He might even end up being an actual challenge. She bent her knees and raised her axe above her head. She looked at both Alpha’s expectantly, waiting for their attacks.

They moved simultaneously, but independently. One swung at her head, while the other went for her legs. With no other option, she flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding decapitation.

“You didn’t tell me it’d be a three way,” she purred. Her head was spinning from the coke. She wasn’t sure if it was still just the two Madroxs’ or not.

“You didn’t give me a chance to convince you,” he flirted back.

“Maybe after this I’ll reconsider.” She winked, before charging at the original.

She brought her axe down hard against his sword, while his duplicate came up behind her. She kicked back one leg, so that the sharp stiletto heel of her boot made contact with the duplicates inner thigh. She then brought the same leg back, bending it to knee the original Madrox in the groin. Both Alpha’s fell to the ground hard.

She took a step back, not wanting to have either behind her, and waited for them to recover. As they stood, a third Madrox appeared. Interesting. Even in her drug induced haze, her mind worked overtime, giving her the schematics for victory.

“Three against one?” She tutted. “What’s a poor little girl to do?”

“Don’t worry gorgeous,” a duplicate drawled. “We’ll all take good care of ya. Might have to mess that pretty face up a bit first.”

“Hmm. I was never one to like it in the face,” she quipped.

All three attacked in synchronized form again. This time her flip was a second too slow. A sharp pain by her navel caused her to look down. Her dress had been cut, and a red line of blood began to absorb into the fabric.

Growling in irritation, she shook her head to focus. Play time was over. All three Madroxs’ were charging her again, but this time instead of dodging she fell her her knees at the last moment. She arched her back all the way to her calves, avoiding one duplicates sword, while bringing up her axe to slice through the other duplicates right leg.

The entire colosseum went quiet for two whole heartbeats. Then the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles, chanting her name over and over.

He fell to the ground with an explicit shout. Portia quickly got back to her feet, turning around in time to see the original Madrox absorb the fallen duplicate back into himself. Really interesting.

She casually dusted off her knees, righting her dress so that she was no longer flashing her underwear to the spectators. She swore she heard booing as she did so.

She waited patiently for Madrox to regain his bearings. Both duplicate and original began to circle her, this time she allowed him to get behind her. Giving him a false sense of control.

They both attacked together again, this time one in front of her, the other from behind. Portia dropped her axe the moment they attacked. She flipped her body backwards, using her hands to springboard herself into the air. She landed on his shoulders, his head between her thighs. She knocked the sword from his hand then crossed her legs across his chest. She twisted her body sharply, causing the Alpha to fall to the ground in a heap.

She rolled on top of him, and drew a dagger hidden in her boot, placing it roughly against his Adam’s apple. The duplicate was at her back, sword resting between her shoulder and neck.

“What happens to the duplicate if I kill the original?” she pondered out-loud.

“How did you know I’m the original?” He huffed angrily.

“I’ve had some experience with duplication. Never had a chance to kill one though. Let’s find out shall we?”

“Portia.”

She stopped suddenly as a voice called out to her. She turned her head slowly, unsure if the voice was real, or it was just her imagination fucking with her again.

But there he was standing not ten feet away from her. The familiar alpha she had once loved so fiercely. Unbidden tears filled her eyes and her voice cracked as she called back to him.

“Father.”

 


	4. Chapter Four - Jekyll and Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just so much goddamned weight on my shoulders  
> All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
> Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder  
> Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside  
> [~Jekyll and Hyde - Five Finger Death Punch~](https://youtu.be/guhXJIqAOws)

“Let him go.” Loki’s voice was stern.

Portia sent him a questioning look, but slowly pushed herself off of Madrox. The mutant quickly stood up, glancing between father and daughter, then took off in the other direction with his duplicate.

Portia stared at her father, standing before her in a dark Midgardian suit. Her instincts were screaming at her to run to him. To embrace him hard and never let go. However, she stood her ground, biting her tongue from saying something embarrassingly endearing.

“What did you do?” He asked in confused despair, his eyes scanning her body for answers.

“What was necessary to survive, and you won’t bring it up again.” She shut down his line of questioning before it could begin.

He shook his head sadly. He wanted to say more, but knew she would run if he pushed her further.

“When did you become the paragon for Midgardian life?” She mocked. “Last I heard, you were trying to enslave the entire planet.”

“Things change, I’ve learned from my mistakes.”

“Have you?” She sneered. “Or are you just pretending, so your pretty little omega will continue to spread her legs?”

The viscous snarl that came from Loki’s lips would have scared her, had she still been a child. “Do not speak of her like that.”

“Oh. You love her.” Her face lit up with a sardonic smile. “Another Midgardian Father? Didn’t you learn your lesson from last one?”

Loki clenched his fists in anger, trying to calm himself. She was like him in many respects. She knew how to twist her words to cause the most damage. Nothing was off limits, not even the mention of her dead mother.

He took a deep breath, knowing that she was hurting just as deeply as he was.

“Why did you do it?” He finally questioned.

She rose an eyebrow in question. Not really knowing what “it” he was referring to.

“Why did you leave Asgard?” He clarified.

She laughed. “You already know why.”

“We thought you were dead! I mourned for you. We all did!”

Her face hardened. “Did Asgard mourn for the loss of its Princess, or for the loss of its sacrificial lamb?”

Loki’s heart broke at her harsh familiar words.

“You were never meant to be an offering. I thought you would have grown to love Freyr. You could have told me you did not want to marry.”

She let out a small sound of disbelief. “When could I have told you?” Her voice becoming more high pitched in her rage. “From the moment you discovered the All Father would make Thor king, you hardly even glanced in my direction. You didn’t care about mother, you don’t care about me, the only thing you’ve ever loved was the throne.”

“I loved you with every fibre of my existence!” Loki shouted. “I still love you,” he amended with a softer voice. “I know I have made many mistakes. My greatest error was letting you think you were unloved. Please let me fix this. Come home.”

“I have no home,” she whispered darkly. Her eyes filled with hate and betrayal.

Hearing his beloved daughter echo the words he had once spoken to his brother caused his heart to shatter even further. He had failed her in more ways than one.

“Asgard will always be your home.”

Both Portia and Loki turned their heads towards the newcomer. She couldn’t help the small smile when she saw the beefy Alpha, wearing jeans and a hoodie, walking towards her without fear.

“You’re hair is shorter,” she blurted without thinking.

Thor laughed at her unfiltered thought. “So is your patience, I see.”

“Patience was never a virtue Odin gifted to me,” she playfully replied.

Talking with Thor had always been easier than with her Father. It was nice to know that they could easily fall back into their playful banter, even after years of separation.

“It’s good to see you again, Tia.” Thor brought his arms around her, pulling her into a firm hug.

She wrapped her small arms around his torso, closing her eyes briefly when she inhaled his familiar scent. Sunshine, with a hint of water lilies from Frigga’s garden.

She stepped out of his hold, giving him a small smile. It was then she noticed that it was eerily quiet. She glanced around, realizing that the stadium had been completely evacuated. She took another step away from Thor, smile completely dropped from her face. Something was wrong and she needed to get out immediately.

Without a second thought, she turned in the opposite direction of Thor and Loki to run. Only to freeze when she came face to face with another set of Alphas.

She had to bite back the whine that threatened to escape her lips when she saw them. The Soldier and The Captain were standing in front of the exit, dressed as if prepared for battle, blocking her escape.

Her heart rate quickened, the fog clouding her mind vanished, adrenaline pushing her fight or flight response into overdrive. She quickly calculated the speed she would require to be able to vault up the wall of the arena to the sitting area. It would be close, especially in her inebriated state, but it was worth a shot.

She turned to dart towards the edge of the arena, but was stopped again when Iron Man appeared above her. He held out one hand, motioning her to stop, while the turret gun attached to his back pointed directly at her.

Outwardly, she looked calm and collected, almost as if she were bored with the whole situation. On the inside however, she was an absolute mess. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to cry for joy at not only being reunited with her father and uncle, but also her lover of the last three decades. Or to scream in anger and frustration at the blatant disregard of her request to be left alone. However, the most dominant and overwhelming feeling she was currently experiencing was that of a cornered animal. She was ready to fight her way out.

“Not so fast, Daenerys,” Tony spoke first, lifting the mask from his face.

Portia tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Is that some sort of cultural reference?”

Tony’s face fell. “Yes!” He replied indignantly. He looked around at the other Avengers for support, but was met with more confused looks or blank stares. “Game of Thrones guys! Daenerys, has white hair, total badass? Really? Nobody watches HBO? Why do I even pay for it?” He muttered more to himself.

Her eyes moved back towards The Soldier in question, who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

“What to you want?” She kept her eyes steady on The Solider, but directed the question to all of them.

“What I’ve already told you from the beginning.” Fury appeared on her other side, along with his ever faithful assistant, Maria Hill.

Portia suspected the two of them were together in the biblical sense, but never could find footage of them to support any claim other than professional colleagues.

“And I told you, Director, that your organization was full of rats. You didn’t trust me, so why should I trust you?”

“You’re right,” Fury conceded. “I didn’t listen, and we paid for it big time. But we need someone like you. Someone who knows Hydra as intimately as you do.”

“You already have The Soldier for that.” She dismissed. Waving her hand in his general direction.

Bucky shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He didn’t like that she refused to use his name. Almost like she was trying to dehumanize him, so it would be easier to leave again.

“Bucky,” he barked at her. Unable to keep it in. Her eyes moved from Fury’s back to his. Her stormy greys held so much despair, he wanted cradle her in his arms and whisper sweet words in her ear.

“Bucky,” she acknowledged softly, dipping her head in apology.

“I was just a puppet for Hydra. You had access to more information than I ever did.” Bucky took a step towards her, to which she mirrored by taking a step back. “Please, come with us, we need you.”

Bucky was unsure if by “we” he had meant The Avengers, or him and Steve. Regardless, both sentiments were true.

A hurricane of feelings welled up inside Portia. She longed to be part of a pack again. Her entire essence thrived on it. Being on her own for the last two years had been difficult. From what she could tell, this new S.H.E.I.L.D. had not been corrupted by Hydra’s influence.

On the other hand, she had no desire to be affiliated with the same team as Thor and Loki. They had both betrayed her once, by selling her off like cattle, and she wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. She also didn’t want to be near Bucky. Watching him with Steve would absolutely destroy her.

“No,” was her simple reply.

Bucky didn’t flinch, it was like he was expecting her to say that.

“We can’t have someone like you running around the planet unchecked,” Fury explained.

“Someone like me?” She couldn’t help but feel offended.

“Your abilities.”

“I’ve been “running around the planet” on and off for the last millennia, seems like it’s still in one piece.”

Fury didn’t reply.

She sighed in frustration. There was no way out of this, especially while her powers were still regenerating. She suspected Fury knew this too.

“Fine,” she surrendered. She could always escape them once she had fully recovered.

Fury had the decency to look surprised.

“You’re giving up that easily?” He asked skeptically. “No attempting to blow something up?”

“The Colosseum is a historical treasure. I would never destroy something so significant to another culture.” She was cross that Fury would even suggest she would do such a thing.

“That was easy,” Tony spoke, lowering himself to the ground. The Beta approached her foolishly, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Welcome to the team, Princess.”

“You are very strange.” Portia pushed his hand off her shoulder, giving him a warning look.

“Not the worse thing I’ve been called.”

“It’s not that easy,” Fury interrupted. Everyone turned to face him. He pointed a finger at Portia. “You still need to demonstrate your other abilities.”

She quirked an eyebrow in question. “I’m sure you are already aware of what I’m capable of.”

“Seeing is believing.”

She glared at Fury. Realizing that he wasn’t going to change his mind, she turned her body towards Bucky.

“нож,” [Knife] she demanded.

A second later, a knife came hurtling towards her face. She caught it, by the blade, millimetres before it reached her right eye. She flipped the blade, so she was now gripping it by the handle. She brought the sharp edge towards her neck, slicing deeply and without hesitation.

Steve’s eyes widened in shock as he watched the deep red blood spill from Portia’s neck. He started to run towards her, but stopped when Bucky placed a firm hand against his chest. His horrified look ebbed away as he watched the blood flow slow, and her skin begin to knit itself back together.

She flung the knife back at Bucky, who quickly caught it, by the handle, and sheathed it back in place by his knee.

“Enhanced reflexes, speed, healing, and I can blow shit up.” She raised her arms out, like she was introducing herself to them for the first time.

Fury shook his head. “There’s one more thing you’re forgetting.”

Her heart stopped. Who told him?! Her sharp eyes flew to Bucky’s giving him an accusatory glare.

“ты меня предал?” [You betrayed me?] She questioned.

“никогда,” [Never] he replied firmly.

“I told them.”

She did a 180 to face Thor. Her face a shroud of disbelief. “Them?” She pressed.

“Only the Avengers know,” Thor assured. “They won’t tell anyone.” She growled at him when he tried to approach, there were already too many people in her personal space. Tony took a step back at the menacing sound, unsure if it was a warning for him or Thor, or both.

“So you want to see the Dr.Jekyll to my Mr.Hyde. Is that it?” She snapped at Fury in frustration. She didn’t have the emotional wherewithal to deal with this shit right now.

“Wait, isn’t it the other way around?” Tony asked.

“Trust me, the beast is much easier to get along with.” Loki answered for her. Portia sent her father a glare, but did dispute his claim.

“It would be nice to see what kind of monstrosity were dealing with here.”

Portia snorted at Fury’s lackadaisical response. He wanted to see a monster. She’d fucking give him one.

She turned her body to face Fury completely, desirous to make this as uncomfortable as possible for everyone. She slowly unbuckled her leather belt, letting it fall to the ground with a clank. Her dress followed shortly after, pooling around her feet, leaving her in a matching white bra and panty set, and her leather boots.

She smirked as the uncomfortable tension grew thicker by each moment. Loki and Thor averted their eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Bucky also knew what was about to happen, but kept his eyes firmly on Portia. Steve was blushing profusely, his eyes darting between Portia and the ground, unsure of where he should look.

“Nice tattoo,” Tony let out a appreciative whistle as she bent down at the waist to remove her boots. Bucky quickly moved towards him with a low growl, physically forcing the man in iron to turn around.

She had to hand it to Fury, he had some incredible self control. He maintained eye contact with her the entire time, not even flinching when she stood before him completely naked.

She turned her head, catching Steve staring at her body intently. She winked when their eyes met, his blush deepening further. She smiled internally at his reaction. Adorable.

She closed her eyes, sinking her feet deeper into the earth. She took a deep breath before crouching down on all fours. Changing over was easier when closer to the ground.

The sounds of bones cracking and skin tearing filled the stadium. A soft groan of pain left her lips as her body began to take new shape. Even after centuries of change over, the pain never faded.

Steve watched in muted horror as the stunning woman before him began to change. Creamy pale skin, turning to white fur. Grey eyes turning to amber. Her soft kissable lips turning into a muzzle with sharp protruding canines.

A giant white wolf now stood in Portia’s place.

Hearing that someone is able to turn into a wolf, and actually witnessing it were two very different things. Steve had thought watching Banner turn into the Hulk had been an terrifying feat, but watching Portia turn into an entirely different species was something out of a horror novel.

The wolf tilted her head back, letting out a long, weary howl.

She lowered her head, amber eyes watching Fury closely. Her lips pulled away from her fangs, baring the sharp teeth menacingly. The front of her body crouched low to the ground, a threatening growl from her lips, as if readying herself to pounce.

Fury raised both arms up slowly, trying to convince the wolf he was no threat.

A shrill whistle broke her trance. Standing straight on all fours, she turned towards the sound. The wolf had just made eye contact with Bucky, before she was barreling towards him. The team had no time to respond to the potential threat, as her snout was already pressed firmly against Bucky’s torso.

To everyone’s surprise, Bucky had let out a heartfelt laugh as the wolf rubbed its head against his.

“Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Mädchen,” [I missed you too, girl] he whispered into her fur.

The wolf let out a howl of delight, obviously pleased with whatever Bucky had said to her.

“Huh,” Tony hummed from beside Bucky. “The wolf really is the nicer of the two.”

“Infinitely easier to get along with,” Loki mumbled.

The wolf turned her head towards Loki, gazing at him for a long moment. She sneezed at him before turning her attention back to Bucky.

“ **Could you not do that?** ” Portia internally scolded her wolf. She was currently licking Bucky’s face repeatedly, like a sloppy kiss.

“ **We are happy to see Mate** ,” the wolf replied.

“ **Yes, but it would be nice if you didn’t make it so obvious** ,” Portia grumbled.

The wolf stopped licking Bucky when a new smell hit her. It smelt exactly like Myrkviðr, the Asgardian dark forest, after a thunderstorm. The smell complimented Bucky’s scent; a lake also from back home, Amsvartnir.

The wolf’s gaze landed on Steve, who was watching her and Bucky interact with curiosity. She furrowed her brows in confusion for only a moment, before coming to her conclusion.

“ **Mate**.”

“ **What!?** ” Portia tried to stall her wolf from doing something stupid. “ **No, not mate**.”

“ **Yes, Mate. Myrkviðr is Mate of Amsvartnir. So, our Mate**.”

“ **No Luna, it doesn’t work like that!** ” Portia yelled in panic.

It was too late. Her wolf had already made up her mind, trotting happily towards Steve.

Steve stood frozen in place as the large wolf came towards him, yipping happily. He glanced behind her, towards Bucky, who gave him an encouraging smile and a nod of his head.

The wolf cocked her head to the side, ear twitching, waiting patiently for Steve to make the first move. Slowly he brought his large hand up, placing it against her soft cheek, stroking it lightly.

She let out a happy whine, closing her eyes while he continued to pet her. Emboldened by her reaction, he moved his hand from her cheek, to scratch behind her twitching ear.

She sat down in front of him, panting happily. “ **New Mate likes us** ,” Luna said smugly to Portia.

“ **He’s not our new mate, Luna. We won’t be sticking around that long either – Did you hear that?** ”

Luna’s panting stopped immediately, and perked her ears up. There was someone else inside the colosseum. Steve removed his hand from her the moment she started to growl. She stood quickly when she heard a loud gun shot, letting out a howl of agony, before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

“Tony!” Steve shouted.

“On it,” he replied, already in the air. Thor closely behind him.

Bucky slid to the ground beside him, cradling the wolf’s face in his lap. Her cries of pain was agony to him as well.

“Süße Mädchen zurück ändern,” [Change back sweet girl] Bucky shouted over her howling.

Quickly her fur began to recede, changing back into pale skin. Too quickly Bucky thought.

Her howls of pain changed to explicit shouting.

“Son of a bitch that hurts!” She screamed in anger.

She lifted her tear streaked face from Bucky’s lap, twisting her body to pull a silver dart from her lower left thigh.

“Is this your doing?!” She screamed at Fury, throwing the dart at his feet.

“Hydra,” Tony replied, appearing above Fury.

Thor landed beside her, crouching down to lay a comforting hand on her head. “He died before we could question him.”

“Let me guess, cyanide?” Her vision was starting to get fuzzy. The burning pain in her thigh becoming almost unbearable.

Thor nodded his head.

Portia pushed Thor’s hand away, attempting to stand. She made it to one knee before the dizziness became too much, causing her to fall back into Bucky’s lap.

“What’s wrong doll?”

“I’ve been fucking shot, Bucky.” She replied irritably.

He couldn’t fault her for being a bitch right now. He’d been shot many times before, and was never in the greatest of moods afterwards either.

The pain and nausea overwhelmed her to the point where she had to roll away from Bucky to empty the contents of her stomach. His metal hand came up by her face, to brush the stray hairs away. He tenderly stroked her hair as she continued to retch and dry heave.

She jumped when she felt a soft hand touch her thigh. She glanced back to see her father looking at her wound with great concern.

“What’s wrong,” she moaned.

“The bleeding isn’t slowing down.” Her father replied grimly.

The planet started feeling like it was spinning way too quickly, her vision started to tunnel and pain made her want to cut her own leg off.

“Romanov and Banner are on their way,” she heard Fury tell someone.

She opened her eye, not realizing she had closed them, when she felt someone touch her cheek softly. She gazed into Steve’s eyes, mesmerizing by the crystal blue colour.

“Hold on Portia,” he encouraged. “Help is coming.”

She closed her eyes again, her awareness fading quickly.

“Verlass uns nicht, Liebste,” [Don’t leave us, Sweetheart] Bucky whispered into her ear, as darkness overtook her completely.

 


	5. Chapter Five - Evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And why  
> Do I deserve to die?  
> I'm dominated by  
> This animal that's locked up inside  
> [~Evolution - Korn~](https://youtu.be/m8fm3Z7jgWM)

She awoke slowly to the sound of beeping. It was rather irritating. She grumbled her disapproval before trying to roll over to go back to sleep. Her movements halted when she felt a slight pinching on her arm.

Portia’s eyes shot open, which she regretted immediately. The brightly lit room made the pounding in her head ten times worse. Through the glass walls, she could see that there were multiple rooms like hers, with empty beds, and a lone elevator at the opposite end of her room. She groaned as she held her aching head in her hands, everything hurt.

“Welcome back, doll.”

Portia lifted her head out of her hands slowly. Bucky was sitting in a chair beside the bed she was laying in, anxiously waiting for her to wake. His long dark hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He smiled happily at her nonetheless, cobalt eyes shining. His familiar scent filled her with longing. Fuck, even sleep deprived, he was bloody perfect.

She blinked at the Alpha twice, trying to recall the events that would have led to this bizarre scenario. Never in all her years had she ever awoken in a medical centre. Her mouth and throat felt like she had swallowed a million cotton balls. Bucky quickly handed her a paper cup filled with ice chips, somehow knowing exactly what she was thinking. She hesitantly took the cup from him, careful to avoid any physical contact. Her eyes never wavered from his.

She took an ice chip from the cup, greedily sucking on it as she placed it in her mouth. After repeating the process four more times, she carefully handed the cup back, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“Where am I?” Her voice hoarse.

“The Avenger’s Tower in New York.” He replied slowly, as if talking to a wild animal.

New York. That didn’t make sense. A direct flight from Rome to New York was at least 9 hours. With the technology Stark had, it couldn’t possibly be quicker than 6 hours. Even after a night of drinking copious amounts of Asgardian Ale and Álfheimr Wine, she never lost track of that much time.

“How long have I been out?” Her voice betraying none of the panic she was currently feeling.

“Dr. Banner is coming down to check on you.” He touched her hand gently. Warmth flooded her body and soul at his simple touch. She scolded her biology for responding so quickly to the sexy Alpha.

The fact that Bucky was avoiding her question completely, confirmed her fears. Something was most definitely wrong.

“How long have I been out, Soldier.” She demanded in a much harsher tone, pulling her hand away from him.

Bucky frowned at her. He absolutely hated it when she referred to him as ‘Soldier’. The staring match they shared only lasted a few moments before Bucky broke, glancing down.

“Four days,” he whispered

Four…DAYS?!

The annoying beeping noise suddenly started to become erratic. The rapid staccato had now synchronized with the pounding in her head. It was becoming hard to think. Someone should really turn that off.

**Luna, we need to find a way out of here.**

**Luna.**

**LUNA?!**

“She’s gone!” Portia began to hyperventilate. Luna had never left her before. She needed to get out of here. And someone needed to turn that god damn beeping off.

“Who’s gone, doll?” Bucky stood up, grabbing Portia’s shoulders roughly to prevent her from ripping out her IV lines.

“Luna!” She shouted. Her eyes filling with tears.

Bucky grabbed Portia’s chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. He placed his forehead against hers, his mere touch calming her anxiety.

“We’re going to figure out how to reverse this. Tony, Bruce and Shuri are already working on a cure.” His voice was reassuring.

Portia’s frowned deepened at his words. Cure? Cure for what? Memories of being shot with a silver dart flooded back to her. Hydra. They did something to her. What else had they taken away?

She glanced around the room, searching for answers. She roughly pushed Bucky aside, stumbling out of bed towards a med cart that was in the corner of the room. She pulled a pair of scissors from the top drawer, pried them open, and sliced a deep line across her upper arm.

“Jesus Christ, Portia. What the fuck are you doing?!” Bucky yelled, digging through the med cart for bandages. “FRIDAY! Get Banner down here now!”

Portia stared at her arm in morbid fascination, not feeling any pain or hearing Bucky’s panicked words. Crimson blood flowed freely from her arm without any sign of stopping. Why wasn’t she healing?

Bucky roughly pulled her towards him, placing pressure on her wound with all the gauze he could find.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” He demanded angrily, holding her close with all his strength.

Portia didn’t even attempt to break away from him. His big frame curling over her smaller one protectively was a comfort her body had been denied for too long.

“What did they do to me?” Her voice cracked. She sounded so small and broken.

Bucky’s heart broke for her. He somehow pulled her even closer to him. His Alpha demanding that he protect and comfort his distressed mate. He kissed the top of her head, and she melted into his embrace.

“I don’t know, doll. But I’ll fix it, I promise.”

* * *

 

 “I’ve never had stitches before.”

She was much calmer now, sitting on the side of the bed. Dr. Bruce Banner was standing over her with a needle and thread in one hand, and bloody gauze in the other. He had removed her IV lines, after she promised she wouldn’t attempt to run away until after he had tended to her wound.

“Lets make this the first and last time then, yeah?” Bruce suggested as he started to stitch her back together.

“Maybe. As long as I don’t find the bastards that did this to me.”

Bruce hummed thoughtfully.

She watched him closely as he mended her arm. He was calm and collected, giving no indication that there was an unyielding rage inside of him. He didn’t even bat an eye when he entered the glass room, Bucky holding her down to the bed to impede her attempts of escape. Bruce had simply told Bucky to leave and for Portia to sit at the edge of the bed. Both did as they were told without question.

Bruce looked at her once he had finished, startled to see that she was staring at him intently.

“What is it?” He questioned, wondering if there was still mustard on his face from lunch.

She blinked at him once, shaking herself from her thoughts. “I’ve never been this close to a male omega before, you smell nice. Kind of like apple pie.”

Bruce looked at her in surprise. He wasn’t sure what he thought she was going to say, but it certainly wasn’t that.

“Oh, um..”

“And the fact that you willingly bonded yourself to Tony Stark is intriguing as well.”

Bruce laughed.

“Usually it’s the other way around.” Portia glanced at him curiously. “People are usually surprised that Tony bonded himself to me.” Bruce explained.

Portia snorted. “You are clearly the stable one.”

“Hey! I take you in, keep you alive and this is the thanks I get? Talking smack behind my back?” Tony sauntered in.

“I have no qualms saying it to your face, Stark.” She replied. She turned her head to face him as Bruce took a step back. “I thank you for your generosity and taking care of me while unconscious. However, now that I am awake, and mended,” she glanced at Bruce and then her arm, “I will take my leave.”

“The hell you will,” Bucky stormed back into the room. He crossed his arms over his puffed out chest, in typical Alpha fashion, blocking anyone from leaving.

“Everyone just calm down. Terminator I’m talking to you.” Tony gave Bucky a pointed look, before turning his attention to Portia. “Get changed,” he threw a pile of clothes on the bed. “We all need to talk.”

Portia looked at the pile of clothes, a white tank top, black leggings and white underwear, then glanced back to Tony. She raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“They’re Peppers, and I promise they’re clean.

She nodded her head, standing up from the bed to remove the sterile gown from her body.

Tony and Bruce quickly turned away from her, a deep blush forming on the omega’s face.

“Whoa Princess, wait until we’ve left!” Tony admonished, dragging Bruce out of the room with him.

Portia turned her head to smirk at Bucky, who stood firmly in place and was shaking his head at her. “It’s a glass room, Stark,” she shouted back, laughing as she continued to change.

* * *

   
“Portia, it’s good to see you.”

Portia gave Steve Rogers a look of surprise, not expecting him to greet her the moment she stepped off the elevator with Bucky. Shouldn’t he be upset with her, with the whole boyfriend stealing thing?

“Thanks,” she replied slowly, casting a suspicious look at him, before turning her attention to the room.

Bucky had called it the “Nest”, when FRIDAY had asked which floor he would like to go to. It had a large stainless steel kitchen on one side, with a dinner table large enough for 30 people. The other side was a spacious living area with plush carpeting and leather sectionals and an obscenely large home theatre system.

There were many people in the room, apparently waiting for her arrival, as the entire room went silent as she approached.

“It looks like my clothes fit you alright,” a tall, slim woman approached her with a warm smile. She glanced down at Portia’s feet. “The leggings seem a little long, but it will do for now. I’m Pepper. Tony and Bruce’s more intelligent third.”

Portia laughed. She knew exactly who she was, but decided it wasn’t polite to admit she had been ultimately stalking The Avengers and their significant others for the last year.

“Portia, and thank you. I will ensure these return to you before I depart.” Portia shook Peppers extended hand firmly.

Twin growls of displeasure caused Portia to look behind her. Both Bucky and Steve looked irritated.

“I already told you, doll, you ain’t leaving.” Bucky rebuked. Steve nodding beside him.

Portia spun on her heels to face them both, crossing her arms over her chest. “You know the great thing about our relationship, Barnes? We don’t have one anymore, and you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, his reply cut short when Tony walked in.

“Alright, what’d I miss?” He asked, clapping his hands together.

“Sarge is about to get his ass kicked,” a busty brunette called from the kitchen.

The woman winked at Portia, before smacking Thor’s hand away from whatever it was she was making. Darcy. Portia liked her already.

“I told you to keep that macho alpha shit to a minimum, Terminator.” Tony sighed. “Sit,” he commanded to everyone in the room.

Slowly everyone made their way to the living area. They each seemed to have their own spots, behaving like a very large, strange family.

Portia opted to stay standing. She was within speaking distance of everyone, but also within running distance to the elevator and emergency exit. Bucky and Steve were also standing beside her, but eventually sat down side by side in one of the leather sectionals, after receiving a sharp look from Natasha.

“Alright,” Tony began, standing in front of the large flat screen TV. “Everyone, this is Portia. Portia, this is everyone. I know a good host would introduce you to everyone, but I’m not a good host. We also both know you already know everything there is to know about the people in this room anyways.”

“Wait, what?” Jane squeaked from her place beside Thor.

“She already knows everything about us, Janey.” Darcy repeated to Jane, as if she were hard of hearing. “She’s been watching us for months.”

“That’s a little unsettling,” Jane muttered. Thor smiled and patted her lightly on the shoulder in condolence.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Can we please move on?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “FRIDAY, patch The Angry Pirate through.” Seconds later, the image of Nick Fury appeared on the TV screen.

“What do we know, Banner.” Fury started without preamble.

Bruce removed his glasses, glancing at Portia, before shaking his head and sighing. “Not much. We know that Hydra has been working on a serum to suppress the X-gene, codename Hope Serum. To our knowledge their work has been unsuccessful.” Bruce shot another look towards Portia.

“Until me.” She finished for him. Bruce nodded. “So I take it you all know that my mother was a Midgardian?”

“Yes,” Shuri answered. “We believe that most of your abilities were actually because of the X-gene, not because of your Asgardian heritage.”

“Which would explain why you were unconscious for so long.” Tony finished.

“We are still unsure which abilities you still possess,” Loki added.

Portia nodded. Her healing factor was gone, and Luna was M.I.A. but perhaps she could still change over. She would have to try it soon.

“Can it be reversed?” She asked the question they must have been dreading.

“Yes,” Tony answered.

“Maybe.” Shuri and Bruce answered at the same time.

Tony narrowed his eyes at both of them.

“It’ll take time. We don’t know how long.” Tony tried again. “We’ll need to run tests. Probably thousands of them, which is why we don’t want you to leave.”

“And what do you suggest I do while you are running these tests that may or may not fix me? I’m not going to just sit around here all day. Whether or not I have the ability to heal myself, I’m going to make Hydra pay.”

“And we will,” Bucky agreed. “But let us help you do it.”

“I’ll think about it.” She replied. Having a team to back her up against Hydra would make things significantly easier. But it would also mean sticking around a lot longer than she wanted to.

“We need someone to evaluate a few of our new recruits,” Fury cut in. “I’ve been told you have some experience with that.”

“I don’t have time to make soldiers.” Portia dismissed.

“They already are soldiers. The best and brightest. I want you to test what they’re made of. Make them bleed, cry, beg for their Mama’s. I need to know if these soldiers are worth my time and effort.”

Portia stopped to think about it. It would be a nice distraction for the time being. She’d be able to regroup and have access to amazing technology while she gathered more intel on the Hope Serum project.

“I’ll give you a month.” She finally replied.

“Six,” Tony countered.

“Three.”

“Deal,” Tony and Fury agreed simultaneously.

“The Hydra Agent who shot me, did you find any clues?” She asked curiously.

“No,” Tony replied. “There was only one text message on his phone, from a fake phone number.”

“What did it say?”

“Genieße sterblichkeit, Fotze.” Bucky spoke in perfect german.

Portia was silent. A slow grin worked its way to her face before she burst out laughing.

“What does that mean Buck?” Steve whispered beside him. Everyone in the room turning to him as well, curious as to what would cause such a reaction from the white haired woman.

Portia wiped away a stray tear of mirth, before answering Steve’s question. “It means, ‘enjoy mortality, Cunt’.”

* * *

 

  
After further discussion, they had decided she would spend the day in the labs tomorrow, and start the recruitment evaluations the following day. Everything would be done in the Avengers Tower, so she would be safe from any further assassination attempts. She also assumed it was to prevent her from running away.

They had then sat down for dinner, an awkward affair on Portia’s part. Steve and Bucky sat on either side of her, for encouragement or as a deterrent, she didn’t know. She ate silently, listening to the playful banter and stories around her. They really were like family. Thor and Loki fit in well, their laughter filling the space along with everyone else’s. She didn’t belong here.

At one point, Steve had placed his hand over top of hers, giving it an encouraging squeeze. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “You belong here with us.”

She shot him a confused look, before removing her hand from under his and placing it in her lap. She didn’t know what Steve’s angle was, but was determined to find out.

Steve and Bucky volunteered to show Portia her new apartment, as it was directly across the hall from theirs. Convenient, she thought snidely. Putting her directly across the hall from their two strongest, unbonded Alphas would make it easier for them to keep tabs on her.

She entered the apartment first, not really taking in any of the details, before unleashing on the unsuspecting super soldiers.

“What are you two up to?” She demanded.

Both Steve and Bucky had a “deer in the headlights” look. They glanced at each other, silently communicating.

“Stop it! I don’t know what you two think you’re playing at, but I’m not into games.”

“We’re not playing games.” Bucky started.

“Oh really? Then what’s with all the “You can’t leave” bullshit? And the touching. Stop touching me.”

“We were hoping that you would be open to starting a relationship. With both of us.” Bucky smacked Steve upside the head. “Damnit Buck, it’s true. I don’t want to play games either. So let’s lay all the cards on the table.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you just wanted to fuck, why didn’t you say so.” She lowered her hands to the hem of her tank top, starting to pull it over her head.

“No, no!” Steve’s voice suddenly raising an octave, halting Portia’s movements. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, eventually yes we’d like to um…Buck help me out here.” Steve’s face was crimson red.

“You’re hopeless, Punk,” Bucky muttered. “We want to try dating. And if that goes well, maybe start a pack of sorts.” Bucky clarified.

Portia gaped at them. “A pack? Are you two brain dead? Three Alpha’s cannot start a pack. It will be hard enough for the two of you to find an omega willing to bond. But three of us? Impossible.”

“We don’t want an omega,” Steve cut in. “We want you.” Alright, Bucky reconsidered. Maybe he’s not totally hopeless.

She shook her head. “I’m sterile Steve. Alpha females can’t have children. I can’t give you what you want.”

“We’ve never told you what we want. This is the longest conversation the three of us have ever had.” Bucky retaliated. “Just one date. That’s all we’re asking for.”

She chewed on her bottom lip, considering his offer. She was stuck here for three months, it could be fun. She’d be able to get her fill of them, perhaps it would make leaving easier. The biggest question was, if she could remain emotionally detached for that amount of time.

“You don’t even know me Steve,” she tried one last time to convince them this was a bad idea.

“I know that you kept Bucky safe when I wasn’t there to protect him. I know that you infiltrated Hydra to keep innocent people safe. I know that you put on a tough exterior to protect yourself from being hurt. You fight dirty, cuss like a sailor, have no regard for personal boundaries or the law. But you are a good person and have a good heart. You fight for what’s right. You’re the kind of person I could easily love.”

She observed Steve silently. He seemed very sincere. And it didn’t hurt that he was sexy as fuck. One little date wouldn’t be bad, would it?

“He’s not that hopeless, Bucky.” She glanced at Bucky who was looking equally impressed by Steve as she was.

“Does that mean you’ll give us a chance?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Will you take your shirt off if I say yes?”

Steve blushed, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“If it’ll make you say yes, I’ll hold him down and you can take his shirt off yourself, doll.”

Her mouth watered at the thought. Arousal flooded her body, causing her face and chest to flush. Bucky and Steve groaned, both obviously aware of where her thoughts had wandered.

“If sex isn’t on the table right now, you both need to leave before I jump you.” She pointed to the door, her chest heaving.

Steve tried and failed to subtly adjust his pants as he walked to open the door. Portia followed Bucky, tilting her head to the side as she gawked at his rear end. God she wanted to bite that ass.

Bucky turned around when he reached the door’s threshold. “So that’s a yes?” He gave her a knowing smirk.

“Yes,” she responded, exasperated.

The big smiles they gave her were enough to make her own heart soar, and a small smile made its way to her face.

“Great.” Bucky then panted a quick but firm kiss on her lips. She gaped at him, he winked at her. “Sweet dreams, beautiful.”

She quickly closed the door, banging her head against it twice. She was totally fucked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday Steve Rogers. 100 years old and still sexy AF! <3


	6. Chapter Six - Thunderstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I knew there was no turning back  
> My mind raced  
> And I thought what could I do  
> And I knew  
> There was no help, no help from you  
> [~Thunderstruck- AC/DC~](https://youtu.be/HpJgEDphYHU)

* * *

Portia let out an angry sigh as she rolled over in bed for what felt like the millionth time. The silk sheets and goose down duvet were heaven on her naked skin, but she had too much energy that needed to be worked off.

“FRIDAY?” She asked with some hesitation. Stark had informed her that his AI was there at her disposal, but talking to an unseen entity still felt a little strange.

“How can I help you Miss Portia.” The AI’s soft voice questioned.

“Is there a gym around here I can use?”

“Absolutely. If you wish, look in the closet. There is a selection of clothing options you may choose from. Once you are ready, enter the elevator and I will take you there.”

Clothing options? She rolled out of the large bed, opening the closet in question slowly. ‘Selection of clothing options’ may have been an understatement. The closet was filled with clothes for every occasion. A quick glanced showed that they were all suspiciously in her size as well. She was about to ask FRIDAY about it, but then thought better of it. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She threw on a pink sports bra and a pair of black jersey shorts, grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge before departing. She closed her door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else that was sharing the apartment floor with her, the elevator doors opening for her as she stepped closer.

“Thanks FRIDAY,” she whispered as the doors to the gym opened.

“My pleasure, Miss Portia.”

Portia shouldn’t have been surprised by the sheer magnitude of the gym. Stark didn’t seem like the kind of guy to pinch pennies. She was glad he wasn’t around to see her openly gape at the training facility. Besides the usual equipment she had expected, there was also a boxing ring, swimming pool, and rubber running track.

She smiled brightly. Spending three months here didn’t seem like much of a burden anymore.

* * *

 

“Mornin’, doll.” Bucky had entered the gym, and was now running beside her. His footfalls easily falling in sync with her stride.

She nodded her head at him in acknowledgment. She was trying hard not to stumble at the very sight of him. The pair of shorts he was wearing hung low on his hips, and because he had opted to go shirtless, the deep v on his glorious abs were proudly on display. Fuck, she would do some shady shit to lick at those hip cuts again.

“You’ve been running for almost four hours. Need another way to get rid of all that extra energy?” Bucky teased.

She glanced at the timer on her watch. Shit, she had been running for 3:49:57. She looked over at Bucky, not slowing her pace in the slightest.

“I have to stay in shape, Barnes,” she replied coolly. After four hours of running, she wasn’t even out of breath. “I’ve got a date with a couple of Midgardian senior citizens. Wouldn’t want them to show me up.”

Bucky grinned as he eyed her body. “No problems there, doll.”

“Your arm is different.” She stated trying to change the subject. She had noticed that it no longer made noise as he moved it. It was also missing the red star, much to her delight.

“Shuri built it for me after I regained most of my memories. The old arm made me too angry. That stupid red star reminded me of what they had done to me. The pain is gone too.”

Bucky saw the flash of hurt in her eyes at the mention of regaining his memories. He increased his pace to get ahead of her, turning around before stopping in her lane. She stopped abruptly, holding on to Bucky’s upper arms for support, dizzy from the sudden halt in movement.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, tilting it up so he could see her eyes. They glistened with unshed tears.

“I never intentionally forgot about you. You were always in my dreams. Kept Stevie up so many nights, talking about it. I knew something was missing. Please, you have to believe me.”

“I know,” she whispered, placing her cheek against his chest. “I believe you.”

He crossed his arms around her body, pulling her flush against his. “Why didn’t you come back to me?” His voice was full of hurt. “Even if I didn’t remember, Thor or Loki would have vouched for who you were. We could have been together sooner.”

She closed her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to draw her tears back into her eyes. She hated crying. It made her feel so weak. Bucky made her weak.

“You belong with Steve. You two have overcome so many obstacles, not even time could destroy your love. I didn’t want to stand in the way of that.”

Bucky pushed on her shoulders so that he could look her in the eyes again.

“You belong with us,” he was resolute.

“I can’t give you everything you deserve, Bucky.” She voiced her concerns again.

Bucky shook his head, pulling her against his chest once again. It felt so good to have her small body pressed up against his bare chest. “Just you is enough. You and Stevie is all I could ever hope for, doll. And if you’ll give it a chance, you’ll make me the happiest alpha alive.”

Portia smiled against his chest. She placed a kiss on his right pectoral, pushing back so that she could see his face. “I’ll give it a chance,” she confirmed.

Bucky’s grin was so bright, it could have lit up the whole facility. His metal hand gripped the back of her head as he lowered his lips to hers.

She didn’t hesitate this time, carding her fingers behind his head to pull him down to her. She opened her mouth to him, his tongue exploring her mouth, while his flesh hand reacquainted itself with her body.

His abs flexed as her fingers played with the hem of his shorts. He broke the kiss when her whole hand attempted to make its way down the front of his shorts. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head, breathing deeply.

“Stevie said I’m not allowed to get you naked until we’ve taken you on a proper date,” the alpha muttered miserably.

She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing happily. Steve really did seem onboard with all of this. “Did he now?” She went up on her tip toes to lick a line from Bucky’s neck to his ear. “And where is this noble knight of my honour now?” She bit down on his ear lobe, forcing a low growl from his chest.

“Out running with Sam.” Bucky panted as her hand came up to cup his crotch.

She smirked dangerously up at him. “I promise not to get naked.”

Bucky let out another growl, that sounded suspiciously like “fuck it”. He leaned over her, picking her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

He immediately started trailing kisses along her neck, stopping to suck on her collar bone. He nuzzled against her scent gland, savouring the sweet smell of cherry blossoms, while she delved a hand into his shorts, stroking his hardening cock.

“Fuck,” he whispered against her skin. “You smell so fucking good, doll.”

The sound of the elevator arriving broke them apart faster than a bolt of lightning. By the time Darcy Lewis had emerged, they were both back to running on the track side by side.

Darcy eyed them suspiciously, and Portia was struggling not to laugh at the uncomfortable look on Bucky’s face. Running with a hard-on had to be painful. What a trooper.

“Girl, those are some rock hard abs you got there.” Darcy commented nonchalantly, walking towards a treadmill. “Not sure what’s harder though; your abs, or Sarge’s dick.”

Portia collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

* * *

  
Portia was towel drying her hair, fresh out of the shower, when a familiar scent filled her nose. She internally groaned. Flipping off the bathroom light, she stomped into her new apartment’s living room.

“I don’t recall inviting you or your double in.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I needed to speak with you before you met up with Stark,” Loki answered earnestly.

“Where are you really?” She wondered why he had sent a double.

“In a meeting with Fury, we are discussing the terms of my further presence on Midgard.”

She grinned. “Still on probation for trying to enslave them all?”

“Yes,” he replied tersely. “You better watch yourself. One step out of line, and you’ll be in my place as well.”

She laughed humourlessly. “Oh father. I’m not stupid enough to get caught.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I didn’t come here to argue with you.”

Portia sat down on the white couch in front of him. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, trying to comb out the tangles.

“What did you come here for then?”

He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell her what he wanted to say.

“I need to talk to you about our heritage,” he look extremely uncomfortable. “There are things that you don’t know, that may come up today when Banner starts his DNA sequencing.”

“You mean the fact that I’m not Asgardian, and am in fact half Jötunn?” She looked unimpressed.

Loki gaped at her. “How did you know?”

“Aunt Hela.” She gave a half shrug.

Loki watched his daughter intently. It looked like all the pieces of the puzzle were slowly falling into place.

“You didn’t fall from the Rainbow Bridge, did you?” Loki accused softly.

She shook her head.

“Hela came and took you away, but how did you convince Heimdall to lie?”

“Hela is a powerful sorceress, you know this,” she deflected.

“Is she the reason you are like this now?” He demanded, waving his hand at her.

“No, Aunt Hela objected. But her opinion, like yours, doesn’t matter. I am the way I was always meant to be!” She snarled, standing up from the couch.

“You were perfect the way you were!” Loki hissed, stepping into her personal space.

“If I was so perfect, you would have never tried to send me off to Vanaheimr!”

“I never wanted you to leave!” Loki spat in her face.

Portia glared at her father, taking a deep breath she returned to the couch. She gestured for Loki to continue.

“The All-Father came to me, suggesting that perhaps Vanaheimr would be better suited for you. I fought him, your home was Asgard. He told me that Freyr had asked for your hand in marriage, and that he had accepted on your behalf. The old fool had said that he had seen it in a dream. That this union would save Asgard from Ragnarok.”

“And you believed him,” she scoffed. She glanced at her watch, before standing up. “I’m going to be late.”

Loki’s face fell in disappointment. He had hoped this conversation would have ended differently.

“Thank you for telling me the truth.” She turned away, walking back to her bedroom.

A sad smile made it to Loki’s face, before the duplicate disappeared entirely.

* * *

 

“I’ve never had my blood taken before either. You’re just taking all my firsts, aren’t you Dr.Banner.” Portia taunted Bruce with a seductive purr.

Bruce’s face flushed at her innuendo. He was trying in vain to ignore her flirting while he placed the needle in her antecubital vein.

“Keep it in your pants, Princess.” Tony warned from across the lab.

“But he’s just so adorable with that blush,” Portia laughed. “So what do you hope to discover with my blood?”

“We’ve collected blood from 4 other sources; an asgardian, a jötunn, a human and a mutant.” Bruce explained. “By comparing the nucleotides in each sample, we might be able to get a clearer image of what your strand should look like. We will compare that to what your strand currently looks like, and then we can start experimenting with possible reversal serums.”

She stared at him blankly.

“We’re going to use it as a baseline,” Bruce summed up.

“Gotcha.”

She drummed her fingers on the table beside her, impatient for Bruce to finish up. He tape a cotton ball to the inside of her arm once he had finished up, smiling at her encouragingly.

“What’s next?” She asked, watching Bruce return to his lab with four vials of her blood.

“You get to play with me now, Princess.” Tony grinned.

She made an audible groan.

“Step up on the scale,” Tony commanded, pointing to a large metal circle in the centre of the room. She complied. “Hold still, FRIDAY is going to take all your measurements.”

Portia stood still as a blue light surrounded her body, after a moment, her measurements popped up on the screen in front of Tony.

She frowned at her weight. “110 pounds, that can’t be right.”

“FRIDAY is never wrong,” Tony defended.

“Hmm.” She hummed thoughtfully. “Looks like I’m going to have to cut out some cardio for more weights. I hadn’t realize I’d lost so much.”

Tony looked at her in surprise. “How much do you usually weigh?”

“I don’t usually keep track, but while I was with Hydra, it was mandatory. I was 130 pounds when Barnes and I were at our peak. I must have lost all that muscle from chasing Hydra agents around the world.”

“Don’t worry, with Darcy’s cooking, we’ll have you back in peak form in no time. Just make sure to increase your protein intake.”

Portia nodded her head in agreement.Tony then took hold of her elbow, leading her to a treadmill.

“I know, you said you needed to cut out cardio,” Tony started before Portia could protest. “But we need to measure top speed, endurance, VO2 max, and all that jazz. So hop up.”

Portia removed her tank top, leaving her in just a sports bra and spandex shorts. Tony placed stickers all over her body to monitor her vitals and body stats as she ran.

“So how long do I have to run for?” She enquired as Tony started up the treadmill. The pace was slightly too slow for her liking.

“Until your tired, Princess.”

She grinned. “We’re going to be here for a long time then, Stark. Hope you brought a book.”

“I got lots of work to do. Just keep running and tell FRIDAY when you start to get tired.” He turned away, heading to the other side of the lab where Bruce was currently working.

“Can I at least get a book?” She yelled at him.

“I’ll have DUM-E bring you one.”

10 hours later…

“Im bored and hungry.” She complained, polishing off another water bottle and throwing it down.

“You’re not even a little bit tired?” Tony asked disbelievingly. “What about your feet? They have to be killing you.”

She glanced down at her bare feet still pounding hard against the rubber mat of the treadmill. “I’m a little lightheaded from not eating in a while, but other than that, I’m fine.”

Tony was blown away that she didn’t even sound out of breath. She had been running for ten hours, averaging 12 miles per hour. Someone who had just ran over 120 miles should be dead on their feet.

“So I guess we can safely say your endurance isn’t because of the x-gene.” Tony slowed down her run to a brisk walk, not wanting her to be sick if she abruptly stopped running.

“Great, does that mean I can eat now?”

“Almost done, we just gotta go up to the roof, try a few more things.”

She threw her head back and groaned. All she wanted was some god damn pizza. She climbed off the treadmill, stomping on the mess of water bottles surrounding it as she made her way to Stark.

He quirked an eyebrow at her little tantrum, but said nothing, leading her towards the elevator.

The sun was just setting as they stepped off the elevator, Thor and Loki were already there waiting for them. Thor gave them a bright smile and a wave in greeting, while Loki warily watched on.

She turned her attention to Stark when they had reached the computer terminal that had been previously set up. “Why are we up here?”

“More space, less expensive things to be destroyed,” Tony replied vaguely, preoccupied with whatever he was typing up on the computer. “Explain to me how your destructive powers work.”

“I absorb the potential destructive energies around me, then amplify it to meet my needs.” She responded.

Tony blinked at her. “That’s it? It’s that simple?”

She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. “I could show you?”

“Yes! You can blow up that shed over in the corner.”

Portia looked to where Tony was pointing. There was a small poorly built wooden shed, door practically hanging off its hinges.

“Did you just build this today, so I could destroy it?” She asked with a laugh.

“I didn’t build it.” Tony placed a hand to his chest in mock offence. “But yes, it was built so you could demonstrate your mad ‘goddess of destruction’ skillz.”

“Tony, don’t ever use the word skillz ever again,” the voice of Darcy Lewis complained. “You’re forty years old, time to act like it.”

Portia leaned over to look at the holographic computer screen. Darcy, Jane and Shuri were all sitting around their own computer, watching intently.

“I am NOT forty!” Tony complained, this time sounding truly offended.

Darcy ignored him, waving to Portia excitedly. “Loki wouldn’t let me up there to watch you be a badass in person, so we’re going to watch via live stream, kay?”

Portia glanced at her father, raising a brow in silent question.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “We weren’t sure if the serum had made your powers unstable. We wanted to take as many precautions as possible.”

“So asking me to blow up a shed on the roof of a 93 storey building, in the middle of one of the most crowded cities in Midgard, was the safest way to go?” She questioned sarcastically. She rolled her eyes when nobody answered. “That’s what I thought,” she muttered to herself.

She walked over to the shed, sizing it up. They key was using just the right amount of magic to destroy something, without making a bigger mess than necessary, or using up too much energy.

She glanced back up at Tony. “Got a match or something, Stark?”

“No,” he replied slowly. “I thought you were the match.”

She sighed. “I need to draw the energy from somewhere,” she snarked back. She then turned her head to Thor. “Hit me up, Lightning Boy.”

The blond alpha’s smile brightened at the use of his nickname. She was the only one who got away with calling him that.

“What?” Loki panicked. “No! We don’t know what it could do to her now!”

Thor and Portia both gave Loki a look of disdain. Well, she gave him a look of disdain. Thor’s was more a look of indignation.

“I would never hurt my dearest Tia,” Thor brushed off Loki’s concern. He held up Mjölnir, grinning wide as the sky above him began to darken. “How much energy do you require?”

“Meh, smallest bolt you got. A raindrop could bring this thing down.” She looked at the shed again dismally.

“Hey! Don’t mock the shed!” Tony shouted over the fierce wind that had begun to blow.

A thrill of excitement ran through Portia as the electricity in the air caused her skin to tingle. Thor pointed Mjölnir towards her, and instantly a single bolt of lightning burst through the atmosphere, striking her extended hand.

Tony watched in awe as Portia absorbed the bolt into her body. A rush of adrenaline went through her, along with the static charge. It had been too long since she had felt like this. With a flick of her wrist, the shed exploded into millions of tiny pieces. An invisible barrier around the tower kept the fragments from dropping to the streets below.

She heard cheers and clapping coming from Tony’s computer. She turned around, to walk back to the station, when a wave of dizziness hit her. She fell to one knee, clutching her head as her vision began to darken.

“Portia, are you alright?” Her Father’s urgent voice called out. His graceful fingers squeezed her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” she curtly replied, smacking his hand away from her. She stood up, her face not displaying the nausea she was currently feeling, and walked back to Stark. “Is that everything?” She asked in a clipped tone.

Stark looked at her hesitantly. Guess not.

“Spit it out, Stark.” She demanded. “What else do you want?”

The hesitant look left his face, replaced with the ever cocky, confident façade. “Barnes said you woke up in a panic because you couldn’t hear your little friend anymore.” Portia narrowed her eyes at him, but he continued. “We want you to try and shift over again.”

Her heart thudded in her chest. This was the part she was afraid of. She has been trying to reach out to Luna all day, with no avail. Now they would all know she was gone.

Portia smirked at the beta. “If you wanted to see me naked again, Stark, you could have just asked.” Humour and sexual tension were her best weapons against actual feelings. She couldn’t let them know how scared she truly was.

“As much as I’d love to take another gander at that beautiful body of yours, I’m pretty sure Pep would rip my balls off. And I like my balls where they are.” Tony turned his back to her. “So no peep show this time, Princess.”

She glanced over to Thor and Loki, noticing that both alphas had also turned their backs to her. She took a steadying breath, then removed her clothes. She crouched down to the ground, closing her eyes, her entire being willing this to work.

“ **Please Luna, I need you**.”

Nothing.

Her heart rate quickened again. She tried to swallow down the panic that was threatening to bubble over. Tears sprung to her eyes. This can’t be happening.

“ **LUNA!** ” She internally shouted.

Nothing.

“ **Please, please don’t leave me Luna. I need you. I can’t do this without you**.”

Nothing.

Her heart felt like it was shattering inside her chest. She let out an audible sob, no longer able to hold back the tears. She’s gone. They took Luna away from her.

She opened her eyes when she felt a presence in front of her. Loki was looking at her with a pained expression.

“We’ll find a way to bring her back,” he spoke softly, pushing a strand of white hair away from her face.

Another sob left her. Fuck, she was so weak. She roughly wiped away her tears, growling at her father to back away. He did so quickly.

“I’ll find a way to bring her back,” she whispered angrily.

She hastily picked up her clothes, not bothering to redress, and escaped towards the elevator. She didn’t look back. No one called out for her to stop.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement! I greatly appreciate it!! ^_^


	7. Chapter Seven - E.T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're from a whole other world  
> A different dimension  
> You open my eyes  
> And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light  
> [~E.T. - Katy Perry~](https://youtu.be/t5Sd5c4o9UM)

Portia locked herself in her apartment for the rest of the evening. Steve and Bucky had knocked on her door, but she refused to answer. Tony even came by, trying to lure her out with the promise of pizza. She needed time to mourn the loss of Luna, and she refused to do it in the presence of anyone else.

She waited until after 2AM to finally emerge from hiding, sure that everyone would be in bed. She crept passed Bucky and Steve’s door, towards the elevator, softly asking FRIDAY to take her to the ‘nest’.

She stepped off the elevator, the room shrouded in darkness, save for a small light coming from the over-the-range microwave. The soft scent of lilacs filled her nose, alerting Portia that someone was there with her. Darcy was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island, glancing over her shoulder to see who was there. Even in the darkness, Portia could see the tear stains on Darcy’s cheeks.

“It’s just me here,” Darcy’s voice cracked. “I told FRIDAY that none of the stupid boys were allowed up here, so we’re both safe.”

Portia tipped her head in thanks, walking to the refrigerator, hoping Tony hadn’t being lying about the pizza. She happily grabbed one of the two remaining pizza boxes out of the fridge, placing in on the island between her and Darcy.

“You like Hawaiian pizza?” Darcy asked, watching Portia hungrily devour one piece before taking another slice.

“It’s my favourite,” Portia answered between bites. “And before you go on a rant about how pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza, you should know, I don’t give a fuck.”

Darcy laughed, wiping away the remnants of her tears. “I like it too. In fact, I was the only one who liked it, that’s why there are still leftovers.” Portia smiled fondly at Darcy. “Tony won’t even order it, says it’s a crime against tastebuds, or Italy, or something. FRIDAY always makes sure it’s added to the order after.”

“I guess that’s something we have in common.” Portia leaned one elbow on top of the island, looking Darcy in the eyes. “Tell me who made you cry, so I can pummel them into the ground.”

Darcy looked away, eyes filling with tears again. “It’s stupid.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Portia went back into the fridge to grab a bottle of water. “Was It Loki?” Darcy’s face flushed angrily at the mention of his name. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. What did the asshat do now?”

Darcy choked on another laugh. “Isn’t this a little weird for you? I mean, talking to the girl your dad is currently boinking?”

Portia laughed. “I keep forgetting you Midgardian’s have these weird hangups about your bodies and sexuality. Asgardian’s are very liberal with their bodies, especially after copious amounts of ale. Did you know Thor was also the god of fertility?”

Darcy shook her head enthusiastically, urging Portia to continue.

“He used to host these big parties, usually after a big hunt or battle. There would be so much ale, wine and food, it would last for days. Royalty, warriors, and all manner of beautiful beings begged and bribed their way into our good graces, just for a chance to be invited. As a Princess of Asgard, my presence was also anticipated and expected. So there isn’t anything you could say about Loki, or Thor for that matter, which would surprise me or make me uncomfortable. Trust me, I’ve seen it all.”

Darcy stared at Portia, mouth hanging open. “Are you saying Thor used to hold orgies?!”

“Best in all the nine realms,” Portia boasted.

“Holy shit! You just gave me blackmail gold!” Darcy got up from her bar stool, rushing around the island to give Portia a big hug.

Portia patted Darcy’s head uncomfortably. “No problem, Miss Lewis.” Seeing Thor fucking a manservant into next week, she could handle. Feelings? No thank you.

Darcy snorted, pulling away from Portia. “Please, I’m pretty sure we blew past formalities when you told me about your kinky Asgardian sex parties. Just call me Darcy.”

“Okay, Darcy.” Portia bit into another slice of cold pizza. “So spill. Why are you hiding here from “the boys”, and what did they do to make you cry.”

Darcy returned to her barstool, her eyes darting around the room to make sure they were alone. “You can’t say anything.” She warned.

Portia swallowed another bite of pizza, nodding her head.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring the significant increase in missing omegas.” Portia put down her pizza, leaning closer to Darcy in interest. “For the last two years, both male and female omegas have been disappearing at a rapid pace. I’ve been helping them look for the missing omegas. I’m really good with computers, so I’ve been monitoring chat rooms both on the internet and the darkweb for any clues.”

“These omegas that have gone missing,” Portia interrupted. “Are they all unbonded?”

“Yes.” Darcy nodded her head solemnly. Portia clenched her fists in anger.

“They’re being sold, aren’t they?”

Darcy nodded her head again. Portia took a deep breath, trying to calm her inner rage. Fucking alphas think they own the damn world.

“Yesterday, I stumbled into a chat room filled with human traffickers. Im pretty sure I found the people responsible for the missing omegas.”

“That’s great!” Portia congratulated. “Why is that a problem?”

“Fury wants to dig deeper. We need to get someone on the inside, to find out where they are keeping the omegas. That way we can shut them down at the source.”

“You need an unbonded omega as bait.” Portia surmised.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t really an equal opportunity employer. Jane is bonded to Thor, Bruce is bonded to Tony and Pepper, so the only other option is me.”

Darcy paused, looking at Portia as if she were waiting for her to say or do something.

“What?” Portia questioned the strange look she was receiving.

“I was expecting you to laugh,” Darcy responded.

“Why would I laugh? That sounds like a reasonable idea.”

“Everyone else laughed at me,” she sulked. “They said I wasn’t strong enough for a mission like this. I was too slow, and that I would be over powered too quickly.”

“That’s ridiculous. You are more than capable of something like this.”

“That’s what I said!” Darcy exclaimed. “Then stupid Loki butted in, trying to act like he was MY alpha. Saying that I was forbidden from being part of this mission. But you know what? Fuck him. We’re not bonded. And this is 2018, even if we were bonded, he doesn’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do!”

“Damn rights, girl!” Portia chimed in. “I hope you put him in his place!”

“Oh I did! I slapped him in front of everyone and stormed out of there.”

Portia grinned at Darcy. “That’s great, darling. But next time you should throw a punch. Sends a better message than a slap. I’ll teach you.”

Darcy’s eyes lit up. “Maybe you could teach me how to fight like you? Then I’d be able to prove to them that I’m the right omega for this mission.”

“Sure, why not.” She shrugged, taking another swig of water. “Plus, it’ll really piss off Loki.”

“You would do that for me?” Darcy’s eyes were so big a hopeful.

“Absolutely,” Portia nodded her head. “Tomorrow after I’m done torturing Fury’s new recruits, we’ll call him and tell him our plan.”

Darcy’s eyes filled with tears again, but this time with gratitude. “Thank you for believing in me.”

“Your designation doesn’t determine your worth,” Portia looked at Darcy seriously. “You are capable of doing anything you desire, as long as your willing to make an effort.” Portia reached over and placed her hand on top of Darcy’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “And next time an alpha, any alpha, tries to make you feel inferior, you call for me.”

“Nobody puts Baby in the corner.” Darcy exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.

“That’s right, darling.” Portia smiled at Darcy. She was so sweet and honest, it was impossible not to like her immediately. “Maybe you should make them all watch Dirty Dancing.”

Darcy yawned loudly, stretching her arms widely above her head. “That’s a great idea, next movie night, Dirty Dancing is happening.” She stifled another yawn behind her hand while standing up from the bar stool. “I feel much better, thanks for your help. I’m going to head to bed now.”

“Night,” Portia waved offhandedly, searching the refrigerator for something else to eat.

She settled for some carrot sticks, bringing them with her to sit a loveseat. It was situated in front of one of the windows overlooking New York. The room smelled like a combination of all of them. It was comforting, and eased her anxiety about Luna. She had never truly been alone, and she wasn’t exactly sure how to cope with being the only one inside her head now.

It was unnerving not to hear Luna’s soft encouragement when she felt unsure. Or her sharp scolding when Portia was acting irrationally. Luna had been with her since her mother’s death, always there to gently guide her. What was she supposed to do now?

The soft chime of the elevator pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked behind her, expecting to see Darcy, and was surprised to see Bucky and Steve standing there. Both were dressed for bed, but neither looked like they had just woken up.

“Darcy sent us,” Steve answered Portia’s questioning look.

“Traitor,” she mumbled under her breath.

Bucky moved towards her first, sitting beside her on the loveseat. He wrapped his metal arm around her torso, pulling her to sit sideways across his lap. Steve sat in her now empty spot, gently rubbing her bare legs she had placed in his lap. She leaned her head against Bucky’s shoulder, quietly enjoying the attention they were lavishing her with. In the morning, should would argue lack of food as her reason for allowing both alphas to touch her so freely. But for now, it was nice to forget about her sorrow. For a while, they stared out into the city, taking in the breathtaking view.

“Why did you hide from us today?” Bucky was the first to break the comfortable silence.

“I don’t hide.” She replied.

Steve shot her a look of disbelief. “If this is going to work,” his hand motioned towards the three of them. “You need to be able to trust us. To come to us when you’re upset, not run from us.”

“The last two alphas I trusted irrevocably, betrayed me so spectacularly, I didn’t even see it coming. So forgive me if I’m not leaping at the opportunity to do it all over again.” She snapped at Steve. She tried to pull her legs away from his grasp, but he held them still.

Bucky ran his flesh hand through her hair, trying to sooth her. She stopped trying to pull away from Steve, relaxing once again under their combined touch. “Thor told us some of the story. He said that Odin tried to marry you off to some guy named Freyr?”

“Of course he would leave out the part where he and Loki supported the idea.” She scoffed. “They never once asked how I felt about it. Too busy with their political games to worry about the feelings of the silly little Princess.”

“You didn’t love him?” Steve asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“When I was just a child, I often played in the many gardens my grandmother created. One summer evening, I stumbled upon Freyr fucking his twin sister Freyja. Asgardian’s are liberal with their bodies, but incest is still a crime. He was callous, selfish, narcissistic and a terrible fighter.” Bucky laughed when Portia criticized Freyr’s fighting skills. “Didn’t even last ten seconds when we sparred. Of course I didn’t love him.”

She closed her eyes for a brief moment to collect herself. Talking about Freyr made her quick to anger. “He is the god of peace, I am the goddess of destruction; we couldn’t be more mismatched for each other. He is a coward who thinks everyone is beneath him. He doesn’t love me either, he just wanted access to my omega capabilities.”

Steve knitted his eyebrows together. “Your what?”

Fear flashed in her eyes for a moment, before it vanished completely. “Oh, well, omegas are extremely rare in Asgard. There were only five we knew of. I saw that they were being treated horribly, worse than cattle, being passed from alpha to alpha. I went to Odin and asked for him to grant them protection. They were assigned as my ladies in waiting. It was the only kind thing I’d ever witness the All Father doing for a _lesser being_.” Her face wrinkled in disgust.

“They treated omegas that bad on Asgard?” Bucky was shocked.

“Yes,” Portia replied angrily. “For an advanced society, it has some ass backward ways of thinking. Anyways, I became their sort of protector. We made a den in my chambers, so that they never had to be alone, unless they wished so.” She smiles fondly at the memory. “No alpha had access to them without my knowledge, and without the omega’s consent. If you wanted one of my omegas, you had to go through me.”

“You are so amazing,” Bucky praised, pushing aside her hair so he could leave a lingering kiss on her neck.

Steve’s hands began to rub her calves gently again. Portia’s body relaxed further into Bucky’s embrace. Being praised and caressed by the two handsome alphas made some of her higher brain functions go haywire.

“What happened to the omegas when you fell from the rainbow bridge?” Steve asked hesitantly.

She tilted her head to the side, giving Steve a puzzled look. She then laughed when she figured it out. “Is that what they think happened to me?”

Both Bucky and Steve nodded.

“I didn’t fall from the bridge, I left through a portal my Aunt Hela created. Do you know much about her?”

“Loki said she was banished from Asgard by Odin when she became too powerful.”

“Well, he didn’t totally lie that time.” She sounded irritated. “Hela was bound to realm in Niflheim, called Hel, when the All Father became fearful she would overpower him and take his place. Aunt Hela tells me she had no such plans. Not sure if I believe her, but I digress.” Steve smiled. “Hela cannot leave Hel without suffering a major drain of her powers. It makes her physically ill to leave.”

“But she can leave?” Bucky questioned.

“Yes. But for the most part, she interacts with us in our dreams. There is a certain snake venom, deadly to Midgardians, that grants us the ability to become a sort of dreamwalker. Aunt Hela visited me often. She taught me everything I know about my powers, she helped me control them.”

Portia shifted against Bucky, wiggling around so that she could slide her arms around his neck. He smiled fondly down at her. She rested her head gently beside his, looking at Steve once again.

“When she had heard about Odin’s plans for me, she was furious. We came up with the idea to leave Asgard together. Before I left, I assigned Lady Sif to watch over the omegas in my absence. I know she would defend each one of them to her last breath.”

“Your Aunt sounds like good woman,” Steve smiled softly.

“She’s not,” Portia laughed. Steve’s smile fell. “She would tear Asgard apart, given the opportunity. But she took a liking to me at a young age, said she saw herself in me. I’m grateful that she liked me enough to get me out of Asgard.”

“Me too.” Bucky kissed the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, unconsciously burying her face next to Bucky’s scent gland. She inhaled deeply, the familiar scent relaxing her mind and body. Bucky and Steve continued to caress her body as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
She awoke a few hours later, the scent of Asgardian ash trees coaxing her from her slumber. She didn’t want to open her eyes, the scent made her feel safe and at peace. But it was too damn hot in her room. She tried to wiggle her arms free of her cocoon, so she could throw the duvet on the floor, when she realized her arms were pinned to her body. She eyes flew open, ready to fight, meeting those crystal blue eyes of Steve Rogers.

There was a metal arm holding her possessively around the waist, confirming that Bucky was behind her. She scanned the area, realizing that they must have brought her to their room after she had fallen asleep. She glanced back up at Steve, who has still watching her closely.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve asked.

Warmth flooded her as she saw true concern pass through his eyes.

“Wasn’t expecting to wake up in the middle of an super soldier sandwich.” A small blush appeared on Steve’s face when she winked at him. She wiggled her arm free from Bucky’s hold, pushing the duvet down, before kicking it off the bed completely. “You two are way too damn hot.”

“Thanks, doll. You ain’t so bad yourself.” Bucky’s husky voice responded.

She rolled her eyes at Steve before elbowing Bucky softly in the stomach, flipping around so she could greet him properly.

He cobalt eyes were shining bright. The soft smile on his lips let her know how happy he was to be next to her like this again. “Morning, beautiful.” He placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

“Isn’t it a little too soon to be bringing me back to your bed, Barnes?” She glanced behind her, giving Steve a sly smile. “I thought there were rules.”

Steve grinned back, moving his body closer so he could rest an arm on her hip and his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head back to Bucky expectantly. He had a dopey smile on his face as he watch Steve cuddle up next to her.

“I already told you, doll. The rule was, I can’t get you naked until after our first date.” Bucky pressed his body flush against hers, running his hand up her bare thigh. “Stevie ain’t say nothing about bringing you to bed, fully clothed,” he added.

Even without the duvet, Portia felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. Feeling their hard bodies pressed up against hers was too much. It gave her ideas. So many naughty, filthy, ideas. She tilted her head to look at Steve. He nodded his head, confirming Bucky’s statement, while one of his hands slid under her tank top to stroke her belly.

“You aren’t the blushing virgin, and embodiment of virtue the media makes you out to be, are you Captain Rogers?” Portia purred. She shifted her hips so that her body rubbed up against both alphas.

“He’s a shit disturber just like you, doll.” Bucky growled. Moving his hand to her hip, in an attempt to stop her delicious movements. “Maybe even worse.” Bucky groaned when Steve pushed his hand away, pressing his hips hard in Portia forcing a yelp of surprise from her lips.

“Hmm.” She hummed, smirking down at Steve. He was still resting his chin on her shoulder, an innocent expression on his face. “I feel like that was a challenge. I accept.” Her smirk grew wider when she felt Steve’s hard cock twitch against her ass.

She pushed herself harder against Steve, grinding her lower half against his. Steve’s hand pressed hard against her lower abs, pushing her even closer to him.

“You’re making it real hard to behave myself, sweetheart.” Steve growled against her neck, his hips rutting against her twice.

“I like it hard, Rogers.”

Steve nipped at her neck playfully, his hand squeezing her hip tightly. His soft bites turned into sweet kisses, slowly trailing up her neck. He stopped when he reached her chin. His eyes met hers, silently asking for permission to continue.

Portia grinned, moving her hand behind Steve’s head. She licked her lips as Steve moved closer, caging her body under his.

“Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson wishes to know if you’ll be joining him for your morning run?” The disembodied voice of FRIDAY filled the bedroom.

Steve groaned, flopping on his back beside Portia in defeat. He brought his hands up to rub his face in frustration, Portia bit her lip to stop herself from outright laughing. “Yeah, tell him I’ll meet him out front in five.” He muttered.

Portia rolled to her other side, facing Steve fully. “Better luck next time, Captain,” she tutted.

Steve moved his hands from his face, sharp eyes narrowing at her taunt. He moved quickly, hand wrapping around the back of her neck, holding her in place as his lips met hers in a bruising kiss. She placed her hand on his chest, returning the kiss just as fiercely.

He pulled away, too soon in Portia’s opinion, slightly breathless. “I don’t like waiting,” he whispered against her lips. She traced her wet tongue along his lips, trying to coax him back for another kiss. He groaned again, rolling away from her to get out of bed.

Portia’s pout faded quickly when Bucky’s metal arm slipped around her waist, pulling her to lay flat on her back.

“Don’t pout, doll. You and I can still have fun while Punk goes running.” Bucky placed small kisses along her chest, causing her to giggle.

“Behave yourself, Jerk.” Steve scolded Bucky, pushing him off of Portia. His face softened when his gaze met Portia’s. “Don’t you have to prepare for the new recruits today?”

“Don’t remind me,” she sulked.

Portia stretched her body, sprawling out comfortably next to Bucky. Her top had ridden up, exposing her navel. Bucky was quick to take advantage, trailing metal fingers slowly along her smooth skin. Steve shot Bucky a dirty look, jealous that he was touching her so sensuously. Bucky returned it, challenging him to do something about it. Steve huffed, grabbing a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Portia rolled her head to Bucky, oblivious to their silent argument. “Got any plans today?”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow in interest. “What did you have in mind?”

“Remember when Karpov brought recruits in, trying to revamp the Winter Soldier program?”

Bucky’s smile widened in understanding. “So who’s going to be the plant?”

“Me, obviously,” she scoffed. “You aren’t fooling anyone anymore, with that giant metal arm.” Bucky stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

“You two need to play nice with the recruits,” Steve chided, emerging from the bathroom now dressed in a tight t-shirt and jogging pants. “We still need to replace the agents we lost after Triskelion.”

Portia rolled up on her knees, moving towards the edge of the bed, and dangled an arm loosely around one of Steve’s broad shoulders. “We’ll be on our best behaviour,” she promised. “Right, Barnes?”

Bucky smirked when he saw that she had her fingers crossed behind her back. He moved quickly beside Portia, mimicking her by placing his flesh arm on Steve’s other shoulder. “We’ll be professional the entire time, Stevie.” Bucky confirmed.

Portia’s eyes darted quickly behind Bucky’s back, seeing that he too had his metal fingers crossed. She smiled sweetly at Steve, who was eyeing them both suspiciously.

When neither of them caved under his stern look, Steve let out a loud sigh. “Just make sure no one gets irreparably damaged.” He turned to leave the bedroom, missing the fist bump Portia and Bucky shared in victory.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight - American Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay! Life stuff sometimes gets in the way. This chapter is longer than normal as well, hope you enjoy!! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> American boys  
> Wanna slay em, wanna lay em  
> Wanna play em  
> They're my favourite toys  
> American, American boys  
> [~American Boys - Halestorm~](https://youtu.be/VCk9Iv4e4Dg)

“It’s a sausage fest in there.” Darcy commented, peering over Portia’s shoulder to look at the image on her StarkPad.

Darcy had invited Portia over to Jane and Thor’s apartment, saying that she had something important to show her. She had hacked into Stark’s security feed, so they could watch as the new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits gathered in one of the lower level training rooms. Tony had been gracious enough to let S.H.I.E.L.D. use his tower and resources, but he wasn’t about to let them use the gym he had designed specifically for the Avengers.

“I’m willing to bet that all of them are alphas too,” Portia sneered. “You weren’t kidding when you said S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t an equal opportunity employer.”

“Right?! The only reason I’m here is because Janey here wouldn’t come without me.” Darcy turned to Jane, who was lounging in a big chair, with her own tablet. “Isn’t that right Janey?”

“Huh?” Jane blinked away from her StarkPad, giving Darcy a confused look.

Darcy sighed. She took Jane’s tablet away, placing a cinnamon raisin bagel in her hand. “Eat this, then you can have your toy back.” Jane looked longingly at her tablet, then at the bagel in her hand. Her stomach growled loudly, making its demands for food clear. Portia gave Darcy an amused look. “She would starve without me.”

Jane and Darcy’s relationship reminded Portia of Sif. Leaving Asgard wasn’t an easy decision. She left behind so many loved ones, most of whom she didn’t even get the chance to say farewell. Portia would always tell herself that one day she would go back and explain. Unfortunately, the longer she stayed away, the harder it was to muster up the courage to do so.

“This isn’t going to work,” Portia shook her head, turning her attention back to the security feed.

“Why not?” Darcy frowned. “You’re better than all those stupid boys.”

“It’s not that. Look.” She pointed at each individual in the room. “They’re all wearing the same uniform.”

Darcy squinted at the screen. They were indeed all wearing identical uniforms, the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on each shoulder.

“What colour is it?”

Both Portia and Darcy looked up from the tablet, surprised that Jane had spoken.

“It looks like it’s a dark blue?” Darcy questioned, glancing at Portia for confirmation.

Portia nodded in agreement.

“Hold on.” Jane stood up from her lounge chair, walking into her bedroom. Moments later, she emerged, dangling a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform from a hanger. “This it?”

“Janey! Where did you get that?” Darcy rushed over to Jane, snatching the uniform from her hands to get a closer look.

“Maria gave it to me,” Jane shrugged her shoulders. “She said it was too small for her. Told me that I could wear it to bed. But I don’t understand why anyone would want to wear this in bed, it’s too skin tight.”

Darcy and Portia glanced at each other.

“Thor’s a lucky guy,” Portia muttered sarcastically.

“Dude, you don’t even know the half of it,” Darcy snorted.

Jane looked between the two of them, utterly confused.

“You okay if I take this off your hands, Jane?” Portia asked, getting up from the kitchen table.

“Go ahead, I won’t need it.” Jane waved her hand at the aforementioned garment. She grabbed her StarkPad from the table, taking advantage of Darcy’s momentary distraction.

“That bagel better be gone by the time Portia leaves,” Darcy threatened Jane, while handing Portia the uniform.

“Going to keep the feed going and watch the fun?” Portia asked, walking to the door.

“Not even a Tony, Bruce, and Jane total lab meltdown could stop me from watching.” Darcy winked, picking up the tablet.

“Thanks for your help, Jane,” Portia shouted as she opened the door to leave.

Jane replied, but Portia was unsure of what she said, as Jane was currently stuffing her mouth with bagel.

* * *

 

 Portia entered the large training room silently, leaning against a wall casually so she could scrutinize its occupants. She had been correct when guessing the designation of the men, the room reeked of alpha pheromones. She watch each of them closely, trying to glean as much information as possible, without actually having to interact with them. Most of the alphas scattered about the room, stretching their muscles in preparation for the physical training that was to come.

The biggest alpha was standing in the centre of the room, boasting of his latest female conquest. His thick accent echoed off the walls, forcing everyone to listen to his grotesque retelling of the heat he had recently shared with an omega. His uniform was so tight, she could see the layers of muscle the alpha had hidden underneath. He was a prime example of what the top fitness magazines claimed to be, the _optimal alpha body omegas_ _desire_. Portia rolled her eyes. There was always one in every group.

“ –shoulda seen the amount of slick coming out o’ that sweet pussy. Had ‘er screaming for hours.” The alpha stopped his story, realizing that all eyes were no longer on him.

Portia pushed herself off the wall, walking further into the room. She held her head high, exuding all the confidence an Asgardian Princess would have. The large alpha turned towards her, a slow smile forming on his lips. Portia could only imagine what perverted thoughts were forming in his mind.

“Whata we got here?” His harsh voice made Portia internally cringe. Could he at least attempt to speak properly? “Ya lost little girl?”

“I’m looking for the Alphas Without Dicks support group,” she replied abrasively. She gave the alpha an exaggerated once-over. His tanned skin looked like leather, his brown eyes dull. “Looks like I’m in the right place.”

A few of the other alphas snickered, one coughing loudly to cover up his laugh.

“The lil alpha bitch has claws does she?” The big alpha mocked. He moved into her space, his muscular frame towering over her. She maintained eye contact, not even slightly intimidated. “Now, why don’t ya turn that sweet lil ass of yours ‘round before ya hurt yourself. This club here’s for the big boys.”

Her reply was cut short by the sound of the metal doors slamming shut. Judging from how quickly the alpha moved away from her, she could guess who had entered the gym.

The alphas quickly stood up, forming a line side by side in the middle of the room. Portia took her place at the end of the line, while Bucky made his way towards them. He was wearing dark green cargo pants, with a black vest. His metal arm shining bright, letting everyone in the room know exactly who he was. The scowl on his handsome face was meant to intimidate, but Portia found it oddly endearing.

“My name is Sargent Barnes,” Bucky began, eyes glued to the StarkPad in his hands. “I’ve been assigned to supervise your evaluations today.”

“You’re not our instructor?” The alpha with red curly hair asked.

Bucky finally looked up, eyes falling on the person who questioned him. “No, but they are most certainly watching you.”

The alphas glanced around the room, looking for the hidden cameras. Bucky took the opportunity to glance in her direction. His eyes slow moved up her body, appreciating the way her newly acquired uniform hugged every curve of her body. Portia had to pinch her arm to prevent herself from grinning like an idiot.

He brought the StarkPad back up to eye level, and began to read the names audibly, taking attendance. The big alpha she had picked a fight with name was Anthony Blake and the red haired alpha was Ethan Dodds. Bucky quickly made his way through the list of recruits, his eyes resting on her once he’d finished.

She rose an eyebrow in question, but remained silent.

“You’re not on the list, doll.” Bucky’s cobalt eyes danced with mirth.

Portia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. If Bucky blew this in the first 5 minutes she was going to beat him.

“Fury was late on the invite,” she replied calmly.

“Director Fury invited ya personally?” Blake asked skeptically.

Portia turned her head to face the irritating alpha. “Of course. Didn’t he invite you?” She taunted.

“What’s your name?” Bucky interrupted before a fight could break out. He wanted to get through this day with as few casualties as possible.

“Portia,” she answered, her eyes still locked on Blake, challenging him.

“Got a last name, beautiful? Or do angels not have them?”

This time she could stop herself from rolling her eyes as she turned her focus back to Bucky. Laying it on a little thick, aren’t we Barnes?

“You American’s would just butcher it,” was her blasé reply. “So just Portia.”

“Alright, just Portia.” Bucky smirked. “Let’s get started. Todays exercise will be a simple endurance evaluation. You’ll be required to run 100 laps around the track, followed by 100 burpees, then repeat.”

“How long do we go for?” Dodds asked.

“Last man standing. You can have up to five minutes between each transition, any longer and you’ll forfeit. You set any pace you want, but if someone finishes their set of 200, and you’re still running laps, you’re finished. Don’t fall behind.”

They all moved towards the starting line of the race track when Bucky had dismissed them. Portia pulled her long hair back to tie it into a long pony tail. Although the spandex uniform was easy to move in, she had to fight the urge to remove it completely. She wasn’t used to running with so much covering her skin, and was slightly worried about overheating.

“Ya look worried, sweet cheeks.” Blake pushed a dark haired alpha out of his way so that he could stand beside her. “Last chance to back out.”

Portia quickly wiped her face of emotions, tilting her neck up to look Blake in the eyes. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she caught a whiff of his scent. Black liquorice. She hate it.

“Afraid you’re going to lose to a pair of tits?”

Blake scoffed. Obviously losing to a woman had never crossed his mind. Portia would have to rectify that grievous error.

Portia took off at full speed the moment Bucky had said ‘go’. She was determined to put as much distance between her and Blake, just in case she decided she would rather punch his face in.

During the first ten laps, the group had stayed close together. Portia had remained a solid 20 paces ahead of them, but began to slow to a more steady speed, conserving her energy for the burpees.

She and Bucky had argued earlier that morning over what drills they should have the recruits perform. She hated burpees with a passion, which is why Bucky insisted on it.

“You’ll never get better if you keep avoiding them,” Bucky had reasoned.

She hated when he was right.

After 50 laps, she had continuously lapped the three slowest alphas. They were all in peak physical form, but it was obvious that they focused more on weight lifting and avoided cardio. Blake and Dodds were still close on her heels, Blake throwing out lewd comments about her ass every now and then.

She started her burpees immediately after finishing her 100th lap, Blake and Dodds not far behind her. Blake was a machine when it came to burpees. He quickly caught up to Portia, and easily passed her to claim first place. Portia realized that if she was going to win, she needed to beat him on the track.

When Blake finished his set, he began running immediately, but not before smacking Portia’s ass when he passed by her. She growled an angry warning, but he laughed it off. She was going to shove his stupid face into the ground before the day was done.

Seven of the alphas were out by the time Portia had started her third set. Most were too slow to keep up with the gruelling pace set by the two leads. She and Blake had continuously fought for first place, neither able to gain a decent lead.

Blake had passed her again during their third set of burpees, but this time instead of starting the next set, he instead opted to aggravate her.

“You’re not going to beat me, girly,” he panted. He was drenched in sweat. “I know ya think killin’ will make up for bein’ a shitty lay, but alpha bitches weren’t made for this kind of work.”

Portia laughed as she finished her last burpee. She glanced at the large clock on the wall, before standing up to face Blake. Her face was flushed, her body was so hot, she was itching to remove everything. She needed to end this now.

“I know female alphas used to have a negative connotation attached to them.” Portia walked to the middle of the gym, Blake following closely. “They weren’t as fast or as strong as their male counterparts. Aren’t able to bear pups like betas and omegas. But the biggest issue was omega mating. We don’t have a knot that they desperately need during heats.”

“I’ll give ya my knot, baby girl,” Blake leered. “All ya gotta do is get down on ya knees and ask real nice.”

“But you see,” Portia continued, fighting the urge to rip Blake’s dick off. “The great thing about our modern day is the scientific advancements humans have made as a civilization. With proper nutrition and exercise, female alphas CAN be as strong and as fast as males.”

“Ya might be fast, girly,” Blake snorted. “But ya ain’t ever gunna be as strong.”

“But I’ll definitely be a better fuck.” She smirked. “They’ve made strap-ons with inflatable knots now. And they’ve developed a synthetic alpha ejaculate to go with it. It’s been proven to ease an omega’s pain far more effectively. Omegas are able to return to normal day to day functions 90% faster than if they were just with a male alpha.”

Blake eyed her suspiciously, unsure of where she was heading with all this. The other alphas has slowly gathered around them, curious as well.

“My point is,” Portia pointed a finger at Blake.“You’re no longer needed.”

“Come again?” Blake growled, taking a threatening step closer towards Portia.

“Think about it. Alpha females now have all the qualities of an alpha male, without the negative affects of higher testosterone levels and rutting. Our body structures are similar to our beta and omega counterparts, so we easily blend in. We are the future of intellectual and modern warfare.”

“You’re delusional, lil girl.” Blake turned to walk to the start of the running track.

“One night with me, and that sweet little omega won’t even remember your name.”

Blake stopped walking and clenched his firsts tightly. Portia grinned. Gotcha.

He moved back towards her, crowding her space until his face was inches from hers.

“That omega bitch won’t be able to walk for a week. There ain’t no way she’s forgetting me,” he spat in her face.  
  
Portia brought her hand up to wipe the spit from her face, casting him an unimpressed look. “I find that highly unlikely,” she argued. “You have more dick in your personality than you do in your pants.”

Blake reacted exactly how Portia had hoped. His hand shot out to wrap around her throat. There were multiple growls coming from around the room, she assumed it was because it was disrespectful to lay a hand on a female, regardless of her designation. Her focus remained steady on the alpha in front of her. His harsh breath against her cheek, the way his fingers twitch around her throat, undecided on how hard he should squeeze. She didn’t try to fight him. Her body remained relaxed, her heart rate steady, even though it was becoming more difficult to draw breath.

“Take that back, bitch.” Black seethed.

Portia laughed. Blake retaliated by squeezing her throat tighter, cutting her laugh off completely.

Portia’s eyes narrowed as her breath was cut off completely. He thought he could dominate her so freely? They hadn’t even discussed a safe-word yet! Her fist collided with his face so hard, blood shot out from his mouth along with a pearly white tooth. He let go of her throat, cradling his mouth with his hands as he stumbled back in surprise.

“I have lovers who can choke harder than that.” She breathed, rolling her shoulders back in preparation for a fight.

Blake growled low in his throat, warning her that she had pushed him too far. Good.

He stepped towards her, throwing a punch towards her face. She stepped away from it, quickly taking hold of his arm and spinning around so that she was now holding it behind his back. She kicked her foot against the back of his knee the same time she shoved his upper body forward, causing the large alpha to fall to the ground face first. He groaned in pain when she dug her knees into spine. Taking a handful of his blond hair with her free hand, she pushed his face roughly into the ground.

He struggled to get her off, but with one arm still behind his back and her knees in his back, he was unable to successfully buck her off. When he gave up, the remaining alphas in the room clapped and hooted their praise.

“Five minutes have passed, Blake.” Bucky’s voice broke through the cheering. “You’ve been disqualified, which means Portia has won.”

Portia quickly moved off Blake, smiling triumphantly. He rolled over onto his back, a mixture of surprise and confusion on his face.

“Ya played me!” He accused.

“Like a tiny violin.” Portia mimed playing said violin.

“That’s against the rules!” He looked towards Bucky for backup.

“There are no rules.” Bucky glared. He was having difficulties finding valid reasons not to crush Blake’s larynx. He was the only one who should be enclosing his hands around her delicate neck, and only when his cock was buried deep inside her sweet little cunt.

“In any case,” Portia interjected, “I’m the one who makes the rules.”

“You’re our instructor?” An alpha with a shaved head questioned. Portia tilted her head, trying to remember what his name was.

“Yup,” she finally responded, giving up on trying to remember most of their names. Maybe she could assign them numbers?

Her eyes moved back to Blake, smiling cruelly. “I told you, I am the future. I might not be stronger, but I’m faster and smarter.” She spoke louder so that they could all hear her. “Wars aren’t won by brute strength any longer. I can help mold you into the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever had, or you can carry on your meaningless lives as before. The world is changing, you decide if you are willing to change with it.”

Portia turned on her heels, leaving the stunned alphas to their own devices. Some male alphas had issues with female commanders, and she honestly didn’t care if any of her showed up tomorrow. Part of her hoped that they would, she missed the camaraderie that came with working as a unit.

“I need a shower, FRIDAY.” Portia announced when she stepped into the elevator. She needed to get this damn uniform off before she melted.

* * *

 

 Portia hummed softly to herself as she stepped into her bedroom, towel loosely wrapped around her damp body.

“I was disappointed that you took this off.” Bucky was sitting casually on her bed, holding up the uniform she all but ripped from her body the moment she stepped into her apartment. “But this is a much better view.” His dark voice sent shivers up her spine.

Portia let the towel fall to the floor as she walked towards Bucky. “How about this view, Sargent?” She purred.

Bucky’s cobalt eyes darkened with lust as he greedily drank in her body. Perky round breasts with hardened pink nipples, long toned legs, soft white curls covering her most intimate place. Bucky wanted to touch and taste every inch of her perfect body.

He swallowed thickly as she stood before him, forcing his gaze from her body to her face. “Perfect,” he growled softly. “You gave everyone one of those boys a hard-on, with that little speech of yours.”

Portia lowered herself to straddle Bucky’s lap. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing her core flush against the quickly growing tent in his pants.

“Just them?” She trailed soft kisses along his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair.

Bucky placed his metal hand on her hip to steady her. His flesh hand moved to stroke the dark bruise around her throat. His eyes narrowed in anger. “You know I hate it when you let others touch you.”

“How about Steve?” She shifted her hips so she could grind her pelvis against his.

“What about Steve?” Bucky groaned, running his tongue up the valley between her breasts.

Her breath hitched when Bucky’s lips made contact with her breast, sucking the sensitive nipple gently into his mouth.

“Do you like it when Steve touches me?” She moaned, holding his head closer to her chest.

Bucky’s firm grip on her hip tightened at the thought. His hard cock straining against his pants uncomfortably.

He sloppily detached his mouth from her nipple, leaving a trail of saliva down her stomach.“I fucking love watching him touch you,” he ground out, bucking his pelvis sharply against hers.

She grinned against his neck as she moved her hands to his pants, making quick work of his fly, she freed his thick cock. Bucky leaned back on the bed, his glistening shaft throbbing for relief. He groaned in appreciation as her small hands began to stroke his length, slow but firm.

Portia used her free hand to push Bucky onto his back, before sliding down to the floor on her knees, resting between his spread legs. She ran her tongue along the tip, slowly lapping at it as if it were a lollipop. Her fingers grazed along the base of his cock, tenderly stroking the tissue of his deflated knot.

“Come on, doll,” Bucky groaned in frustration. “Wrap those perfect lips around my cock.”

“Is that an order, Sargent?” She sassed. She licked her lips, her insides clenching at his breathy moan.

Before he could reply, she engulfed the majority of his length into her hot, wet mouth. Bucky hissed in pleasure, combing his fingers through her wet tresses. She closed her eyes, bobbing her head slowly up and down, sucking firmly.

“Eyes on me,” Bucky commanded through clenched teeth. His fingers gripped her hair tighter, angling her head so he could watch her better. Her eyes snapped open, his cock twitching in her mouth as her silver eyes met his. “That’s it, beautiful. Take all of my dick.”

Portia’s eyes darkened at his command, her body and mind drowning in arousal. She opened her mouth wider, relaxing her throat as she lowered her head further onto his cock. Bucky lifted his hips, pushing his velvety soft head against the back of her throat. His slow thrusts into her mouth quickly became faster and rougher, his grip on her hair bordering on painful. She loved every second of it.

“Fuck, just like that,” he hissed when she began to hum. The vibrations making his eyes roll to the back of his head. “I can’t wait to fuck this mouth while Stevie pounds your tight pussy.”

Portia gave a throaty moan at the image Bucky painted for her. The thought of Bucky and Steve fucking her at the same time was almost enough to push her over the edge, without any physical stimulation.

“You like that, doll?” He pushed her head down, her nose pressed against the dark hair on his pelvis. The tissue at the base of his cock was beginning to swell, even without an omega, his body was desperate to knot. “Me n’ Stevie have so many plans for you.” Her eyes began to water, his dick so far down her throat she struggled to breathe. “We’re going to fucking wreck you for all other men.” His dark promise brought butterflies to her stomach. She believed him.

“Fuck, I’m gunna cum.” His hips rolled against her face faster and faster. Portia swallowed around his cock, the constriction of her throat the final push he needed.

He pulled back slightly as he came with a loud groan. She sucked harder as his warm seed flooded her mouth, swallowing everything he gave her. She released him from her mouth when his body went lax against the bed. She continued to run her tongue along his shaft, cleaning the remnants of his pleasure.

When she was finished, she placed a chaste kiss against his hip, smiling brightly as she stood. Bucky gave her a lazy smile, beckoning her towards him by crooking of his finger.

Portia shook her head. “I promised Darcy I would help her with something tonight,” she explained, turning away from him to find something suitable to wear.

A low growl was the only warning she got, the next moment she was pushed face first into the wall beside her closet. Bucky’s metal hand held her hips firmly against the wall, while his flesh hand pushed the damp hair away from her face.

“I can smell how wet you are for me.” Bucky peppered kisses along her shoulder. He ran his tongue along her untouched mating gland, her small body squirming underneath his much larger one. “You sure you don’t want me to touch you, doll?”

He ran his fleshed hand down the curve of her body, stopping briefly to squeeze her breast, before resting his hand lightly at the top of her pelvis. He waited patiently for her to answer, rubbing light circles with his fingers against her smooth skin.

Portia’s whole body was on fire. Every touch, every kiss, fanned the flames inside of her, she so desperately tried to douse. She wanted to follow Steve’s wishes, and wait until after they had an official date. She already felt guilty giving into her desires, letting Bucky fuck her mouth like he owned it. He was just too tempting to ignore.

“Steve will be mad,” she whimpered.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Bucky chuckled against her cheek. He moved his flesh hand between her legs, letting one finger slide between her soaked folds. Portia let out a strangled sob. “I think Punk would be more upset if I left you like this, all needy and wanting. We gotta make sure our best girl is taken care of.”

He continued to move his finger slowly along the seem of her lips, avoiding the places she wanted to be touched most.

“Please,” she moaned, her insides clenching in anticipation.

“Tell me what you want, beautiful,” Bucky coached. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Touch me,” she pleaded. “Make me cum.”

Bucky abruptly pushed his body away from her. She cried out, upset from the loss of warmth and safety his body brought.

“Shh. I’m here, doll. I promise I’ll take care of you,” he consoled her, petting her hip softly. “Spread your legs wide for me and push your ass out,” he commanded. “Let me see your pretty little pussy.”

Portia complied instantly, not wanting to delay his touch any longer than she already had. She spread her legs, bending forward at the waist to push her ass towards Bucky. She laid her hands flat against the wall in front of her, to keep herself from falling.

“So compliant,” Bucky praised. “How long has it been since your last fuck?”

Portia bit her lip to keep herself from answering. She was embarrassed to tell him the truth. She yelped when Bucky smacked her ass, the sharp sound echoing in the room.

“Answer my question, doll, or you’ll be standing there all night,” he threatened.

“The night before I left for Siberia,” she whispered, hanging her head in defeat.

Bucky was silent for a moment. Portia almost moved her head to look at him, when his hand softly touched where he had struck her. He caressed her skin gently, soothing the inflamed blood vessels.

“You haven’t let anyone else touch you?” His deep voice sending a shiver up her spine.

She shook her head, unwilling to voice her answer again.

His body slammed against hers, pushing her hard into the wall in front of them. He weaved his fingers through her hair, roughly pulling her face to the side so his lips could meet hers in a bruising kiss.

She returned the kiss with equal fervour, her tongue sliding against his in a sensual dance. Her higher brain function flew right out the window when his flesh hand moved between her legs, rubbing small circles against her clit. All that mattered in that moment was him, she wanted to be consumed by him; mind, body, and soul.

Her moans turned into whimpers when two flesh fingers slowly pumped into her wet heat. She gyrated her pelvis against his hand, desperately seeking more friction than what he was giving her. She had never needed release as bad as she did at that moment.

She broke the kiss, titling her head back in pleasure as Bucky sucked on the small patch of skin behind her ear. His hard cock was pressed against her backside, teasing her. She pushed her hands against the wall, pressing her body against Bucky’s chest. She wiggled her hips, maneuvering his cock between her supple cheeks.

“Please,”she moaned. “I need your cock.”

Bucky growled, biting at her scent gland between her neck and shoulder.

“I know you do, doll.” His breath hot against her skin. “Tomorrow night, Stevie and I will take you out.” He kissed his way back down her neck, paying special attention to the area around her mating gland. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Portia made a sound of disappointment, realizing that Bucky wasn’t going to fuck her six ways to Sunday. She cried out even louder when Bucky removed his fingers from her core.

“Spread your legs,” Bucky growled against her ear, pulling her body flush against his.

She was slower to respond, the lust induced haze clouding her mind from completely understanding his request. When she complied, Bucky moved his cock from between her ass, positioning it to rest against her perineum.

He moved both hands to her hips to steady her, as she had to stand on the tips of her toes to keep his cock between her legs.

“Touch yourself while I slide my dick against your sweet cunt,” he commanded softly.

Portia groaned, moving one hand between her legs, the other gripping his metal wrist tightly. She first spread her labia apart, her juices coating Bucky’s cock instantly. She pushed her hips carefully back and forth along his cock a few times, before moving her fingers towards her clit. Bucky kept a firm grip on her hips, steadily increasing her pace.

Although it wasn’t what she wanted, having the friction of his hard cock sliding against her pussy was quickly bringing her to the edge. Her moans became increasingly louder, the fingers circling her clit frantic.

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky praised, now slamming his hips against hers. “Cum for me. I want you to soak my cock with your sweet honey.”

He bit down hard on her shoulder, the perfect medium to help her reach her peak. She cried out his name in ecstasy, her body grinding and convulsing against his, while her fingers continued to rub against her clit to prolong her high.

A string of profanity left Bucky’s lips, his hands squeezing her hips painfully. Her hand and labia coated in his milky white cum. She brought her hand to her lips, licking the evidence of their coupling from it.

Bucky spun her around, removing her fingers from her mouth, so that he could suck the remainder of their combined essence from it. Portia’s stomach flipped at the heated gaze he gave her. She leaned up, pressing her lips softly against his in a tender kiss. Emotion welled up inside of her when she realized how much she had actually missed him.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again, Portia.” She blinked at him in shock, surprised that he was expressing a similar wish to her own.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” she laughed. “But I understand what you mean.” She caressed his cheek tenderly with soft fingers. “I missed you so much.” She turned her head away when her eyes began to well up with tears. Stupid feelings.

Bucky gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. “I mean it, doll,” he spoke into the crown of her head. “I’m not ever going to let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 20 times. It’s not my best work, but it was time to move on.


	9. Chapter Nine - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
> Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
> Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
> Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
> [~Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! - ABBA~](https://youtu.be/ZL93BV9uTAM)

  
Portia hadn’t even taken two steps into Darcy’s apartment before she was bombarded with questions.

“That was so amazing! Can you teach me to bring down alphas like that? Darcy’s excited voice filled the large living space. “Is your neck okay? Does it hurt? Did you even make it back to your place before Sarge jumped you?”

Portia quirked an eyebrow at Darcy’s last question.

“You smell like him, and sex. But mostly him.” Darcy explained. “After you beat down that big douchey alpha, Sarge yelled at them before chasing after you.”

“Yes I can teach you to fight,” Portia ignored all her other questions. “I thought we had already decided I would teach you.”

Darcy face fell as she looked to the ground. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure if you were just saying that to humour me.”

“I’m a woman of my word,” Portia responded, slightly offended. “I will teach you to fight, regardless if Fury accepts your idea to find those responsible for the missing omegas. Every omega should know how to fend off a potential threat.”

Darcy nodded in agreement. “Thank you for believing in me.”

“Are you ready to call Fury?” Portia asked impatiently shifting her weight between each foot.

“Why did you join Hydra?” Darcy suddenly blurted out.

Portia looked up at Darcy in shock. The omegas face had turned beat red, but she had a look of pure determination.

“Excuse me?” Portia was impressed by her gall. No one had ever asked about her motives, not even Bucky.

“Bucky told us how you met. How you were his handler, and you helped him regain his memories. But he never said why you were there in the first place. I mean, you didn’t join Hydra because you believed in their mission, you’re too good of a person for that.”

Portia narrowed her eyes. “Let’s get one thing straight.” Portia moved into Darcy’s personal space, the sweet smell of lilacs filling her nose. “I am NOT a good person, and you will do well to remember that, little omega.”

Darcy glared back, standing her ground. “You are a good person,” she insisted. “You’re façade isn’t fooling anyone here either, little alpha. We know what heroes look like. It’s what we do. You might have to do bad things for the greater good, but that doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Portia bared her teeth, snarling at Darcy. Darcy remained stoic, knowing in her heart she wasn’t wrong about Portia. After a moment, Portia’s snarl turned into a laugh, a bright smile lighting up her face.

“The last person to call me little alpha, had their kidneys ruptured. I like you Darcy Lewis. You remind me of an omega I once knew back on Asgard.” Darcy’s shoulders sagged in relief as she laughed along with Portia. “You are as fierce as she was.”

“What happened to her?”

“They broke her,” Portia voice cracked. Her face morphing into despair. “You ask many hard questions, little omega.”

“I’m sorry,” Darcy was sorrowful. She didn’t mean to upset Portia, and didn’t press the matter further. “Will you tell me about Hydra?”

Portia moved to sit on the Darcy’s purple loveseat, motioning for Darcy to sit beside her. From what Portia could see, Darcy’s living space was filled with purple. She smiled, knowing the lack of green decorum must be driving Loki mad.

“After I had left Asgard, I spent time with my aunt, Hela.” Portia began. “Have they told you about her?”

Darcy shrugged. “Sorta, but I doubt it was the whole story.”

Portia nodded. “I will endeavour to tell you more about her then. Hela is a fierce warrior, incredibly intelligent and a gifted sorceress. She taught me many things I was not taught on Asgard. But after a time, I got bored. Niflheim is an incredibly boring place, and I am not bound to the realm as she is.”

“So you left?” Darcy deduced.

“Yes. I decided Midgard would be best. Humans are always getting themselves into trouble. It’s quite fun to watch, when your immortal.”

Darcy laughed. “What year was it when you came to Midgard?”

“1941. I had entered into Nazi occupied Norway, where I met two mutant alphas, fighting for the Allies. They were kind enough to fill me in on recent Midgardian events.” Portia smiled fondly at the memory. “I had found my purpose.”

“You fought in World War Two?” Darcy’s mouth hung open in shock.

“I have fought in many Midgardian wars,” Portia grinned. She placed two fingers under Darcy’s open mouth, closing it gently.

“So what about those mutant alphas?” Darcy asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Did you get it on with them too?”

“For a time, yes.” Portia answered sincerely.

Darcy’s eyes widened comically. “Are you freakin’ serious? I was just kidding!”

“They were both incredibly attractive.” Portia defended. “Brothers too. It’s amazing what men are willing do when you get naked for them. Plus, it’s fun to corrupt Midgardians.”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Darcy vaguely wondered if she needed to reconsider her choice for an Asgardian lover.

Portia laughed heartily, patting Darcy affectionately on the cheek.

“We had tracked down and captured a Russian scientist who specialized in designation dynamics. We were careful when destroying his research, we had to make sure that no one else knew about it.”

“What was he researching?” Darcy interrupted.

Portia was silent for a moment, determining how much information she should give. “He was trying to determine if it was possible for someone to change designations.”

Darcy gasped.

“You can see why we had to destroy the evidence. There is no telling what kind of ramifications there would be if someone had the power to control a persons designation. We couldn’t let the research continue.”

Darcy nodded her head in understanding.

“Shortly after, I parted ways with the alpha brothers. I made it my mission to make sure that no one would ever attempt that kind of research again. 40 years had passed, when I received intel that Hydra had begun their own research into designation dynamics. All we knew was they were planning to expand their “Winter Soldier” program. So I decided to go under cover. If I was recruited by Hydra, I could work my way up, and monitor and hinder their progress from the inside.”

Darcy stared at Portia silently. Portia shifted awkwardly on the loveseat. She didn’t like being openly scrutinized.

“What?” Portia finally barked.

Darcy grinned. “And you said you were a bad person. You literally infiltrated an evil organization to PREVENT bad things from happening.”

Portia rolled her eyes. “Well, I guess when you put it that way…”

“So you met Bucky,” Darcy continued for Portia. “But they didn’t call him Bucky, did they?”

“No,” Portia shook her head. “They called him ‘The Asset’. I called him Solider.”

“How did you un-brainwash him?” Darcy was sitting on the edge of her seat, cerulean eyes filled with wonder. Portia could almost see the hundreds of questions running through her mind.

“I put him through cognitive re-calibration.” Portia smirked.

Darcy blinked at Portia in confusion.

Portia sighed. “I hit him really hard on the head.”

Darcy burst out laughing. “You literally beat the Winter Soldier, The Iron Fist of Hydra, until he remembered who he was?”

“Yup.”

“Oh, man. I am so going to harass Sarge about this.”

“You should ask him about Moscow. That will make him shut up real quick.”

“What happened in Moscow?!” Darcy could barely contain her glee.

Portia shook her head. “Story time is over,” she gave Darcy a vindictive grin. “You’re going to have to pry that one out of Barnes.”

Darcy pouted, but quickly moved onto other pressing questions. “So you and Sarge are finally back together. Where does that leave Cap?”

“Steve seems adamant that a relationship between the three of us will work. They both know we can never fully bond, but they seem content for the time being.” Portia shrugged her shoulders indifferently. “I guess we’ll see what happens.”

“Damn, you three just broke thousands of omega’s hearts.”

Portia furrowed her brows in confusion. “Why do you say that?”

“You are prime pieces of sexy unmated alpha,” Darcy spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And all three of you would rather be with another alpha. Omegas might take that personally,” she joked.

“That doesn’t mean we cant have an omega or two. I know those boys would be sweet on you,” Portia purred. She moved closer to Darcy, running her pointer finger softly along Darcy’s forearm. “I also know for a fact they think ‘you’re one hell of a dame’,” Portia deepened her voice, her portrayal of an American accent sounding exactly like Bucky’s.

Goosebumps erupted along Darcy’s forearm, a shiver running down her spine. “Okay, that was like, an amazing impersonation of Sarge right there. I’m also not going to lie, kinda turned on right now. If me and Loki don’t work out, you’re the next Asgardian on my list.”

“I’ve stolen many lovers from him over the centuries,” Portia purred against her ear. “I’m told I taste sweeter.”

Darcy’s face and chest flushed at Portia’s insinuation. She was a modern open minded woman. She had experimented in college like any other person. But being hit on by your hot boyfriends, equally hot daughter, was definitely new territory for her. “I don’t know if I should be appalled or flattered. Little bit of both right now.”

“What she neglected to tell you, was that she cheated.” Darcy jumped at Loki’s sudden arrival in front of them. His emerald eyes turned to Portia in challenge. “She started rumours that I liked to shape shift and fuck other animals. She even said that I somehow became pregnant and gave birth to The All Father’s six legged horse, Sleipnir.”

Darcy’s eyes winded, turning to Portia who was struggling to contain her laughter.

“That was my favourite one,” Portia grinned. “The Æsir are so quick to believe anything you tell them.”

“I can’t believe you would say that about your own father!” Darcy admonished.

Portia frowned, confused by Darcy’s reaction. It was funny, why wasn’t she laughing? “He’s the one who started it.” Portia was quick to fight back. “He said that I devoured my lovers moments after achieving orgasm.”

Darcy openly gaped at Loki, who was glaring at Portia in response. Two can play this game.

“I’m sensing a lot of familial tension here.” Darcy stood up from her place beside Portia. “I have no desire to be apart of it.”

Loki’s face softened as he moved his gaze to Darcy. “I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight. Somewhere outside the tower.”

Portia watched her father interact with Darcy curiously. His voice was soft and sincere, she couldn’t detect a hidden motive behind his request. He looked at Darcy with such tenderness and adoration, Portia couldn’t recall ever seeing such a look on his face before. Did he love her?

“Yeah, sure that sounds great,” Darcy replied. “Can you give me like an hour? I just gotta do something real quick with Portia.”

Loki’s eyes shot to Portia accusingly. “Pray tell?”

“I have a date tomorrow night. Seeing as how I haven’t had a proper courtship for well over 50 years, Darcy was kind enough to offer her assistance.” Portia had learned over the centuries that she was more likely to get away with a lie, as long as it held some truth to it. Being the daughter of the god of lies helped too.

Loki eyed her suspiciously, well aware of her deceitful nature. “A date with who?” he asked, feigning a father worried about his daughter’s welfare.

“Bucky and Steve,” Portia raised her chin in defiance, knowing Loki wouldn’t be happy.

“Two alphas again? Why am I not surprised,” Loki barbed, his eyes zeroing in on the bruise around her throat. “Seems like you’ve already had your fun with one of them, why even bother with the date?”

“Don’t pretend you know anything about me or my preferences,” Portia refuted. “If you had actually cared enough to know even a fraction of what I desired in a lover, you would have not been so surprised when I left Asgard.”

“I told you -,” Loki pointed a menacing finger towards Portia. His eyes blazing in anger.

Darcy cleared her throat loudly, sending scathing looks to both Portia and Loki. “Seriously guys. Don’t want to be apart of this. Have your Jerry Springer meet up somewhere else.”

Loki and Portia glanced at each other in confusion. What the hell was a Jerry Springer meet up?

Shrugging her shoulders, Portia stood up and stretched her limbs. “Darcy’s right, I have more important things to be doing anyway.” She walked passed Loki, shoving her shoulder roughly into his as she passed, causing him to stumble slightly.

As Portia opened the door, she turned to catch Darcy placing a sweet kiss on the corner of Loki’s mouth. “I’ll be back soon,” she whispered against his lips.

Portia scowled at the scene before her. Darcy was too sweet and innocent. She deserved better than Loki. He wasn’t capable of loving anything other than himself, and would only end up breaking her heart.

She continued to glare daggers at her father, even when Darcy broke away from him to leave with her. Portia warned Loki with her eyes, that she would be watching him closely. Don’t fuck this up.

They entered the elevator, and Portia was surprised when Darcy had told FRIDAY to take them to wherever Tony was.

“Why are we involving Stark?” Portia wondered.

“I talked to him this morning about it.” Darcy turned to look at Portia. “He was the only one onboard with the idea from the beginning. He thinks that the three of us together will make an affective argument to Fury.”

When the exited the elevator, Portia immediately turned, waving her hands in front of it while chanting.

“gudinner over og gudinne nedenfor  
beskytte dette stedet fra ond fjende  
[ **goddesses above and goddesses below  
Protect this space from wicked foe** ]

elementer vann, jord, luft og brann  
hav denne plassen fra tyv og løgner  
[ **elements water, earth, wind and fire  
Harbour this space from thief and liar** ]

forfedre gamle og gamle  
forsvare denne plassen fra hjerter på cd  
[ **ancestors ancient and old  
Defend this space from hearts of cold** ]

ånder utover det tåkete sløret  
Beskytt denne plassen uten å feile”  
[ **Spirits beyond the misty veil  
Protect this space without fail** ]

A soft blue glow surrounded Portia for a moment, before vanishing completely.

“Umm, what the hell was that?” Darcy voice quivered.

Portia opened her eyes smiling brightly. The warm glow that surrounded her was comforting. “It’s an ancient protection prayer my mother taught me. It wards off unwelcome spirits.”

“Does it work?”

“I’m not sure about spirits,” Portia laughed. “But I do know that it prevents Loki’s doubles from entering for a time, so that’s good enough for me.” Portia glanced at Darcy with uncertainty. “You don’t want Loki to know about this yet, right?”

“Of course not,” Darcy quickly agreed. “I’d like to get Fury’s approval first before we figure out a way to tell him.”

“We?” Portia ran her fingers through her white hair. “You’re on your own for that one. He’s going to lose his shit once he figures out I’m the one training you.”

“Please? I’ll need you for backup!” Darcy chased after Portia, who had started towards Tony’s section of the enormous lab.

“I’ll consider it.”

* * *

 

 After an hour of debating, arguing and pleading (on Darcy’s part), they had finally come to an arrangement. Portia would start training Darcy immediately, while she and the rest of the team continued to uncover more dirt on the omega trafficking ring. Once they were ready to strike, if Darcy was ready, the team would take a vote on whether or not she should be used as the bait.

Once Darcy had left, Tony asked Portia to stay so he could run more tests on her. Bruce and Tony had discovered an anomaly with her hormones and body composition, and wanted to make sure an error hadn’t been made. After another three hours of poking, prodding and trading thinly veiled insults with Tony, she was finally allowed to leave.

Opening the door to her apartment, Portia instantly knew something was out of sorts. She scanned the room quickly, assessing for threats. Her eyes landed on the kitchen island. A large bottle of Mamont vodka set in the middle.

“Finally come to see me, маленькая лиса? [ **little fox** ]” Portia spoke into the seemingly empty room, her shoulders relaxed. She walked towards the island, twisting top off the long clear bottle.

Natasha Romanoff stepped out of the shadows, her face blank. “I won’t let you train Darcy.”

Portia crossed her arms over her chest. “Why not?”

“She’s special. She’s not like us.” Natasha walked to the opposite side of the island. “I won’t let you break her.”

Portia cocked her head to the side, a slow challenging smirk forming on her lips. “And how are you going to stop me?”

Natasha clenched her fists, her eyes narrowing. Portia laughed, holding her palms up in surrender. “I’m kidding. I know Darcy is special, and I’m only going to teach her how to defend herself. That’s it.”

Natasha continued to watch Portia closely. Finally, she nodded her head, accepting Portia’s answer. “Are you going to pour us a drink?” Natasha drummed her fingers impatiently on the marble surface.

Portia grinned, turning towards the cupboard to grab two short glass tumblers. She poured the vodka into each glass, passing one to Natasha.

“на здоровье [ **to health** ].” They spoke in unison, raising their glasses in salute before drinking the entire contents of their glasses.

Natasha poured them more vodka, resting one elbow on the island. “It’s good to see you again, валькирия [ **Valkyrie** ].”

Portia grabbed her glass, taking a smaller sip this time. She leaned back against the marble counter top, her silver eyes savouring the sight before her. It had been so long since she had last seen ~~Natalia~~ Natasha.

“So tell me, my sweet girl,” Portia beamed. “What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself mix up in now?”

* * *

 

  
It was well after midnight when Natasha left Portia’s apartment, exchanging sloppy kisses to each cheek. They had polished off three bottles of quality Russian vodka, and due to Portia’s newly acquired mortality, she was incredibly drunk.

Portia leaned her forehead against the door, the cool metal felt incredible against her skin. Why wasn’t everything made of metal? She stood at the door for a moment, enjoying the dizziness that came with copious amounts of liquor.

“FRIDAY? Is Bucky and Stevie home?” She yelled towards the ceiling. Volume control had always been an issue when she drank.

“Yes, Miss Portia. However, they are both sleeping.” The AI responded softly, more aware of the early hour than Portia was.

“It’s okay,” Portia slurred, struggling to open the door. “I’ll wake them up.”

She stumbled across the hall, her body slamming against the door when she tripped over an invisible obstacle. She giggled stupidly, banging her open hands against the metal door. She stopped slapping the door after the third time, opting to pet the door, so she could once again enjoy the feeling of the cool metal.

She yelped when the door was thrust open, falling face first into a hard body. She hummed happily as she inhaled a calming forest scent.

“Portia?” Steve groggily asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Portia pressed her chin against Steve’s sternum smiling lazily up at him. “Hi Steve!” She brought one hand up to stroke his naked abs. So pretty.

Steve winced at the volume at which Portia greeted him. Was she drunk? He quickly took hold of her wandering hand, preventing her from groping him any lower.

“What’s going on?” Bucky grumbled from the bedroom doorway, his hair in disarray.

Portia poked her head around Steve’s large frame, smiling brightly at the sight of Bucky.

“Bucky!” She screeched. Portia pushed Steve out of her way, stumbling towards the metal armed alpha with surprising grace.

Bucky was quick to catch Portia, who practically leaped into his arms without warning. He hoisted her up, holding her bum cheeks, while she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly.

“I think she’s drunk,” Steve responded to the questioning look Bucky sent him. He shut the door quickly, heading back to the bedroom where Bucky stood. “You all right, sweetheart?” Steve asked, placing a hand on Portia’s lower back.

Portia lifted her head from Bucky’s neck, her eyes unfocused as they met Steve’s. “I am just peachy, now that I’ve got my boys.” She wound an arm around Steve’s neck, burying her face in his scent gland when she pulled him closer. She sighed happily.

“Oh yeah,” Bucky laughed. “She’s absolutely loaded.” He adjusted his grip on her butt, shifting her to sit higher on his hips. “Are you wanting to stay the night with us, doll?”

“Yes please,” she nodded, her voice muffled by Steve’s neck.

“Then let go of Stevie so I can take you to bed,” Bucky urged, winking at Steve.

“But I want Stevie to come with us.” She lifted her head so Bucky could see her pout.

Steve’s heart leaped at her request. Had she just called him Stevie? “I’ll be right behind you, sweetheart,” he assured her, placing a chaste kiss at the base of her neck.

A jolt of pure pleasure shot to her core. She moaned as she rubbed herself against Bucky’s stomach, craving any type of friction she could get.

Bucky allowed her to rub herself up against him as he quickly moved towards the bed. He held back a growl when she playfully bit his neck.

“None of that, doll,” Bucky chastised, laying down sideways on the bed. “We’re just sleeping tonight.”

Portia untangled her limbs from Bucky, stretching out in the middle of their king sized bed. “But I don’t wanna sleep,” she wined. “It’s so hot in here.” She was quick to remove her shorts and top, but luckily (unluckily?) Steve appeared above her, stopping her from removing her underwear.

Steve swallowed thickly as he gazed down at her almost naked body. Her breasts looked spectacular encased in a black lace bra, and there was only a thin triangular piece of fabric blocking his view of her weeping cunt. He had seen her completely naked before, but this was an entirely different situation.

“You have to keep your clothes on, doll.” Bucky smirked knowingly at Steve. “We won’t be able to keep our hands off you, if you don’t.”

“But I want you to touch me,” she groaned. She arched her back, raising her hips off the bed in an attempt to grind herself up against Steve, who was still hovering above her. Her silver eyes locked with Steve’s crystal blue ones. “Please touch me, Alpha,” she whimpered.

Both men groaned at her request. Steve was was rock hard under his sweatpants, and a quick glance confirmed Bucky was as well. He wanted nothing more than to strip Portia bare and lose himself in her. But she was drunk. He couldn’t take advantage of her, even if she had made advances towards him while sober. It wasn’t right.

“We’ll touch you under two conditions.” Portia’s eyes darkened as Steve’s deep voice stoked the fire inside her. “You keep your underwear on, and you don’t touch me or Bucky.” Portia nodded her head quickly in agreement, desperate for their touch.

“You sure about this, Stevie?” Bucky asked skeptically. He didn’t oppose the idea, he just wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep it in his pants while they touched her.

“No.” Steve tightened his jaw, lowering himself to lay sideways against Portia’s other side. He gripped both her wrists in one large hand, raising them above her head, forcing her to grab hold of the metal rungs of the headboard. “Keep your hands up here,” Steve’s dark voice ordered. “If you move them, we stop touching you, understand?”

Portia grinned wickedly up at Steve. “Yes, Alpha,” she purred. She writhed wantonly against the bed, attempting to entice the alphas to touch her faster.

Steve placed his large, warm hand against her lower abs, pushing her body flat against the bed. Portia closed her eyes and sighed happily when Bucky’s flesh hand joined in, kneading the muscled flesh of her upper thigh. Goosebumps appeared, as Steve began to move his hand slowly up her body.

“So responsive,” Steve praised. He inhaled deeply, “and you smell good enough to eat.”

He moved his lips towards her neck, gently grazing his teeth along the tender bruised flesh. He placed his thumb on her chin dimple, turning her face towards him. She opened her eyes, stomach flipping at Steve’s heated gaze. The things she would do, just so he would continue to look at her like that.

“Bucky told me what happened.” Steve’s fingers outlined the bruise along her neck. “You won’t ever let someone touch you like this again.”

Portia licked her lips, her hands twitching above her, begging for her to just give in and touch him. “I can’t promise that.” Her vaginal walls clenched at the anger she saw in Steve’s eyes at her defiance. “I’m sure Bucky also told you about my sexual preferences?” She shifted her body, moving as close to him as possible, without actually touching him. Her face was millimetres from his as she spoke, “I’m a bad little alpha that needs to be constantly put in her place.”

The low growl that came from Steve’s chest sent tingles straight to her clit. He wrapped a hand loosely around her throat, pushing her back against the bed. His large frame towering over her smaller body. “Let me rephrase.” His dark eyes boring into hers. “No one touches you like this, except for me an’ Bucky. Only we can give your sweet little body the pleasure, or the pain you desire.” He lowered his pelvis to grind against hers, tearing a moan from her lips. “From now on, you only get to cum when we say you can.”

Portia whimpered when he lifted his hips away from hers, denying her the friction she so desperately needed. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire. Having two kind, caring alphas, who were both willing to dominate her in the way she needed was almost too much for her alcohol addled brain to handle.

Steve bit down on her earlobe, bringing her attention back to him. “Are you still with me, Kitten?”

“Yes, Alpha.” She mewled. “No one touches me, only my alphas let me cum.”

“Good girl.” Steve loosened his hold on her throat, lowering his head so he could lavish her with kisses.

Bucky pushed Steve back to his side of the bed with a light warning growl. “Stay on your side, Punk. I want to touch her too.”

They both placed heated kisses along her neck and chest. There hands moved in tandem, caressing every inch of her exposed skin. The whispered all the filthy things they wanted to do to her. The things they wanted to do with her. How perfect she was, such a good little alpha. This had to be Valhalla.

Portia curled her fingers around the metal rungs, forcing herself to remain still so that her alpha lovers would continue to favour her with their affections. While their hands continued to ignite the flames within her, they both carefully avoided the place she wanted to be touched most.

“Please,” she finally pleaded. Her body felt like it was going to combust. She needed release, and she needed it now.

“Please what, doll?” Bucky spoke against the swell of her breast. He bit down hard on the exposed skin when she didn’t respond quick enough.

Arousal flooded her at the acute pain Bucky had inflicted. “Fuck,” she moaned. “Please, someone fucking touch my pussy.”

Both alphas laughed at her blunt request.

“I think we’ve worked her up real nice, Punk.” Bucky teased. “She’s been a good girl, holding onto those bars. I think she’s close to breaking them.”

Bucky wasn’t wrong, the thought of breaking the metal bars had crossed her mind once or twice.

“Your obedience should be rewarded,” Steve agreed, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Tell me what you want.”

Fuck. She wanted so many things. She knew no matter how much she begged, Steve wouldn’t fuck her tonight. Did he have to be such a fucking Boy Scout ALL the time? Maybe that’s why she was so attracted to him. There was a kind, decent man underneath all that muscle. Since she knew they wouldn’t fuck her, she went with the next best thing.

I want you to touch my pussy until I cum,” she grinned up at Steve, before turning her head to look at Bucky. “And I want you to suck Steve’s dick while you jerk yourself off.”

Bucky chuckled at the stunned look of Steve’s face. He had not expected that answer. He rolled himself on top of her, kissing her soundly. “I told you Stevie, beautiful and devious. She’s a dangerous combination of both.”  
  
Bucky then moved to sit on Steve’s lap. He threaded his metal fingers through his short blonde hair, pulling his face close enough to kiss. His chapped lips met Steve’s soft ones in a heated kiss, putting on a little show for Portia.

Even though neither man was no longer touching her, Portia couldn’t have been more turned on. Watching the two super soldiers make-out like a couple of teenagers was a sight to behold. The kissed each other hard, fighting to dominate one another. They were both clearly worked up as much as she was. She internally cursed Steve again for ordering her to keep her hands to herself, she wanted to play too.

“Pants off, now,” she finally snapped.

They broke the kiss instantly, both men turning to look at her with raised eyebrows.

“Please?” She added as an afterthought.

Bucky climbed off of Steve, pulling Steve up with him to stand beside the bed. Portia’s mouth went dry as she watch the two gorgeous alphas remove their sweatpants.

“Oh, fuck me,” she mumbled to herself. She knew because of the serum, Steve would more than likely be big, but this was borderline obscene.

Both alphas cracked a smile at her candidness.

“Not tonight, kitten.” Steve moved back onto the bed, making her heart skip a beat with another sweet kiss.

Bucky moved to kneel between Steve’s legs when he laid against the head board, propped up by multiple pillows.

“Come, kneel beside me,” Steve softly commanded Portia.

She was quick to do so, kneeling beside his propped up toro, so that she could easily watch Bucky while Steve touched her. They all silently watched each other for a moment without touching, savouring the building sexual tension between them.

Steve broke first, running his hand up and down Portia’s inner thigh. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, he was excited to find how wet they had made her. He ran two fingers along her panty covered slit, her throaty moan causing his balls to constrict. Unable to hold back his desire for her, he quickly pushed the soaked fabric out of the way, pushing two thick fingers deep inside her wet heat.

“Fuck, yes!” She cried, finally getting the fulfillment her body was craving.

“How wet is she, Stevie?” Bucky asked as he began to stoke Steve’s shaft.

“Drenched,” Steve growled, tensing at Bucky’s touch. Portia’s scent in combination with having his fingers shoved deep inside her velvet walls, had put him on edge. He wasn’t sure how long he could last. “So fucking hot and tight.”

Bucky smirked knowingly. “Imagine having that perfect cunt squeezing your cock.” Both Portia and Steve moaned at the thought. “She feels like fucking heaven. Tight, wet, begging for more. Having her soak your cock when she comes around you.”

Steve reached for the back of Bucky’s head, pushing it lower towards his aching cock. “You’re doing a lot of talking for someone who is supposed to be sucking my dick, Jerk.”

“Are you even going to be able to make her cum before you do?” Bucky chuckled.

Steve growled a warning at Bucky, but choked on it when his dick was engulfed by Bucky’s hot mouth. His hips jerked upwards at the intense sensation, trying to push even more of his cock down his throat. Bucky was right, however. Steve wasn’t sure if he was going to make Portia cum before he would.

Steve doubled his efforts, thrusting his fingers into her harder and deeper, while using his thumb to circle her clit. Her walls clenched around him when he touched her clit, letting him know he was on the right track.

Portia moved her hands to her breasts, pushing the cups of her bra down so that she could pinch and twist her nipples.

“I told you to keep your underwear on,” Steve growled, but continued to thrust his fingers into her regardless. His eyes glued to her round breasts and hardened nipples.

“My bra is still on,” Portia panted. “You’re the one who failed to specify where on my body it needed to stay.”

“Told you she was devious,” Bucky chimed in. There was a thin trail of saliva from his mouth down to Steve’s glistening cock. “She’ll find a loophole in almost anything.” He moved his mouth back onto Steve, running his tongue on the underside of his shaft. His metal hand gripped his own cock, stroking it firmly as he watched Steve pleasure their new lover.

Steve placed his free hand on the middle of Portia’s back, pushing her off balance so that she fell on top of him. He pushed one of her breasts into his mouth, biting gently at the peak.

“Fuck. Just like that,” Portia whined. Her voice going an octave higher. “Fuck. Please let me cum, Alpha.”

Steve’s fingers moved faster against Portia, brining her higher and higher. “Cum for me, my sweet girl,” Steve growled. He bit down on her breast hard enough to draw blood.

Portia screamed in euphoria, her walls clamping down on Steve’s fingers. Her vision whited out as she hit her peak. She writhed against Steve, who continued to stroke her firmly to extend her pleasure. She heard Bucky curse and felt a wetness on her lower back.

“Sorry, doll.”

Portia slowly opened her eyes as she came down from her high, seeing that Bucky had released his seed all over her. She pushed herself off of Steve’s chest, grinning wickedly. She ran a finger through some of Bucky’s cum, groaning appreciatively as she placed the finger in her mouth and sucked the digit clean. Steve watched Portia intently, captivated by every movement the smaller alpha made.

“Will you cum on me too, Steve?” She purred, popping her finger from her mouth.

Steve quickly removed his hand from between her legs, pushing Bucky off of his cock so he could wrap his own hand around it. “Anything you want, Sweetheart,” Steve panted.

Portia watched Steve stroke his impressive length in a daze. His muscles tensed more and more the closer he got to his release. Her insides tingled when she imagined him buried deep inside her, Bucky behind her, his cock shoved into her other hole. Fuck. She wanted them both so bad. She couldn’t stop herself. She leaned forward, and ran her tongue along the soft head of Steve’s cock.

“Shit,” Steve cried out, cumming hard on Portia’s neck and chest.

Portia hummed in delight as she flopped down onto the bed, licking her fingers she had swiped along her chest. Bucky crawled on top of her, using his tongue to clean the remaining cum from her chest. He kissed her sweetly, giving her a sleepy smile as he rolled beside her. She arched her back to unlatch her bra, throwing it across the room along with her panties.

“What?” She questioned the look Steve was giving her. “You’re done touching me, and I hate sleeping with clothes on.”

Steve rolled onto his side, pulling Portia flush against his body. He pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her willing mouth. Bucky moved behind her, his front pressing against her back, trailing kisses along her neck.

Steve broke the kiss, his hungry eyes boring into her soul. “I’ll never be done touching you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your continued support! Your kudos and comments are so encouraging!!
> 
> The “protective spell” was borrowed from an image I found on deviantART by minimissmelissa 
> 
> P.S. Virtual Steve and Bucky kisses for whoever can guess who the mutant alpha brothers are ;)


	10. Chapter Ten - Come Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He say, "I know you, you know me"  
> One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
> Come together, right now  
> Over me
> 
> [~Come Together - Gary Clark Jr. covering The Beatles~](https://youtu.be/r7imYeuAfkg)

* * *

“What’s wrong with Her Royal Highness?” Tony asked, sauntering into the Nest. “Not able to keep up with the Wonder Twins?

Portia was sitting on a barstool in front of the kitchen island, her upper body was laying face down on the marble top. She moaned an unintelligible response, cocooning her head with both arms.

Darcy looked up from the pot of soup she was stirring, glancing at Portia’s pitiful form.

“Someone is experiencing her first hangover,” she whispered, trying not to make the Asgardian’s headache any worse.

“Please stop making noises,” Portia groaned, lifting her head to glare at Tony when he whistled.

“Didn’t know you were so inexperienced.” Tony moved towards the refrigerator, snagging the last piece of cheesecake.

“Evidently, my currently M.I.A. healing factor was the reason I could indulge without any negative side effects. Have you found a cure yet?”

“Still working on it.” Tony pointed his fork at her. “You, my dear, have some massive biological issues.”

Portia’s head snapped up, her sharp eyes zeroing in on Tony. “What do you mean?” All traces of her previous illness gone.”

“You’re estrogen levels are unbelievably high,” Tony spoke with a mouthful of cheesecake. “Like, omega about to ovulate, high. You’re testosterone levels are way too low for an alpha your size. It might be why you’ve lost so much muscle mass. Bruce is going to look into it further.”

Portia’s silver eyes remained locked on Tony. “Does finding out how to restore my healing factor have anything to do with my hormone levels?”

“No, but it doesn’t hurt to -.”

“Stop looking.”

Tony frowned. He chewed slowly as he stared at Portia, his eyes calculating. “You can tell us if you’re hiding something. It might help us find a cure faster.”

“You just said yourself that my hormones had nothing to do with finding a cure. And, if I was hiding something, it would be absolutely imperative that it remain hidden.”

“Wait, so are you hiding something?” Darcy asked, glancing between the two.

Portia and Tony ignored Darcy, staring intently at each other.

“FRIDAY, tell Banner to stop testing Princess’s hormones,” Tony ordered.

“Right away, Sir.” FRIDAY responded.

“Don’t you have some big bad alphas you should be torturing right now?” Tony grumbled.

Portia laid her head back down, tilting her head to the side so she could continue to watch Tony. “I ran with them all morning, I thought I was going to vomit everywhere.” Tony flashed her a look of disgust. “I sent them on an early lunch and told them to run until they thought their legs would fall off, when they got back.” Portia let out another painful groan, slamming her eyes shut. “I’m pretty sure I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” Darcy coddled. She placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of Portia. “Here, eat this. I promise it will make you feel better.”

Portia lifted her head, taking the offered spoon slowly. She blew on the steaming liquid, before bringing it to her lips. “This is amazing,” Portia complimented. The flavours and spices warming her empty stomach.

“Why are they just running?” Tony questioned. Clearly still hung up on the whole not being with the new recruits thing.

“I can’t teach them my technique if they can’t even keep up with me,” Portia mumbled between sipping her soup. “Stamina is important, if you aren’t physically stronger than someone, you should at least be able to outlast them.”

“Sir, there is an urgent situation in the war room.” FRIDAY announced.

Tony immediately stood up, jogging towards the elevator. Portia glanced at Darcy, before jumping up and following him.

“You’re not technically part of the team, Princess.” Tony was typing rapidly on his phone as the elevator brought them to the war room.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t ask for permission then, Stark.”

The elevator doors opened, revealing the team surrounding a large holographic image of Nick Fury.

“There’s been another alien invasion,” Fury’s deep voice filled the room. “Two unknown crafts have been spotted 50 miles north of here on a golf course in Salem Centre.”

“Have they attacked anyone?” Steve questioned, his arms crossed over his chest.

“They haven’t made a move yet,” Fury answered. “The X-Men are on their way, as they are the closest to the threat.” He turned his accusatory gaze towards Loki. “Are these more friends of yours?”

An image of one of the crafts popped up beside Fury. Portia instantly recognized the ‘T’ shaped space craft. Her stomach dropped at the sudden realization, they had finally come for her.

“Svartálfar,” Portia declared. Everyone turned to her. “Dark elves,” she clarified.

“Dark Elves are a myth,” Thor argued.

“They’re not.” Portia moved closer to the table so she could inspect the image closer. “I’ve seen them with my own eyes. They’re not here for Loki, they’re here because of me.”

Fury cursed under his breath. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted. Captain, arrest her.”

Bucky moved to stand in front of her, even though Steve made no move to follow the Directors orders.

“What do you mean they’re here because of you?” Bucky prodded.

“I took something from them, they want it back.”

“That sounds like an oversimplification of things, Doll. You don’t send an army to apprehend a thief.”

Portia ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek. “The thing I stole, has the ability to bring eternal darkness throughout all the Nine Realms.”

“Portia,” Loki admonished. He rushed towards her, pushing Bucky out of the way to cup her cheeks, his eyes frantic. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

Portia ripped her face from his hands, glaring coldly at him. “I’m not stupid father. I didn’t absorb it, I destroyed it.” Loki breathed a sigh of relief, taking a step back. She didn’t like it when he pretended to care for her. “We need to leave now. They have technology far greater than our own, the X-Men will be annihilated.”

“All right everyone, let’s suit up,” Steve stepped in. “Comms need to be on at all times. We stick together and no one attacks without a plan.” Everyone sent a pointed look towards Tony.

Tony raised his hands up. “I’ll be a good boy,” he promised.

Portia snorted.

“Shuri, we need you to remotely pilot one of the quinjets. Let us know if any of them try to break away from the group.”

Shuri tossed a set of remote access kimoyo beads at her brother. “Pick me one with the biggest guns.”

T'Challa caught the beads, with one hand, mock saluting his sister with the other.

The team moved quickly most heading towards the outside platform where the drones and quinjets were cached. Tony tapped on the blue symbol in the middle of his chest, the Iron Man suit quickly encasing his body, from seemingly nowhere.

Portia moved to leave with the rest of the team. Her tank top and compression shorts wouldn’t offer much protection, but there wasn’t time to change. She would just have to move faster than the elves.

“You’re not coming.” Steve moved to stand in front of her, his face stern.

“The hell I’m not.” Portia snarled. She stepped to the side to move around him, but he moved with her, continuing to block her exit.

“Its only been a week since you were shot and lost your healing factor. You haven’t practised fighting as a mortal yet. It’s too dangerous.” There was a sense of finality in his tone.

Portia placed her hand on her hip, puffing out her chest to make herself look bigger. “They are after me, Steve. They don’t give a shit about you or anyone else. They will destroy everything to get what they want.” She glanced towards Bucky who was standing a few steps away from them. “Tell him I can take care of myself,” she demanded.

“You can take care of yourself,” Bucky agreed. “But Steve’s right. You’re not ready to fight as a mortal. You leave yourself open for attack because you’re used to healing quickly. One mistake could mean your life.” Bucky shook his head grimly. “You’re not coming.”

“I can’t believe you two.” Portia was furious. Who did they think they were trying to tell her what she could and couldn’t do. “Neither of you can tell me -.” Portia cut herself off as her eyes moved behind the infuriating alphas, to a widely grinning Wakandan Princess. Shuri held up a kimoyo bracelet while placing a finger over her lips, encouraging Portia to remain quite.

Portia quickly flicked her gaze back to Steve, who was giving her a questioning look. “Fine. Leave,” she growled, turning her back to them, storming towards the elevator.

Bucky and Steve shared a confused glance, before shrugging their shoulders and quickly turning to join the rest of the team.

Portia quietly remained in the elevator, until the doors opened revealing the smirking Wakandan.

“We only have about two minutes so we need to hurry.” Shuri gestured for Portia to follow her back into the war room. There was now a holographic drone set up in the corner. “Put this on.” Shuri tossed the bracelet to Portia.

“What is it?” She asked as she placed the black bracelet around her wrist.

“It’s the kimoyo bracelet I made for you,” Shuri grinned. “You’ll be able to communicate with the team, record, and look up anything you might need. But I added some extra features, just for you.” Shuri pressed her fingers against one of the beads, and stepped back quickly.

Portia felt tingles as the nanites moved up her arm and across her body, to form a metallic armour around her. It fit her body like a glove. It was light weight and easy to move in, and she didn’t feel like she was going to suffocate from over heating. There was a belt across her hips with a set of deadly vibranium knifes, and a holster around her right leg with a blaster inside.

Portia smiled brightly as Shuri. “I have never been gifted with anything more beautiful,” Portia thanked her sincerely. “You are my new favourite Midgardian.”

“Don’t I know it,” Shuri responded smugly. “We Princesses need to stick together. Can’t let the boys have all the fun.”

“Anything you desire, it’s yours,” Portia decreed. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Right now I want you to move your ass,” Shuri sassed. “Get in the drone, we need to catch up with the rest of the team.”

“You got it, boss.” Portia winked before running towards the awaiting drone.

* * *

 

  
“What took you so long?” T’Challa teased his baby sister.  
  
The holographic Shuri turned to Portia rolling her eyes. “I had to use the little girls room,” she lied easily.

Portia was sitting in the passenger seat of Shuri’s quinjet, they were approximately 5 minutes away from the initial landing site of the Dark Elves. She had turned on her communications, listening in on the rest of the team, but remaining quiet. It wasn’t time to reveal herself. Shuri had activated the cloaking capabilities, no one would be able to see that she had brought an unauthorized passenger.

She clenched her fists in anger when two massive Harrows came into view. Malekith had sent an army for her. Innocent people were about to die because of her.

“Shuri,” Steve’s voice broke Portia from her thoughts. “Don’t get too close to those ships, circle around them and call out anything you see. We need to keep this contained on the golf course.”

Shuri glanced to Portia who was shaking her head. “I need you to get close so I can take down the ships,” she whispered.

“Who said that?” Steve growled.

Shuri shot Portia an unimpressed look. “Just because you whisper, doesn’t mean the others can’t hear you,” she scolded.

“Shit, sorry.” Portia looked sheepish. “Open the back door.” Portia unbuckled her seatbelt moving quickly to the back of the quinjet.

“Portia.” She winced at how pissed Steve sounded. “I gave you a direct order to stay back.”

The platform of the quinjet lowered, opening up her view to one of the massive black ships. She took a deep breath to prep herself. This was going to hurt.

“Little busy right now, Steve,” Portia shouted over the wind, drawing two vibranium daggers from her belt. “Can you scold me later or something?” She heard Tony’s bark of laughter in the background.

“Do not get off the quinjet, Portia.” Steve warned. His dark voice promised severe consequences.

“Get off the quinjet?” Portia repeated sardonically. “You got it, Captain. Hit it, Shuri.”

Shuri laughed, hitting a button on the dashboard, music suddenly blaring from the speakers.

“I love this song!” Tony and Clint spoke in unison.

Portia grinned as she took a running start, barrelling towards the end of the quinjet platform. She held her knives out firmly in front of her as she leapt, digging them into the ship’s exterior as she made contact.

“Nice jump, Princess.” Tony gushed the same time she heard Steve and Bucky curse.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the knives stopped sliding down, coming to a stop a few feet below the Harrow’s engine. She saw Iron Man flying out of the corner of her eyes.

“Stark,” she called out. She used her knives to maneuver around the ship. Stabbing them deep into the exterior before roughly pulling them out. “See that blue glow right above me? Aim your repulsors at it and be prepared to shoot on my order.”

“You got it.” Tony flew up beside her, lifting his mask momentarily. “You’re going to be in so much trouble,” he sang.

“What else is new,” she muttered. She positioned herself just underneath the ships engine, throwing two EMP disks into it. “Now, Stark.”

Tony immediately shot the engine, as Portia enabled the EMP blast, disabling the shields. Perfect hit. Portia disengaged her knives, pushing herself into a backflip off of the now exploding ship. She couldn’t help but tense her muscles as she prepared for her painfully solid meeting with the ground.

She let out a small yelp when Tony abruptly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back against his chest. “You didn’t really think I was going to let you hit the ground, did you?”

“The thought had crossed my mind.”

“Nah, Capsicle is already pissed that I helped you. Wasn’t going to make it worse by letting your pretty little face splat against the ground.”

The ship crashed into the ground, the explosion large enough to rattle the remaining ship, but not enough to take it down. Damnit.

She was about to tell Stark to take them to the other ship, when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A battle had broken out, and they were massively outnumbered by the Dark Elves.

“Get me on the ground now.” She demanded.

“Take her back to Shuri, Tony.” Steve’s grunted order stopped Tony immediately.

Tony held onto Portia tightly, hovering hundreds of feet in the air. “You guys are putting me between a rock and a hard place.”

“Keep her away from here, Stark.” Bucky barked, dodging an attack from behind

Portia’s anxiety had hit an all time high, she needed to get on the ground now. “Put me on the ground now and I’ll tell you and Banner why my blood tests are off.” She blurted, without thinking of the ramifications.

“Sold!” Tony shouted with glee, resuming his quick decent to earth. “Sorry, Cap, she wins this round.”

“Just drop me already,” Portia growled impatiently. They were close enough to the ground that the landing wouldn’t hurt.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Tony let go, racing off without sparing a glance to see if she landed okay.

Portia landed crouched to the ground, one knee digging into the earth. She leapt up, running towards the fight without a seconds hesitation. Within minutes her body and knives were covered in blood and sweat. She hacked and slashed her way into the middle of the fray, where the X-men and Avengers had met up to keep the enemy at bay.

“You’re in so much fucking trouble, Doll.” Bucky snarled, grabbing her arm to pull her to his side.

“Trouble follows this beauty around like ants to a picnic,” a deep voice snarked.

Portia rolled her eyes, not needing to turn around to know who had spoken. “Ants to a picnic? Really Logan, do you even TRY to learn modern colloquialisms anymore?” She slammed a dagger into a Dark Elf’s neck, blood spurting in her face when she ripped it away.

“Gave that up years ago, Darlin’.”

“Less talking, more killing.” Natasha appeared beside her, guns raised, with a twinkle in her eye.

Portia gazed up to the sky as dark clouds began to form, a deep rumble shaking the earth. Her eyes lit up as an idea began to form in her head.

“Thor!” She called out. Her eyes darting around to locate her uncle.

“You read my mind, Tia.” Thor appeared behind her, placing an arm around her waist, to pull her towards him.

“What are you doing?” Steve shouted when Thor raised Mjölnir above his head. The dark clouds began to circle faster above them.

Portia gazed down at Steve as she began to ascend with Thor. “Saving us,” she boasted, blowing him a kiss.

“Thor!” Steve’s voice had an edge of panic. “What are you doing with her?!”

“Do not fear, Steven,” Thor reassured. “We have done this many times.”

A large bolt of lightning struck Mjölnir, electricity flowing first through Thor, then Portia as she absorbed the destructive force. Both Asgardian’s eyes turned milky white as the electrical current surrounded them. There was shouting below, but they couldn’t be bothered to interpret the noise.

“Hit me with your biggest bolt.” Portia’s voice sounded hollow and distant.

“Are you sure that is wise?” Thor’s voice rumbled like thunder. “It will take an immense amount of energy to kill an army that size.”

“We made a vow to protect Midgard. Those are innocent Midgardians down there, about to die because of me.” Anger and regret welled up inside of her, causing her to snap. “Biggest. Bolt. Now.”

Lightning illuminated the sky as she was struck in her outstretched hand. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her breath caught in her throat at the intense feeling of power. In the dark recesses of her mind a dark voice whispered, _destroy them all_.

She screamed in agony as the dark power surged out of her body. White heat burned through her, it felt as if her small body was being ripped apart, flesh torn from bone.

She gasped for breath when the unimaginable pain began to recede. Blinking rapidly, her vision slowly returned, the ringing in her ears fading.

“-tia. Portia!”

She lifted her head from Thor’s shoulder, looking into his brightly smiling face. “You did it, my precious girl.”

Portia glanced down to admire her handy work, when she was overwhelmed with nausea.

“Ground. Now, Thor!”

Thor quickly lowered them to the ground, Portia dropped to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach.

“Give her space.” Portia couldn’t help but smile at Bucky’s order. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

She rolled onto her back, taking deep soothing breaths, hoping the dizziness would pass soon. She was never going to here the end of this from Steve and Bucky.

“Still pushing beyond your limits I see.”

Portia opened one eye, giving a half smile to the dark haired, broad shouldered, alpha above her. He was still as handsome as ever.

“Put those claws away and help me up.” She groaned, holding her arm out limply.

Logan chuckled as he retracted his claws. He wrapped his thick fingers around her wrist, tugging her up roughly. She groaned when her sore body smacked into his, gripping onto his shoulders in hopes that the world would stop spinning.

“It’s good to see you again, darlin’. You haven’t aged a day.” Logan hugged her close.

She leaned into his familiar body, breathing in the intoxicating smell of cigars and bourbon. She loved him fiercely, once upon a time, but it had faded to a sort of love that a sister might feel for her brother.

Portia pushed her upper body back slightly, grinning up at her former lover. She rubbed her palm against the scruff of his beard. “Never gonna shave this damn thing, huh?”

Portia looked over her shoulder when she heard two low growls. Steve and Bucky were approaching, both sporting matching looks of displeasure. Logan tightened his grip on her waist, puffing out his chest, letting out a growl of his own.

Portia rolled her eyes, smacking Logan upside the head as she untangled herself from his grasp. Fucking alphas. Steve was quick to pull her against his side, Bucky moving to stand in front of her.

“Oh for fuck sakes,” Portia growled, pushing Bucky out of her way. “Stop it, all of you.”

“They started it, darlin’.”

“Don’t call her that.” Bucky took a threatening step towards Logan.

Logan quietly observed the interaction between Portia and the two alphas. A slow smile spreading on his lips as he began to understand the situation. “Old habits die hard, eh?”

Portia raised her chin, refusing to take the bait. She was holding onto Bucky’s metal arm tightly, preventing him from taking another step forward. “Steve Rogers, James Barnes, this is Logan. He’s an old friend, and there isn’t any need to start a fucking pissing match right now.” She gave a pointed look to both Bucky and Steve, the latter having the decency to look a little ashamed.

“Oh, we were more than friends, darlin’.” Logan winked.

Steve and Bucky snarled, and Logan extended his adamantium claws. Portia sighed in frustration, rubbing her temples vigorously. For the love of Odin, make this stop.

“Guys, we got incoming,” Tony called from overhead.

Huh. Prayers really are answered. Portia turned around, her stomach dropping instantly. She took her previous thought back, the gods must really hate her.

There was another wave of Dark Elves approaching quickly, and she didn’t have enough energy to take them out.Leading the attack was a lone masked Elf. His mask and menacing aura was a dead giveaway for who he was. Maybe she could end this without Midgardian lives lost.

The army of Dark Elves stopped, the masked elf continuing forwards. Portia pushed her way towards him, Bucky and Steve hot on her heels.

“Algrim, I told your master to stay the hell away from Midgard,” Portia sneered, when the elf stopped within earshot. “I think he has become senile in his old age.”

“I bring a message from Malekith, Portia Lokidóttir, Princess of Asgard.” Algrim’s booming voice rattled her bones.

“Malekith can suck a dick. You don’t send an army for a simple message, Algrim.”

Algrim removed his mask, smiling like the sadist she knew him to be. He looked frighteningly beautiful, his white hair contrasting against his dark skin.

“Malekith sends the message, Princess. I’ve come for your head.

“That’s a shame for you then,” Portia pretended to inspect her nails, not even the least bit afraid of his threat. “I really like where my head is.”

“Give me the Aether, and we’ll let your pathetic humans live,” Algrim continued.

“You just threatened to kill her, and now you want to bargain?” Loki appeared on her left, Thor on her right.

“I promised the lives of the humans, I will still be removing her head.” Algrim’s disdain for the Asgardians was very apparent. “No one steals from The Svartálfar and lives.”

“The Aether has been destroyed,” Portia stated coldly. “Return to your master and inform him that he will never again have control of the universe.”

Algrim let out a spine chilling laugh. Pure fear pricked at the back of her neck, but her face remained devoid of all emotion. Emotion was weakness.

“I know you lie, little Asgardian. The Aether continues to call for us. You did not destroy it. We know that it is somewhere on this planet, and I am willing to tear Midgard apart piece by piece to find it.”

“You brought it here?!” Loki seethed at his daughter, his eyes steadfast on the enemy in front of them.

“Says the guy who tried to use TWO infinity stones to enslave humanity,” Portia snarked back.

“The Tesseract was already on Midgard, I merely -.”

“Now is not the time,” Thor cut in.

“You’re right,” Portia huffed, returning her attention to the Dark Elf in front of her. “A duel then, Algrim. I win, you leave Midgard and never return. You win, you get the Aether and my head.”

“No!”

Portia turned her head to look at the firm hand on her shoulder. She moved her eyes up to meet the furious eyes of Steve Rogers. Her heart skipped, it was the first time she had witnessed Steve’s eyes turn alpha red.

She slowly turned the rest of her body, cupping Steve’s cheeks cautiously. It looked like he was struggling to maintain control of his inner alpha. She was suddenly filled with the overwhelming need to comfort him. Portia ran her thumbs softly against his cheeks, trying to help Steve calm down before he did something incredibly stupid.

“It’s okay, Alpha,” she cooed softly. Steve’s red eyes watched her closely. “I know you’re angry with me, but I need your trust. I’ve done this before, please trust me, Alpha.”

Steve cocked his head to the side, studying her closely. His red eyes slowly turned back to the brilliant blue she had come to adore. Steve took a deep breath, nodding his head, as he continued to study her face.

Portia glanced around, Bucky was also gazing at her curiously, while Thor and Loki were frowning at her. Did she have something on her face?

Portia turned back to Algrim, she would have to ask why the alphas were acting strange later. “Do we have a deal?” She asked.

Algrim grinned widely. “And how do you purpose we duel, Princess? I don’t think your little wolf friend will be making an appearance this time.”

“How do you know about that,” she snarled dangerously. She made to take a step towards him, but was held back by a firm metal hand around her arm. “What did they do to me?”

“Malekith paid a handsome price to ensure your mortality. It seems it was well worth it.”

Portia saw red as she violently struggled against Bucky’s hold. He was quick to encompass her entire body with his, knowing that she would try to lash out. “I will fucking kill all of you,” she screamed loud enough for all to hear. “Your master will be the reason for your extinction, I will make sure of it.”

Algrim continued to grin at the Asgardian’s rage. He raised his arm, drawing a large sword from its sheath. “There will be much celebration on Svartálfar, when I return victorious.”

Portia went to draw her knives, when a battle axe was suddenly thrust in front of her. After closer inspection, she discovered that it was Jarnbjorn, her axe she thought was given to another.

“You kept it?” Portia’s steady hands reached out to take the axe from Loki. The axe hummed happily, and the ancient runes lit up when both her small hands wrapped around the hilt. It felt heavier than she remembered. “You told me you were going to give it to someone worthy.”

Loki avoided making eye contact, instead keeping his eyes on the enemy before them. “Jarnbjorn belongs with you. Never before has it been wielded by a more worthy warrior.”

Portia moved her eyes towards Thor, who was nodding in agreement.

“We kept it hidden from The All Father,” Thor explained. “We would not let it fall into the hands of another.”

Portia’s face crumpled for less than a second, overcome with the intense emotions she felt from both her father and uncle. She would have to deal with it later.

“We believe in you, Doll.” Bucky placed a chaste kiss on her neck before releasing his hold on her.

She took three steps towards Algrim, while the alphas stepped back to give them space. She would not fail them.

“The only thing you’ll retuning to Svartálfar with,” Portia spoke loud enough for Algrim’s army to hear. She placed her axe on one relaxed shoulder, acting as if she didn’t have a care in the world. “Is the shame of defeat, and the knowledge that you will never be as strong as a mortal.”

Algrim’s face morphed into one of fury. “I will enjoy tearing you apart, Asgardian filth.”

He raised his sword in rage, attacking Portia with a swift and heavy blow. She maneuvered her axe to block his blow, using the heel of her boot to push him away. He recovery quickly, attacking again. The Dark Elf put his full strength into the strike, forcing Portia to slide backwards as she attempted to hold him back.

“I know what you are, little Asgardian,” Algrim taunted. His face was close to enough to hers, he was able to run his slimy tongue along her cheek. “Such a sweet little omega, posing as an alpha.”

Portia couldn’t hide her shock at Algrim’s declaration. How could he possibly know that? She had been so careful. Portia pushed hard against Algrim, using the energy from her axe, to force him a few steps backwards.

“They don’t know, do they?” Algrim gestured towards the Avengers, still grinning like a mad man. “Perhaps I will make you confess before I take your head. You’re alphas will be furious.” He let out a boisterous laugh.

It was then Portia realized that this fight wasn’t going to end the way she had originally planned. She was going to have to kill Algrim before he spilled her secret.

“It looks like I’m going to have to remove some tongues, after I relive you of your head.” Portia reverted back to her carefree persona. “Be a lamb, and tell me who betrayed my secret.”

Algrim attacked again, sword raised high. Portia raised her axe to block, but was surprised instead with a boot to the chest. Her body flew through the air, crashing into the earth hard. Fuck. She caught her breath quickly, rising to one knee so she could keep her eye on the Dark Elf.

“You can’t beat me.” Algrim spread his arms out wide, puffing out his chest. “You should be mated with a belly full of pups, instead of kneeling before me, bloodied and bruised.”

Portia’s mind went into overdrive, trying to interpret the meaning behind his taunt. Suddenly it all fell into place. The Aether, the Dark Elves, the missing Midgardian omegas, they all had one thing in common.

“Freyr,” she whispered more to herself than anyone else. “You’re working with Freyr,” she spoke louder for Algrim to hear her. “He’s the one who told you about me.”

“You’re not as stupid as you look, Princess,” Algrim mocked. “It was Freyr’s idea to lure you out of hiding by bolstering the human’s omega trafficking trade. He said you always had a soft spot for omegas.” Portia stood as Algrim began to circle her like a shark. “But it seems like it was all for naught. All we needed to do was wait for you to come back to your pretty little alpha toy. You just couldn’t seem to stay away from this one, could you?”

“You leave him out of this.” Portia left her threat unfinished.

“Don’t worry, little Princess. I’ll send him to Hel, right after you.”

Portia screamed in rage, rushing Algrim with her axe firmly at her side. She used every ounce of her fury to continue to rain blows upon the Dark Elf. Algrim laughed as he blocked each blow easily, continuing to taunt her for being weak, for being omega.

Portia’s stamina was fading fast. Using her powers to destroy have the Dark Elf army had drained her significantly. The dizziness and nausea was becoming more prevalent and the darkness around her eyes becoming thicker. She raised her axe, aiming her strike for his head.

She stumbled backwards, crying out as she felt a sting radiating from eyebrow to cheek. She placed her fingers tentatively against the sore spot, hissing in pain as she did. Her fingers were covered in blood. She glanced up at Algrim, who was holding a bloody dagger in his non dominant hand.

Algrim pushed forward, hacking away at Portia until her arms grew tired. Seeing an opportunity as Portia adjusted her grip, Algrim ripped the weapon from her hands, throwing it across the battlefield. Gripping her long ponytail, he tugged hard, forcing her down to her knees.

“I’ve waited so long for this moment, pathetic little Asgardian.” Portia’s heart rate tripled when Algrim placed the tip of his sword at the base of her neck. “Having everyone you ever loved here to witness your end, makes it all the more sweeter.”

“I don’t understand why Freyr would help you acquire the Aether,” Portia desperately tried to stall Algrim from delivering the final blow. “If the Aether is for Malekith, that means Freyr would get…me?”

Algrim growled low in his chest. “Yes. I was ordered to bring you back alive.” Portia noted that Algrim didn’t seem to happy about that order. “But the way I see it,” Algrim tightened his hand around her hair, pulling chucks out of her scalp. “With the Aether’s power, we will be able to destroy the annoying Vanir, and it won’t matter that I failed my mission.”

“Malekith won’t be able to control it.” Portia moved one hand up to try and pull Algrim’s hand off her head, while the other slowly moved to her hip. “Its power will rip him apart.”

“Too bad you won’t be around to find out,” he sneered. “Any last words, Princess?”

“Yes.” Portia shoved her vibranium blade up through Algrim’s chin. “You should never drag out someone’s death.”

Algrim’s eyes bugged out in horror, dropping his sword as blood poured from his mouth. Portia ripped the blade out, shoving the dark elf to the ground. She turned her back to him for only a moment to retrieve her axe.

She raised the axe above her head with a grim expression. “See you in Hel,” she whispered, before slicing his head clean from his body.

Her stomach turned at the grizzly sight, death was never something she found glory in. It was only a means to an end, when no other option was left. Picking up Algrim’s head by the hair, she flung it across the battle field, where the remaining dark elves stood silently.

“Leave now,” she bellowed, her voice holding all the strength her body no longer felt. “Tell everyone who will listen; Midgard will not fall into the hands of its enemies.”

She kept her firm gaze on the dark elf army, until a call to ‘move out’ echoed through the field. She turned her back on the elves, confident that none among them would be stupid to attack. She walked slowly towards Bucky and Steve, who were approaching her at a much quicker pace. Each alpha’s face held a mixture of anger and relief.

“Where else are you hurt?” Steve asked, running his thumb across her blood soaked cheek.

Portia tried to summon words to reply, but found herself unable. The adrenaline was wearing off, her heart rate beginning to slow. Her body ached everywhere, her cheek was on fire and her head felt like it was going to explode. She moved her gaze towards Bucky, her eyes beseeching him to understand.

“She needs a doctor, Steve.” Bucky scooped Portia into his arms, cradling her head against his chest.

Portia’s vision began to darken as the alphas rushed her away from the battlefield. She couldn’t make out the words that Bucky and Steve were trying to tell her, but she could sense the urgency behind it. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand slap against her cheek.

“Stay awake, Portia,” Bucky ordered.

Portia glared at the dark haired alpha, but couldn’t muster the strength to reprimand him. She just saved the fucking planet, didn’t she deserve a damn nap?

Dizziness and nausea flooded her head again, followed by the tunnelling of her vision. She wasn’t going to have the choice to stay awake, she was about to pass out. Fuck. Not again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with me. I’ve been extremely sick and haven’t had much energy to think about my story. Love you all ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> [Portia’s Armour](https://goo.gl/images/ZR3f4h)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, extra Steve and Bucky kisses to west_collins_is_my_spirit_animal, DragonSpirit13, CherryBlossoms016, and Ali_Rae for guessing correctly last chapter!!! xoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Chapter Eleven - Blue Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm further every day from what I used to be  
> I left a life behind that's no longer me  
> And through the open road I know I lost control  
> [~Blue Skies - Sully Erna~](https://youtu.be/QbuONCgwcPo)

Peace was something she hadn’t really felt in a long time, but she always knew where she could find it. This was her place of solitude, a place where she could go when reality became too intense. Here, there were no battles to win, no secrets to hide. It was a safe place where she could just exist, one with nature. She lazily ran her hand through the soft green grass, her eyes closed as she soaked in the sun’s warmth.

“So beautiful,” a soft masculine voice interrupted her daydreaming. “I’ve never been here before.”

Portia hummed in agreement, keeping her eyes closed as the familiar alpha approached to sit at her side.

“Are we on Asgard?” Warm fingers stroked her face lightly.

“No. We’re still on Midgard. I was born here.”

Portia opened her eyes, surprised to see a young dark haired alpha, his amber eyes adoring her. She rose an eyebrow in question as she took in the young man before her.

“You know that I find you just as attractive now, as I did fifty years ago, right?” She raised a hand to run it through his thick hair, smiling. “It’s been a while since I could do this though.”

“I felt like being young again,” the alpha smirked. “It’s also nice to use my legs now and then, even if it is just in your mind.”

Portia moved to sit up, leaning her body against his, so they could both watch the sun set behind the dense forest. The sky was a mixture of reds, pinks and yellows, painting a beautiful serene picture for the pair.

“I must have been out for a while, if you felt the need to come get me, Charles.” Portia broke the comfortable silence.

“You’ve been unconscious for ten days,” Charles replied softly, twirling a strand of white hair between his fingers. “You should have awoken five days ago, but I wanted to give you time to come back on your own.”

Ten days? She knew she had withdrawn into herself for a time, but didn’t realize how much time had actually passed. She had searched everywhere in her mind for any hint of Luna. There was no trail, no scrap of evidence of her presence at all.

“I can’t find her anywhere,” Portia’s voice sounding hollow and broken. “It’s like she was never even with me.”

“Luna?” Charles questioned. Portia nodded. “I also cannot sense her, I am deeply sorry for your loss.” He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to sit between his legs, holding her close.

“Why would she leave me?” Portia’s hands held desperately onto the strong arms wrapped around her torso, afraid that he too would disappear. “I need her now more than ever, and she’s just gone.”

Charles placed his chin on her shoulder, silently pondering her question. “I do not know what happened to her, but perhaps you can think of this difficult time as a learning opportunity.”  
  
“I’m well over 1000 years old, what could I possibly need to learn?” She scoffed.

“You have spent your entire life looking within. You have only ever relied on yourself to get through difficult trials.” He spoke as if her independence was a bad thing. “Maybe it’s time to look outwards. To learn to rely on others, to ask for assistance or guidance.”

Portia pulled away, turning her head to give Charles and incredulous look. “You know what happened the last time I put my trust in someone.”

Charles sighed, pulling her back into his strong chest. “Yes, sweet little omega.” Portia had to hold back a snarl, she didn’t like being addressed by her true designation. “I know you were betrayed by the very alphas sworn to protect you.” He ran his fingers gently through her soft hair, her body melting into his. “But there are two kind, compassionate, loyal alphas, who have not left your side for the last ten days. I think you should give them a chance.”

“Bucky and Steve.” Portia couldn’t help but smile as she spoke their names softly. It wasn’t a question, she knew in her heart that those were the alphas Charles was speaking of.

“They are quite overbearing at the moment.” Charles sounded less than impressed. “They won’t let anyone near you, unless it’s to check on your vitals. I promised I could make you wake up, they wouldn’t let me in the room otherwise.”

“Alphas are a pain in the ass,” Portia sighed. “Is my body at the Mansion, or did Stark take me back to the Tower?

“They rushed you to the Mansion. Most of your team returned to the city after a few days, but there is an incredibly intelligent young woman who stayed behind to monitor your condition.”

“Shuri,” Portia smiled fondly. “She’s my new favourite Midgardian, you know. Made me my own nano-tech suit and everything.” Portia hoped that her Kimoyo beads had not been confiscated. “I’m surprised Bucky and Steve let her near me after what happened. They can be very controlling.”

“They care for you deeply,” Charles corrected. “I don’t think they could ever hurt you the way Erik and I did,” his voice trailed off sadly.

Portia stroked his cheek softly with the back of her hand. “Neither of you hurt me,” she reassured. “Protecting Midgard has always been my priority. You both deserved more than what I could give. At least Erik was able to have the children he always desired. Wanda and Pietro have good hearts, no thanks to their father, I’m sure.”

It was true. Wanda and Pietro were nothing like their father. They were both kind, caring members of the Avengers, holding no ill will for humans.

“Is that why you haven’t told them the truth?” Charles wondered. “Are you afraid they will ask to bond? For children?”

“You know that’s not the only reason,” Portia sighed. “As an omega, I would be compelled to obey my alpha’s command. I’ve been cursed with the ability to destroy planets with the flick of my wrist. No one should have access to that kind of power.”

“Neither of them would even think of such a thing. I’ve been inside both of their heads, they are good men. They don’t even know your true designation, but are already willing to die for you.”

“They didn’t hear Algrim’s words?” Portia’s stomach fluttered with hope.

“Tony Stark was the only one who heard, and I know that so far, he has kept that information to himself.”

Tony. She had already decided she was going to tell him the truth. She just needed to get to him before he could tell anyone else. Portia stared at the dark forest in front of her, trying to decide how much information she could actually trust him with.

“I used to be terrified of going in there.” Portia gestured towards the thick growth of trees. “Our tribe settled by the river each spring, we hunted and gathered our food from here. I was convinced there was something hiding within the trees, waiting for me.”

Portia shivered at the memory.

“And how did you overcome your fear?” Charles prodded, running his hands up and down her arms.

“My mother.” Portia smiled, turning her gaze towards the river on their left.

A tall, willowy woman appeared before them. Her flawless, golden skin shimmered against the setting sun. Her white, wind blown hair framed her oval face perfectly.

“My darling daughter.” The woman smiled encouragingly at Portia. “You are a fierce little warrior. A fierce warrior, who should never be frightened of what lurks in the darkness. You, my precious little Portia, should know without doubt, the most terrifying thing to lurk within the darkness, is you.

“She was beautiful,” Charles spoke, after the apparition faded away.

“She was a kind and strong leader. Everyone in our tribe fought to the death to protect her.” Portia subtly wiped away a tear as she watched her mother disappear. “She was right about the darkness. I marched into the forest without fear after that. What could someone like me possibly be afraid of?”

“Mediocrity, monogamy, commitment, babies,” Charles listed teasingly.

Portia laughed, smacking his arm playfully. Charles was the only alpha she had encountered in her long life that seemed to get it. He never judged her for ignoring her omega instincts to bond and mate with a strong alpha. He never asked her to stop being who she wanted to be. Never tried to force his opinions onto her. He just accepted her for who she was.

Charles pulled himself away from Portia to stand up, holding his hand out to her, to pull her up as well.

“Have I ever lied to you?” He looked deep into her eyes as he questioned her.

“Never,” Portia replied, knowing from the look on his face that he expected a serious response.

“Give them a chance. Their priorities are more similar to yours than you realize.”

Portia was skeptical.

“They want babies, Charles. You know, those soul sucking parasites I’m terrified of.”

Portia grinned at her own joke.

Charles did not.

“Give them a chance,” he reiterated firmly.

“Fine,” she huffed. “I’ll give them a chance. Now get out of my head, so sleeping beauty can wake up.”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t be an asshole when she wakes up.”

Steve glared at Bucky, who was sitting on the opposite side of Portia’s bed. They were both holding one of her hands, impatiently waiting for Professor Xavier to bring her back to consciousness.

“I’m not going to be an asshole.” Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair when Bucky shot him a look, implying that he didn’t believe him. “She could have died, Buck. She ignored my orders to stay behind, destroyed half an army in 10 seconds flat, and beheaded an alien, who I can only assume was probably a big deal. There wasn’t a damn thing any of us could do to stop her.”

“It’s okay, Stevie,” Bucky said softly. He leaned across Portia to place his metal hand on top of Steve’s. Even though Steve no longer had asthma, his voice would still get a little wheezy when he became too worked up. “She didn’t die, her body is healing. She’s going to be okay.”

“Then why won’t she wake up?” Steve asked desperately.

Bucky opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. He didn’t know what to say, because he also didn’t understand why she refused to wake. Shuri had come to examine her, and found nothing that would prevent her from waking. She hypothesized that Portia was simply ‘not ready to come back’.

“She’ll come back to us when she’s ready.” Bucky finally answered. “And we will finally take her on that date we’ve been promising her.”

“Dinner and a movie?” Steve suggested, tightening his grip on Portia’s hand, willing her to wake up quicker.

Bucky nodded his head in agreement. “We should take her to that Mediterranean place Tony orders from all the time. I think she’d like shawarma.”

“What movie? Darcy said there was a new romcom -.”

Steve and Bucky both snapped their heads to Portia when they heard a snort coming from her nose.

“Romcom?” Portia snorted again at the absurdity. “Neither of you are getting laid if you take me to a chick flick. I want to see that new Jason Statham movie, with the giant ass shark.”

Bucky grinned at Portia, relieved to see her silver eyes twinkling. “No Romcoms, ever. Got it.”

Steve stared at Portia in silent awe, so many emotions were running through his head, he wasn’t sure which one to process first. He wanted to kiss her senseless and strangle her all at once. His eyes flickered up to Portia’s head, where Professor X was slowly removing his hands from her temples.

“Now would be the time where I would gloat and say ‘told you I could bring her back’, but I am too old for such juvenile antics.” Charles winked at Steve, moving his chair towards the front of Portia’s bed. Steve’s eyes narrowed when the Professor placed his hand on Portia’s ankle, rubbing it gently with his thumb. “Remember what I said.”

Portia rolled her eyes at the pointed look Charles gave her while speaking to her. “Yes, dear,” she replied sarcastically.

Charles gave her one last warm smile, before turning to leave.

The second they were alone, Bucky stood up, placing his hands on either side of Portia’s face, planting a firm kiss on her lips. She couldn’t help but smile into his lips, the joy she felt at being close to her alphas was almost palpable. There combined scent filled the small room,

“Miss me?” She teased when Bucky broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Mmhmm,” Bucky hummed affirmatively. “Stevie’s lips aren’t as soft as yours.”

Portia laughed as Bucky leaned down for another kiss, moving one arm to wrap around his neck. Her other hand was still in the firm grasp of Steve Rogers.

She broke the kiss, turning her attention to the other super soldier in her life. She could see the internal debate Steve was having with himself, and decided to help him out.

“You going to kiss me before you start scolding me, Cap?”

Steve’s lip twitch as he slowly stood, Bucky moved back to allow him to lean over her small body. He ran his hand along her cheek, stroking her face tenderly.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he whispered.

Portia’s gut twisted uncomfortably at the hurt in Steve’s voice. She was the reason behind that pain. She raised her head to gently place her lips against his, hoping the simple gesture would help him understand how sorry she was.

“Mortal or not, I’m still the goddess of destruction. War games are kind of my thing, Steve. You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Steve’s face hardened at her words, he took a step back from her bed, giving her his infamous ‘Captain America does not approve’ face.

“That isn’t the point, Portia.” Steve ignored Bucky’s groan of displeasure. “You disobeyed a direct order from your commanding office.” He shook his head sadly. “I have no choice but to suspend you from the team.”

Portia blinked at Steve for a moment, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Steve sent Bucky a confused look, who in turn was giving Portia a worried look. This was not the reaction either of them were expecting. Was she okay?

“Oh Steve darling,” Portia started, trying to rein in her laughter. “There are so many things wrong with that statement, I don’t even know where to begin.”

Bucky snorted, while Steve narrowed his eyes at Portia, gesturing for her to explain.

“First off,” she held up her pointer finger. “I was never part of the team, so you really can’t kick me out of something I was never apart of. Secondly,” she lifted another finger. “I’m fourth in line to be Queen over all the nine realms. I am also General to the Valkyrie armies. You are NOT my commanding officer, as I outrank you SO hard.”

“General?” Bucky interrupted.

“Don’t act so surprised Barnes,” Portia scoffed. “Who better to lead the fiercest warriors Asgard has ever known, than the goddess of destruction? I was born for war.”

“Regardless,” Steve directed the conversation back to the problem at hand. “I am the commanding officer of this team. It is my job to make sure everyone on MY team is safe.” Steve began to pace around the room. “You ignored my orders to stay behind, putting MY teams safety at risk.”

“Come off it, Steve,” Bucky interjected. “She dominated the battlefield. We were safer with her there.”

Steve shot Bucky a dirty look, while Portia blew him a kiss. She was grateful that Bucky had her back on this one, but it was unnecessary.

“I guess I should have been more clear about this, before we started to pursue a relationship.” Portia sighed, turning her gaze back to Steve. “While I greatly enjoy giving up control and being submissive, it is only during intimate encounters, this is acceptable.” She gave Steve a pointed look. He clenched his jaw tightly. “When it comes to the safety and well-being of Midgardians, I am top Alpha.” Her voice became louder and authoritarian with each word from her mouth. “I have protected Midgard for centuries and will continue to do so, well after your body has turned to dust. I will decide what is and isn’t necessary to keep the planet and it’s people safe.”

Bucky gaped at Portia, unsure if he should try to step in again, or to keep silent and let Steve and Portia figure it out themselves.

“I can’t allow that,” Steve shook his head. “You’ve suffered major recent trauma, your not thinking right. It’s an alphas duty to protect his female from -.”

“Oh, so this is because I have tits, is it?” Portia interrupted with a sneer.

“No!” Steve tried to backtrack. “I mean, yes, but not because they make you incapable. I mean, uh…”

“I’m going to stop you right there before you dig yourself into a deeper hole.” Portia rubbed her temples with two fingers. Fuck she had such a headache. “This obviously isn’t going to work. Three alphas is too much for one relationship.”

“What?! No!” Bucky shouted in alarm. He rounded on Steve, pointing his finger threateningly at the blond alpha. “You need to fucking fix this,” he hissed.

“Am I interrupting something?”

All three turned their heads towards the doorway, where Shuri stood with a small smirk. She clearly knew she was interrupting.

“Yes,” Bucky and Steve growled the same time Portia said ‘no’.

Shuri raised an eyebrow in question, but didn’t turn to leave.

“They were just leaving,” Portia offered, giving both alphas a warning look.

Steve stormed out of the room without further adieu. Bucky eyes followed Steve’s retreating form, before turning back to Portia, a pained look in his eyes.

“This isn’t over, doll,” he whispered softly, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room as well.

Shuri shut the door behind Bucky, locking it to give the two princesses some privacy.

“Trouble in paradise?” She asked, moving her kimoyo beads over the Asgardians body to check her vitals.

“Steve is the most infuriating alpha I have ever encountered,” Portia grumbled, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

“Doubtful,” Shuri responded. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a set of kimoyo beads, handing them to Portia. “You’re going to need these.”

“Thank Odin,” Portia praised. “I thought Steve got his hands on these and I was never going to see them again.”

“I’ve got your back,” Shuri grinned. “I pocketed them when everyone was busy fawning over you when you passed out again. You sure do that a lot. Taking the whole princess in distress thing a little too seriously, aren’t you?”

“Ha ha,” Portia laughed sarcastically. “It’s not my fault mortality doesn’t agree with me.” She stood up to remove the fabric gown from her body, replacing it with the jeans and tank top Shuri handed her. “Did I get you into trouble?”

“My brother already knew I had made a kimoyo bracelet for you, so I doubt he was surprised at all.” Shuri began to analyze the scans of Portia’s body, pulling up holographic images in her hand. “As for the colonizers? They’re too scared of me to say anything.”

Portia snorted. Colonizers? Odin, she loved this Midgardian a lot.

“Hey, can I call Stark with these things?” Portia raised her wrist, pointing at the kimoyo beads.

Shuri moved towards Portia, showing her how to use the other features of the black beads.

“Everything looks good,” Shuri stated, the holographic images disappearing completely. “We can head back to the Tower anytime.”

Portia nodded. “Great, I just wanna call Stark real quick first.”

“Going to make sure he keeps his mouth shut about the whole omega thing?”

Portia’s head snapped towards a smirking Shuri. “How do you know about that?” Portia’s anxiety was quickly building.

Shuri’s smile faded, she placed a hand on the Asgardian’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. “It’s okay, calm down,” she spoke softly. “No one else knows.”

Portia let out the breath she was holding, relief flooding her. She continued to take deep breaths, looking to the Wakandan for answers.

“I had my suspicions when I watched you torture the Hydra agent,” Shuri began. “You were too confident.”

Portia flashed Shuri a confused look.

“I know alphas are naturally confident, but it was like your were overcompensating. It was very subtle, I doubt many would pick up on it.”

“So you just guessed?” Portia didn’t seem convinced.

“No, I hacked into file Tony has on you. I looked at your scans and blood work. You’re body type and hormones don’t lie, you were born an omega.”

“That man really needs to get better firewalls,” Portia growled.

“Trust me, I’ve told him hundreds of times,” Shuri agreed. “I might just upgrade them without telling him.”

Portia smiled. “You’ll keep this to yourself, yes?” The anxiety was beginning to creep back.

“Of course!” Shuri confirmed without hesitation. “Your reasons for being transdesignation are just that, yours. But I’m here for you if you ever need to talk about it.”

Portia pulled Shuri into her arms, giving her a tight hug. “Thank you,” she whispered, unable to hide the strong emotions she was feeling.

Shuri squeezed Portia tight for a quick second before pulling back and giving her an encouraging smile. “I’m going to go round up the boys. Make your call then come find us.”

Portia waited until Shuri had shut the door firmly behind her, to call Tony. She had an uneasy feeling about it, but needed to ensure her secret remained kept.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the heiress of Belmont.” Tony’s frowning face appeared above her wrist. “Or should we be calling you Balthazar?”

Portia winced at Tony’s tone, he clearly wasn’t happy with what he had discovered. She hoped that the Shakespearean jab meant that she could still salvage their relationship.

“Look, Tony, I’m going to tell you the truth. I’m -.”

“Transdesignation? Yeah I got that,” Tony interrupted. “What I don’t get is why the hell you didn’t tell me.”

“It’s…,” Portia struggled to find the words. “Complicated,” she finished lamely.

Tony shook is head in anger. “Yeah, fine. Nice chatting with you.”

“Wait!” She shouted before Tony could turn off their communication. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Tony’s frustration grew further, evidence of his anger beginning to show on his handsome face. “I just lied to our team alpha about why your eyes turned omega gold, when his turned alpha red. You better give me a damn good reason why I should continue to cover for you.”

“My eyes turned gold?” Memories of Steve losing control of his alpha during the battle flooded back. Both Bucky and Steve were looking at her strangely. Was that what they saw? “What did you say to him?”

“I don’t know. I told him it must have been the reflection of the sun or some shit.” Tony’s fingers combed through his hair in frustration. “That’s not the point. What else are you hiding?”

“Tony, please. I need you to hear me out.” Portia knew that Tony was reaching his breaking point. Though he would never admit it, The Avengers were his family, and right now he felt his family was being threatened. “I didn’t avoid telling the truth to you specifically. There are only a few Midgardians who know the truth. Everyone else thought I was dead!”

“It sounds like your Asgardian boyfriend found you out, so now Earth is going to have to pay the price. I won’t let that happen.”

Portia smiled with pride at Tony’s declaration. He was so strong for being such a small Midgardian.

“I won’t let that happen either.” She took a deep breath, before looking at him seriously. “Are you alone? Because what I’m about to tell you cannot be repeated.”

Tony raised his eyebrow, staring silently at Portia for a moment. He broke eye contact to glance at his surroundings. “Yeah, we’re alone.”

* * *

 

“Huh,” Tony spoke after a few agonizing minutes of silence. “That is a pretty damn good reason.”

“So you won’t tell anyone?”

Portia tried not to sound too hopeful. She has just spilled her life story to the Beta, willing him to understand her dire need to keep her true designation a secret.

“Yeah, I won’t say anything.” Tony had calmed down significantly, now that he knew the whole truth. “But if this Freyr guy comes here, it’s going to be all out in the open anyways, no?”

“He hates Midgard, he won’t come here.” Portia seemed so sure of this. “There are ways to kill an immortal, I’m working on silencing him permanently.”

“And once he’s gone? Then what?”

“I won’t change back, Tony.” Portia knew what he was getting at.

“Steve is a good guy, you should give him a chance to prove it to you.”

Portia sighed. “I’ve been hearing that a lot today.”

“Why did you tell me?”

Portia gave Tony a look of surprise. First he was upset with her for not telling him the truth, now he was questioning why she was being honest with him?

She pondered the question, wanting to give him a real answer.

“I like you, Tony. You joke a lot, most of the time I have no idea what you’re talking about, you hide your true self behind this snarky façade. I can relate.” Portia smiled sincerely. “You don’t let your designation dictate what you can and cannot do. You’re like the younger brother I never had.”

“Younger brother?” Tony made a face. “I know you’ve got centuries on me, but you look like you’re about 19, Princess. You’re going to have to refer to me as your older, wiser, devilishly handsome brother.”

Portia laughed. Relieved that Tony was back to making jokes, and calling her ‘Princess’ once again.

“Deal. We good?”

Tony smiled. “Yeah, we’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued love and support!
> 
> Your comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> ^_^


	12. Chapter Twelve - Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella long. I was going to break it up, then I thought, meh, fuck it. 
> 
> P.S. you might not wanna read the last part at work...or by people who are prudish...your choice though ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Break free, we can just ride  
> Hands around my waist, any second we can die  
> (Ah, ah, ah, ah)  
> Make me shiver inside, lean into the curve  
> I think you better hold on tight  
> (Ah, ah, ah, ah)
> 
>  
> 
> [~Harley - Letters From the Fire](https://youtu.be/syut9BkbFLI)

Portia grinned widely as she stepped out of the Mansion’s massive front doors. She lifted her face towards the sun’s rays, it had been too long since she let her body feel its healing warmth. Inhaling deeply, she enjoyed the fresh scent that came with being far removed from the big city.

Charles and Logan were both waiting by the staircase to see her off. She embraced Logan tightly, noticing that underneath his masculine scent, there was a hint of sweetness.

“You have an omega,” she accused, pulling back from the embrace to look him in the eye. She recognized the scent immediately; an omega in heat.

Logan scratched his head uncomfortably. “Yeah, I was going to tell you about that.”

“That’s wonderful, Logan! I’m so happy for you!” She smiled brightly at dark haired alpha. “When can I meet her?”

“You’re not upset?” Logan was visibly shocked.

Portia furrowed her brows, genuinely confused. “Why would I be upset? I’m just surprised someone would let you touch them, with those scary claws of yours.” Portia ruffled his hair playfully.

Logan raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “You used to let me touch you with my scary claws.”

“That’s ‘cause your brother was sexy as fuck,” she replied without missing a beat.

“Sexy as fuck?” Logan grinned.

“I told you, old man, you need to keep up with modern colloquialisms.”

Charles cleared his throat, drawing Portia’s attention away from Logan. She smiled innocently at Charles, who couldn’t stop from grinning back at her.

“You sure you don’t want me to stick around for a bit, Charles?” Portia drawled. She walked behind his chair, wrapping her arms around him, placing her chin on the top of his smooth head. “I heard Colossus has himself a new trainee. Also heard he doesn’t play well with others, that could be fun.”

“He’s a pain in the ass,” Logan muttered.

“He’ll be fine,” Charles patted her arms lightly. “You have your own problems to deal with.”

Portia moved to stand in front of him.

“But if he becomes too much, I’ll makes sure to give him your address,” Charles added with a wink.

A large quintet flying overtop of them stopped her snappy comeback. She stared at the sky for a moment, watching it fly farther and farther away, before moving her questioning gaze towards Charles.

The man in question simply shrugged his shoulders, the knowing smile tugging at his lips made Portia narrow her eyes suspiciously. Logan had a similar smile on his lips, and she was about to ask them what was up, when her attention drifted to a beautiful black Harley-Davidson Street 750. How had she not noticed the beauty when she first stepped out?

Portia glided towards the motorcycle, lovingly caressing the back fender. “This yours?” She sent a questioning glance toward Logan.

“Not mine, darlin’,” he replied, trying but failing to stifle a grin.

Portia rolled her eyes, she wasn’t sure what those two were up to, but she no longer cared. All she wanted now was to go for a ride on the beautiful bike.

“Perhaps I could borrow it?” She looked to Charles giving him her sweetest, most innocent smile she possessed. “I promise to bring her back in one piece.” She had no intentions of ever returning it.

“There’s no need to bring her back, she’s mine.”

Portia internally groaned at the declaration from a familiar voice. Of course it was his. She turned to face Steve, who was walking towards her, holding a brown leather coat in one hand and a black helmet in the other. Her insides clenched at how good he looked in jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and a black leather coat. Her mind wandered, and she began to imagine how much better he would look with his clothes on her bedroom floor. Fuck, she wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face when he caught her checking him out.

She stared blankly at the leather coat when he tried to hand it to her, refusing to remove her hands from her hips to accept it.

“It’s going to be a long drive back to New York, you’ll get cold.” Steve once again tried to hand her the jacket

Her gaze moved from the jacket, to the bike, then finally to Steve’s face. He thought she would willingly get on the bike with him? Fat chance.

“I’d rather walk there,” she spat, turning on her heel to walk back into the Mansion. She frowned, realizing that both Logan and Charles had conveniently disappeared.

‘ **Traitors,’**  she thought, loud enough for Charles to hear.

“Please don’t go.” Steve’s voice had a hint of desperation.

‘ **Give him a chance** ,’ Charles whispered into her mind.

Portia bit back a growl of frustration.

“I’m sorry,” Steve spoke again. His voice sounded sincere, but with her back towards him, she was unable to read his face. “I didn’t intend to go off on you like that. Let me fix this.”

Portia slowly turned around to face the alpha. She wanted to give him a chance, but was also terrified of the possible consequences, if this relationship were to work out... She mentally shook her head. No, feelings are weakness.

She hardened her face before replying, “I told you this wouldn’t work, Steve. You and Bucky are better without me.”

Steve snorted angrily, shaking his head in disbelief. “Bucky is furious with me. I don’t blame him, I was acting like a shit head.”

Portia’s mouth fell open. Did Captain America just call himself a shit head?

“He said I had to figure out a way to make it up to you, because if it came down to it, he was picking you.”

Portia frowned. “Pick me for what?”

“If you and I can’t make this work, he’s going to end our relationship, in favour of you.” Steve sent her a pained look, desperately hoping she would understand how much he needed this to work out.

“What?” Portia questioned in alarm. “He can’t do that! You two belong together. You’re like fucking soulmates or some shit.”

“You’re his soulmate too.” Steve placed the jacket and helmet on top of the bike, taking a hesitant step towards her. “I see the way his eyes light up when he looks at you. He may have met me first, but he’s loved you a hell of a lot longer.”

Steve’s words shocked Portia to her very core. Bucky loved her? He was going to choose her over Steve Rogers, the living embodiment of everything good and pure in this world? She shook her head, no that wasn’t right.

“Steve, I’m sorry -.”

“No,” Steve interrupted. “Don’t apologize. I get it.” He continued to walk towards her, until he was standing directly in front of her. “There is something different about you. I’m drawn to you differently than I am to Bucky. I know he feels the same way.”

Steve traced the scar along Portia’s cheek and eyebrow. She could see his anger, disappointment and sorrow when he looked at it. It would now serve as a reminder of the time he was unable to protect her.

Portia placed her hand over his, tracing the thin line along with him. “Steve, my body would have millions of these scars if it wasn’t for my x-gene. This isn’t your fault. I personally like it, makes me look dangerous.”

Portia’s heart fluttered when Steve’s smile lit up his face. He was so damn handsome when he smiled like that.

“I have this overwhelming urge to protect you, to hide you away from this world.” Steve pulled Portia into his arms, placing his nose into her hair, inhaling her cherry blossom scent.

“I know you want me to be sorry for disobeying your orders.” Portia looked up into Steve’s eyes. “But I’m not sorry. I would do it again without question. Saving Midgardian lives has been, and always will be, number one.”

Steve surprised Portia by placing a large hand at the base of her neck, tilting her head up for a searing kiss. Taking advantage of her shock, Steve slipped his tongue into her hot mouth, pressing her harder into his firm body.

Portia’s heart pounded so hard she was sure Steve could hear it. This was not the reaction she had expected when she said sorry for not being sorry. Not that she was complaining, the way his tongue stroked against hers, dominating her mouth, sent tingles of excitement all through her body. She needed more.

Steve slowly broke the kiss, licking her bottom lip, before giving her another short chaste kiss when she whimpered in disappointment.

Steve laughed at Portia’s shocked face. “I know you’re not sorry.” He cupped her face in his large hands. “That’s why we like you so much. You’re a born soldier, just like us. I promise, I will try to rein in my alpha urge to protect you.”

Portia smiled up at him, pinching his cheek playfully. “And I’ll try and listen better.” She pointed a warning finger at him. “But if you’re going to order me to do something idiotic, like stay back, I will tell you to your face how stupid you’re being.”

Steve placed a kiss at the tip of her pointer finger, before taking her whole hand in his to lead her back towards his Harley.

“Who’s dick did you have to suck to get this beauty?” Portia teased, lovingly petting the handle bars.

“Military back pay,” Steve answered simply, once again handing her the brown leather jacket.

Portia slowly slipped into the warm jacket, raising her eyebrow at Steve’s vague answer.

“They owed me 66 years of back pay, because technically I was never discharged from duty when I was frozen.” Steve smirked when Portia’s jaw dropped, obviously she had done a quick calculation in her head. “Bucky too. Tony has a really good lawyer.”

“I always wanted a sugar daddy, now it looks like I have two.” Portia purred in mock seduction.

Steve bit his bottom lip hard, suppressing the groan that threatened to escape. Portia grinned. It looked like America’s Golden Boy had a Daddy kink. She tucked that information away for another time. Steve’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He grabbed the black helmet resting on the seat, passing it to Portia, hoping that they would move onto another topic.

Portia looked at the helmet, clearly unimpressed, then back to Steve. “I hope that’s your helmet, and you’re only handing it to me to check for spiders.”

Steve’s smile faltered. Portia watched with silent glee as he wracked his brain for an answer that wouldn’t land him back into the dog house. Taking pity on the alpha, Portia took the helmet from his hands, tossing it behind her.

Steve gaped at her, looking between Portia and the helmet now on the ground. After a moment of consideration, he nodded his head and turned to straddle the Harley without further argument. Smart man.

Portia accepted his outstretched hand, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as she moved to sit behind him. She placed her hands on his hips to adjust herself into a more comfortable position, while Steve easily kickstarted the bike.

“Hold on, baby girl.”

Portia’s insides turned to goo. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the rumble of the bike, the new nickname Steve had just given her, or the shit eating grin he sent her. Probably a combination of all three.

She bit back a yelp as Steve took off, not expecting him to drive so recklessly. She moved her hands from his hips to wrap around his torso, relaxing her soft body against his hard back. Her heart raced with adrenaline. Steve was going well over the speed limit, barely slowing to turn with the curves of the road. She knew without doubt Steve would never put her in danger, it shocked her how much she already trusted the blond alpha. Maybe Charles was right, maybe she did need to give him a chance.

* * *

 

They stopped at a small diner at a truck stop, just outside of the city. They were still surrounded by thick forest. Portia gazed longingly at the dense woodlands, before following Steve into the restaurant.

“You must be starving, sweetheart.” Steve gently pushed her into a booth in the corner of the rather large diner, before taking a seat beside her. “What do you feel like eating?”

Portia shrugged her shoulders, she wasn’t overly picky when it came to food. When she was on her own, it was hard to remember to eat at least once per day. She had a bad habit of getting caught up in her missions.

When the waitress came to take their order, Steve took the liberty of ordering them both burgers, fries and large milkshakes. Portia smiled gratefully. It had been decades since she had last eaten out, she was a little overwhelmed at all the choices.

“Were you mad when Bucky gave you the ultimatum?” Portia spoke softly, not wanting to draw attention towards them.

Steve reached out to grab Portia’s hand resting on the table, and began to gently rub his thumb along the top.

“I was at first,” he answered truthfully. “But when I actually stopped to think about, I started to understand Bucky’s point of view.” Steve used his free hand to turn Portia’s face towards him. “You’re so important to him, he is terrified of losing you.”

Portia blushed, glancing away from the intense look Steve was giving her. “I don’t want to come between you and Bucky.” She was starting to feel like a home wrecker.

“No, sweetheart, that’s not what I meant.” Portia noticed a slight wheeze in Steve’s voice when he got worked up. “I’m not very good with words,” he sighed. “I meant to say, I feel it too. I need both Bucky and you in my life. I know it’s crazy, we’ve just met, but there is something different about you.” Portia moved her eyes back up to Steve’s, seeing the sincerity of his words on his face. “I’ve never felt this way about a dame before.”

“Dame?” Portia snorted, raising an eyebrow.

Steve blushed. “Darcy is still trying to catch me up on current slang.”

“What about Peggy Carter?” Portia pressed, still not quite believing his words. “I know you had a thing for her.”

“She was a beautiful, strong willed alpha,” Steve smiled. “I cared for her dearly, but I loved Bucky more. The three of us together didn’t click well. I know Bucky tried hard, for me, but I could tell they didn’t get along.”

Portia frowned. “I thought Carter was a beta?”

Steve winced, realizing his error. “At the time, the army didn’t allow female alphas sign up. They didn’t want a power struggle between male and female alphas. They said females weren’t strong enough to command a unit.”

Portia growled her displeasure.

“It wasn’t my belief.” Steve raised his arms up defensively. “So she lied and said she was a beta. She confided in me one night, said she was heartbroken that she could never have children of her own.”

Portia’s heart broke for the poor alpha. Life could be so cruel. She would have traded designations with the courageous woman in a heartbeat. Peggy Carter would have made a stellar mother.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, breaking Portia from her thoughts.

“Yeah,” Portia replied, still feeling spacey. “I just find it ironic that Peggy was an alpha, pretending to be a beta. And here I am, an om-.” Portia stopped herself, her heart hammering in her chest when she realized what she almost said.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing at Steve who was looking at her curiously. “Here I am, a female alpha who doesn’t give two shits about what others might think of me.”

Steve smiled, placing his arm around Portia’s shoulders to pull her closer to him.

“I don’t care about designation. I doesn’t matter that we can’t bond. What matters is I’m happy and Bucky’s happy.” Steve looked down at Portia, his smile fading to take on a more serious look. “And if you’re happy, sweetheart, that’s all I need.”

“You’re being totally serious with me right now,” Portia said in awe. “You really don’t care about my designation.”

“Of course not.” Steve squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. “I was the scrawniest alpha in Brooklyn, growin’ up. That didn’t stop me.” Steve leaned his head against hers. “I know what it’s like to be different on the inside than what you are on the outside.”

Portia took hold of Steve’s chin, pulling his face towards her, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “You’re a better man than I deserve, Steve Rogers.”

Steve shook his head, “I don’t believe that for one second.” He lowered his head, covering her lips with his once again.

They broke apart when the waitress set their order on the table. Portia couldn’t help but grin when a deep crimson blush overtook Steve’s face. Odin, he was so fucking adorable.

* * *

 

They devoured their meals quickly, both more famished than they realized. They walked out of the diner, hand in hand, with goofy smiles on their faces. To onlookers, the cutesy scene was borderline nauseating.

“Hey, Steve.” She glanced up at him, dragging him away from his motorcycle, to a space by the edge of the forest. “When do we have to be back at the Tower?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “No specific time, though I’m sure Bucky is already pacing the Tower, waiting for us.” Steve had a sly smile on his face. “I sent him a text saying we were on our way home, but forgot to mention if we had worked things out or not.”

Portia purses her lips together in thought, before making her decision. “He can wait a few more hours.” She took her jacket off, placing it neatly on the seat of the Harley. “Besides, I’m sure we’ll think of a way to make it up to him.”

Steve’s look of confusion slowly faded as his eyes drifted to Portia’s chest. It was late afternoon, then sun had already dipped below the tree line, causing a slight chill in the air. Portia had neglected to wear a bra, and her nipples were proudly on display through her thin tank top.

Steve licked his lips, his eyes darting back up to Portia. “What are you doing, sweetheart?” Steve asked in a low voice.

His question sent a shiver up her spine. He sounded dangerous, like a predator ready to devour her.

“We’re going to go for a run,” she replied easily. Her carefree tone giving away none of the desire that suddenly hit her like a freight train.

“A run?” Steve looked at her skeptically. “You want go running in there?” He pointed towards the dense growth of trees.

“Yup.” Portia nodded her head enthusiastically. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Portia moved towards the forest, but Steve’s hand latching onto her upper arm made her stop.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Portia sighed. Steve could be such a stick in the mud sometimes. She dropped her shoulders in defeat, giving Steve her best ‘it’s okay, I’ll get over it’ smiles.

“You’re right, I forgot 100 year old Midgardians can’t run very well.” Portia had to hold back her laughter at Steve’s look of bewilderment. “Maybe we could try after you get your hip replacement?”

Portia was proud of herself for keeping a straight face as she watched Steve’s posture stiffen, a low challenging rumble coming deep from his chest. Alphas were way too easy to manipulate.

“You have three seconds, before I come in there after you,” he growled, letting go of her arm.

Portia grinned, taking off into the forest, not even waiting for him to start counting. She set a fast pace, but kept it slow enough so Steve could keep up, unsure of how fast the enhanced alpha could actually run. Steve didn’t disappoint, three seconds later, he was already hot on her heels.

“You better run faster, baby girl,” Steve called out. “Or else this is going to be over real quick.”

Portia stumbled over a tree root as her stomach flipped again at that damned nickname he gave her. She caught herself from falling face first into the mossy earth. Steve laughed, knowing exactly what had caused her to stumble. She cursed herself for being so easily distracted by his silky words, before running deeper into the woods and top speed.

She was equal parts annoyed and delighted to find out Steve had no problems keeping up with her. She had to think and act quick to dodge his advances. His reflexes were phenomenal. He was also a fast learner. After a few attempts to deceive him into going another direction, he caught onto her game, seemingly knowing where she was going to go next, even before she knew.

Portia’s heart raced, excitement building as Steve got closer to catching her with each step she took. She was about to dodge a large tree she was running directly towards, when Steve’s hard body slammed her into said tree. Thankfully he had the foresight to cradle her face in one large hand, preventing her from receiving a mouthful of bark.

Steve’s harsh breathing against the back of her neck sent a rush of pure desire through her whole body. Her cunt clenched and flooded with heat when Steve pressed his hard cock roughly into her lower back. Portia whimpered into the warm hand still cupped against her face. Steve growled in reply. She tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to him in submission.

Steve groaned in appreciation at her willingness to submit to him so quickly. He moved his hand from her face, slowly sliding it down the front of her body until he was squeezing a firm breast. She whimpered and wiggled against him in response. Planting his nose into the side of her neck, he inhaled her sweet scent. God, she was perfect. Her small soft body fit against his, her scent so sweet it was driving him insane with need. He needed to touch her, to taste her, to place his mark and scent all over her, so no one would ever question who she belonged to.

Steve shook his head, taking a deep breath. These were the kind of thoughts that got him in trouble in the first place. He gently removed his hands from her, careful to make sure she could stand on her own, before taking a step back.

Portia whined in disappointment. She turned around to face Steve. He looked about as wrecked as she felt. Groaning, she reached her hand out to him, wanting to pull his hard body back against hers.

Steve shook his head. “I’m not going to take you against a tree, sweetheart.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

“Please, Daddy.” Portia whispered.

Steve’s eyes shot open. “What did you say?” He growled darkly.

Portia would have grinned in triumph, if she wasn’t currently drunk with desire for the gorgeous blond alpha in front of her.

“Please,” she moaned, rubbing her hands sensuously up her body. “Please, Daddy. Your baby girl needs you.”

Steve was on her in an instant, his body pressing her firmly into the tree behind them. Portia sighed happily as his lips met hers in a harsh, wet kiss. Her hands traveled underneath his t-shirt, trailing along the lines of hard muscle.

Steve shuddered under her soft touch. He left her lips to kiss down the column of her throat, nipping at her mating gland, before traveling back up.

“Tell Daddy what you need, baby girl,” he demanded, biting down on her ear lobe.

Portia moaned, her body was on fire with need. “Touch me,” she panted. She rubbed her body against his, trying to create more friction. “Taste me, do whatever you want to me. Just don’t fucking stop.”

Steve hummed in approval, kissing back down her throat while is hands moved up her body to take hold of the neckline of her tank top. His hands pulled down on the fabric, exposing her breasts to cold forest air. She shivered in anticipation when Steve’s warm breath teased a hardened nipple. Desperate for him, Portia pushed the back of Steve’s head towards her, crying out when he wrapped his lips around the soft flesh and began to suck.

Steve chuckled against her chest when Portia tried and failed to remove his shirt, without removing his jacket first. She growled in frustration, as she gave up on his shirt in favour of unzipping his jeans. Steve placed one last kiss on her sternum before taking both of her hands in one of his.

“You’re being very aggressive, baby girl.” Steve gave her a pointed look when she began to struggle against him.

“I need more,” she demanded.

Steve smiled against her neck, relieve to know that she desired him as much as he desired her. His hard cock was begging to be released from his jeans, craving the soft touch of the beautiful woman in front of him.

“I’m going to let you go now,” Steve told her firmly. “You’re going to take off your clothes for me, and then stand right here, perfectly still.” He looked her in the eyes. “Do you understand?”

Portia’s mouth went dry from the intense look Steve was giving her. She nodded her head slowly in understanding. Fuck, at this point she would throw Tony off top of his tower, if he asked her to.

Steve slowly released her hands, taking a step back to see if she would follow his command. Her tank top was off immediately, her jeans following seconds later. Steve hungrily took in her lithe body, trying to commit to memory how perfect she was. She was made for him and Bucky.

Portia stood completely naked in front of Steve, determined not to fidget while he gazed at her. Her whole body seemed to be hyper aware of everything around her, from the mossy green underneath her feet, to the rough bark scratching at her back. The air seemed to tingle with anticipation, she needed Steve to give her release.

Her whine of desperation broke Steve from his thoughts. He quickly removed his jacket and t-shirt, tossing them next to Portia’s discarded clothes. He unzipped his jeans, easing the tension on his rock hard cock, before turning his attention back to his white haired beauty. He crowded into her space, placing one hand on each of her bare hips.

“Do you trust me?” Steve asked, voice rough with need.

Portia nodded her head without even thinking. It was terrifying to think of how much she trusted both alphas. It would be something she would need to ponder. Just not right now.

“Hands above your head, baby girl,” Steve ordered, moving his hands lower to cup her bare ass.

Portia immediately followed his command, causing a plethora of praises to fall from Steve’s lips. Such a good girl. He pressed a few more kisses against her shoulder, before gripping the backs of her thighs to lift her up.

Portia’s breath hitched when instead of wrapping her legs around his waist, Steve continued to lift her even higher. She gazed down at Steve, who was smirking back at her. He wasn’t going to…?

“Legs over my shoulders.”

Holy shit, yes he was.

Portia lifted one trembling leg at a time, placing them firmly over Steve’s shoulders. She gasped when Steve pushed her dripping pussy closer to his face, careful to keep one hand on her lower back to keep her from falling. Her face coloured when Steve inhaled deeply, his eyes zeroing in on her slick pink folds. Christ, she was acting like a fucking virgin.

“Keep your hand above you head, baby.” Portia whimpered as Steve’s lips barely brushed against her clit. “I won’t let you fall.”

“Steve,” Portia whined.

“What, sweetheart?” Steve placed a lingering kiss on the inside of her thigh.

“I need you -.”

She shrieked when Steve placed a kiss on her swollen clit. His tongue darting out to swirl around the tender nub, before sucking on it gently.

Portia moaned when Steve’s tongue parted her lower lips, lapping at her dripping hole with fervour. His groan of appreciation sent another wave of pleasure though her. She watched in brazen fascination as Steve devoured her, alternating between fucking her with his tongue and lapping at her clit. He never kept the same rhythm, edging her over and over. Fuck, Captain America ate pussy like a fucking champion.

Portia’s arms were getting tried, and she longed to run her fingers through is hair, to push his face deeper into her aching cunt. As if sensing her thoughts, Steve’s eyes slowly wandered up her naked body, towards the arms above her head.

“Such a good girl, listening to Daddy.” Steve’s mouth glistened with her slick. “Do you wanna cum?”

Portia nodded her head emphatically. Steve raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

“Please make me cum, Daddy,” she amended immediately.

Steve grinned up at her, before diving back into her heat. He sucked on her clit firmly, using his tongue to bring her higher and higher.

“Fuck, yes. Right there, please don’t stop.”

If Steve’s raging alpha pheromones hadn’t scared away all the wildlife in the area, Portia’s scream of pleasure certainly would have. Her back arched so far, her head hit the tree trunk behind them.

Steve continued to lap at her quivering cunt, letting her come back to reality on her own. When she let out a happy sigh, he let her fall backwards into his waiting arms, noticing she didn’t flinch, even for a moment.

“Fuck, do you even realize how perfect you are?” Steve nuzzled her neck, trying to ensure she would thoroughly smell of him when they made it back to the Tower.

Portia lazily opened her eyes, petting Steve’s hair as she continued to enjoy the post orgasmic bliss. A hard bulge pressing into her belly brought her abruptly back to reality. Steve needed her. She palmed his hard cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs, shivering at the growl of pressure he uttered.

Steve gently grabbed onto her hand, pulling away from her touch. Portia looked up at Steve, confused by his actions.

“I want Bucky to be with us, the first time we’re together,” he explained with a shy smile.

Portia’s heart flooded with adoration. It was easy to see how much Steve loved Bucky, and she would do anything in her power to keep the charming alphas together.

She nodded her head in understanding, but batted Steve’s hand away nonetheless. He watched apprehensively as she pulled his aching cock free, knowing that if she demanded that he fuck her here and now, he would be helpless to refuse.

Portia grinned at the conflicted look on Steve’s face. “It’s going to be a long drive back to the Tower,” she stated calmly. “Even longer with this raging hard-on.”

She stroked his hard length twice, before bending at the waist to run her tongue along the smooth head.

“Portia,” Steve groaned between clenched teeth.

“If you won’t fuck my pussy, the least you can do is fuck my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Steve cursed, running a sweaty hand through his hair. His eyes darted between her soft hand wrapped around his hard cock, and the wicked smile on Portia’s plump, red lips. “Get on your knees, baby girl.”

Portia let her tongue roll against the tip of his cock, slowly sinking to her knees. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation of what his next order would be.

He removed her hand from his impressive length, taking hold of the base with one large hand. His pinky finger rubbed along the inflamed tissue of his deflated knot. He grew harder, imagining his woman on all fours, begging for it. Unfortunately, alpha and beta females didn’t produce enough slick for their bodies to accept a knot. It was something he would never be able to experience with Portia. Steve pushed the thought away, it didn’t matter that he couldn’t knot her. She was a beautiful person who deserved to be loved for who she was.

Steve looked down at Portia, who was kneeling at his feet, big silver eyes shining with adoration. Her head was tilted to the side, curious to what thoughts had dragged her alpha away from the present.

“Open,” Steve ordered softly, suppressing a moan when she did so instantly.

He manoeuvred his cock slowly into her hot little mouth, unable to suppress his groan when her clever tongue licked at the thick vein on the underside of his shaft. Slowly he began to pump in and out of her mouth, careful not to push too much of his length in, worried that she would choke.

Steve frowned when he caught Portia rolling her eyes at him. Pulling out from her mouth, he raised his brows in question.

“This is lovely, Steve.” Portia wiped the trail of saliva from her lips. “But really boring. Come on, fuck my mouth.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Steve explained his lack of enthusiasm.

Portia waved him off. “You’re saying Bucky has never told you about the numerous times I’ve given him head?”

Steve blushed, casting his eyes down. Bucky had told him on multiple occasions about his alone time with Portia. He didn’t leave out any dirty detail either, enjoying the way he was able to work Steve up with just his words.

“Thought so,” she grinned. “You’re not going to hurt me, Steve.” She ran her hand up his thigh, slapping his ass sharply. “Just let go and fuck my mouth already.” She winked at him, opening up her mouth wide in invitation.

Not able to hold back any longer, Steve grabbed Portia by the root of her hair, pulling her face forward while pushing his cock past her juicy red lips. Portia hummed contently around his length, finally getting what she really wanted.

“You’re mouth is fucking heaven, baby girl,” Steve panted, pushing his cock further into her mouth with each thrust. “You’re going to make Daddy cum already.”

Portia hollowed out her cheeks, sucking Steve further into her mouth, telling him with her eyes to fuck her harder.

His hips thrust sharply on their own accord, the debauched look Portia sent him short circuited his higher thinking. The tip of his cock brushed the back of her throat, forcing a moan out of them both. Steve tightened his grip on her hair to hold her in place as he pushed more of his length down her throat. Portia’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, overwhelmed by the feeling of Steve filling her.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Steve cooed. “Take all of it, my dirty girl.”

Steve inhaled sharply when her nose went flush against his pelvis. Portia looked up at him, waiting patiently for him to pull back and allow her to breath again. She swallowed around his length, her throat muscles constricting his cock even further.

After counting to five in his head, Steve pulled back, allowing precious oxygen to fill Portia’s lungs once again. Not hearing her gasp for breath, or seeing any signs of discomfort, Steve repeated his actions, this time counting to ten.

Portia was thrilled that Steve had finally let go, using her mouth for his own pleasure. The soft hair on Steve’s pelvis tickled her nose as she again patiently waited for Steve to pull back.

“You’re so good at this, baby girl,” Steve praised. “Taking my dick like you fucking love it.”

Portia moaned affirmatively when Steve finally pulled back, letting him know how much she loved him abusing her mouth and throat.

“I’m going to cum,” he warned, fucking her mouth with newfound abandon. He eyes locked onto her mouth, watching his dick disappear into her beautiful mouth. “Next time we do this, I’m going to cum all over this pretty face.”

Portia’s eyes darkened with arousal. Yes please.

“So fucking perfect.” Steve began to mumble incoherently, his thrust becoming erratic as he chased his own release.

A loud groan filled the quiet forest, Steve’s seed flooded Portia’s mouth moments later. She gripped onto his length with both hands, squeezing firmly to milk every last drop from him. Catching Steve’s eye, she made a show of swallowing his spend, licking her lips when she was done.

Steve closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. If she kept that up, he would be hard again in seconds. Realizing that his hand was still tangled in her hair, he released his firm grip, his fingers gently massaging the abused area.

Portia tucked his member back into his jeans, kissing her way up his chest, as she stood up straight.

“You okay there, Captain?” Portia asked cheekily, slinging her arms around his neck.

Steve gave her a dazzling smile. “I’m perfect, sweetheart.” He leaned down to kiss her lips. He caressed her soft skin, enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed against him. “Stay with me and Bucky,” he spoke against her lips.

Portia grinned up at him. “I’m counting this as a date, Rogers. I’m absolutely staying with you two tonight.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Steve pushed a stray hair from Portia’s eyes. “I want you to stay with us, permanently.”

Portia opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

“I know you’re planning to leave after Tony restores your healing factor,” Steve continued.

Portia closed her mouth, casting her eyes down in guilt.

“You’ll break Bucky’s heart if you leave.” Steve pulled Portia chin up, to look her in the eyes. “Please stay, we can make this work.”

“It’s not that simple, Steve.”

She had so many secrets, there was no way this could work. Death and destruction followed her wherever she went, it was who she was. Their serum enhanced bodies were still mortal, they could still die. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if they were mortally wounded because of their association with her.

“It is that simple,” Steve disagreed. “Ten minutes ago you said you trusted me. Was that a lie? Or do you only trust me when it comes to sex?”

Portia’s heart pounded in her chest. That was the million dollar question she had been asking herself as well. How deep did her trust for the two super soldiers run? She already knew the answer, but was she ready to accept it?

“No,” she shook her head. Steve’s face fell when he incorrectly assumed her next words. “I wasn’t lying when I said I trusted you. I do trust you, a lot, and it scares the living shit out of me.”

Steve’s face lit up, he pulled Portia into a bone crushing hug, kissing the top of her head. “I will spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret it,” he vowed.

Portia’s heart melted at his words, she hoped that she never lived to regret this decision either.

“Okay, enough with the sappy, chick flick moment.” Portia pushed away from him, smacking his cheek playfully.

A shiver ran up her spine, whether it was from Steve’s panty dropping smile, or the chill in the forest air, she wasn’t sure.

Steve decided for her.

“We need to get you dressed,” his voice filled with concern. He reached for her clothes, handing them to her with a thoughtful look. “Can you get sick now, without your healing factor?”

Portia shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never been sick before.” She pulled on her jeans, thinking of her childhood. “I’ve never even had a runny nose before.”

“We should talk to Tony,” Steve pulled his shirt over his head. “It might be a good idea to get vaccinated, just in case it takes a while to restore your healing factor.”

“That’s a good idea,” she answered, her mind wandering. Steve was right, she should get vaccinated against the more common Midgardian diseases. What if Tony wouldn’t be able to restore her x-gene? Would she get sick? Would she start to age? The thought made her shudder. She wasn’t ready to open that can of worms quite yet.

Once fully dressed, Steve held out his hand to Portia, who accepted it with a sincere smile. He lead her back to his motorcycle, both quietly contemplating within their own minds.

A wicked thought popped into Portia’s head when they reached their destination. Steve eyed her wearily. He had seen that look before on Bucky, usually right before he said or did something naughty.

“Hey, Stevie,” Portia spoke in the sweetest tone she possessed. “Do you ever make Bucky call you Daddy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all those who continue to encourage and support my work. You guys fucking rock!! ^_^


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Coming in Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel my body  
> Temperature's rising  
> Whether you're ready or not  
> [~Coming in Hot - Diamante~](https://youtu.be/EHZbeJ__1NE)

* * *

 “You think he’ll be mad?”

Steve looked down at Portia, who was leaning heavily against his side as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“Bucky will be fine.” Steve didn’t sound very confident. “Maybe you should go in first.”

Portia rolled her eyes.

“You afraid of the Winter Soldier, Cap?” She stifled a yawn.

“No, but that metal arm can really pack a punch.” Steve rubbed his jaw, wincing at the memory.

Portia covered another yawn with the back of her hand as the elevator arrived. Being mortal was exhausting. She yelped in surprise when Steve scooped her up in his arms, walking into the elevator with her head cradled under his chin. FRIDAY welcomed them both back to the Tower, and Steve politely asked her to take them up to their apartment.

“I’d smack you if I wasn’t so tired, Rogers,” Portia mumbled against his chest. In truth, she was relieved she didn’t have to stand anymore.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I won’t tell anyone how I literally swept you off your feet.”

Portia groaned. “You say one word and I’ll turn your shield into ashes.”

Steve laughed, nuzzling the top of her head affectionately. When the steel doors opened, Steve continued to carry her through the hallway. Portia didn’t even attempt to fight him. She was content to stay in his strong arms, inhaling his calming scent.

Bucky thrust the apartment door open when they approached, glaring at Steve. His face immediately softened when he saw Portia cradled in his arms.

“What happened to her?” Bucky panicked.

Portia moved her face from Steve’s chest to give Bucky a tired smile.

“I’m fine, Bucky,” she answered sleepily.

Bucky carefully lifted Portia out of Steve’s arms before allowing them into the apartment. He sat on the couch with Portia draped over his lap, examining her for any injuries she might be hiding from him. Once he was satisfied that there really was nothing wrong with her, he pulled her tightly into his chest.

Steve watched silently from the kitchen as Bucky fussed over Portia, happy that she was too tired to put up much of a fight. Driving back to New York, after she had just woken up from her self induced coma, was probably a bad idea. He could already see dark circles forming under her eyes from exhaustion. But he was grateful for the time alone with her. Getting to know the beautiful person that lay hidden within her tough exterior was something he would cherish.

“I told you I’m fine, Barnes,” Portia grunted, unsuccessfully trying to push him away. “It was just a long trip home.”

Steve’s heart skipped when she referred to the Tower as ‘home’. He had a strong desire to give her a place that made her feel safe, where she would feel comfortable opening up to them. A place that she would always want to return to, hopefully with him and Bucky in tow.

“I’m glad your home now, Doll.”

Bucky had been kissing the side of her neck, when he stopped suddenly. Steve bit his bottom lip nervously when Bucky’s head shot up, looking at him suspiciously. He was unsure how Bucky was going to react, knowing that he and Portia had been intimate without him. The tight feeling in Steve’s stomach began to ease when Bucky sent him a wink, before lowering his head back down to nuzzle Portia.

“You’ve been making up without me, Beautiful.” Bucky teased, nipping at her scent gland.

“Not even close,” Portia giggled when Bucky licked a sensitive spot behind her ear. “I only had one orgasm.”

Bucky lifted his head to look at Portia in mock seriousness. “Did you do it outside?”

Portia grinned.

“Doll, that in itself is a miracle.”

Portia waved a hand at Bucky in dismissal. “My seductive nature knows no limits, Barnes.”

Bucky studied her, then glanced to Steve. “You called him Daddy, didn’t you?”

Portia burst out laughing, nodding her head all the while. Well, that answered her earlier question.

“He caved *just* like that.” Portia snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Bucky grinned, sending Steve a loving smile. “I’m sure he did, doll.”

Portia’s smile turned into an extended yawn. Odin, she’d never been this tired before. How did mortals ever accomplish anything with this incessant need for sleep.

Steve frowned. He had noticed how much she had been yawning since their encounter in the woods. She was unsteady on her feet, and more pale than usual. He needed to talk to Tony about this. Tomorrow.

“Time for bed, Sweetheart.” Steve moved towards the bedroom, knowing Bucky would want to carry Portia there himself.

“I can walk there myself, Soldier,” Portia mumbled into Bucky’s chest.

“I know, Beautiful,” Bucky tightened his grip on her thigh as he followed Steve. “But you know how much I love holding you.”

Portia’s heart jumped. There was that stupid word again. Love. She internally scolded herself. She didn’t have time for Love. It was a weakness she didn’t care to have. Love was a juvenile feeling anyway.

Portia hummed in acknowledgment, letting Bucky know she had heard him. Her eyelids began to droop when he placed her gently on the soft bed. She kept her eyes closed while she shimmied out of her jeans and tank top. Bucky removing the items from her hands before she could throw them blindly across the room. She mumbled her thanks before quickly yielding to her body’s fatigue.

Bucky frowned at Portia’s sleeping form. Even after the most intense, sleep depriving missions, she had never gone under that quickly.

“Is she really okay?” Bucky asked Steve softly.

Steve was hesitant to nod yes. “We worked things out between us.” His eyes studied Portia. Her breath rate seemed accelerated and shallow. “But physically? I’m not sure. We ran through the woods for a few minutes. She seemed disoriented.”

“Shuri is hiding something.” Bucky’s clenched his metal fist in anger.

Steve’s head shot up to meet Bucky’s sorrowful gaze. He had seen that look before, back in Brooklyn, before the serum. Influenza was especially terrible that year, and for a moment, both he and Bucky were sure he wouldn’t make it though another night.

Bucky was scared he was going to lose Portia.

“What did she say when you confronted her?” Steve didn’t bother asking Bucky how he knew Shuri had something to hide. After working that long as a Hydra assassin, you learned how to read people well.

“She just smiled at me, and said everything would be fine.” Bucky shook his head. “But what if everything isn’t fine?”

Steve took three large steps toward Bucky, embracing him tightly. “We’re not going to lose her, Buck.”

Bucky pressed his nose into Steve’s neck, taking deep, calming breaths. His body was shaking from the fear and anxiety his mind was creating, thinking of all the ways Portia could be hurt.

“You don’t know that,” Bucky refuted.

“I do,” Steve assured. He pointed towards the small Asgardian sleeping on their bed. “That is the most stubborn dame I’ve ever met. She isn’t going to let anything hold her back from her mission to protect earth, not even mortality.”

Bucky cracked a smile. Steve was right. Even if there was something wrong, Portia would find a way around it. It was what she did, and she did it well.

“You’re right, Stevie.” Bucky’s eyes traveled to their bed. “She’s our tough little alpha.”

Steve smiled. “She is ours. Ours to protect, even if she doesn’t want it.”

Bucky swiftly grabbed the back of Steve’s head, drawing him in for a hard kiss. Bucky swept his tongue along his bottom lip, before pulling away. “You taste like her,” Bucky murmured. Steve blushed. “And you better tone down that protective shit, Punk. She’ll pound your ass into the dirt.”

Steve laughed softly, placing another kiss on Bucky’s lips. “I love you, Buck,” Steve whispered.

“Love you too, Punk,” Bucky responded.

They both quickly removed their clothes, before joining their other third in bed. Bucky curled his body around Portia’s back, her butt cradled against his pelvis. Steve gathered both of them in his arms, sighing happily. Just before he drifted off, he heard Bucky whisper softly.

“Thank you for bringing her home.“

 

* * *

 

  
“Don’t be a coward, hit me.”

Darcy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in an act of stubbornness.

“You smell like Cap and Sarge,” Darcy remarked. “And even if you promise not to retaliate, I’m not dumb enough to try and hit their girlfriend. They’ll pummel me into next week.” She cast a worried look towards the private gym’s elevator, expecting said alphas to jump out at any moment.

Portia rolled her eyes. Girlfriend? That sounded too innocent, and she had nothing but sinful thoughts when it came to Bucky and Steve.

“We both know Steve is too good to even think about laying his hands on a woman,” Portia refuted. “And I know for a fact that James has never hurt one outside of a training room. Even when he was a part of Hydra.”

“Really?” Darcy was suspicious. “What did he do when he was attacked by female agents then?” Darcy popped her hip out, sure that she had caught Portia in a lie.

Portia grinned, moving closer into Darcy’s personal space. “That’s what he had me for, Sweetness.”

Darcy swallowed audibly. “Now, I’m for reals not hitting you.”

Portia sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration. “You begged me to teach you how to fight. You wanted to show the team you were the right bait to help find those missing omegas, and now your backing out?”

Portia began pacing around the boxing ring they were standing in. Algrim had told her that the missing omegas were because of Freyr’s obsession with finding her. She needed to find and destroy the humans who were responsible for this, before going after the obnoxious fucker. She was going to end him if it was the last thing she did. But first, she really needed Darcy to fucking hit her already.

“Why can’t I just use one of those punching bags Steve’s always destroying,” Darcy whined.

“Because hitting a bag isn’t the same as hitting a body. We’re running out of time, Darce. We need to infiltrate this omega trafficking ring asap.” Portia’s voice rose in anger. “The longer you take to learn these skills, the longer those poor omegas keep suffering.”

Portia pulled at her hair, her anxiety was getting the best of her. All those omegas were suffering because of her. If she hadn’t run away from Asgard, if she had married Freyr like the Allfather commanded, they wouldn’t have been taken. Portia’s heart ached at the realization; this was her fault.

A gentle hand on her shoulder drew her away from her self loathing thoughts.

“Hey,” Darcy spoke softly. “I’m sorry. You’re right, we need to help them as quickly as possible.”

Portia looked into Darcy’s eyes, seeing a new found determination within them. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart. Now was the time to fight back. With a slight nod, Portia removed her hands from her hair, smoothing out the kinks of her ponytail.

“Okay.” Darcy took a deep breath. “So, thumb resting on top of my index and middle fingers.” She held out her fist in demonstration while repeating back Portia’s instructions.

“Why not inside of your fist?” Portia clipped tone made Darcy wince.

“Because I’ll break or dislocate my thumb.”

Portia nodded, gesturing for Darcy to continue.

“I’m going to keep my feet apart, with my right foot at a 45 degree angle,” Darcy continued, adjusting her stance as she spoke. “I need to make sure my hips are turned slightly away.”

“Why,” Portia’s tone no less forceful.

“Because the force of the punch comes from the legs,” Darcy recited dutifully.

Portia watched Darcy closely as she slowly raised her fists, preparing to strike.

“What part of your fist are going to hit me with?” She wanted to make sure Darcy had all the knowledge she needed to prevent injury.

“With my first two knuckles.” Darcy dropped her left hand, pointing out to Portia which spot she intended to make impact with.

“Good.” Portia’s face reminded stoic. “Now all that’s left is to hit me.” She frowned at the hesitation she saw in Darcy’s eyes. “Fine,” she sighed in defeat. “I’ll find someone else who can do th-.”

Portia smiled triumphantly when she felt Darcy’s fist collide with her jaw. She knew Darcy could do it. It wasn’t a particularly powerful punch, but Darcy’s form was beautiful. She could work with that.

“Mother fucker that hurt!” Darcy cried, cradling her fist into her chest.

“Yes, it does in the beginning,” Portia agreed. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll barely notice the sting.”

Darcy gaped incredulously at the Asgardian. “Are you freaking kidding me?! I just punched you as hard as I could, in the jaw, and you still look bloody perfect!”

“Awe, I knew you secretly had a thing for me,” Portia winked, causing Darcy to flush in embarrassment. “I’m a thousand year old warrior, Sweetness. This is the very first punch you’ve thrown…” Portia trailed off, letting Darcy fill in the blanks. “Now do it again.”

Darcy tossed her head back and groaned. “I should have asked Nat to teach me.”

“Who do you think taught me, Солнечный свет [Sunshine]?”

Portia and Natasha laughed at Darcy’s squeak of surprise. Her eyes widened in worry as her head shot towards Portia. She hadn’t even heard the elevator doors open!

“Relax, Natalia knows of our mission.”

Portia smiled warmly at the approaching alpha. She leaped over the boxing ring’s top rope, meeting Nat half way to embrace her in a tight hug.

Вы достаточно хороши для этого [Are you well enough for this]?” Nat asked as they broke apart.

Не волнуйся, маленькая лиса, я здоров [Do not worry, little fox, I am well].” Portia’s heart warmed at Natalia’s sincere concern. The red headed assassin had always held a special place in her heart, and she knew her feelings were reciprocated.

“Wait a minute.” Darcy stomped towards the beautiful warriors. Placing her hands on her hips, she attempted to look bigger than she was. “I thought the Winter Soldier trained you.”

“He did,” Nat agreed, pushing a stray piece of hair away from Darcy’s face. “But wherever the Winter Soldier went, его помощник, валькирия [his mate, Valkyrie], was not far behind.”

“Я не его помощник [I am not his mate],” Portia scoffed.

“Who wasn’t far behind?” Darcy asked at the same time.

“Valkyrie,” Portia spoke before Nat could answer. “That was my code name.”

Каждый может видеть, что вы его помощник, вы не должны это отрицать [Everyone can see that you are his mate, you should not deny it].”

Portia glared at the red head. “I think Darcy could use a demonstration on how to throw a proper punch,” she threatened.

Nat laughed as she lead Darcy back into the boxing ring. “Hit a sore spot did I?”

Darcy looked back towards Portia, confused as to what they had just been discussing. There were way too many Russian spies in this damn tower!

Portia quickly joined Nat and Darcy in the ring, happy to have Natalia there to help, even if she insisted on antagonizing her about her relationship with a certain tall, dark and brooding alpha.

“Alright, Sweetness.” Portia patted Darcy on the shoulder. “Natalia is your target now.”

Darcy laughed humourlessly. “Are you going to make me piss off everyone who can kill me in my sleep?”

“Almost anyone can be killed while sleeping,” Portia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “It’s not a hard thing to accomplish.”

Darcy mumbled under her breath about Asgardians being too literal, missing the wink Portia sent to Nat.

“I won’t kill you in your sleep,” Nat promised with a sly smile.

“That really doesn’t make me feel better,” Darcy replied, moving her body into the proper stance.

“Make sure to keep your fist in line with your shoulder and forearm,” Portia coached, standing behind the shorter omega.

Darcy nodded, inhaling a deep breath. She threw her punch on the exhale, gasping in surprise whena Natasha caught her wrist, inches before she made contact with the assassin’s nose.

“Wha-.”

“Your opponent isn’t going to just stand there and let you hit them,” Portia cut off Darcy’s question. “What is your next move?”

“Umm…” Darcy looked up at Natasha for help.

“I’m a big bad alpha who wants to hurt you,” Natasha supplied. “I’m going to take you away from everyone you’ve ever loved. You’re never going to see them again.”

“What are you going to do, Darce?” Portia prodded. “Are you just going to give up?”

Darcy kneed Natasha in the groin, using her free hand to push her away as hard as she could. She pulled her other hand free from the tight grasp, before turning around to run in the opposite direction. Her body collided with Portia’s, momentarily forgetting the Asgardian was standing behind her.

“That is perfect,” Portia praised, sensing Darcy’s distress at the fictional scenario. “If you can’t fight, you turn and run as fast as you can.”

“We will be monitoring you the entire time,” Nat pulled Darcy into her body, petting her hair in an attempt to comfort the shaking omega. “We’ll be there to get you out if something goes wrong.”

“No,” Darcy shook her head, but remained in Natasha tight embrace. “If you guys pull me out too soon, we won’t find out where they’re keeping the other omegas.”

Portia smiled at the determination on Darcy’s face. “Then I guess we better keep up with our training?”

Darcy nodded, taking a few steps away from Natasha before turning to take up her fighting stance once again.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Portia watched the colour drain from Darcy’s face as Loki’s angry voice filled the gym. Fuck. Tony was supposed to keep him and Thor occupied while she trained Darcy. He was also supposed to send a warning if he lost track of them.

“Miss Portia,” FRIDAY spoke. “Sir would like me to inform you that he has lost the Prince of Darkness.”

“Little late, FRIDAY,” Portia snarked.

She turned towards her father, giving him an innocent smile. He looked absolutely livid, suggesting that he probably already knew what was going on.

“Just a little sparing, Father,” Portia tried to casually brush him off. “Nothing you need to worry yourself about.”

“I expressly forbade you from pursuing this foolish quest.” Loki spoke to Darcy, ignoring his daughters words completely. “I told you not to involve my daughter in this, and you blatantly disregarded my request.”

“I want to help.” Darcy pleaded with Loki, wishing he could understand her need to find the missing omegas. “Portia wants to help. We can find them and shut down the whole operation at the same time.”

“You cannot do this,” Loki yelled. He stood beside the ring, glaring at all three women. “You two should know better than to encourage this,” he pointed menacingly towards both Portia and Natasha.

Natasha placed her hands on her hips, holding herself back from taking aggressive actions against the god of mischief. “Everyone should know how to defend themselves, and I’m not going to stop her from trying to help others.”

“She’s just an omega,” Loki exclaimed in fury. “She isn’t strong enough to be out there on her own.”

Portia’s jaw dropped in incredulity. Did the idiot really just say those words out loud? She glanced at Darcy, a smug sense of satisfaction filling her when she was the righteous fury within her eyes. Loki was so fucked.

Darcy calmly left the boxing ring, placing herself toe to toe in front of Loki. She didn’t let their size differences deter her. The anger in his face slowly faded as the words he had spoken finally dawned on him.

“I’m not strong enough because I’m an omega?” Darcy whispered, fighting to hold back tears of betrayal. “You told me that you believed omegas were capable of anything. That the strongest woman you knew was an omega.” Her hands shook in anger as she raised them to shove against Loki’s solid chest. “Did you just feed me those bullshit lies so you could sleep with me?”

Loki’s aggressive demeanour instantly shifted. “Darcy, I didn’t mean to say you weren’t strong.” Darcy stepped away from him when he tried to wrap his arms around her. “It’s too dangerous, you don’t have the necessary skills to be involved.”

Portia internally groaned. Alpha males were completely clueless sometimes.

“Wow,” Darcy huffed. “I’m glad you were finally able to get that off your chest. Now I know what you really think of me.”

“Darcy, wait.” Loki called after Darcy, who had stormed off towards the elevator.

“Don’t follow me!” She yelled, wiping the tears angrily from her cheeks.

Natasha was quick to run after Darcy, entering the elevator with the distressed omega, leaving Portia alone with the god of stupidity.

So many thoughts were running through her head. Did she stay to yell at him for hurting the sweet little omega, who she considered to be a close friend? The devastated look on his face told her that he already realized how stupid he was acting. Should she offer him advice on how to win Darcy back? He clearly loved her, and she knew Darcy loved him back.

Both of those options however involved interacting with her father. Something she was never keen on doing even in the best of moods. Not only did he just insult her friend, but also insinuated that omegas were inferior to other designations.

No, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Portia gracefully extracted herself from the ring, Loki watching her wearily as she approached him. She stared at him for a long moment, before smacking him on the side of his head.

“Nice job, Fucknuts.”

She walked towards the emergency doors, in the mood to run up the stairs to blow off some of her anger. She should have punched his stupid face, but it was too late now, her friend needed comfort. And alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

* * *

  
“I just can’t believe he would say that,” Darcy whined, downing another shot before shoving a piece of lemon in her mouth.

Portia tried hard not to roll her eyes. It was the tenth time Darcy had said those exact words in the last hour. She had been attempting to remain neutral while they drank the night away at a popular night club. Fortunately, she wasn’t the only one fed up with Darcy’s sulking.

“We get it,” Shuri responded, exasperated. “Loki is an asshole. Literally no one at this table is surprised by this.”

Portia, Natasha, Wanda and Jane all nodded their heads in agreement.

“I know.” Darcy’s head landed on the table with a loud thud. “Everyone told me it was a bad idea. But I thought he could change.”

“Alphas don’t change,” Portia muttered, picking up her phone when it began to buzz repeatedly.

_Steve: When are you coming home_

_Bucky: Sure ya don’t want us there with ya doll? Tower’s no fun without ya_

Portia’s lips twitched as she read the group chat her alphas had started. She glanced up, having the sudden feeling of being watched. Nat grinned at her, knowing exactly what had put a smile on the Asgardian’s face.

The assassin turned her attention back to Darcy, patting the omegas hand comfortingly. “I agree with Shuri, Loki is an insufferable douche bag.” The girls shared a laugh. “But he has changed for the better since meeting you, Darce.”

Darcy’s head shot up from the table, looking at Nat in shock.

Portia’s eyes narrowed. She was sure Natalia had loathed her father as much as she. But from the tone in her voice, Portia suspected she was about to tell the omega to give him another chance.

“I didn’t know him before the Chitauri incident,” Wanda commented. “He doesn’t strike me as someone who is plotting to enslave humanity.”

”He is different than when we first met him,” Jane agreed, giving Darcy and encouraging smile.

Portia was about to argue about how they were all completely wrong with their assessment of her father, when the vibration of her phone distracted her.

_Steve: we miss you_

A full out smile over took Portia’s face. A warm foreign feeling hit her in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t deny that she was smitten with both Steve and Bucky.

_Portia: It wouldn’t be girls night if you came with. Hope you boys aren’t having too much fun without me ;)_

Portia internally laughed at how fast they replied back to her. One hundred year old Brooklyn boys apparently had no chill.

_Steve: Tony insisted we have a “guys night”_

_Bucky: he tried to hire strippers… finally settled on poker._

_Portia: too bad about the strippers. Would have came back early for that._

_Bucky: I’ll strip for ya anytime beautiful. All ya gotta do is ask ;)_

The music in the club was still pumping out a loud heavy beat, Portia glanced up from her phone noticing the girls had become suspiciously quiet.

“What?”

“You’re enamoured,” Shuri declared. “I’ve never seen you smile so wide.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Portia denied. “I’m just really into these dick pics they keep sending.”

“Yeah right,” Darcy snorted, while attempting to snatch Portia’s phone from her hands. Just to be sure. “Sarge, maybe. But Steve? Not a chance.”

Portia tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans before Darcy could get her hands on it. “It seems like you doubt my abilities to corrupt. Care to make this interesting?” Portia wiggled her eyebrows, daring Darcy to say yes.

“What are the stakes?” Darcy asked, ignoring Natasha’s warning to not rise to the bait.

“You win, I’ll help you reconcile with Loki.”

Darcy looked at Portia in surprise.

“What? I know you want to fix things with him.” Portia shrugged her shoulders, downing the rest of her beer. “I might not like him, but that doesn’t mean everyone else has to hate him.”

“That’s very…mature of you?” Darcy didn’t seem too convinced.

“The only reason she’s offering, is because she knows she’s going to win,” Nat muttered.

“Hush, Natalia.” Portia scolded before turning her eyes back to Darcy. “If I win, we up your training to 6 days a week. Every morning, before I train with the Alpha Dumpling Gang.”

Darcy groaned. “That’s so early!”

Portia held out her hand towards Darcy. “Do we have a deal?”

“Just to be clear, you’re going to get dick pics from both of them to win, correct?” Darcy eyed Portia’s extended hand. “By the end of the night?”

“Absolutely, Sweetness,” Portia smirked. “I’ll even up the ante and get it done in the next two hours.”

Darcy laughed, extending her hand to shake Portia’s. “Deal. There is no freakin’ way you’re getting one from Steve that quick.” Darcy looked so sure of herself. Poor dear. “Thor just sent a text telling me they started a poker game. Tony and Steve are competitive, games go on all night.”

Portia leaned over the table to pinch Darcy’s cheek playfully. “Oh ye of little faith.”

Darcy grinned, slapping Portia’s hand away from her face. “I’m feeling much better now.” Her eyes moved towards the massive dance floor. “Anyone wanna dance?”

The girls quickly downed the rest of their drinks, knowing that their table would be hijacked the second they left it unattended.

Darcy, Jane and Shuri were the first ones to leave the table, promising to find a ‘good spot’ on the dance floor. Wanda followed closely behind, leaving Portia and Nat alone.

“You’re going to help her reconcile, even when she loses.” It wasn’t a request.

Portia sighed. She really didn’t want to. She wanted her father to feel the stinging pain of loss and betrayal. But she didn’t wish that on Darcy.

“Yes, of course,” Portia finally answered.

“You’re going to show me those pics too.”

Portia let out a surprised bark of laughter. She had not been expecting that.

“I’ll scratch your back, if your scratch mine,” Portia purred.

Nat rose an eyebrow in question, her lip twitching as the white haired Asgardian pressed her chest suggestively up against hers. Portia ran her hands through Natasha’s hair, adding body to her gorgeous red locks by messing it up.

“What are you doing?” Nat murmured against Portia’s neck.

A shiver ran down Portia’s spine, the familiar scent of the gorgeous alpha making her lady parts clench in anticipation. Portia pulled down on her own corset, her nipples just barley covered by the dark lace.

“I’m giving the boys a little shove in the right direction.”

Portia pulled out her phone, taking a few shots of her and Nat pressed up against each other. For the last shot, Nat leaned down to run her tongue along the the top of Portia’s breast, both women giving the camera a sultry, ‘come fuck me right now’ look.

“Send it to all of them.”

Portia’s jaw dropped at Natasha’s request.

“Their game will end quicker if they’re distracted.” The red head supplied.

Portia grinned. Natalia was brilliant.

She opened the Avengers group chat, adding the caption ‘girls night just got a little hotter’, before uploading the images.

Sharing another smile, Portia and Nat linked their arms together before joining the rest of their squad on the dance floor.

“You cheated!” Darcy pouted, holding out her phone to let them know she had received the group text.

“You never said she couldn’t send a little encouragement,” Nat answered before Portia could.

Portia laughed as she watched the boys reply to the images. They obviously appreciated the thoughtful gesture.

_Tony: more plz_

_Clint: Can we keep her, Nat?_

_Bucky: hands off arrow boy_

_Thor: Tia, please refrain from sending me pictures of your sexual exploits._

_Tony: shut up Point Break. Send more girls._

_Sam: don’t listen to Thor, we’re good with more pics_

Darcy huffed, putting her phone away before Portia was encouraged to send more pictures. The girls continued to dance together, laughing and joking, while simultaneously defending each other from unwanted advances.

“She not interested,” Portia snarled at a handsy dark haired alpha, who wouldn’t leave Shuri alone.

The alpha glared down at Portia. He had broad muscular shoulders and was at least a foot taller than her, but he didn’t intimidate the smaller woman for one moment. She could still snap him like a twig if she wanted.

“She yours?” The alpha questioned.

“No,” Portia sneered. “She doesn’t like you. And on this planet, no means no. So fuck off.”

The alpha cast a dark gaze at the small group, before stalking back towards his friends at the bar. The alpha made her skin crawl. Portia looked towards Nat, both silently agreeing that they needed to keep an eye out for him.

Portia pulled her phone out again, seeing that her alphas had opted to reply to her via their private group chat.

_Bucky: ya made me so fucking hard doll. I wanna slide my dick between those perfect tits_

_Steve: come home now baby girl. Daddy wants to show you how much he appreciated those pictures._

Portia rubbed her thighs together, her cunt flooding with arousal as she imagined Bucky and Steve sitting around the poker table, each with a hard on. Would they try to get each other off right there, without alerting the others? She whined at thought.

She was so turned on, and wanted nothing more than to run home and let both of them use her body however they wished. But she also wanted to build the anticipation further, deciding to play coy instead.

_Portia: I’m glad you liked the pictures. Me and the girls are having SO much fun._

It was a few minutes before they replied back to her.

_Bucky: hey doll. Parker has this math question that we can’t figure out. He said you might know the answer._

_nd = ln(de) + s + ln(Nu/s)_

Portia blinked at her phone several times, unsure she had read it correctly. Once she had confirmed that her eyesight hadn’t been inhibited by her drinking, she started to giggle uncontrollably. Thank Odin for the web slinging, horny teenager, who loved to troll the rest of the Avengers.

_Portia: sure I can solve it. but if I do, you boys gotta do what the answer says._

_Steve: the answer is a message?_

Portia grinned. She was still undecided if she wanted to kiss or smack the youngest Avenger. Probably both.

_Portia: yup_

_Bucky: what’s it say?_

Before she could answer them, another text notification popped up.

_Peter: what are the chances they’re not going to kill me?_

_Portia: scared, spider bait?_

Natasha, who was watching over Portia’s shoulder, turned her gaze towards Darcy, shaking her head. “Looks like it’s almost game over, Солнечный свет.”

“What?! No way!” Darcy screeched, pulling Portia’s phone down so she could see the exchange herself. “I’m going to murder that wall climbing dork!”

“Sorry, Sweetness,” Portia offered in false sympathy.

“It’s not over yet,” Darcy sniffed, raising her chin in defiance. “They haven’t sent anything.”

“Yet,” Shuri giggled.

_Peter: they’ve been wound up since you sent that group text….Mr. Stark keeps making it worse_

_Portia: don’t worry little spider, I’ll keep them occupied. I would avoid glancing at their phones though…_

_Peter: oh god, I’m out_

_Portia: probably for the best. And if you ever send that to Shuri, your web slinging days are over. Capiche?_

Portia knew that both betas has a thing for each other. She caught them flirting in the lab earlier this morning. She wanted to make sure that Peter treated Shuri with the respect she deserved.

_Peter: yes ma’am_

Portia turned towards Nat, a sultry smile on her lips. “Be right back,” she winked.

_Steve: Peter just ran out of here lookin like he was about to buy the farm. What did he do kitten?_

Portia snorted.

_Portia: buy the farm? The fuck does that mean?_

_Bucky: means he looks like he’s about to die, doll. Kept lookin at me n’ Stevie like we were gunna kill him. What does his message say?_

 Portia was grateful the wheelchair accessible bathroom was unoccupied. It made taking inappropriate selfies easier. She flicked on the light, locking the door behind her. She pulled down on her corset, her full breasts spilling over the top of the black lace. She unzipped her jeans, pushing them down her hips along with her red lace thong.

 She lifted her phone above her head, angling it so her alphas got a perfect view of her chest, with just a hint of her freshly shaved crotch. After a few shots, she picked her favourite one. She was biting her lower lip, her heated gaze filled with need.

 After double checking to make sure she was in the correct private group chat, with only Steve and Bucky, she sent the image to them with the answer they had been looking for.

  _Portia: send = nudes_

 A feeling of giddiness took over her as she quickly redressed herself and left the restroom. She hoped their need for her matched her own desire for them. She became almost embarrassingly wet whenever she thought about them. Her inner omega longed for both of them to dominate her with their hard, strong bodies. She wanted them to knot her, to claim her as their own.

 Portia stopped suddenly, shaking her head. Where the hell did those thoughts come from? She had never felt those kinds of feelings before. She had never even experienced a heat before, nor had she ever let an alpha knot her. Why would she suddenly desire that now?

 Her phone vibrated before she could explore her line of thinking further.

  _Steve: come home now, baby girl_

  _Bucky: I’m gunna fuck ya so hard doll. You gunna let me cum all over those pretty tits?_

 Portia knew deep down, that if she wanted to avoid any emotional attachment, she needed to end this now. She was already so far gone on both of them, and they hadn’t even had sex. Well, she and Steve hadn’t anyways. Portia couldn’t ever remember a time when she had felt so at peace in the company of another. Especially when it came to alphas. There was something different about Bucky and Steve, her soul craved them.

 In the end, she decided to ignore the warning bells going off in her head. She would deal with the consequences of their relationship as they came. She just hoped that it wouldn’t result in any collateral damage.

  _Portia: not until I get my picture ;)_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry I took forever to post this!  
> I will try harder to get shit done faster!
> 
> Love you all!!
> 
> ^_^


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Can’t Get Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised...this chapter is so NSFW
> 
>  
> 
> Don't know why you did it  
> Why did you come for me?  
> I hunt with no limits  
> Won't stop till I hear you breathe  
> Think you've seen trouble  
> Think you've felt the pain  
> It's not at my level  
> It's a suicide fantasy  
> [~Can’t get enough - Jaxson Gamble~](https://youtu.be/4Gn6EPVdMeE)

Portia’s giddiness vanished the moment her eyes landed on Shuri standing at the bar. She was being harassed by the dark haired alpha Portia had previously told off. Fucking asshole couldn’t take a hint. She hand to hand it to Shuri however, the beta didn’t look the least bit flustered as the asshole continued to crowd her personal space, hand resting on her hip.

Portia growled her displeasure, pushing the other club patrons out of her way as she stalked towards them. Shuri brushed the alphas hand away before Portia could intervene. Lucky bastard. She would have broken it, had she got there first.

“It’s not you,” Shuri spoke with fake sincerity. “It’s your man bun. And that terrible Hawaiian shirt. Also your personality.” Shuri put a finger to her lip. “You know what, on second thought, it is you.”

Portia winked at Shuri when their eyes met. She knew Shuri was tough enough to handle this on her own, but she really didn’t like it when alphas ignored her thinly veiled threats.

“I’m fairly certain I told you to fuck off.” Portia took the bottle of beer from the alphas hand, taking a swig. “I don’t like repeating myself.”

The alpha smirked at her, his eyes lingering on her breasts. “Ain’t you a little small to be an alpha?”

“I’ve heard that before.” Portia gave him a tight smile. “Usually right before I smash someone’s face in.”

The alpha laughed. “Come on pretty girl,” he baited. “How ‘bout you, me and your girlfriend go somewhere a little more quiet.”

“I’d rather join a convent,” Portia replied deadpan. She wrapped an arm around Shuri’s shoulders, the Wakandan followed suit, wrapping an arm around the Asgardian’s waist. Portia raised the stolen beer in mock salute. “Thanks for the drink.”

They made it three steps before the alpha began muttering racial and homophobic slurs. Portia’s stopped, her body rigid as she turned to face the alpha, her blood boiling in rage. In an instant, she was back in the alphas face, untamed fury burning in her eyes.

“The fuck did you just say?” she spat.

A cruel grin found its way to the prickish alpha. “I said, both you and your n-.”

Portia struck before the asshole could utter another hurtful word. She took hold of his man bun, twisting her fingers painfully through his hair until her hand was against his skull. She slammed his head down against the sticky hard wood of the bar, breaking her bottle of beer simultaneously.

Portia’s voice was low and dangerous, her lips pressed against his ear as she began to threaten the larger alpha. “If you ever, EVER, utter THAT word again.” Portia placed a part of her shattered beer bottle against his forehead. “I will find you, and carve that fucking word into your goddamn skull.” She dragged the broken glass down the alphas cheek, relishing at the look of terror he was giving her. “Do you understand?”

The alpha nodded quickly, failing to stop a whimper from leaving his lips. Portia released her grip on his head, making sure to rip out more strands of his hair than was necessary. The alpha hesitantly stood up, flushing in embarrassment as he glanced around the large group of onlookers.

Portia glanced behind her, relieved to see Shuri with a wide grin on her face. Natalia and the rest of their group had pushed through the crowd, a beefy looking bouncer not far behind them.

“Time to go,” Darcy singsonged, taking hold of both Shuri and Portia’s arms to lead them towards the exit.

Portia inhaled deeply as the crisp evening breeze cooled her clammy skin. It had been way too hot in the nightclub.

“That was amazing!” Shuri gushed, pulling Portia into a half hug, as the group stumbled their way back to the tower.

“I was sure that guy was going to piss his pants,” Darcy laughed, leaning heavily against Jane for support.

“Oh, he did,” Wanda confirmed with a smirk.

The groups resounding laugh filled the noisy streets of New York.

Portia sighed happily. She hadn’t felt at ease in a very long time. It was almost like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. For a small moment, she could pretend that this was her life. Great girlfriends, with whom she could laugh and bond with. Amazing alphas, who could fulfil her every fantasy. No homicidal gods to destroy, or planets in need of saving.

“You’re pretty great, you know that,” Darcy slurred while slinging her arm around Portia’s shoulders. “You have this ‘I’m a tough, scary alpha’ act, but you’re actually sweet.”

Portia snorted. “I am not sweet.” Portia’s face grimaced as if saying the words wounded her. “I protect my pack, and all of you, are my pack.”

“Awe!” Darcy, Jane and Wanda cooed at the same time.

“Told you she liked us, Janey,” Darcy whispered loudly.

Portia rolled her eyes. Her phone vibrating in her back pocket saved her from saying anything more embarrassingly sentimental.

Her eyes widened in shock when she opened her messages. She had completely forgotten about the request she had sent her alphas. They had complied spectacularly, her brain momentarily shutting down as unyielding need flooded her. Her alphas stood side by side, shirtless, with their jeans undone, sitting low on their hips. Portia tried not to drool as she stared at their equally hard cocks, jutting proudly against their glorious abs.

“Fucking hell,” Portia groaned loudly. She needed to get home to them now.

Portia glanced up from her phone. She had fallen behind, the girls all stopping at her outburst. Darcy was the only one who looked crestfallen, the other girls were giggling, knowing exactly what had caused the sudden flush on the Asgardian’s face.

“I win,” Portia gloated.

She turned her phone towards the group, counting to three before turning away.

“Hey!” Darcy protested. “I didn’t get to confirm it was them.”

“I guess you should have been looking at their faces instead of their dicks.” Portia grinned, skipping her way down the street.

“Is she skipping?” Wanda turned to Nat for confirmation.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Nat sighed wistfully.

Bucky had sent another picture before Portia could reply. This one had her nearly dropping her phone in surprise. It was a live close up of Steve’s face, his lips enclosed around Bucky’s cock, his hand stroking the inflamed tissue at the base. Steve winked at the camera before the live picture looped back to the beginning. She cursed under her breath, these two were going to kill her.

“We should hurry back to the Tower now, yeah?” Portia’s voice was an octave higher than normal.

“I want to see!” Darcy pulled Jane along with her as she raced towards Portia.

She shook her head. “This one’s just for me, Darling.”

_Portia: omw. Save some for me boys ;)_

Portia placed her phone into her back pocket, practically dragging the group back to the Tower.

* * *

Shuri and Wanda were the first off the elevator. Giggling and waving to the group as they walked to their apartments. Nat got off with Jane and Darcy, unwilling to let Darcy spend the night alone.

“See you at 0600 hours tomorrow morning, Darling,” Portia called as the elevator began to close. Darcy groaned, flipping Portia the bird before the steel doors shut completely.

Portia’s demeanour changed the second she was alone. She began to pace around the small elevator nervously as it ascended to her floor. Asgardian’s were very comfortable with their bodies and sexuality, never before had she let her nerves get the better of her. But Bucky and Steve had a long standing history, and she still questioned where she would fit in.

They didn’t know she was born an omega, which was a relief. There would be no pressure to bond or to mate, as it was biologically impossible for alphas to mate with one another. Well, it could be possible, if both alphas found an omega they were both willing to share. Their natural instinct to protect and provide for their mate, would be diverted to the omega. Preventing the alphas from tearing each other apart in a fight for dominance.

“Miss Portia,” FRIDAY addressed her softly. “You have arrived on your floor. Mr.Wilson and Agent Barton require the lift.”

Portia blinked, not realizing the doors had opened.

“Sorry, FRIDAY,” Portia apologized sheepishly.

She quickly stepped out, walking through the hallway to Steve and Bucky’s door. She bit her lip nervously, debating whether or not she should knock. Steve had already asked her to move in with them, so it wouldn’t be too weird to walk right in.

She shook her head at her own stupidity. She was the fucking goddess of destruction, for Odin’s sake. Sex with two very attractive super soldiers shouldn’t be this complicated. Taking another deep breath, she plastered on a confident smile, before walking into the apartment. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the powerful scent of alpha pheromones filled her nose. Fuck, they smelled delicious.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh called her towards their bedroom, her heart hammering in her chest as she drew closer. She had imagined, many times, what Steve and Bucky would look like in the throes of passion. But fuck, seeing the act with her own eyes was better than anything she’d ever conjured in her head.

Bucky was bent over the bed, head resting on his forearms, Steve’s body was draped over his, both grunting in pleasure at each hard thrust Steve made.

Yup. They were going to be the death of her, and she was going to die a very happy woman.

Steve grinned at Portia when their eyes locked, licking his lips as he drank in her beauty.

“Look Buck,” Steve rasped, his pace never wavering. “Our sweet little Princess is finally here.”

Bucky’s head snapped up, pupils dilated with lust, a deep moan of pleasure rumbled from his chest.

Portia’s heart stuttered at the look he gave her. She needed to be under him now. She took a step towards them, but stopped at Steve’s warning snarl.

“Stay right where you are, baby girl,” Steve growled. “You’re going to stand there and watch until Buck and I are ready for you.”

Portia whined her displeasure about being told to stay put, but listened nonetheless.

“Hands behind your back, Beautiful.”

Portia was surprised that Bucky was able to breath, let alone give out orders, with the breakneck speed Steve maintained. She drew both arms behind her back, taking hold of her wrists to keep herself steady.

“Such a good girl,” Steve praised.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky cried out. “Harder.”

“Remember, you’re not allowed to cum unless it’s inside our girl,” Steve warned, his pelvis meeting Bucky’s ass loudly. “I need you to prep her tight little cunt. Get it nice and wet for me.”

Both Portia and Bucky moaned at his words.

“You like that, baby girl? Do you want Bucky to cum deep inside you?”

Portia’s cunt clenched tightly from the look both alphas were giving her. They looked like they were ready to devour her. She needed them both so bad it hurt.

“Please,” Portia whimpered. “I need you.”

Her eyes moved to Bucky, pleading with him to come touch her.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” Bucky’s husky voice encouraged. “Cum so we can show our girl what she’s been missing.”

Steve’s hips stuttered against Bucky’s ass, letting out a howl of pleasure.

Portia lust grew to new heights as she watched the powerful alpha’s body harden even further, before going completely lax. He let out a sigh of contentment, placing a kiss between Bucky’s shoulder blades, before pulling his cock from his lover’s body.

Bucky collapsed fully on the large bed, breathing hard. “Just need a minute,” he hissed between clenched teeth. He looked absolutely wrecked, teetering on the edge of release.

“Take your time.” Steve’s eyes locked into  
Portia as he slowly approached her. “I’ll make sure our girl doesn’t get lonely.”

A shiver of anticipation ran up Portia’s spine. It felt as if she had been waiting for this moment for eons.

“How drunk are you, Sweetheart?” Steve questioned, ghosting his hand across her collar bone. He pushed her hair aside, baring her neck to him.

Portia glanced down, evaluating herself. “Well, I still have my pants on, so not that drunk.”

Bucky laughed from his place on the bed.

Steve’s heated gaze told her he wasn’t in the mood for joking.

“I only had two beers,” Portia answers honestly.

“Good.”

Steve placed one hand on Portia’s hip, pulling her flush against his naked body. The other hand gently pushed her head to the side so he could place wet kisses down her neck.

“You smell like another alpha,” Steve growled against her skin.

“Mmhmm.” Portia agreed. She closed her eyes, enjoying the special treatment her neck was receiving. “Was harassing Shuri. Wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Portia yelped when Steve bit down on the tender flesh of her neck. “Slammed his face against the bar, while I used the broken pieces of my third beer to drive the message home.”

“That’s my girl,” Bucky praised.

“I don’t like when you have another’s scent on you.” Steve continued to pepper kisses along her neck, while his hands moved behind her back to unzip her corset. The garment fell to the ground quietly. “You should only ever have your alphas’ scent on you.”

“Please, Steve,” Portia whined.

Steve lowered his head to suck her nipple into his mouth. After laving at the hardened peak with hit tongue, he released her with a ‘pop’.

“What do you need, Kitten.”

“Please let me touch you.”

Steve grinned. “Where do you want to touch me?”

“Everywhere,” she replied breathlessly. “I need both of you. I need to feel your skin against mine.”

“Take your jeans off,” Steve ordered, taking a half step away from her.

Portia was quick to follow his command, soon standing in front of her alphas wearing only a deep red thong.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Bucky had flipped onto his back, resting his upper body against a mountain of pillows. His beautiful thick cock was engorged and leaking precum.

Portia licked her lips, hoping that Steve would order her to set her mouth on Bucky’s member.

“Go lay down beside Bucky,” Steve commanded. “But don’t touch him.”

Portia did as she was told, unable to hide her disappointment as she carefully laid down beside the dark haired alpha. She jumped slightly when Bucky’s warm hand skimmed along her rib cage. Portia’s eyes met his, in confusion.

“He didn’t say I couldn’t touch you, Doll,” Bucky chuckled.

Portia’s clenched her hands together, forcing herself to remain still. “Please.” She begged again. She desperately needed to feel them against her.

Steve crawled over top of her, caging her small body with his larger one. “Keep your hands to yourself while I get you ready to ride Bucky. Then you can touch whoever you want for the rest of the night. Deal?”

Portia nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, alpha.”

“Good girl.”

Steve grabbed both of Portia’s ankles, pulling them straight into the air. She held them up as he moved his hands to her hips, pulling her red panties off. He placed a kiss at the bottom of each foot, before slowly moving his hands back down her legs. When his hands met the inside of her thighs, he pushed them open to opposite sides, exposing her sex to both alphas.

“Such a pretty little pussy, eh Stevie?”

Portia flushed at the praise and attention her most intimate parts were receiving.

“So pretty,” Steve agreed. He ran his thumb through her soaked folds, admiring the look and feel of her now bare flesh. “You do this for us, baby girl?”

“Yes,” Portia nodded. “It’s supposed to make oral sex so much better.”

“I guess we’ll have to find out.”

Both alphas continued to eye her cunt like starving men. Fuck. She wished they would hurry up already. She had been more than ready for hours.

Steve ran his hands up her smooth body, placing kisses strategically down her neck and across her chest. Portia let out a throaty moan when his lips encased her nipple the same time two thick fingers pushed into her dripping hole.

“That feel good, Beautiful?” Bucky asked, running his metal thumb against her other nipple.

“So fucking good,” Portia moaned.

Steve released her nipple, running his tongue back up her chest as he continued to steadily pump his fingers into her core.

“She’s so wet, Buck.”

Portia whimpered when Steve stopped, pushing his glistening fingers to Bucky’s lips. Bucky sucked the fingers into his mouth greedily, making a noise of appreciation as he licked Portia’s essence from them.

“I think she’s ready, Punk,” Bucky spoke once he had thoroughly cleaned Steve’s fingers.

“Is that true, Sweetheart?” Steve asked, his gaze shifting to Portia.

“So fucking ready,” Portia affirmed. “I need it bad.”

Steve helped her sit up, kissing her deeply, before sitting back on his heels. Bucky placed his hand on her low back, directing her towards him. She straddled his lower abdomen, draping her body against his so she could kiss him as well.

Their tongues danced together as they ran their hands up and down each other’s bodies. Portia sighed happily into Bucky’s mouth. She had missed the feeling of his hands on her. The contrast between his warm flesh hand, and cool metal hand sent delightful shivers down her spine.

When Bucky broke the away from her lips to suck on her neck, Portia moved her hands behind her back to grasp his weeping cock. After giving it a couple of firm strokes, she lifted her body slightly to line him up with her entrance.

Bucky’s covered her hands with his own, stilling her movements. She made a noise of frustration, her eyes questioning his sudden change of heart.

“Turn around, doll.” Bucky slapped her ass playfully. “We gotta give Stevie a good show, so he doesn’t feel left out.”

Portia’s eyes flooded with understanding, a wicked grin forming on her lips. She carefully extracted herself from Bucky’s embrace, turning her body to face Steve.

Portia hovered above Bucky’s aching cock, her knees on either side of his hips. She beckoned Steve closer with a crook of her finger, smiling when he obeyed without hesitation. She moved her arms around Steve’s neck, pressing her chest firmly against his, and began kissing him passionately. Simultaneously, Bucky placed his hands on her hips, massaging her soft flesh while placing kissing along her spine.

Portia felt as if she was going to spontaneously combust with so many feelings running through her body. She had never felt desire like this before, and didn’t want this moment to end. She adored being kissed and caressed by the two alphas. The way they worshipped her body with just a simple touch, made her head spin.

She moaned into Steve’s mouth when Bucky rubbed the head of his cock through her wet folds. She was done with all the teasing. Her need for them was overwhelming.

As if sensing her need, Steve broke the kiss, placing his hands on her hips, to steady her.

“Go nice and slow, baby girl,” Steve coaxed, as Portia began to lower herself onto Bucky’s length.

Both she and Bucky hissed in satisfaction when his cock was fully sheathed inside her. Her head lulled back against Bucky’s shoulder, savouring the feeling of being full.

“You okay, doll?” Bucky held still, kissing her neck while kneading her breasts.

“Fantastic,” Portia sighed.

She lifted her head back up, rocking her hips forward as she locked eyes with Steve.

“That’s it, baby,” Steve praised. “There’s no rush.” He ran his fingers softly down her stomach. “Once Bucky has filled that sweet little pussy, I’m going to fucking wreck you.”

Bucky groaned as Portia’s walls clenched tightly around his cock.“Keep talking, Punk. She likes that.”

“You wanna know all the things I’ve been dying to do to you, baby girl?”

Portia nodded, rocking her hips faster while Bucky continued to thrust into her. She attacked Steve’s neck, nipping at his scent gland, her hands wandering lower down his abs. He inhaled sharply when her hand wrapped around his cock.

“My god, you’re so damn beautiful.” He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. “Your scent drives me crazy. I want to bury myself between your thighs and never leave. I want to make you cum over and over until you beg me to stop.”

Portia’s breath hitched. Being sandwiched between the two powerful alphas sent her libido into overdrive. She didn’t think there would ever be a moment when she would want them to stop. She wanted to give them everything they desired.

Bucky shifted his hold on her hips, firmly pulling her against him so she could no longer rock against him.

“Your pussy is fucking perfect, Doll.” Bucky nibbled on her ear lobe, her walls fluttering around his aching cock.

“Move, Bucky,” Portia whined.

She tried to wiggled her hips, desperate for any type of friction, but the alpha’s firm grasp did not waver. He moved his hands to the inside of her thighs, opening her up further to Steve’s heated gaze. The blonde haired alpha sent her a wicked grin, kissing his way down her body with ease.

“Fuck!” Portia cried out at the first touch of Steve’s tongue against her clit.

“We’re getting there, Beautiful,” Bucky promised.

Bucky finally began to move again, thrusting his hips slowly up into her, while Steve continued to lap at her clit. Occasionally his tongue would slip down to sweep along Bucky’s cock, causing the alpha behind her to shudder with pleasure.

Portia’s insides were positively throbbing with desire. Bucky and Steve had done a spectacular job of working her up, the slow, steady pace driving her to the brink of ecstasy.

“Please make me cum.” Her plea was a mix of frustration and desperation.

Bucky rocked harder into her, hands moving up to tease her nipples. Steve’s mouth latched onto her clit, sucking with fervour.

“Let go, Beautiful. Cum for us.”

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as her body obeyed Bucky’s command. Waves of pure bliss rolled through her body, her mouth uttering obscenities and nonsense as both alphas prolonged her pleasure.

Bucky’s hands tightened on her hips, groaning low in the back of his throat as he thrust into Portia’s tight heat one last time. He held her close as her silky walls continued to milk his release, slumping against her while breathing heavily.

Portia yelped in surprise when Steve abruptly pulled her off of Bucky. He pushed her onto her back, wrapping her thighs around his hips as he thrust is aching member into her.

“Fucking hell!” She cried out in ecstasy.

There was a sting of pain when he entered her. Even with Bucky’s substantial spendings, her body wasn’t fully prepared for the blond alpha’s thick cock. He didn’t allow her body time to accommodate him either. Just as quickly, he pulled out completely, only to shove himself back in, deeper than before. Her velvet heat rippled around him, drawing another wail of pleasure from her lips.

“You like that, baby girl?” Steve hissed into her ear. “You like Daddy being rough with you? Tearing your sweet little pussy apart?”

“Fuck yes!” She dug her nails into Steve’s back, trying to pull the large alpha further into her body. “Faster,” she begged. “Harder. Fuck. Give me more.”

Lifting Portia’s legs up to his shoulders, Steve was able to comply with her demands. He pounded into her wet heat, harder, faster and deeper. Portia was on cloud nine. Never had she felt such a high, as when the strong alpha above her groaned in pleasure, praising the way her body fit perfectly with his.

“Breath, doll.” Bucky reminded, pushing the damp hair from her face.

She inhaled sharply, unaware that she had stopped breathing. She was captivated with how Steve’s muscles would bulge with every sharp thrust, his skin shimmering with sweat. Her legs began to tremble as she grew nearer to another climax.

“Not yet, baby girl.”

Portia’s eyes snapped up to meet Steve’s in question.

“I want you to cum with me,” he explained, running his tongue up between her breasts, placing a kiss at the base of her throat. “Can you do that for Daddy?”

Portia made a sound of disappointment, but nodded her head regardless.

Steve surged forward, crashing his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. She returned the kiss with equal intensity, grinding her hips against his. Her body shivered when she felt Steve’s knot pressing against her entrance. She felt a twinged of regret, knowing that her body wouldn’t be able to accept it. Not while her omega hormones were continually being suppressed.

Portia broke the kiss, throwing her head back as she let out a desperate moan. Steve was hitting all the right spots and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold back. Bucky wasn’t helping her situation either. He had propped himself up on his side, his warm hand tracing lines across her chest, occasionally rolling her nipple between his fingers.

“Almost there, Beautiful,” Bucky encouraged.  
Steve’s abrupt changed in pace was evidence his climax was close.

“You’re not helping, Soldier,” Portia growled between clenched teeth.

Bucky chuckled as his hand moved down her stomach, his fingers lightly brushing over her clit.

“Oh, I think I’m helping plenty, Doll.” His lips moved to her neck.

Steve pushed Portia’s legs off his shoulders, holding them open on either side of her body. He lifted his chest off of her, leaning back so he could watch his length slide in and out of her hot, needy cunt.

“Cum for me.” His command was little more than a breathless whisper, but was a symphony to Portia’s ears.

Her body shattered seconds later, Bucky pressing down on her sensitive nub while sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Her body flooded with white heat, her senses momentarily overloaded.

Steve cursed loudly when Portia’s body clamped down on him, pulling him over the edge with her. His hips stuttered against hers as he filled her with his hot seed. He collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap, his lips joining Bucky’s, lazily kissing her neck.

Portia sighed happily, enjoying the surge of endorphins she had just received. Her head lolled to the side, capturing Bucky’s lips for a lingering kiss, while running her hand up and down Steve’s back. As much as she hated her omega biology, she really enjoyed being surrounded by alpha pheromones. She closed her eyes, savouring the feeling. It was soothing.

“Tapping our already, doll?” Bucky teased, noticing her sleepy smile.

Portia opened one eye, giving him an irritated look.

“We both know I would never pass up more orgasms,” she sassed. “Unfortunately mortality doesn’t seem to agree with me, and I require rest far too frequently.”

Steve carefully rolled off of Portia, both hissing when his softening cock slipped out of her. His eyes narrowed when he saw a small amount of blood on his cock. Her body was covered in bruises both he and Bucky had inflicted upon her.

“Wipe that look off your face, Rogers,” Portia snapped.

Steve eyes darted up to Portia’s face, her eyes were closed again. How could she possibly know what look he was giving her.

“What look, Sweetheart?” Steve asked innocently.

Bucky snorted.

Portia rolled onto her side, tucking her body against Steve’s, laying her head on his chest. She made grabby hands behind her back, motioning for Bucky to curl up behind her.

“The ‘I was too rough on her’ look,” Portia responded. She made a noise of contentment when Bucky placed his metal arm on her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I’m fine. I loved every second of what we just did, and I want to do it again…just not right now.”

After a moment of consideration, Steve finally allowed himself to relax, letting go of the guilt he was feeling. He knew that if he was being to rough with her, she wouldn’t hesitate to tell him.

“You’re right.” Steve kissed the top of her head. “I’ll try not to give you that look in the future.” Bucky caught his eye, both alphas exchanging wide grins.

“Told you she wouldn’t be able to keep up with both of us, Stevie.” Bucky winked at the blond alpha.

Bucky hissed when the heel of Portia’s foot made contact with his shin. “Mortal or not Barnes, I can still kick your ass.”

Bucky laughed, kissing her shoulder. “I know, Doll. Just not right now.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kudos and wonderful comments. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> ^_^


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Undefeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO freaking sorry!!! Long story short - I had major surgery (bladder removal) and I have been fighting off death (literally) for the last few months. But I am back, and slightly better than before!! It’s a super long chapter, just cause I love you all so much! 
> 
>  
> 
> I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
> That's why I, I'm undefeated  
> Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
> That's why I, I'm undefeated
> 
>  
> 
> [~Undefeated - Skillet~](https://youtu.be/WV9tzLYGMCY)

“It’s too early for this shit,” Darcy panted from her spot on the ground. She glared up at Portia, who was hovering above her with hands on her hips. “And why do you always look so damn perfect? Do you ever have a bad hair day?”

“Not in over 700 years,” Portia responded off handedly. Darcy couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. “It’s not good to abruptly stop running like this. Get up and we’ll jog it out.”

“You said that 10 laps ago,” Darcy whined, slamming her arms dramatically against the floor.

“This time I’m serious.” Darcy didn’t move. “I promise,” Portia added.

Darcy rolled onto her stomach, groaning loudly as she stood up. “I’m never making a bet with you again,” she muttered.

Portia smirked. “Wise choice.”

After making one last lap around the track, Portia finally let Darcy rest, guiding her through simple yoga poses to stretch out her screaming muscles.

Darcy sighed in relief, her back cracking from her seated twist pose. She moved her eyes towards Portia, mouth falling open when the Asgardian easily contorted her body into a Handstand Scorpion pose.

Darcy scoffed. “Show off.”

Portia tilted her head back, grinning at an upside down Darcy. “It runs in the family.”

Portia snapped her head back when she heard a low whistle. Her eyes landed on the group of alphas Fury had asked her to assess. Agent Hill had overseen their assessments while she had been away. Not that Portia’s program was so challenging to require an agent of such a high caliber. It was the same everyday, 8 hours of running.

“Looking good, girly,” Agent Blake catcalled. “Thought we’d scared ya away.”

Portia rolled her eyes, not bothering to move from her handstand. “I ran out of better things to do,” she snarked back. “So here I am.”

She watched the alphas closely. They should know by now what was expected of them. Instead of running, their eyes moved back and forth between her and Blake.

“What are you waiting for?” She finally huffed. “You know what to do.”

No one moved.

“We’re done with this bullshit. When are you going to assess our combat skills? Marksmanship? Close quarter neutralization techniques?” Some of the other alphas nodded their heads, agreeing with Blake. “Stop wastin’ our time.”

Portia closed her eyes, inhaling a deep, calming breath. Don’t murder the recruits. Her eyes snapped open, giving them a sinister smile as a new idea popped into her head. She gracefully flipped her body back into a standing position, smirking when she heard Darcy mutter again. _Show_ _off_.

“So you’re all in agreement then?” Her eyes scanned through the group of alphas. Each one of them nodded their heads, except for one. Agent Ethan Dodd’s stood the furthest away, head down in submission. Smart guy.

“Alright then.” She gave them a tight smile before turning on her heels, moving towards the centre of the floor mats.

“Stick around Darce.” Portia’s voice was low enough for only the brunette to hear her. “You’re about to get a live demonstration in ass kicking.”

Darcy snickered, standing up to move towards the benches laid out on the sides of the gym. Portia turned again to face the alphas, stretching her arms out wide, her body oozing confidence.

“Since you all clearly know better than I do, let’s have a look at those neutralization techniques.” Her eyes locked with Blake’s, knowing that he was the ringleader in this.

Blake grinned as he stalked towards her, the other recruits following behind him. “What sort of demonstration ya looking for, Love?”

Portia curled her lip up in disgust. “It’s simple. All you gotta do is pin me to the ground.”

Blake stopped. He blinked at her once, then started to laugh. “Ya wanna fight me, one on one again?” The alphas behind him started to laugh as well. “Ya got lucky last time, girly. Ya won’t be winning this time.”

“Of course I’m not going to fight you one on one,” Portia scoffed. What a ridiculous idea. “All of you are going to fight, as a team, to bring me down.”

The gym went dead silent.

“You’re serious?” Blake spoke after a moment. “Twelve of us.” He pointed to the men behind him. “Against you.” He pointed at Portia.

“Yes.”

“At the same time?” Blake was clearly having a hard time wrapping his head around this.

“I really hate repeating myself,” Portia popped a hip, inspecting her nails. “Get your team organized and let’s get this show on the road. I’m ready whenever you are.”

Blake turned back to the remaining recruits, each of them looking as gobsmacked as he felt. Shrugging his shoulders, he directed the alphas to circle the woman.

“You really sure about this,” Blake questioned again, cracking his knuckles.

“What did I just fucking say about repeating myself,” Portia snapped. Odin, alphas could be so dense sometimes.

With a subtle nod of his head, Blake directed a light haired alpha to attack. Ryan? Byron? Fuck, she really needed to learn their names.

Portia continued to inspect her nails as the alpha came up behind her. Just as he was about to strike, she spun around, using the heel of her palm to break his nose, jumping back before gush of blood stained her white shirt. The alpha yelped in pain, grabbing his nose, before running towards the locker room.

She turned back towards Blake, a small smirk on her lips. “It’s going to take more than one of you to take me down.”

Blake scowled for a moment, before his face slid back to neutral. “That was just a test, Love.”

“I’m the one doing the testing, numb nuts.” Portia lifted her hands to her hair, bundling it up into a high ponytail. “And if you call me ‘love’ one more time, I’m going to crush your larynx.”

Blake made another motion with his hands, signalling for another attack. This time, Portia turned to face the oncoming attack. Three alphas this time. She ducked under the first fist that came towards her, kicking her leg up to push a baldheaded alpha onto the ground. She made quick work of the remaining two men, having all three of them on the ground in a matter of seconds.

“What part of ‘fight as a team’ are you not fucking understanding, Blake?” Portia growled, clenching her fists in anger. This was rapidly becoming tedious.

“You heard the lady.” Blake was smirking at her.

Portia was going enjoy beating it off his stupid face.

Finally they attacked her as a unit, and just as she suspected, they were absolutely terrible. They were sloppy, each moving at a different pace, unable to time their attacks properly. These men were the best Fury could find? Fucking amateurs. In less than three minutes she had all of them down for the count. She straddled Blake’s chest, smirking down at the huffing alpha, who was sporting a rather large black eye. She grinned when Darcy began to cheer, singing a song about ‘ _who_ _run_ _the_ _world_?. _Girls_.’

“That was fucking pathetic.” Portia was looking directly at Blake, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “There were eleven of you, and not one of you could land a single hit?” Portia pointed her finger threateningly at Blake when his chest began to rumble, silencing him instantly. “I make you run, every damn day, so you will learn to move as a unit. You are only as strong as your slowest member. The KGB, Hydra, fuck, even the Brotherhood of Mutants know this shit.” She pushed off of Blake to stand up, telling him with her eyes to stay down.

“Now, show of hands, who still thinks I’m not qualified enough to continue with my assessment?” Portia gave a self satisfied smirk when no one moved a muscle. “That’s what I thought. Now clean yourselves up, and get your asses moving.”

The alphas moved quickly, some starting to run around the track immediately, while others went to the locker room to clean their wounds. Portia hoped this would be the last time she had to prove herself. It was becoming rather redundant.

“You’re too fast to be human.”

Portia stopped herself from showing any visible signs that Blake had startled her. He was obnoxiously quiet for how big he was. She turned to face him, frowning at how close he was.

“I have never once claimed to be human,” she sneered, refusing to take a step back.

Blake’s eyes narrowed as he silently appraised her. “So what are ya then? Mutant? Alien? Science experiment?”

“I owe you no explanations.” Portia took a half step towards Blake, holding back a smirk when the larger alpha visibly flinched. “But I will issue my last warning. Don’t challenge me again. I never lose.”

Portia roughly shoved him out of her way, intending to speak with Darcy before she left to start her day.

“What about those super soldiers you’re fucking?”

Portia froze. She was never one to advertised her personal life. Today, she wore a short sleeved shirt instead of her usual tank top, unable to hide the large bite mark Bucky had left on her shoulder. She turned back towards Blake, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Ya reek of Sargent Barnes. There is another alphas scent too,” Blake explained. “Everyone knows that he and Captain Rogers are a thing, so I can only assume the other scent belongs to him.”

“You’re smarter than you look, Blake.” Portia was genuinely impressed. “You think they could beat me?”

Blake scoffed. “Don’t think they can beat ya, I KNOW it.”

After a few moments of thought, Portia shrugged her shoulders. “Let’s find out then, shall we?”

Blake gaped at her. “You’re not actually gunna -.”

“FRIDAY,” Portia called out. “Ask Sargent Barnes and Captain Rogers to come down here. If they’re not busy, of course.”

“They are on their way, Miss,” FRIDAY responded a few moments later.

Blake scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. “They ain’t gunna hurt ya. This’ll prove nothin’.”

Portia laughed. “You honestly think, Captain America and the Winter Solider, two of earth’s deadliest alphas, would intentionally lose, just because I’m sucking their dicks?” Blake’s face flushed in embarrassment. “You clearly know nothing about either of them.”

Portia’s eyes moved towards the emergency exit doors. Steve and Bucky had burst through as if expecting a fight. Portia smiled when she saw their shoulders relax, seeing there was no immediate threat. They had obviously thought she had called for them for more nefarious reasons.

Agent Ethan Dodds had just emerged from the locker room, his eyes widening comically when they landed on Captain America. He moved towards the super soldiers in hurried steps, shaking Steve’s hand. Portia watched silently as Dodds began talking animatedly as Steve politely smiled and nodded along. She grinned when the blond alpha sent her a pleading look.

“Dodds!” Portia barked at the redhead. “Stop fangirling, and get your ass moving.”

Dodds jumped back from the enhanced alphas, lowering his head as he joined the rest of his team to run. Steve gave her a grateful smile as he and Bucky walked towards her and Blake.

“An uirlis seo a thugann trioblóide ort arís [ **This** **tool** **giving** **you** **trouble** **again** ]?” Bucky growled, his eyes narrowing at Blake.

“Níl níos mó ná mar is gnách [ **No** **more** **than** **usual** ],” Portia replied, slightly confused. Bucky had never spoken to her in Gaelic before.

“An dtugann tú an tsúil dubh [ **Did you give him the black eye** ]?” Steve asked with a grin.

Portia blink at Steve. Oh, that’s why. She glanced towards Blake, who looked uncomfortable. She smirked.

“Bhí sé ag teacht. [ **He had it coming** ].”

“Tá sé ag iarraidh ceann eile a fháil má choinníonn sé go bhfuil sé gar duit [ **He’s going to get another one if he keeps standing that close to you** ].”

A shiver ran down her spine at Steve’s dark promise. Though she would never admit it out loud, sometimes his possessiveness was really sexy. Maybe she should skip the fighting and get straight to the fucking.

“How can we help?” Bucky’s voice broke her away from her wandering thoughts.

“How long have you known me, Sargent?”

Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but then paused, giving Portia a questioning look. She nodded her head, encouraging him to answer honestly. “Thirty four years, five months and one day.”

Portia snorted. She hadn’t expected him to be THAT exact.

“How many fights, brawls, or sparing matches have I engaged in,” Portia continued. “That you have personally witnessed?”

“One thousand, three hundred and seventy-eight.” Bucky replied instantly. The Winter Solider now remembered every single detail of his time with Portia.

“And how many of those did I lose?”

Bucky looked Blake dead in the eye, finally understanding Portia’s line of questioning. “Zero,” he replied speaking to Blake directly. “She doesn’t lose.”

“The boys here don’t quite believe you.” She sent a pointed look to Blake, who was trying not to sweat under Bucky’s gaze. “Perhaps you or Captain Rogers would be up to a little demonstration?”

Bucky laughed.

Níl mé ag dul a fháil ar mo asal a chuaigh os comhair iad, ach mar sin is féidir leat pointe a chruthú. [ **I’m not going to get my ass kicked in front of them, just so you can prove a point.** ].”

Portia grinned, turning her gaze to Steve. “Sounds like you’ve just been volunteered.”

Steve gave Bucky an unimpressed look. “Sounds like it,” he agreed.

“Great, follow me.” Portia turned towards the boxing ring, stopping when Blake grabbed onto her upper arm.

“They know what ya are?” Blake hissed.

Portia’s eyes narrowed as she forcefully removed Blake’s hand from her person.

“Of course they do.” Portia waved off his question. “They have level nine clearance.”

Bucky quickly followed Portia towards the boxing ring, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

“Go easy on him, doll.” Bucky requested.“He’s not used to losing.”

Portia made a face at Bucky as she climbed into the ring. “I promise noth- what the hell is Steve doing?”

Bucky glanced behind him, even though he already knew what he would see. Steve had a hand on the back of Blake’s neck, whispering harshly into his ear.

Turning back to Portia, Bucky smiled sweetly. “Stevie’s just making sure the prick doesn’t touch what isn’t his.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Portia closed her eyes, pinching bridge of her nose. Sometimes Steve’s possessiveness really pissed her off.

“What or who you are, is no one’s business.” Portia opened her eyes, seeing the seriousness in Bucky’s face. “I know you don’t like it, but we’re not going stand by and just watch others try to intimidate you.”

Portia’s anger lessened with Bucky’s explanation. Though she was still pissed, she understood the action. She also had the desire to protect those she cared about. With that thought, her eyes darted up to the last place she had seen Darcy, forgetting about the omega’s presence completely. Portia sighed in relief, seeing that the brunette was still sitting on the bench, waving happily when she saw that she had her attention.

“Aren’t there some badly behaved scientists you need to be wrangling right about now?” Portia yelled across the gym.

Darcy laughed. “And miss you punching Steve’s perfect face in? Not a chance!”

“You think my face is perfect?” Steve chimed in, climbing into the ring with Portia.

“Laugh it up, Cap.” Darcy flushed at Steve’s teasing. “Tony and Clint are coming to watch too.”

“Tony Stark is coming here?”

Portia turned to see Fury’s recruits had stopped running, and had gathered around the ring.

“What did I tell you about fangirling, Dodds,” Portia reprimand.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“You’ve really never lost a fight?” Steve glanced behind him, ensuring that the other alphas couldn’t hear him. “Even back on Asgard?”

Portia grinned turning back towards Steve. “I don’t lose. Period.” She took a step closer, lowering her voice so only he could hear her. “Scared, alpha?”

“Probably not as much as I should be,” Steve muttered under his breath. “So how do we determine who wins?”

“First one to be knocked out or tap out loses.” Steve gave her a disapproving look. “Come on, Cap,” Portia goaded. “I know how much you like having me underneath you.”

Steve flushed.

“I’ve got $100 on the pretty one.” Tony shouted from the open elevator. “And by that I mean Portia.”

“I’ll take that,” Clint’s voice echoed above them.

Portia glanced up, giving Clint a death glare towards his spot in the rafters.

“Sorry, Porsh,” Clint held up his hands defensively. “But I’ve seen the guy fight Thor.”

“But you’ve never seen _me_ fight Thor,” Portia shot back. She shook her head in disappointment, before sighing. “Can we start now?”

“Yeah,” Tony appeared at the side of the ring. “I have FRIDAY streaming it for everyone else.”

“Really, Tony?” Steve voiced, already annoyed with the billionaire’s presence.

“Darce isn’t the only one who wants to see that perfect face get a beat down.” Tony held up his phone. “Smile for the camera, kids.”

Both Portia and Steve turned away from Tony simultaneously, causing the beta to huff indignantly.

“Ready?” Steve asked softly, standing a few feet away from her.

“Always.” Portia replied, taking a defensive stance.

Steve struck first, almost catching Portia off guard. She wasn’t expecting him to move so fast. Luckily her instincts kicked in just as quickly, raising her arm to block Steve’s jab. The world around them faded as her focus zeroed in on Steve, blocking each attack he sent her way. He was faster than she initially realized, and he altered his strikes, never sticking to any discernible pattern. If she was going to beat him, she would have to take him down hard and fast.

“You seemed surprised that I knew another language,” Steve spoke conversationally, as if they weren’t throwing punches at each other.

“I just never gave it much thought really.” Portia replied after Steve blocked her side knee kick. “Know any others?”

Steve took advantage of Portia’s close proximity, attempting to lock his arms around her chest. “Buck’s been teaching me Russian.” She shivered when his hot breath danced across her neck. “I wanna know what Nat’s always muttering about.”

Portia kicked her leg straight up, hitting Steve’s head with the laces of her shoe. She spun out of his grasp, grinning when she face him once again.

“После того, как я выиграю, я собираюсь покататься на тебе, как гребаный жеребец [ **After I win, I’m going to ride you like a fucking stallion** ],” she purred, testing how much Russian he actually knew.

“Нет возлюбленной. когда мы закончим, Я собираюсь удержать тебя и трахнуть твою тугую задницу так сильно, что ты не можешь ходить неделю [ **No,**   **sweetheart. When we are done, I’m going to hold you down and fuck your tight little ass so hard you can’t walk for a week** ].”

Portia’s eyes widened in shock. She turned her head, giving Bucky an accusatory look.

“Should have known Barnes would teach you the dirty shit first.”

“Capsicle said something dirty?” Tony’s excitement drew Portia’s eyes away from a smirking Bucky. “I will give $1000 to anyone who can translate this for me.”

Never one to miss an opportunity, Steve tackled Portia to the ground, taking advantage of her momentary distraction. Portia cursed Tony as she quickly wiggled her body from underneath Steve’s grasp. He was physically much stronger than her, but thankfully he was unable to pin her arms and legs down. She stood up and backed away from Steve, letting the larger alpha stand as well. She was going to punch that stupid grin right off his face.

She faked a jab, quickly following it up with an uppercut, holding back a squeal of glee when she finally landed a hit on Steve’s jaw. Tony and Darcy did not feel compelled to hold back their excitement. Hooting loudly when Portia’s fist connected with Steve’s face.

Steve took a step back, more from surprise than from actual injury. His eyes flashed red. A shiver ran up Portia’s spine from the heated look he gave her; Steve’s inner alpha had come out to play. He moved swiftly, attempting to corner her, but Portia mirrored his movements perfectly, dodging each of his attacks and never letting him get too close.

Portia wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but her body was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Muscles moved a little slower, sweat pooling at the base of her neck, her breath rate had even increased. She was thankful to observe that Steve was also showing signs of weariness as well. He often backed away from her to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Knowing that she was in a “now or never” moment, Portia slowly allowed Steve closer into her space. Thinking that he was gaining the upper hand, Steve attempted another jab. Portia quickly took hold of his arm with both of hers, using it as leverage to spin her body upside down. Her legs wrapped around Steve’s neck as they both tumbled down onto the mat. Portia reached across Steve’s stunned form, grabbing onto his thigh, pulling it towards her body. Her torso had incapacitated his arm, and her legs were still constricting his neck. She clenched her thighs together when Steve attempted to use his free arm to remove her.

“Tabhair suas, alfas [ **Give up, alpha** ],” she whispered softly, knowing he would hear her. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she would do whatever it took to win. Losing was never an option.

Steve’s body stilled for a moment, contemplating his next move. After a tense moment, Steve slapped his right hand against the mat three times. Portia instantly removed her hold on him, rolling her body sideways to give him some air.

Her brain didn’t register the cheers from Tony, Darcy and a few of the recruits, her focus remained solely on Steve. She eyed him warily as they both stood up to face each other. Her instincts would never let her relax fully, even around those who claimed to care for her. She knew better than to fall for those lies.

Steve smiled at her, extending his hand to offer congratulations. Portia’s hard exterior melted away as she smiled back at him. She knew deep down, this alpha didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. She extended her hand to meet his, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from giggling like a school girl. A small yelp escaped her lips when Steve pulled her towards his muscular frame, her hands resting on his chest.

“увидимся позже, маленькая девочка [ **See you later, little girl** ],” he whispered into her ear.

Hear flooded her core when she processed Steve’s not so subtle promise. Maybe she could drag him to the locker room for a quickie? She internally shook her head. She had better self control than that.

She pushed against his chest, grinning at him coyly. “Giddy-up.”

* * *

  
Portia was surprised to find the apartment empty. She had made the recruits run for an extra 3 hours, punishment for challenging her authority. A quick question to FRIDAY, revealed that most of the team was currently in a meeting with Fury.

“You have been granted clearance, should you wish to join them,” the A.I. informed Portia.

She thought about it for two seconds before making up her mind.

“I’m good, thanks FRIDAY.”

She hummed happily as she entered the bathroom, opting to take a shower. The bathroom filled with steam as Portia removed her cloths and pulled her hair up into a tight bun. She groaned in relief when the hot water began to sooth her aching muscles; another wonderful gift mortality had bestowed upon her. She closed her eyes and began to let her thoughts wander.

She knew there was something wrong with her body. Tony was good at keeping his emotions in check, but she caught both Bruce and Shuri giving her worried looks while in the lab earlier this morning. She only hoped they could find the problem quickly, and reverse it before the dark elves struck again. She was the only one who knew where the Aether was. If her health continued to decline this quickly, she would have to reveal its location to someone she trusted. So far, that list was blank. She sighed. If only Fury would tell her where Carol Danvers was…

Portia was pulled from her thoughts, her eyes snapping open when something caressed her face. A very naked Steve Rogers stood before her, a look of concern on his handsome face.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he questioned softly. His hand continued to caress her body as he patiently waited for her answer.

Portia blinked up at Steve. How had she not heard him enter the bathroom? At the very least she should have smelt his approach; his scent was distinctive.

“Yeah,” she finally replied. Clearing her throat she continued, “I guess I just got lost in my thoughts.”

She smiled warmly up at the alpha, placing her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She hoped pressing her naked body against his would stop any further prodding.

“We missed you at the meeting.” Steve placed open mouthed kisses along her neck as he spoke.

Portia snorted. “I highly doubt that.” She moved her hands from Steve’s neck, enjoying the way his muscles tensed as they caressed his pecks and abs. “Fury isn’t a big fan of yours truly.”

Steve cupped her face with both hands, drawing her in for a lingering kiss. “I missed you,” he amended when he broke away.

Portia rose her eyes brows skeptically. “Really? Even after what happened this morning.”

Steve laughed as he reached behind Portia, grabbing his body wash. “I’m not upset about losing to you, if that’s what your getting at.” Steve forced Portia to turn around so her back was facing him. He leaned forward, his lips brushing up against her ear. “I’ll get you next time though.”

“You wish,” Portia scoffed, suppressing the shiver of excitement that threatened to bring her to her knees. “Hey, that’s not my soap,” she protested, attempting to turn around to slap Steve’s sudsy hands away from her body.

Steve let out a low warning growl as he held Portia’s body still. “I want you to smell like me,” Steve explained when she stopped struggling. He continued to lather up her body, placing kisses along her back as he did so. “I want you to be so covered in my scent, other alphas will be afraid to approach you.”

Portia sighed, her head lolling to the side when Steve began to massage her tense shoulders. “You’re doing that alpha bullshit again, Steve.”

“When I saw that prick put his hands on you today, I wanted to rip his arms off,” Steve’s voice turned harsh as he thought of Blake. He kissed the side of Portia’s neck, before forcing her body to turn once again, the shower rinsing the suds from her body. Portia’s knees trembled from the hunger evident in Steve’s eyes. “I know you’re an alpha and are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but the need to protect you is sometimes overwhelming.” He grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart. “I feel it right here in my chest,” his voice softened. “You belong to me, just as much as I belong to you.”

Portia bit her lip, stopping herself from grinning like an idiot at Steve’s declaration. “Does that mean I get to cover you in my scent, and threaten all the women who flirt with you?”

“You can absolutely scent mark me.” Steve blushed as he leaned down to nuzzle against Portia’s neck. “But I don’t think you have to worry about anyone flirting.”

Portia rolled her eyes. “My poor, oblivious Captain,” she stroked his hair endearingly. “Remember that omega from the coffee shop this morning?”

Steve pulled away from her neck, a wide grin on his face.

“What?” Portia asked, confused.

“You just called me ‘yours’.” Steve grin grew wider when Portia’s face flushed in embarrassment. He placed a finger under her chin, her eyes raising to meet his. “I have never met an omega I’ve felt drawn to. I’ve only ever desired Bucky, and now you.”

Portia grabbed the back of Steve’s head, fingers digging into his scalp as she pulled him down to seal her lips over his. Her heart hammered in her chest, both from the kiss and from his words. Was Steve being honest with her? Had he really never felt drawn to an omega? He had also said, many times, that he felt a different kind of pull towards her than he did with Bucky. Was it possible that his inner alpha could sense her hidden omega?

She pushed her body even closer to Steve’s, fear of being found out pushed from her mind, for now. She instead focused on the way Steve held her, the way his hard body contoured into her slightly softer one. He lifted her up and pushed her back against the shower wall. Her hands wandered down his stomach to grasp his thick cock, crying out when he thrust two fingers deep into her.

“Please, Steve,” she moaned when he broke away from her lips to trail kisses along her throat.

“Please what, sweetheart?” He murmured against her soft skin.

“Fuck me,” she whined.

Steve chuckled as he pulled his chest away from hers, his one arm holding her steady against the shower wall, while his other hand continued to pump in and out of her wet heat.

“I thought you were going to ‘ride me like a stallion’ tonight.”

“I changed my mind,” Portia purred. “Your idea sounds much more fun.”

Steve’s eyes darkened, the hand pinning her to the wall tightening. He withdrew his fingers from her body, bringing them to his lips. “You wanna play rough, baby girl?”

Arousal flooded Portia’s core as she watched Steve suck her essence from his fingers, his eyes locking with hers. She was sure that there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t let him or Bucky do to her body. The trust she held for both alphas was equally thrilling and terrifying. She nodded her head in answer to Steve’s question, her mouth dry from the look he was giving her.

“Give me a verbal answer,” he growled. “Or I’ll keep you on edge all night.” He tangled his hand through her hair, pulling on the elastic to free it from the bun. “Do you want to play rough?”

“Yes alpha,” came her breathless response. “Do whatever you want to me.”

Steve turned off the shower abruptly, before wrapping Portia’s legs around his waist. He stepped out of the shower, quickly towelling them both dry while entering the bedroom then laid Portia out in the middle of their bed. He wasted no time, climbing on top of her, his hands finding her centre while his mouth attacked her supple breasts.

A whimper escaped Portia’s lips as she writhed against Steve. He hadn’t ordered her to stay still or keep her hands to herself, so she took the opportunity to dig her nails into his meaty shoulders. She yelped in pain when Steve bit down on left breast hard enough to draw blood, her cunt clamping down on his thick fingers.

“You like that, baby girl?” His deep voice had taken a darker tone. “You’re so wet already.” He pulled his fingers from her dripping core, lowering them until they brushed against her rosebud. “Will you let me fuck you here?” He questioned as one finger breached the tight ring of muscle.

“Yes,” she hissed. She closed her eyes, willing her body to relax against Steve’s thick finger.

“Such a good girl,” he groaned into her skin.

Steve continued to praise her as he slowly pumped one digit into her. When he felt her body relax into his touch, he added another finger, causing her breath to hitch. He moved his other hand to brush against her clit, creating pleasure to distract her from the pain. Portia’s hips bucked up against Steve’s hand, craving more of the delicious friction he was giving her.

Portia’s eyes snapped open when a new, but familiar scent entered the bedroom. She could see Bucky over Steve’s shoulders, standing in the doorway. His eyes dark with lust as he watched silently. She yelped in surprise when Steve smacked her thigh, drawing her attention back to him.

“Should I keep going?” He growled. “Or would you prefer to have Bucky in my place?”

Portia glanced over to Bucky, before her gaze settled on Steve. She nibbled on her lip to keep the smirk off her face. “Keep going, alpha,” she purred. “Bucky likes to watch.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow, this was new information to him. He looked over his shoulder towards Bucky, who was moving towards the plush chair in the corner of the room. Bucky winked as he slowly removed his clothes, neither denying or confirming Portia’s words.

Steve turned back to Portia, grinning. “I guess we better give him something worth watching then.”

He removed his fingers from Portia, ignoring her whines of protest. He directed her to get up on her hands and knees, angling her body so Bucky could see everything they were doing. Portia tilted her head towards Bucky, licking her lips as she appraised his now naked body, his thick cock resting lightly in his flesh hand. Her stomach flipped from the way Bucky looked at her, it was if he was imagining all the ways he could devour her.

Portia jumped when she felt Steve’s now lubricated fingers pressing against her hole once again. She couldn’t hold back a moan when he pushed two fingers into her, all the way to his second knuckle. She and Bucky continued to eye fuck each other while Steve prepped her.

“Please, Steve.” She finally begged. She was so worked up and needed to cum badly, and it was never going to happen if Steve continued at a snails pace. “Just fuck me already. I’m good.”

Steve stilled his movements. “You sure, Sweetheart?” He had barely added a third finger, and his cock was much larger than that.

“She’s good, Punk,” Bucky finally spoke, getting impatient. Holding back from the action was fun sometimes, but right now, he really wanted to touch both his lovers. “Just fuck her.”

Portia groaned when Steve withdrew his fingers from her again, unsuccessfully trying to keep her body still. She was practically vibrating with need and anticipation. She heard the snap of a lid closing, most likely a bottle of lube. She felt Steve’s looming presence behind her, one hand squeezed her hip, while the other lined his cock up with her hole. She took a deep breath as Steve started to push his way in. She held back a whimper as her body stretched to accommodate Steve, the exquisite pain was almost too much for her to handle. Just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore, she felt Steve’s hips press flush against her ass.

“Tell me when to move.” Steve massaged her low back and hips, patiently waiting for his new lover to adjust to his size.

“I said I’m good,” she snapped, her desire overriding her manners.

Steve pulled Portia up, her back flush against his chest. One hand squeezed her hip painfully while the other tangled itself in her hair.

“What did you say, little girl?” Steve snarled into her ear.

Portia whimpered when Steve firmly tugged her hair. Bucky leered at her, his eyes gleaming as he watched her wiggle against Steve’s unyielding hold.

“I’m sorry, alpha” Portia whined. She tried in vain to rock her hips against his, desperate for any friction. “Please fuck me and make me cum.”

“Oh,” he responded sardonically. “You want to cum, do you?”

Steve released his hold on her hair, pushing her back onto all fours. He withdrew from her as his fingers began to circle her clit. He pushed back into her hard, making her cry out from shock.

Portia’s body sung with pleasure as Steve finally began to fuck her like she’d asked him to. His fingers against her clit were quickly bringing her to her peak. Her silver eyes locked with Bucky’s, getting second hand pleasure from the way he watched Steve dominate her. Her body shook as her orgasm washed over her, a sense of relief flooding her. Finally.

Steve continued to fuck her hard, his fingers still moving against her sensitive nub, the pleasure soon becoming uncomfortable. She tried unsuccessfully to push her pelvis away from his hand, before she finally placed one of her hands against his.

“Too sensitive,” she mumbled in her post orgasmic haze.

“I thought you wanted to cum?” Steve replied indifferently.

Ah fuck. She knew there had to be some sort of caveat, when Steve complied with her request so quickly after she’d snapped at him. It looked like Steve had deemed overstimulation as the appropriate punishment.

Portia groaned, lowering her head to rest in the crook of her elbow. She closed her eyes, breathing through the pleasurable torture. She didn’t know how many rounds he was going to subject her to, but she knew her best bet for this to end, was to make him cum as quick as possible.

When the feeling of Steve’s fingers began to spark a renewed desire in her belly, she began to rock her hips harder against his thrusts. She clenched around him tightly, moaning loudly into her arm.

Steve draped his body over hers, his fingers keeping the same pace, his cock buried deep inside her as he ground his hips against her ass.

“I know what you’re doing, little girl.” Steve nipped at her shoulder. “You still have one more alpha, after I’m finished with you.”

Portia’s head snapped up to meet Bucky’s wicked grin. Fuck. She was hoping Bucky wouldn’t want in on Steve’s little game, seems like she was wrong. Oh well, she was more than capable of putting out two fires at once.

“He looks awfully lonely over there,” she purred.

She grinned when she felt Steve pause for a moment. Bucky eyed her curiously, suspicious of her motives.

“I guess you better invite him over then,” Steve whispered before biting down on her ear lobe.

Bucky grew impossibly harder, as both his lovers beckoned him closer with their eyes. Unable to resist any longer, he stood up and took two long strides to join them on the bed.

“Wanna play, Soldier?” Portia grinned up at him.

Bucky smirked back at her as he stroked her cheek softly.

“You’re obviously not fucking her hard enough, Punk, if she can still run this pretty little mouth.”

Portia screamed when Steve’s hand smacked her ass hard enough to leave a mark. Her body clenched around him in response, forcing a low groan from him. Bucky chuckled, his attention fully on Portia now.

“You gunna open that pretty mouth for me, doll?”

Portia’s grin grew wider as she shook her head no. Bucky frowned in confusion.

“Daddy only said to invite you over,” she explained with mock innocence. “He didn’t say you were allowed to play.” She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when Steve cursed loudly in her ear.

Steve kissed his way back down Portia’s back as he righted himself. His fingers never once stopping their movement against her clit. He withdrew his length from her body, until only the tip remained.

“Open your mouth for Bucky,” Steve ordered before Portia could protest his movements.

Portia did so, and Bucky wasted no time sliding his length into her warm mouth. Steve remained still and watched as Bucky tilted his head back in pleasure as Portia bobbed her head up and down his length.

“Such a good girl,” Steve praised, still refusing to move.

He was already close to cumming, but when Portia refused to open her mouth without Steve’s approval, he almost lost it. She was so fucking perfect, for the both of them. He slowly pushed his length back into her, causing Portia to moan around Bucky’s length.

“I think Stevie’s close, doll.” Bucky grinned knowingly at Steve. His eyes moved down to meet Portia’s. “Wanna speed things up?”

Portia’s eyes lit up at Bucky’s request, nodding her head enthusiastically. Bucky grabbed her face with both hands and began thrusting his cock down her throat. Steve quickly followed Bucky’s lead, increasing his pace as he fucked her ass.

Bucky was the first to come undone. He was never able to last long when he watch Portia gag on his cock, and she was always so eager to swallow everything he gave her. He pulled out of her mouth, allowing her to cry out as she hit her peak. Her writhing and clenching body pulling Steve along with her.

Steve sat back on his heels, pulling Portia along with him to sit in his lap. His cock still buried in her ass, and fingers still moving against her now aching nub. No, no, no. He was supposed to stop after Bucky joined. Obviously she was wrong about that too.

“Stevie,” she cried, throwing her head against his shoulder, while she continued to struggled to get out of his grasp. “I said I was sorry.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve cooed. “I heard you.”

His fingers continued to torture her overworked body. Her teary eyes found Bucky’s, begging him to intervene. She shrieked when Bucky presses her legs open wider, replacing Steve’s fingers with his tongue.

“Fuck!” Portia cried out. Bucky’s tongue soothing her abused flesh, while igniting another fire in her belly.

“We just want to give you what you wanted, baby girl.” Steve’s free hand moved up her body to squeeze her breasts. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

“So fucking good,” she replied, bucking her hips when Bucky inserted two fingers into her weeping pussy.

“You feel so good too,” Steve groaned into her neck. He was already hard again, from the sweet combination of her moans and the way her hips bucked against his. “I’m ready to fuck you all over again.”

Portia couldn’t help but let out a whimper. Between the two alphas, and their stupid super refractory time, this night was never going to end. When Portia’s body shattered again, Bucky was kind enough to pull completely away from her, letting her shaking body come down from its high naturally. Steve continued to grope her breast, placing kisses along her neck and shoulders.

“Do you have one more for us, sweetheart?”

Portia mumbled incoherently as she hung her head. She knew if she said no, they would stop immediately, but she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to say no. She was certain her now mortal heart was going to give out by the end of this, but if she was heading to Valhalla, she was taking both alphas with her.

“Didn’t quite catch that, doll,” Bucky laughed, stroking her outer thigh.

“Yeah, I got one more,” she croaked out, raising her head back up.

Bucky gave her a sharp look, unconvinced of her willingness.

“Where do you want me then,” Bucky challenged.

“Flat on your back,” she replied with more pep to her voice. She turned her head to look up at Steve. “I’m going to have to move now.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at her, but released his hold on her hip. She slowly lifted her hips away from his, holding back a whimper of pain as he slipped out of her.

“I swear to Odin, Rogers, if you are making that face, when I turn around, I’ll stop everything.” Portia called to Steve as she crawled up Bucky’s body.

“I wasn’t making a face, sweetheart.” Steve quickly replaced his concerned look, with a more neutral one.

Bucky laughed as Portia made a noise, letting Steve know she didn’t believe him for one second. He watched Portia closely, he had an inclination of what she was about to do, but didn’t want to get his hopes up. Three orgasms was nothing when they were together before, but now, he could see the fatigue in her eyes.

Portia distracted Bucky from noticing her shaking hands, by squeezing his cock firmly as she lined herself up with him. She was exhausted. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her to stop, but quitting wasn’t in her vocabulary. She also didn’t plan on doing much of the work once she had her body in the right place.

Bucky groaned as she lowered her body onto him until she was flush with his pelvis. She rocked her hips against his a few times, placing her hands on his chest to steady her weakening body. She turned her head, calling Steve over towards her and Bucky. The confused look on his face made her stop, she turned back to Bucky with an eyebrow raised in question.

“He’s never done this before?”

Bucky grinned while shaking his head. His hands moved to Portia’s hips, pushing down to grind against her harder.

“Seriously?” She asked again in disbelief. She glanced back to Steve, who still looked confused, then back to a smirking Bucky. “You’re telling me, that while the two of you were traipsing around Europe, you didn’t find one single girl who was into both of you?”

Steve snorted.

“We were kind of busy,” Bucky snarked. “You know, with the war and Hydra and all that jazz.”

“I recall fighting in that same war.” Portia rolled her eyes. “Trust me, there was plenty of time.”

Bucky snarled, flipping Portia onto her back, his metal hand on her neck, while his flesh hand pinned her hip to the bed.

“I know that metal clawed asshole has never made you scream as loud as I can,” Bucky growled against her lips. He held back a grin of triumph when he felt her walls tighten around his cock.

Portia shook her head.

“No one can make my mascara run the way you can, either.” She winked up at him playfully.

Bucky tightened his grip on her throat as he leaned forward to kiss her. He pulled away with a grin.

“We’ll save that for another day, beautiful.”

He rolled them back over, holding Portia tight against his chest. He smacked her ass, and she bit down on his peck in retaliation.

“Fuck. Get over here, Punk,” Bucky begged. Being wrapped up in Portia’s heat was becoming too intense.

Portia sighed happily as she felt Steve’s hand slide up her spine. She placed her cheek against Bucky’s chest and let her whole body relax. The scent of the two alphas lulling her into complete submission.

“Is this where you want me?” Steve asked, pressing the head of his cock against her tight ring of muscles.

Portia wasn’t sure who Steve was directing the question to, but she nodded her head anyways.

“Hurry up,” Bucky bit out. He clenched his jaw tight, forcing himself to stay still. “Or I’m going to start fucking her without you.”

Portia bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when Steve pushed himself back into her. Bucky didn’t even wait for Steve to push all the way in before he started to manipulate Portia’s body, pushing and pulling their hips together and then apart. The fullness she felt as both alphas increased their pace was indescribable. But this was exactly what she needed, to feel both of her super soldiers throbbing inside of her, worshipping every inch of her naked flesh. She couldn’t even voice her pleasure, her mind so overcome with the feeling of being utterly surrounded by the powerful alphas.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Steve’s praises and Bucky’s expletives, but all she could really focus on was the white heat threatening to consume her. It started in her belly, then slowly spread through her whole body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as pure pleasure washed over her, and her vision darkened.

* * *

 

Her sense of smell was the first thing to come back. Pine and fresh water, the combined scent of her alpha lovers. Next came touch. Her body was resting on top of a warm body, cool metal caressing her cheek, while another warm body rested beside her. Her eyes opened, deep blue eyes were looking back at her. Bucky. Understanding flooded her, and she tried valiantly to keep the blush off her cheeks. Mortal bodies were entirely too fragile, and lost consciousness much too easily. Bucky smiled down at her, but said nothing, as he continued to stroke her cheek with his metal hand.

“That was more intense than I remember it being,” Portia croaked out, when she finally found her voice.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “It was never that good.”

Portia felt the body behind her tense.

“You told me you hadn’t been with another man,” Steve accused.

Portia could hear the hurt in Steve’s voice, and was overcome with the desire to comfort him. Her body was still so weak, so she instead turned her head towards Steve, reaching her hand out to grab one of his.

“I haven’t,” Bucky answered cryptically.

Portia rolled her eyes at Bucky’s vague answer, smacking his chest to reprimand him. Sometimes he was a little shit. Portia took pity on Steve, seeing the visible confusion on his face, and decided to explain.

“We occasionally got together with another alpha female.” Portia’s voice was still raspy. “Bucky liked to watch, and she liked experimenting with toys.”

Steve studied them both for a moment, before nodding his head in acceptance.

“Don’t tell Sam about your prior relationship with Nat.” Steve gave a pointed look to Portia. “He already has a huge crush on you, and it will only get worse if he finds out you were with his alpha.”

Portia gaped at Steve before turning her head back to Bucky, grinning.

“Smart and pretty to look at,” she teased. “Think we should keep him around for a while longer?”

Bucky smiled down at Portia, kissing her softly on the forehead as she closed her eyes in contentment. His eyes moved to Steve, who leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, winking at Steve while wrapping his arms tightly around Portia. “I think we can keep him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me. Your comments and encouragement have helped me through more than you could possibly know! <333
> 
> All my love xoxoxoxo


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Back Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know, yeah, you've got my back against the wall  
> Oh God I ain't got no other place to hide  
> Chained down like a sitting duck just waiting for the fall  
> You know, yeah, you've got my back against the wall  
> [~Back Against the Wall - Cage the Elephant~](https://youtu.be/xlQ_NlX4MFw)

* * *

“Three?” Director Nick Fury didn’t look happy. But honestly, did he ever look happy? “I sent you twelve alphas, and you’re telling me only three passed?”

Portia shrugged her shoulders as she stared back at the digital image of Fury.

“It’s not my fault you let anyone apply.” she replied in a bored tone.

“Tell me their names.” Fury rubbed his forehead in agitation.

“Christopher Reynolds,” Portia began. “Expert marksman. The only other human, who could take apart and put together a weapon that fast, is Barnes.”

Fury nodded his head, but said nothing.

“Ethan Dodds,” she continued. “He’s smaller than the average alpha, but just as fast. Listens to orders well.” Portia drummed her fingers on the desk in thought. “With the right suppressants, he could easily pass for a beta. Good for espionage.”

Fury hummed noncommittally.

Portia paused, rolling her jaw in irritation as she thought of the last alpha on her list. He was the best Fury had sent, but Odin, she fucking hated him.

“Anthony Blake,” she finally bit out, her disdain for the alpha clear in her tone.

“Heard you two butted heads once or twice.” Fury didn’t sound at all surprised. “Why let him pass then?”

“I hate him, but that doesn’t change the fact that he was the best one in the room.” Portia paused, then grinned up at Fury. “Besides me of course.”

“Of course,” Fury responded with an eye roll.

“He’s fast, strong, and has enough charisma to charm a viper. With the right training, he’ll make a good commander.” She grimaced as she spoke words of praise towards Blake. “But I’d keep my eye on him,” she continued. “He’s your typical alpha male, thinks he’s god’s gift to mankind.” Her eyes lifted to meet Fury’s once again. “But you alpha males always think that, don’t you?”

“Said the alpha female with a god complex,” Fury shot back.

Portia scoffed. “I don’t have a god complex. I **am** a god.” She stood up from her chair, rapping her knuckles against the solid oak desk. “We good here?”

She didn’t wait for Fury to reply, already turning her back to him to exit the office.

“Did Captain Rogers fill you in about last night’s meeting?” Fury asked as Portia’s hand touched the door handle.

“No,” she responded slowly. Portia turned her head to give Fury a small smirk. “He was a little busy.”

She swore she saw Fury shudder.

“What exactly did _Captain_ _Rogers_ need to fill me in on?”

“Darcy Lewis has tracked down an omega trafficker.”

Portia turned away from the door, facing Fury directly once again.

“That’s great.” Portia smiled. She was happy Darcy was able to pull through. “Let’s go get the son of a bitch.”

“It’s not that easy,” Fury reminded her. “We now believe Hydra is involved somehow. If you go in with all guns a blazing, he’ll be dead before you can even get your hands on him.”

“So we still need to send in an omega as bait,” Portia deduced.

Fury nodded.

“The guy’s name is Eric Ramirez, he’s a beta.” An image of the man in question popped up beside Fury. “He’s a British national, rich, and good looking, probably how he’s able to lure so many omegas.”

“He’s lulls them into a false sense of security,” Portia surmised. “Betas aren’t normally a threat to omegas.”

Portia studied the picture of the man. Light brown hair, dark eyes, stubble around his chin. He looked fit, a charming smile graced his lips. She could see how omegas would easily fall into his trap.

“So what’s the plan,” she asked after a moment of silence.

“We were waiting on you to tell us.” Fury gave her a strange look.

“Me?” She asked, baffled. “I’m not even part of the team.”

“Miss Lewis insists that you will have her combat ready by this Saturday.”

“This Saturday?” Portia’s eyes widened and her voice raised an octave in surprise. There was absolutely no fucking way that was going to happen. She cleared her throat to compose herself. “Any chance you’ve got a few secret unmated omegas hidden in your ranks?”

“No,” Fury replied deadpan. “Do **you** know anyone who would fit that bill?”

Portia swallowed hard as Fury eyed her closely. He didn’t know. Did he? No. He couldn’t possibly know. Tony would have given her a heads up if he had told him. Brushing it off as paranoia, Portia decided Fury didn’t know the truth about her birth designation.

“Nope,” she answered with a pop. “Guess Darce will be working her ass off for the next five days.”

She spoke nonchalantly, but on the inside she was freaking out. There was no way Darcy was going to be ready to even fight _Jane_ in the next five days. She pulled out her cellphone, recalling something Steve had said to her last night. After sending a quick text, she glanced back up at Fury.

“Any other bombshells you need to drop on me, or can I go train the only hope we have at rescuing those omegas?”

Fury studied her for a moment longer before replying.

“We’ll be in touch,” he spoke before disappearing completely.

“Asshole,” Portia muttered as she stormed out of the office.

* * *

  
“You lied to Fury,” Portia accused the brunette omega standing in front of her.

“I didn’t exactly lie,” Darcy refuted. “I merely said that you _could_ have me ready for this mission by Saturday.”

“I _could_ also train lions to do the Macarena,” Portia snarked. “It just won’t happen in your lifetime.”

Darcy’s face fell.

Portia sighed.

They both turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Portia smiled when she saw Sam appear. Steve had told her that the beta harboured a secret crush for her, and she planned to use that to her advantage.

“You, uh, wanted my help with something?” Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Portia wasn’t sure if he was nervous because of his crush, or because he was worried about what his alpha might think. Nat didn’t share well with others. Either way it didn’t matter, she was in desperate need of a beta who knew about the situation.

“Thanks for coming, Sam,” Portia smiled sweetly at him, causing him to look down at his shoes in embarrassment. “You know about this Saturday, yes?”

Sam’s head shot up, his eyes darting between Darcy and Portia.

“Yes,” he answered, the confusion clearly written on his face.

“Perfect,” Portia purred. “You’re the right man for the job then.”

“What job?” Sam eyed her suspiciously.

Portia circled both Sam and Darcy, sizing them up as they stood across from one another. Sam had about 6 inches on Darcy, enough height to make escape difficult for most untrained omegas.

“Darcy needs to practice escaping submission holds.” Portia gave Darcy a pointed look, daring her to say otherwise. When the omega said nothing, Portia continued. “The person or persons she will need to escape from will most likely be beta, so she needs to practice with you.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open.

“I’m not touching her,” Sam immediately refused. “You should have seen Loki last night. He was losing his shit at the simplest suggestions.” Sam shook his head. “Nuh uh. No way am I doing that.”

Portia moved her body in front of his, her hand sliding up his chest as she gave him her best puppy eyes.

“Please Sam,” she begged, batting her eyelashes. “I really need your help.”

Sam visibly gulped at Portia’s close proximity. He glanced behind him, checking for signs of any alpha that could become angered by the scene. He looked back at Portia, who was still smiling sweetly up at him.

“Okay,” he finally breathed out.

“Fantastic!” Portia exclaimed, placing a kiss against his cheek.

The bright smile on Sam’s face was blinding.

“Okay, darling,” Portia addressed Darcy. “The first one we’re going to learn is when someone grabs you from behind.”

  
**2** **days later...**

“I think she’s getting worse,” Natasha whispered to Portia.

Portia watched as Sam brought Darcy down to her knees yet again. The omega had been unable to free herself from his grasp since the very first day Portia began to teach her. There was less than three days until Erik Ramirez’s private jet was set to land in New York, and at this point there was no way in hell Portia, or any other Avenger, was going to send Darcy to the wolves.

“She is getting worse,” Loki growled from Portia’s other side.

Portia ignored her father, looking to Natasha instead.

“Any ideas?” Portia tried not to sound as desperate as she felt. “Do you know any unmated omegas with a military background.”

Natasha shook her head sadly. “The ban on omegas serving in the military was only lifted five years ago. There is still a stigma attached to it, there aren’t many who even attempt to enrol.”

Portia’s heart sunk. The only other unmated omega she knew of, who could successfully complete this mission, was herself. Panic began to well up inside her as she thought about converting back to her omega designation. It was completely possible, but something that caused her great distress. She had worked so hard to become what she was, and now she had to decide if she was willing to sacrifice it all, for the sake of countless innocent omegas. It was times like this she cursed her own moral compass.

A yelp of pain broke Portia away from her thoughts. Sam had been holding Darcy’s arms behind her back, she had accidentally pulled her trapezius muscle struggling against Sam’s firm hold. Natasha ran towards Darcy, making sure the shorter woman hadn’t injured anything else, while Sam continued to profusely apologize to both women.

“You need to do something to stop this,” Loki seethed.

Portia turned to glare at her father. She had already made up her mind about what to do, but now she wanted to take it back, just to spite him. She was petty enough to let others get hurt, if it also meant Loki would suffer. But not this time. Darcy was too sweet, too innocent. She didn’t deserve pain.

Portia pulled out her phone, sending a quick group text to Tony, Bruce and Shuri. She was going to need all of them for what was going to happen next. Her eyes moved back to Loki. Seeing the worry and fear in his eyes did little to ease her contempt for the alpha.

“I am going to stop this,” Portia sneered back. “Unlike you, father, I protect those I love.”

She sent him one last scathing look before moving towards Darcy, Natasha and Sam. She held up her hand, stopping Sam from extending his apologies to her as she approached.

“We’re done.” Portia’s tone was soft, but left little room for argument. She had made her decision.

“I can do this,” Darcy fought back.

Portia pushed her finger into Darcy’s injured shoulder, causing the omega to cry out in pain. Natasha slapped Portia’s finger away, growling at the Asgardian to stop.

“No,” Portia calmly spoke, unperturbed by Natasha’s warning. “You can’t do this. I’ve found someone else to take your place.”

The gym fell silent, all eyes on Portia, wide with shock.

“You promised you would help me with this,” Darcy whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “I thought you were my friend.”

Portia’s heart broke for the small omega in front of her. She knew first hand what it felt like to be told you couldn’t do something. Portia pulled Darcy towards her, ignoring the protests of both her and Natasha, and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“I am your friend,” Portia spoke into the top of Darcy’s head. “And it’s my job, as your friend, to tell you that you really suck at fighting.”

Darcy let out a small laugh, despite herself. She then wrapped her arms around Portia’s waist, hugging the Asgardian back. They both pulled back after a few moments, Portia kissing Darcy’s forehead.

“You’re my pack,” Portia reminded. “And I will do anything to protect my pack.”

Darcy nodded her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Okay,” she finally relented. “Who’s this other omega you found?”

Portia paused, seeing both Natasha and Sam watching with interest as well. Her eyes darted to Loki, who was watching her with a grateful smile.

“Someone who I long thought was dead,” Portia replied.

Her attention was drawn back to her phone as it vibrated in her back pocket. She glanced at it quickly, seeing an affirmative reply from all three scientists.

“I’ll have FRIDAY call for a meeting when she gets here,” Portia called as she ran towards the emergency exit. She needed to get this over with, before she changed her mind.

* * *

  
When she arrived at Tony’s lab, she was grateful to see that Bruce and Shuri were already there as well. At least there wouldn’t be any waiting.

“Are you okay?” Shuri spoke first, as she physically examined Portia for injuries.

“I’m fine,” Portia smiled at the beta. “I need your help removing something though.”

Shuri frowned.

“Removing something?” Tony piped up. “Like a nipple ring?” He asked hopefully.

Portia snorted while Bruce shook his head.

“Close, but not quite,” Portia quipped. “Can you bring up the MRI scan of my brain?”

“Yes,” Tony answered slowly. Portia could see the wheels in his mind turning. “What’s going on, Princess.”

“The scan, Stark,” Portia demanded.

Tony mumbled under his breath as he pulled the 3D scan of her brain up. Portia walked up to the image, manipulated it until the image was zoomed in on a certain part of her brain.

“The pituitary gland?” Bruce asked in confusion.

“See anything wrong with it?” Portia prodded.

All three moved closer to the image, trying to see what Portia meant. Shuri’s hand darted out, moving the image slightly to the right, before pointing at it.

“There,” she exclaimed. “What is it?”

Bruce squinted, as he studied the image intently. Portia’s eyes met Tony’s. He was no longer looking at the image, as he already knew what was there. He gave her a questioning look, trying to determine if this was really the road she wanted to head down. Portia nodded her head. It had to be done.

“It’s a chip that was implanted almost 60 years ago,” Portia explained. “I need it out.”

“Hold on.” Bruce turned away from the image to give Portia a bewildered look. “It was intentionally placed there?”

“Yes.”

“For what purpose?”

Portia glanced at Bruce, before turning her gaze towards Tony. He gave her a small nod of reassurance, letting her know that he would stand with her no matter what.

Portia inhaled a deep breath. This was it, no turning back now.

“To make me an alpha.”

Shuri nodded her head in understanding, turning back to the image to determine the best way to remove the small object.

“You’re not an alpha?” Bruce’s shock visible on his face.

Only Shuri and Tony knew about her conversion. She had asked Tony to keep this information to himself, it was nice to know that he kept her secret, even from his own mates.

Bruce glanced around the room, seeing that both Tony and Shuri were unaffected by Portia’s declaration.

“You guys knew about this?”

“Sorry, Bruce,” Portia apologized before he became too upset at Tony. “I asked them both to keep this a secret.”

“You were born an omega, weren’t you?” Bruce asked. “That’s why your hormones were so abnormal.”

Portia nodded her head.

“Conversion therapy to a beta might be possible, but to convert from omega to alpha? Impossible,” Bruce continued. He looked her over, trying to understand how she did it.

“Obviously not so impossible, as I have been an alpha for over half a century.” Portia’s tone was dripping with sarcasm. “I’ll explain how we did it, to everyone, once you get the chip out of my head.”

Bruce nodded.

“Alright,” Tony clapped his hands together. “Get up on the table, Princess. It’s time to play ‘Dr.Freeman’.”

Portia did as instructed, laying face up on the cold metal gurney. “I swear to Odin, Stark, if you lobotomize me…”. She left her threat open. Not that she would be able to follow through with much, if he did hit the wrong part of her brain.

“We’re going to have to go in through the nasal cavity,” Shuri warned, coming to stand next to her.

Portia smiled as the Wakandan Princess grabbed her hand, running her thumb soothingly across the top.

“I know,” Portia replied, squeezing Shuri’s hand for reassurance. “I remember, quite vividly, how it went in.”

“How did you get it in?” Tony asked as he rolled a tray of sterile instruments over to them.

“Carefully.”

“Hilarious.” Tony rolled his eyes.

Portia jumped when Bruce touched her arm, not realizing the omega had come to stand on her other side. She internally growled at her failing instincts, something was seriously wrong with her body.

“Sorry.” Bruce gave her a small smile. “I need to start your IV.”

“No,” Portia shook her head. “No sedatives.”

“You know we’re going to be cutting and drilling, right?” Tony asked, holding up the endoscope. “This thing isn’t small either.”

“Like I said,” Portia responded, annoyed. “I remember it going in, and can only assume it comes out the same way.”

“This is going to hurt like hell,” Bruce cautioned.

“Yup,” Portia agreed, closing her eyes. “Try not to damage anything important, yeah?”

Tony, Bruce and Shuri all shared a look, trying to decide if they should operate on the Asgardian without drugs. Tony was the one to decide for all of them, placing a sterile drape over Portia’s chest.

“Stay perfectly still, and we won’t have any problems, Princess.”

“Tony.” Bruce stopped his movements by placing his hands over the beta’s. “This is a bad idea, what we’re doing here isn’t surgery, it’s torture. She needs a real surgeon.”

“No,” Portia yelled fiercely, sitting up on the metal gurney. “There isn’t time to get a damn surgeon, and there isn’t time for me to recover from sedation. We need to get this thing out now, so my hormones and pheromones can stabilize before Saturday.”

Bruce made a face at Portia, opening his mouth to argue with her further.

“No,” Portia refused to let the omega speak. “There are innocent omega lives at risk, and I have the opportunity to save them.” She growled while pointing her finger threateningly at Bruce, issuing her finally warning. “If you have a problem with that, get the fuck out. If not, shut up and help Stark.”

Portia knew that she had pushed things too far, she shouldn’t have yelled at Bruce. He was only looking out for her best interests, but they were running out of time. This needed to happen now.

Bruce glared angrily at Portia as weighed his options. Deciding that Portia would be safer with him in the room, he tilted his head in submission.

“Thank you,” Portia breathed, squeezing the omega’s hand for comfort.

He smiled, squeezing back to let her know there were no hard feelings.

“Right,” Tony broke the momentary silence. “I know you’re a goddess and all, but if you yell at my omega again, you and I are going to have a problem.” He grinned at her, letting her know he was only partially serious.

Portia laughed as she laid back on the gurney, refusing to let go on Bruce’s hand. Goddess or not, she was fucking terrified.

“Shut up, Stark.”

* * *

 

The tension in the room was palpable, as the Avengers (im)patiently waited for Tony to come up from his lab. He had sent out a group text telling them to gather in the war room in 20 minutes.

That was 21 minutes ago, and Bucky was becoming agitated. He had been pacing around the room, while Steve stood at the head of the large table, watching him closely. It had been over seven hours since Natasha had last seen Portia, and she wasn’t answering her phone or replying to texts. FRIDAY couldn’t give them answers either, stating their clearance was not high enough. Not even Steve’s override code would reveal her location.

Everyone’s eyes snapped towards the elevator when the doors opened. They were all eager to know who the mysterious omega was, that Portia claimed would be able to help. Tony, Bruce and Shuri, stepped off the elevator, the later two giving weary looks to both Bucky and Steve. Bucky clenched his fist in anger when he realized Portia was not among them.

“Where’s Portia,” Steve questioned, before Bucky lost his shit. They were all covered in her scent, she had to have been with them.

“She’s coming up in a second,” Tony responded, refusing to make eye contact with the alpha. “You two need to sit down over there.” Tony pointed towards the end of the table, furthest away from the elevator.

“What’s going on, Stark?” Bucky growled, his agitation increasing by the second.

Tony finally lifted his head, meeting Bucky’s eyes straight on.

“There is a volatile, unmated omega coming up that elevator,” Tony snapped. “And she is demanding that the two of you stay as far away from her as possible.” Tony pointed to the end of the long table once again. “So sit down.”

Tony had never spoken so harshly to either alpha before, but spending the day with Portia had put him on edge. Her emotions and pheromones were out of control, and they had spent the majority of their time arguing over how to explain this to the rest of the team.

“We’re not going to attack her.” Steve narrowed his eyes at the beta, offended.

“If you won’t listen to Tony,” Shuri cut in, “then please trust me. You both need to sit as far away from the omega as possible.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look. Something was clearly off if the betas were this agitated. They both moved to sit at the opposite end of the table, wanting to know where Portia was.

“All three of you are acting very strange,” Natasha noted, giving Bruce a strange look. “What are you hiding.”

“Nothing,” Tony spoke quickly before anyone else could answer. “You can come out now,” he yelled.

The overwhelming scent of unmated omega wafted into the room as the steel doors opened. Bucky’s eyes dilated and his heart began to pound heavily in his chest. He knew that scent well.

“Stevie,” he gritted out between clenched teeth.

Steve didn’t answer, his eyes flashing red as he fought every instinct in his body. The smell was intoxicating, calling to him like a siren’s song. His omega was calling for him.

 

Portia paced inside the elevator as she waited for Tony to give the all clear. She needed to make sure Steve and Bucky stayed as far away from her as possible, not that it would help much. She was pumping out pheromones like an omega in heat. A side effect from suppressing her nature for so long. No one really knew how long it would take to stabilize. She fought the urge to punch the steel doors, not needing a bloody hand to give another reason for Bucky and Steve to be angry with her.

Fuck. They were going to be so pissed. Especially Bucky. She had been lying to him for well over three decades. Anxiety welled up in her as she thought about how they would react. Would they end their relationship? Would they demand to bond? Odin, she didn’t want to deal with this right now. Her emotions were so out of control, she wasn’t sure what feelings were real, and which weren’t. Rage, anxiety, desire, fear, sadness, disgust. It was too much for her to process, which had caused her to lash out at Tony, when all he was trying to do was help.

“Ready, Miss Portia?” FRIDAY asked.

Tony must have convinced the alphas to sit at the opposite end of the room.

“Yeah,” Portia answered, uncertain but determined.

When the doors opened, she hesitated. How the hell was she supposed to face them? Her father and Thor wouldn’t be a problem, but Natasha, Bucky, Steve…she felt like she had betrayed them.

“I’d come out before Barnes has a coronary,” Tony called.

Portia huffed, setting her shoulders back and head held high, she finally stepped out. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh Roh! (¬‿¬)


	17. Chapter Seventeen - A Million on my Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a million on my soul  
> I go build an army on my own  
> They put a bounty in my soul  
> Won't you leave me alone more  
> Oh, leave me alone more  
> I gotta be a man, I gotta be a man
> 
>  
> 
> [~A Million on my Soul - Alexiane~](https://youtu.be/Z6Ym7pRyUYw)

Portia couldn’t look at her alphas yet, afraid of what she would find lurking within their gazes. She instead looked at Loki and Thor as she approached the long table. Her father’s face was neutral, but Thor had a bright smile on his.

“Tia!” He greeted. “It’s so good to see you, as you should be.” 

Portia raised her eyes to the heavens, praying for strength. 

“Yeah, thanks,” she mumbled. 

Her eyes darted around the table, glancing at each of the Avengers for half a second, most of them seemed to be in a state of shock. She was glad she wasn’t currently being bombarded with questions. She still refused to look towards the end of the table, even though she felt two pairs of eyes boring into her. 

“So,” she paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to start things. “As you can see, I was actually born an omega.” 

Tony moved closer to her, nudging his shoulder against hers in support, and to encourage her to continue. 

“Long story short, I had a chip implanted in pituitary gland, which suppressed my natural pheromones. Muted scent + aggressive behaviour = everyone thought I was an alpha.” 

“No,” Bruce spoke up. “That explanation isn’t good enough. You said you would explain how you converted.” Bruce removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. “It doesn’t explain your lack of heats, and you destroyed the chip before we could look at how it worked.” 

Portia bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from lashing out again. She did say she would explain, but her emotions were wreaking havoc on her sanity. Her eyes moved to Bruce. She could pretend that it was just him and her talking, pretend that no one else could hear her. 

“I don’t have heats because I was born infertile,” she spoke with little emotion. It was easier to pretend it didn’t bother her. “I’ve never had a heat. Even the healers on Asgard do not understand the reason why.” 

She turned her head away from the omega when she saw sympathy in his eyes. She didn’t need to be pitied. 

“And the reason I destroyed the chip was because that technology can never make its way back to Hydra.” 

“Did Hydra help you convert in the first place,” Natasha asked. 

Portia’s eyes wandered without her permission to meet Natasha’s. She was relieved to see no malice in the red heads posture, she continued to gaze at Portia as she always had. 

 _Okay, one alpha down, two to go._  

“No,” Portia responded. “We had stumbled upon a Hydra research facility in 1944, while pushing the Nazi’s out of France.” 

Portia saw Steve and Bucky shift out of the corner of her eye. She paused for a moment, their presence made her whole being uneasy. 

“They had been studying designation and dynamics. They were trying to make a superior alpha, to offset the alpha the Allies had already made.”  

She took a deep breath, finally raising her eyes to look at the alphas at the furthest corner of the room. Steve’s face was stoic, but his eyes would flash red every now and then. Bucky, he looked like he was having a difficult time holding himself back. Both flesh and metal hands were clenched tightly, his eyes watching every movement Portia made. Fuck, if her damn body didn’t get its shit together, she was going to send one or both of them into rut. 

“We destroyed the facility, but in a moment of selfishness, I stole a journal filled with notes on ways to suppress an omega’s scent.” Her gaze moved back to Bruce. “Fifteen years later, I found myself a genius who helped me make my desire into a reality.” 

“Charles Xavier?” Bruce guessed. 

Portia nodded her head, glancing around the table once again. Being in a room with this many different scents was making her skin crawl. All she wanted to do was go back to her apartment and roll around in bed. She wanted to surround herself with the scent of her alphas. Portia mentally scolded herself for thinking in such a way. Fucking omega hormones. 

“So…” she trailed off again, unsure where to go next. “I guess that’s it. Any questions?” 

Portia could see that everyone in the room had a couple hundred questions they wanted to ask, but they all remained silent. 

“I’m going to ask the question I know is on everyone’s mind.” Tony spoke from his place beside her. “Why did you want to convert?” 

“Ah, yes,” Portia smiled sarcastically at both Loki and Thor. “There was a time when I was quite happy with who I was. Being an omega, with the power to destroy, pissed off a lot of alphas.” She grinned at the thought. “But that all changed when my own flesh and blood sold me out.” 

“I told you,” Loki snarled, standing up from his seat. “I would have never let him near you, had I known.” 

Portia snarled back, slamming her hands on the table as she leaned forward to get into Loki’s face.  

“And I told you, all of you damn alphas had your heads so far up your own asses, you couldn’t see the threat right in front of you.” 

Thor stood up as well, placing a calm hand on Loki’s shoulder, in an attempt to diffuse the situation. 

“What threat, Tia?” Thor implored. “Please, tell us what happened. Tell us why you ran.” 

Portia scoffed, she had so much anger inside of her, it was beginning to bubble over. 

“You want to know what happened?” She snapped. “You want to know what he was going to do to me? What he was going to make me do?” Her hands began to shake with anger, pain and exhaustion. “I’ll fucking tell you,” she growled. 

 

* * *

_“You look beautiful.”_  

 _Portia turned_ _away from the giant golden doors, to her father. She frowned as she looked_ _him over._  

 _“Why do you get to wear your armour, and I’m stuck in this?” Portia made a face of disgust as she swept her hand along her body._  

 _She was forced into a purple off the shoulder gown with gold trim, by one of her hand maidens, while another_ _curled her hair into soft ringlets. She didn’t recognize herself when she glanced in the mirror. She was much more comfortable in her armour, with her hair braided back_ _._ _Her only reprieve was_ _t_ _hat_ _the_ _gown_ _showed entirely too much leg, something she knew would piss off Odin._  

 _“Because you are the Princess. The Jewel of Asgard.” Loki grinned at his daughters obvious discomfort._  

 _She groaned when Loki waved his hands, a small flowery tiara appearing in his hands._ _She hated wearing_ _tiaras._ _He placed it on her head, giving her a kiss on the forehead, before stepping back._  

 _“This is a mistake.” She looked up at her father with pleading eyes, begging him to save her from this fate._  

 _“_ _You won’t_ _be married to him long_ _.”_ _Lok_ _i tried to comfort her_ _.“As soon as Odin names me King, I’ll dissolve the union_ _and bring you home.”_  

 _Portia rolled her eyes._  

 _“You are so sure he won’t pick Thor.”_  

 _Loki gave his daughter an exasperated look. Thor might have been the first born, but he wasn’t fit to rule the nine realms._  

 _Fanfare began to play,_ _causing Portia to sigh in frustration._ _Why would no one listen to her. Fr_ _eyr was up to something, and she was going to find out what it was. She took her fathers arm as the golden doors to the throne room opened, her head held high_ _as they began to walk in._  

 _Portia’s eyes narrowed as she looked towards where Odin_ _and_ _Freyr were standing_ _at the top of the dais._  

 _“Th_ _e_ _asshole gets to wear his armour too?” She seethed at her father._  

 _“Don’t call your fiancé an asshole.” Loki continued to smile as he reprimanded his daughter. “And we both know your current attire will upset the Allfather more than wearing your armour ever_ _could_ _.”_  

 _Portia glanced at her father, both sharin_ _g_ _mischievous grin_ _s_ _._   _It was true. The Allfather hated how much skin his only grandchild, his only omega grandchild, liked to show, and she made sure to show as much as possible, whenever possible._  

 _When they reached the bottom of the_ _dais, they both bowed their heads in respect to the Allfather. Portia had refused from a young age to curtsy._ _Another trait to irritate her grandfather._ _She had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing when Odin looked at her dress with disdain. Portia 1, Odin 0._  

 _Loki escorted her to the top step placing her hand into Freyr’s outstretched one. Odin began to speak to the courtesans, announcing her engagement. She kept her face passive as he spoke, but on the inside she was livid. She was going to wipe that smirk off of Freyr’s face if it was the last thing she ever did._  

 _She had to force herself to keep still when Freyr leaned over to whisper in her ear. She shuddered in repulsion when his hot breath tickled her neck._  

 _“I told you he was going to hand you to me on a silver platter.” The smugness is his tone was enough to set her off._  

 _“Just remember, dear future husband, that I have the ability to remove your head from your body_ _with the flick of my wrist_ _.” Portia continued to smile pleasantly, but her voice was dripping with venom. It wasn’t a threat. It was a promise._ _“_ _I won’t even be sad about getting blood all over this dress.”_  

 _After Odin was finished his speech about how their union would end the war between the Aesir and Vanir (yawn), the banquet began._ _She stepped away from Freyr as_ _soon as was considered polite,_ _downing a_ _goblet of elven wine in 3 seconds flat. She stuck out her tongue at the distasteful look her father sent her._  

 _Portia continued to mingle with guests, keeping a close eye on her_ fiancée _. Ugh, that word made her want to gag._ _She shared a few dances with her friends, before_ _excusing herself when she saw Freyr and his siste_ _r, Freyja, had both disappeared. She knew exactly where they both would have gone._  

 _Frigga’s gardens were in full bloom, the sweet aroma from the flowers_ _were often a soothing balm for Portia’s bitter soul. It angered her to know_ _that Freyr and Freyja had defiled these gardens and with incestuous acts._  

 _“I don’t know why you don’t kill the little bitch right now.”_  

 _Portia ducked behind a marble column when she heard Freyja’s_ _nasally_ _voice._  

 _“I told you, sister,_ _we can’t use her powers if she’s dead,” Freyr_ _scolded._  

 _“I just can’t stand the sight of her,” Freyja continued to whine. “I want rip that ugly white hair from her head.”_  

 _“Do not engage her,” Freyr warned. “She may be an omega, but her powers are unmatched.”_  

 _Portia peaked around the column to see Freyja nuzzle her face against Freyr’s neck._  

 _“After Asgard has been destroyed, then we can kill her.”_  

 _Portia’s stomach dropped at Freyr’s admission. She knew he was planning something, but destroying Asgard? It would be a cold day in Hel before she let Asgard fall._  

 _“She’ll never turn on the Aesir,” Freyja_ _cautioned._  

 _“She won’t have a choice,” Freyr boasted. “I’ll force and bond on her, and my alpha command will take care of the rest.”_  

 _“Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you’re plotting murder?”_  

 _Portia slipped away from the gardens when Freyja’s mouth attacked her brothers. She had to stop herself from vomiting as she ran_ _through the palace hallways. Her heart pounding in her chest as she desperately tried to come up with a plan to save herself and all of Asgard…_  

 

* * *

Portia’s voice had hardened as she finished telling her story, nausea filling her gut as she thought of that terrible night once again. 

“I ran into my grandmother on my way back to the banquet,” Portia continued. “She saw how distraught I was, and I told her everything.”  

She remembered how tightly Frigga held her as she cried into the older woman’s shoulder. She had never been more terrified in all her life.  

“She was the one who opened the portal to Niflheim. Aunt Hela was waiting for me.” She smiled, remembering how her usually cold and callous Aunt had embraced her as she entered Hel. “Frigga must have convinced Hiemdall to lie and say I was dead.” 

Portia turned her cold gaze to Thor and Loki, glaring at both Asgardian alphas. “You don’t just give away a fucking omega when they have powers like mine.” Both alphas had the decency to look ashamed, but Portia wasn’t finished. “The nine realms could have descended into chaos, all because the Allfather was threatened by an omega, and you two were too busy kissing his ass to notice.” 

“You would have been strong enough to resist his alpha command.” Loki tried to placate his daughter.  

Bad idea. 

“You didn’t fucking know that!” Portia shouted in disbelief. Even now, with the truth finally out, her father continued to fight her. “And thank Frigga we didn’t have to find out.” 

Portia’s head snapped towards the end of the table when she heard low snarls. Both alphas looked ready to tear something apart. From the way they were looking at both Loki and Thor, she guessed it was them they wanted to tear into. She inhaled a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Her chaotic emotions were clearly affecting more than just herself. 

“I stayed in Hel for a time, but decided that I would be better suited to live on Midgard.” Portia gave both Bucky and Steve a soft smile when their attention returned to her. “I regret nothing, but I wasn’t going to sit idly by while innocent omegas continue to be kidnapped and raped.”  

“You’re always trying to save the world,” Bucky rasped, giving Portia a small smirk. “Even if it means you get hurt in the process.” 

Portia was comforted by the alpha’s words. While he still looked like he was struggling against some unseen force, he didn’t seem to have any anger directed towards her. Emboldened by his words, Portia allowed herself to smile, her eye flicking towards Tony. 

“I had Stark remove the chip a few hours ago.” She squeezed his hand, trying to remember when she had even reached for it. “We aren’t sure how long it will take for my body to stabilize, but we want to give it a day, then come up with a plan to get Ramirez.” 

“You knew she was an omega before today.”  

Portia suppressed a shiver at Steve’s rough accusation. The alpha’s crystal blue eyes glared at the beta beside her. 

“I did,” Tony replied plainly. “I’ve known since the dark elves attacked.” 

“So you lied to me,” Steve growled, eyes flashing red once again. 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” Tony shrugged his shoulders unfazed by Steve’s demeanour. “Designation doesn’t affect the way we fight as a team. That was made quite obvious a few weeks ago.” Tony grinned down at Portia. “Alpha, omega, it doesn’t matter what she is, she kicks all the ass regardless.” 

Portia smiled brightly up at Tony, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to him. He truly felt like the brother she never had, that she could always count on him to back her up. 

 Her smile dropped when Steve abruptly stood up from his chair. She instinctively took a step back, eyeing the alpha carefully. Deep down she knew Steve would never hurt her, but her natural instincts to protect herself would always win. Trust no one. 

“Is there anything else?” Steve grunted. 

Portia saw the sweat beginning to gather on Steve’s forehead. He was clearly struggling to maintain his composure with her being in the same room. 

Both Tony and Portia shook their heads, not really knowing who he had directed the question too. When Steve took a step towards them, Tony instinctively pulled Portia to stand behind him. Steve stopped, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the beta’s aggressive posture. A small snarl escaped his lips when he observed how tightly Portia was holding Tony’s hand. 

In the blink of an eye, Steve had stormed towards the emergency doors, leaving everyone in the room in a state of confusion and surprise. 

“Bad move, Stark,” Portia whispered as she came to stand beside him once again.  

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, rubbing his thumb along the top of Portia’s hand. “I couldn’t help it.” 

Portia contemplated Bucky, curious as to what his next move would be. The alpha seemed to be in a state of indecision, his eyes glancing between Portia and the doors Steve had used to take his leave. 

Portia knew what choice he had made the second he stood up. She tried not to take it too personally as she watched Bucky leave through the same doors.  

The sadness she felt must have shown on her face, because moments later, Loki stood before her, pulling her stunned body towards his. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, tightly embracing his only child. 

Portia closed her eyes allowing the flowery scent of him to calm her nerves. She deeply missed her father, she missed the way things used to be. Her eyes snapped open, suddenly remembering all the pain he had inflicted upon her. She roughly shoved him away, baring her teeth in warning. 

“I didn’t do this for you,” she spat. 

She turned on her heels, storming out of the room in a similar manner as Bucky and Steve. 

 

* * *

She had been pacing in front of their apartment door for the last hour, having a silent argument with herself. She needed to know where she stood with both alphas. Were they angry with her? Did they need space? But a part of her was fearful to learn the truth. As soon as she walked through that door, everything would change. Good or bad. 

Finally gathering up her courage, she reached for the door handle, frowning when it didn’t budge. She tried again, thinking she had imagined it. Again, the door handle didn’t move. 

“FRIDAY,” Portia called out. “Unlock the door please.” 

“I’m terribly sorry, Miss Portia,” the AI responded. “But I cannot unlock the door, as certain security protocols have been engaged.” 

“Engaged by whom?” Portia griped.  

“Sargent James Buchanan Barnes.” 

Portia rolled her eyes. If the boys thought some silly security protocols would prevent her from speaking to them face to face, they were sorely mistaken.  

“FRIDAY,” Portia barked. “Security override Tango-Sierra-One-Nine-Seven-Zero-Papa-Lima-Nine-Eight-Nine.” 

Portia grinned when she heard the door click open. It was good to be friends with the billionaire who built the place. 

The moment she stepped into the apartment, shutting the door behind her, she realized why Bucky had enacted the security protocols.  

“FRIDAY,” Portia called out once again. “No one comes in or out of this apartment until I say so.” 

Portia didn’t hear the AI’s reply, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and she inhaled deeply. Her knees buckled as she let out a low whimper of desire.  

Her pheromones had sent one of her alphas into rut. 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I imagined my readers at the end of the chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> (╯'□')╯︵ ┻━┻


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Headspin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't tell me that your leaving now  
> Stay and bury yourself in me  
> He said please just don't stop  
> Please don't stop until I'm screaming your name  
> It's a head-spin until were both insane again  
> Don't stop 'til I'm screaming your name  
> He said I just won't stop  
> I won't stop 'til your screaming my name  
> It's a head-spin until were both insane again  
> Don't stop 'til I'm screaming your name
> 
>  
> 
> [~Headspin - Butcher Babies~](https://youtu.be/tAZzVw9hAJA)

Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise when Portia broke into the apartment. She wasn’t supposed to be here, and her overpowering scent was already filling the large space. Bucky cast a worried glance towards Steve, ready to stand between him and Portia if he lost control.

“Get out,” Bucky commanded her in a much harsher tone than he had intended.

Portia rose an eyebrow as she regarded both alphas. Steve was laying on the couch, half naked, covered in sweat, a mixture of lust and apprehension in his blue eyes. Bucky was sitting on the coffee table in front of Steve, holding his hand, trying to keep him calm.

“You want help with your rut?” She questioned the blond alpha, refusing to acknowledge that her other alpha had just tried to kick her out.

Steve whole body twitched when she spoke, she could see his control was hanging by a thread. His eyes lingered on her form as he sat up. Portia forced herself to remain still, even though her instincts were screaming at her to run.

“We need to talk first,” his husky voice fanning the flames of her libido.

Portia let out a small laugh.

“Talk?” She leered at the raging erection covered by sweat pants, smirking. “Yeah, sure. Let’s talk.”

“You keep looking at me like that, sweetheart, you aren’t going to like what happens next,” Steve growled.

Portia licked her lips as her eyes travelled up Steve’s body, her eyes shimmering gold as she thought of the powerful alpha taking what he wanted from her.

“I wouldn’t be standing here if I didn’t want it,” she purred.

Steve’s eyes turned blood red, a long, low growl emanated from his chest. Bucky jumped up to stand between them, forcing them to break eye contact. Portia blinked out of her lusty haze, glaring at Bucky’s back.

“What is the first fucking rule when dealing with a rutting alpha, Barnes?” Portia scolded.

“Don’t stand between him and his omega,” Bucky grunted.

Steve’s eyes were still red, but he hadn’t made a single movement. He let out a faint growl as he sized up his opponent.

“So just what the fuck do you think you’re doing then?” Portia asked in disbelief. Was he really that fucking stupid?

“You’re my omega too,” he bit back. “I’m not going to let him hurt you.”

“Does it look like he’s hurting me?”

Bucky tensed when Portia’s hand touched his low back. He glanced behind his shoulder for a second, taking in the sour look on his omega’s face, before turning back to Steve.

“You’re not immortal anymore,” Bucky explained. “We’re still super soldiers. Either of us could hurt you if we lost control.”

“Yes, thanks for the biology lesson, Barnes,” Portia snarked. She took hold of his metal hand, pulling him back to where Steve still sat. “Now sit down and let’s talk about this, like fucking adults.”

When they were both standing in front of the couch, Portia gave Bucky a look, the alpha sat back down on the coffee table almost instantly. Portia sat beside him, directly in front of Steve, and grabbed one of his hands as well. The blonde alpha stiffened for a moment, his eyes focused solely on the omega in front of him. He brought her hand up to his nose, inhaling her scent, his shoulders relaxed slightly.

“You still wanna talk?” Portia wondered if Steve was still even using his higher brain functions. “Or do you wanna skip to the fun part?”

“Talk,” Steve mumbled into her skin, nuzzling his face into her wrist.

“Then talk.”

“Was Freyr the only reason you didn’t want to be an omega?” Bucky inquired, fighting the urge to burry his face in her hair.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to be an omega.” Portia hesitated. She knew what she was about to say would upset them both. “I’ve never wanted, nor do I currently, want to bond with any alpha. Ever.” Steve and Bucky tightened their hold on her hands simultaneously. “It was just easier to convert to alpha designation, less explanations were needed.”

Steve lifted his head from her wrist, his eyes taking on a purple hue as he fought his inner alpha from completely taking over.

“Why don’t you want to bond?” Steve demanded.

“You heard what I said to Loki and Thor,” Portia argued back. “No omega with powers like mine should be given away. With the right munitions, I could destroy entire planets. No alpha should have access to that kind of power.”

“We would never ask that of you,” Bucky refuted without thinking.

“I’m not bonding with the two of you.” Portia glowered at the dark haired alpha.

“ **You’re** **our** **omega**!” Steve roared.

Portia jumped at the volume of Steve’s declaration. She had never heard the alpha speak so violently before. Not even when she disobeyed direct orders from him.

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m not.”

“What do we smell like to you?” He demanded. 

Portia silently glared at Steve, knowing the answer he was looking for, but unwilling to give it to him. If they knew the truth, they’d never let her go. She didn’t have time to deal with mates.

She was surprised when Steve let go of her hand, letting it fall limply into her lap.

“Okay.” Steve slumped back onto the couch, his head lolling to the side lazily. “If you aren’t our omega, there really isn’t any need for you to be here.”

Portia felt as if a knife had been rammed through her heart. She hadn’t expected him to dismiss her so easily. Bucky opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut when Steve sent him a sharp look. After a few tense moments of silent communication between the alphas, Bucky finally sighed, letting go of Portia’s hand as well.

Portia felt like she was about to vomit. They were going to let her go? Just like that? She glanced from Steve to Bucky, both alphas refusing to look at her. She bit her the inside of her cheek as she stood up, the pain preventing tears from forming.

She turned her back to them, head held high as she took even strides towards the door. Every step away from them pushed the imaginary knife deeper into her heart. Her vision tunnelled when her hand touched the door handle, lips parted to call out for FRIDAY to unlock the door.

“You smell like fucking home, okay?!” She yelled, turning on her heels to face **HER** alphas. “You both smell like my favourite places back on Asgard.”

Bucky immediately stood up, advancing towards Portia with determination.

“Oh, thank god,” he declared, crushing her body against his, burying his head into her neck.

Portia glared at Steve over Bucky’s shoulder. She was going to find a way to wipe that smug look off his stupid, perfect face.

“I’m still not bonding.”

That worked.

“Fine,” Steve agreed through gritted teeth. “But you are still our omega, and we are still your alphas.”

Portia narrowed her eyes.

“Fine.”

Bucky moved his body behind Portia, standing between her and the door. She let him continue to scent her, hoping her compliance would keep him from going into rut as well. She wasn’t sure she could handle both of them acting like dick heads.

“I don’t produce slick.” She pulled out a small bottle from her back pocket, throwing it at Steve. “So you’ll need to use this if you plan to knot me.”

Steve looked at the bottle of lube, made especially for omegas who didn’t produce enough slick, before moving his gaze back to Portia.

“You carry a bottle of lube everywhere you go?” Steve raised an eyebrow in question.

“No,” she responded with a slight pout. “Stark gave that to me before we left the lab. Said there was no way in hell my scent wouldn’t push at least one of you into rut.” She gave Steve an irritated look. “I owe him $100 now because of this.” She waved her hands in his general direction.

Steve snarled, his eyes darkening.

Portia blinked at him in surprise, wondering what she had said to cause such a reaction.

“You know we aren’t interested in each other sexually, right?” She was mostly directing her question to Steve, but glanced back at Bucky to make sure he understood as well.

Bucky lifted his head from her neck, placing his chin on the top of her head, slinging his arms over her shoulders.

“You seemed pretty chummy at the meeting, doll.” The tone in Bucky’s voice made it evident that he suspected something as well.

Portia sighed. Fucking alphas.

“Stark is like a brother to me,” she explained. “We were at each other’s throats all day, he wanted to quarantine me.”

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“He was worried about your reactions.” Portia shifted from foot to foot. “I was nervous about it too, but wasn’t going to hide. He was just there to support me, like any good brother would do.”

The room went silent as both alphas processed what Portia had said. After a moment Steve cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both his lovers.

“Are you still comfortable helping me through my rut?” He asked Portia softly.

“We done talking?”

“For now.”

Portia remained silent, staring at the alpha blankly until he started to squirm under her gaze. She grinned at him when he made a noise similar to a whine. Bucky shifted uncomfortably behind her as well. She loved her alphas needy.

“Absolutely.”

The smell of Steve’s rut had made her so horny, and she could see his control slipping away. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity pass her by. Steve stood up from the couch, but stopped when Portia held out her hand.

“There is only one rule,” she voiced sternly. “You can do whatever you want to me. Knot me, bite me, mark me up with your scent and cum.” Both Bucky and Steve groaned, imagining doing just that to her. “But if your mouth goes anywhere near my mating glands.” She gave both alphas a look, making sure they understood how serious she was. “I will break your fucking jaw.”

Steve crowded his lovers, forcing them to move backwards until Bucky’s back hit the door. He slammed his hands against the door, on either side of Bucky’s head, leaning down so he was face to face with Portia. She stared back into his crimson eyes, unflinchingly.

“I’m serious, alpha.” Her lips brushed against his as she spoke. “I won’t feel bad about breaking that pretty face.”

Steve chuckled deep in his chest as he brought one hand down to stroke her cheek.

“My strong, beautiful omega.” His deep voice made her core clench. “When I sink my teeth into your elegant neck, it will be because you were begging me to do so.”

He crashed his mouth against hers, before she could bite out another scathing response. She grabbed onto the back of his neck, kissing him back with equal force. The damn alpha could believe whatever he wanted, there was no way in Hel she would ever beg for a bond.

Bucky’s hands moved to the hem of her shirt, kissing behind her ear, mindful of how close he got to her mating gland. Portia pressed herself against Bucky’s lean form, grinding her ass against his erection. He nipped at her ear, hands traveling up along the smooth expanse of her torso.

Steve growled when he was forced to break the kiss, Bucky pulling Portia’s tank top and sports bra off in one fell swoop. Steve’s mouth trailed down her chest, licking and sucking marks onto her porcelain skin. She cried out when his mouth latched onto a nipple, her hips wiggling out of her jeans, with Bucky’s help.

Bucky lifted his shirt over his head, before pulling Portia’s body flush against his. His hands travelled down her body, grabbing hold of her inner thighs to lift her up, while exposing her sex to Steve. The blond alpha wasted no time, sliding two thick fingers into her wet heat.

“Fuck,” she moaned into the side of Bucky’s neck.

Steve kissed his way back up to Portia’s neck, following her instructions to stay clear of her mating glands. Her skin tasted as sweet as her scent.

“Buck wants to fuck your throat, while I destroy this tight pussy,” he whispered filthily into her ear. Her breath hitched when he added a third finger, while Bucky bit down on her shoulder blade. “Would you like that, little omega?”

“Yes,” she hissed, her body squirming for more friction.

Steve pulled his fingers from her, placing them into his mouth, while his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her out of Bucky’s hold. Portia yelped in surprise when Steve threw her over his shoulder, turning swiftly back towards the couch.

He kneeled on the couch, slowly lowering Portia down, the middle of her back resting on the arm. She continued to let her upper body fall back, until she was looking up at an upside down, naked, and very much aroused, alpha.

“Eager to get your dick wet, huh Barnes?” Portia teased, but opened her mouth for him anyways.

“You have no fucking idea how bad we need you, doll,” Bucky grunted, sliding his hard cock into her warm mouth.

Steve’s hands caressed Portia’s soft body, while he watched Portia’s throat bulge from Bucky’s cock. He cursed loudly as he fumbled with the bottle of lube Portia gave him. He would take his time with his omega later, but at this moment, he couldn’t get inside of her fast enough. After removing his sweat pants, stroking his cock and the base of his knot with a liberal amount of lube, he grabbed her hips, placing himself at her entrance.

“You ready for me, omega?” he growled, restricting his movements until she replied.

Portia placed one hand on Bucky’s hip, not allowing the dark haired alpha to withdraw his cock from her mouth. She raised her other hand into the air, giving Steve the thumbs up. She swallowed around Bucky’s cock, while Steve forced her cunt to take all of him in one thrust. All three moaned in pleasure simultaneously, Portia’s body arching upwards, forcing both alphas to physically hold her down while they fucked her.

Portia was on cloud nine. An hour ago she was filled with so much anxiety and uncertainty, but now, being surrounded by her alphas, she only felt euphoria. Her eyes began to tear up from the combination of Steve’s thick length pounding into her, and Bucky denying her oxygen as she gaged around his cock. They both seemed to know how to push her limits just right.

“Fuck, doll,” Bucky groaned above her. “You’re going to make me cum already.” His hands moved from her shoulders, down to her breasts, squeezing both globes roughly. “I’m going to cum all over these pretty tits.”

Moments later, Portia felt Bucky’s cock swell in her mouth as he withdrew. He pumped himself twice with his flesh hand before his seed spurted all over her mouth and chest. She raised her head back up to watch Steve, her eyes closing as she was filled with a sudden dizziness. Steve pull her body up and into his lap he continued to fuck her mercilessly. She could feel his knot begin to press up against her, and equal parts excitement and apprehension filled her.

“My little omega is so pretty,” Steve rasped. “Covered in her alpha’s cum.”

Portia’s eyes snapped open. Steve’s face was inches from her chest, his red eyes connecting with hers. Slowly, deliberately, Steve stuck out his tongue, licking Bucky’s spunk from her chest.

“Holy shit,” Portia cried out, her stomach and pussy clenching tightly from the sight. “That is so fucking hot.”

“Are you going to cum for me, omega?” Steve grinned at her, knowing exactly how close she was to her climax. “Are you going to cum all over your alpha’s knot?”

“Please,” Portia whined, grabbing at his shoulders, grinding her lower half harder against him.

She bit her lip when she felt Steve’s knot slip into her, his thrusts turning shallow as it began to swell inside her. She whimpered when she felt the tip of his cock kiss the entrance to her womb, she had never felt so full. Steve grabbed her face with his thumb and middle finger, pinching her cheeks until her mouth fell open.

“I want to here you scream for me, baby girl.” He snarled. “I want all of New York to know who you belong to.”

Portia had no choice but to obey, screaming as his knot locked them together, pushing her over the edge. Her body writhed against Steve’s, while her cunt milk him of his essence. She vaguely heard his words of praise, but was still very much focused on the feeling of being tied to an alpha. Fuck, it felt really good.

She smiled lazily when her silver eyes met Steve’s gorgeous blues. His rut was satisfied for now. She pet the side of his face as she leaned down to kiss his lips. His hold on her hips tightened as he suddenly stood up. Portia wrapped her arms and legs around him, while Steve moved them to the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and gently manoeuvred them both, until Steve was comfortably laying down, Portia still locked to him, sitting in his lap. She jumped slightly when Bucky appeared beside her with a warm washcloth to wipe her chest and face.

“You got mascara all over your face, doll.” Bucky winked at her as he gently removed her ruined makeup.

“Yeah,” Portia smirked at the dark haired alpha. “I should really switch to waterproof.”

Bucky threw the soiled cloth behind his back and pressed his lips roughly to Portia’s.

“Don’t you dare.”

Portia moved her body to stretch out on top of Steve, a small whimper escaping her lips when Steve’s knot tugged her opening uncomfortably.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve asked, keeping his body still while his omega tried to settle.

“Yeah,” she sighed in contentment, finally finding a comfortable position to rest. “Just not used to this.” She wiggled her hips against his.

Steve froze as he processed her words.

“Portia,” he asked slowly. “You’ve been knotted before, right?”

Portia glanced at Bucky, who was grinning like a mad man. Clearly he already knew the answer. Her eyes slowly moved up to meet Steve’s, his face clouded with worry and guilt.

“If I say no, are you going to keep giving me that stupid look I don’t like?”

Steve cursed.

“Sweetheart, you should have told me,” Steve cupped her face gently in his hands. “I could have hurt you, I was way -.”

“Rogers,” Portia cut him off. “If you finish that sentence, you’re never going to get the chance for a repeat performance.”

Bucky chuckled beside them.

“You knew,” Steve accused his other lover.

“Of course I knew,” Bucky laughed, leaning closer to kiss the pout off Steve’s face. “A pussy that tight has never been knotted.”

Portia rolled her eyes, smacking Bucky lightly upside the head.

“Gee, Barnes, you sure know how to sweet talk a girl.”

“Sweet talked you into my bed the first night we met, didn’t I?” He grinned.

“Please,” Portia scoffed. “I was the one who broke into your cell that night.” Portia ran her fingers up his chest. “I seduced you.”

Bucky grabbed her fingers, bring them up to his lips to place soft kisses on each tip.

“Still had you screaming underneath me.”

Bucky’s gaze shifted to Steve, when the blonde alpha let out a soft groan. With his brows furrowed in confusion, he looked back to Portia for answers.

“Just getting Stevie ready for round two,” she smiled coyly.

She clenched her inner muscles around his cock again, dragging out another moan from the large alpha. Steve’s hands came to rest on her hips, causing the omega to throw her head back when he started to grind his pelvis against hers.

“I’m ready for round two, baby girl.” Steve promised, turning his blues eyes to Bucky with a knowing smirk. “But I think Buck deserves a chance to knot you, don’t you think?”

Bucky’s jaw dropped, while Portia’s head snapped back up in surprise. Steve looked between them both, a sheepish smile on his lips. Why weren’t his lovers agreeing with him?

“Are you sure, Steve?” Portia asked cautiously. Her eyes darting to Bucky for a moment. “We can wait until after your rut is over.”

Rutting alphas weren’t known for sharing their omega. The fact that Steve had willingly let Bucky fuck her mouth had been a surprise. She didn’t think he would allow the other alpha to touch her further.

“Do you not want Bucky to knot you?” Steve asked in confusion.

Portia flushed. Of course she wanted to be knotted by him. She adored both alphas, and there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for either of them. While she was completely comfortable with her body and sex, knotting was new territory, and it made her a little uneasy. Especially when **TWO** alphas were involved.

“Of course I want his knot.”

Portia licked her lips as she ogled her dark haired alpha. He was staring back at her, the intensity in his eyes making her head spin. He was the perfect dark contrast to Steve’s light. They balanced her out.

“I just don’t want the two of you ripping each other apart, if “rutting Steve” decides he doesn’t like it.” Her gaze moved back to Steve, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Steve abruptly sat up, planting his lips firmly over Portia’s. He pulled away, turning his head towards Bucky, he leaned over to kiss him as well. Portia made a noise of protest, Steve was jostling her around too much.

“You both are mine. There isn’t any jealousy when I see you two together.” Steve made it sound so simple. He moved to kiss her again. “And I’d really like to see you beg for his knot,” he whispered against her lips.

Before she could say anything further, Bucky has flopped down beside them, his head next to Portia’s knee.

“I’m game if you are, doll,” Bucky spoke before she could ask what the hell he was doing. “But first, someone’s gotta clean up the mess Stevie made.”

Portia squealed in surprise when Steve suddenly lifted her off his deflated knot. He placed her directly over Bucky’s face, his tongue quickly lapping up the steady flow of cum leaking out of her.

“Fuck, you two are going to kill me with this shit,” she moaned, grinding her pussy against Bucky’s face.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her, his tongue probing deeper into her, making sure to lick every last drop of Steve’s cream. It was so fucking hot to watch the two of them lick up each other’s cum, she would kill to watch them suck each other off.

Steve must have seen her desires written clearly on her face, because in the next moment he was granting her wish, like some sort of super soldier genie. He held Bucky firmly by the base of his knot with one hand, tongue tracing the thick vein on the underside of his cock, his eyes never leaving Portia’s. Bucky moaned against her when Steve fully engulfed his cock, the vibrations against her clit brining her to the precipice.

“I’m gunna cum,” her dry mouth making her words come out as a breathy whisper.

Bucky’s fingers dug into her thighs, sucking harder on her clit to push her over the edge. She kept her eyes on Steve for as long as possible, not wanting to miss Bucky come apart under the blond alphas touch. When she couldn’t stand it any longer, she tossed her head back, crying out in climax. Bucky continued to hold her firmly until her legs stopped shaking. When he finally released her, she let her body flop down beside him, giving him a dazed smile.

“You okay, dol- fuck Stevie!”

Portia lolled her head back, seeing that Steve still had Bucky’s cock in his mouth, but was now also pumping his fingers in and out of him. Portia rolled onto her stomach, content with watching Steve play Bucky so well. Steve winked when he caught Portia staring. Bucky made a noise of disappointment when Steve pulled his mouth off of him.

“You really like watching us together,” Steve commented, noticing Portia’s eyes darkening with lust once again.

“Watching two sexy alpha males get each other off, is my personal Valhalla.” Portia’s stomach flipped when she saw Steve’s eyes take on a reddish tint.

“Do you want to watch me fuck your alpha, while he fucks you, little omega?” She swore Steve’s voice dropped an octave.

Portia could only nod her head yes. Not trusting her words to not come out high pitched and squeaky.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Bucky hissed when Steve added another finger, scissoring him open wider in preparation.

“No,” both Steve and Portia answered.

Bucky huffed playfully.

Portia got up on her hands and knees, crawling to the other side of the bed, where Steve had left the bottle of lube on the side table. She looked over her shoulder, seeing that her backside had both her alphas’ unyielding attention. A slight wiggle of hips, earned her an appreciative sound from both of them. She crawled back to them, straddling Bucky’s abs, before pouring a generous amount of lube into the palm of her hand.

Bucky’s hands moved to cup her ass, squeezing the firm cheeks hard enough to drag a groan from her. Steve and Portia worked Bucky in tandem, Steve pushing his fingers into him, as Portia’s hand stroke up the length of his cock. Bucky cursed them both, loudly, accusing them both of being teases.

“He thinks we’re teasing him.” Portia’s eyes glimmered with mischief.

Steve grinned, moving closer to Portia, pulling his fingers out from Bucky’s hole. He stilled Portia’s hand, removing it completely from Bucky’s aching cock, despite his very vocal protests. Steve pulled on the back of Portia’s neck, bringing her closer to meet his lips in a searing kiss. They both moved closer to each other, making sure to keep Bucky’s cock sandwiched between them, while they continued to make-out like a couple of teenagers. Bucky’s growls became louder and louder each moment Portia and Steve continued to ignore him.

Portia vaguely wondered if this was going to push Bucky into rut as well. Alpha’s were already extremely territorial, and it was made infinitely worse if their omega blatantly ignored them. She was going to be covered in bruises by the end of this, both alphas were griping onto her flesh like they needed it to live.

Just at the moment, when Portia was sure they had pushed him too far, Steve lifted her hips and slammed her back down on Bucky’s cock.

“Holy fucking shit!” Portia screamed over Bucky’s appreciated moans.

“Language,” Steve chided, placing a soft peck on her lips.

“Holy fucking crap,” Portia amended with a wink.

Steve chuckled, tilting his head to the side to look at the pure bliss on Bucky’s face.

“You good, jerk?” Steve asked with a self satisfied smile.

“I‘m great, punk.” Portia’s breath hitched when Bucky twitched inside of her. “This is the best pussy I’ve ever had the privilege of fucking.”

Portia and Steve rolled their eyes at each other.

“You’re not doing much fucking,” Portia mused rolling her hips against his.

In the next moment, Portia found herself on her hands and knees, face down on the bed, with the dark haired alpha looming over her smaller body. His movements were so swift and agile, his cock hadn’t even slipped from her warmth.

“You want to be fucked, omega?” He snarled into her ear, fisting his hand through her hair.

She whimpered when he tugged on her hair, pulling her head to the side to look at him. He withdrew from her completely, slamming back into her a second later. Portia cried out from the sweet combination of pleasure and pain. The force of his thrust had pushed her whole body forward, her head bumping into something hard. Steve’s knee. Portia glanced up at him, his red eyes staring hungrily back at her.

“Answer his question, little omega,” Steve growled.

“Please fuck me, alpha,” Portia whined.

Bucky untangled his hand from her hair to grip the back of her neck. Portia’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, as he held her down and started to fuck her relentlessly. He was fucking her with a raw need she’d never felt from him before, almost like he was worried she was going to disappear right from under him. She took her hand and placed it on her hip, right over top of Bucky’s metal one. She squeezed his hand, hoping that the simple gesture would ground him and let him know she was with him in this moment. She wasn’t going to leave him. She felt Steve’s large hand rest gently over hers a moment later. He must have sensed Bucky’s distress as well.

“Harder,” Portia begged. Knowing exactly what Bucky needed from her.

He increased his pace, hitting her sweet spots with just the right amount of force. She writhed and moaned underneath him like a whore, wanting nothing more than to come undone under his touch.

“Such a dirty little omega.” Bucky slapped her ass, her cunt clenching around his cock in retaliation. “So hungry for her alphas’ cocks to fill her up.”

“Yes,” Portia cried, feeling Bucky’s knot beginning to push into her.

“Beg for my knot, omega,” Bucky demanded.

She whimpered when his knot filled her, still tender from being knotted by Steve.

“Please.”

Bucky pulled out of Portia, causing her to cry out from pain and desperation.

“I said beg, omega,” Bucky reprimanded, slapping her ass again. “You don’t deserve my knot.”

Delirious from the pain and endorphins flooding her system, Portia began to panic that Bucky really wasn’t going to knot her.

“Please, alpha.” Tears sprung to Portia’s eyes as she began to babble. “I need your knot so bad, it hurts. I need to feel you fill me up, I need to feel full.” Portia fisted the sheets beside her head, desperate to feel Bucky’s touch. “Please don’t leave me, Bucky, alpha.”

Bucky rammed back into her, grinding his knot against her entrance as he pulled her up and against his chest. Portia clung to his forearms, trying to keep herself from full on sobbing.

“Shh,” Bucky cooed. “I’ve got you, my precious omega.” He brushed her hair to the side, kissing down the side of her neck. “You’re such a good girl, begging for my knot all pretty like that. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

His hands moved down to her clit, rubbing in small circles while he forced his knot back into her. Portia’s vision whited out from the intensity of her orgasm. Bucky really delivered on his promise to make her feel good. She could feel his seed coating her walls, while he continued to growl filthy words of praise into her ear.

Her body went limp in his arms when the final tremors of her orgasm subsided. Bucky carefully held onto her as he laid them both gently down on their sides, encompassing her small body with his larger one. He pressed kisses along her shoulders and neck, his hands stroking up and down her sweat soaked body.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the bed dip, a large body occupying the space on her other side. Steve. She and Bucky had been so focused on each other, they had completely ignored the rutting alpha in the room. She guiltily looked up at him, but was relived to find a smile on his lips and his eyes were a brilliant blue.

“What happened to letting me watch you fuck Bucky?” Portia teased.

Both alphas laughed.

“I was distracted by your beautiful body being dominated by another beautiful body.” Steve kissed her forehead, moving his body as close her as possible. “Next round, I promise.”

“Mmk,” she mumbled, already half asleep.

Contentment filled her soul as she laid sandwiched between her two super soldiers. She hoped their relationship could continue, long term, without a bond, as their connection to each other was already so strong. Maybe this could be enough, for her and for her alphas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn’t so bad now, was it?
> 
> \ (•◡•) /


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Ghosts N Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the way that you fake it I know it's too late  
> But I just want to play it right  
> We we're gonna get there tonight  
> I just want to take you down  
> We we're gonna bring you round
> 
>  
> 
> [~Ghosts N Stuff - deadmau5~](https://youtu.be/h7ArUgxtlJs)

“Good god,” Tony griped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re going to have to bathe in bleach to get that smell off you.”

Portia rolled her eyes as she sat down at the large conference table, Bucky and Steve sitting on either side of her. The anxiety the alphas were feeling was rolling off of them in waves. They had spent the last day and a half locked up in their apartment, dealing with Steve’s rut. Unfortunately his rut still wasn’t completely over with, but they had run out of time. They needed to go over the plan to take down Ramirez, and Portia needed time to get the overpowering scent of alpha off her skin, which caused more distress to her alphas.

“Careful what you say, Stark,” Portia warned. “The Captain isn’t quite ready to play nice yet, and I’m too tired to care.” She gave the beta a pointed look. “So please, for the love of Odin, do not poke the fucking bear.” She had such a bad headache, and was in no mood to deal with Tony and Steve’s bullshit.

Tony raised his hands up in surrender, taking a seat across from them, between Natasha and Bruce. Natasha smirked knowingly at them, while Bruce tried to rein in Tony. Steve huffed, rolling his jaw in irritation. Portia squeezed his hand under the table, a comforting gesture he was grateful for.

“I knew you were hiding something.”

Portia frowned up at the digital image of Nick Fury that suddenly appeared in the middle of the table. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was giving his trademarked ‘don’t fuck with me’ face. Too bad she could make that face better than he could, and wasn’t the least bit intimidated.

“I have secrets older than Notre-Dame, Fury,” Portia goaded. “And I have no immediate plans to divulge any further.”

Fury looked between her, Bucky and Steve, studying each of them. While Portia was relaxed, mostly due to exhaustion, both alphas were still on edge. There was still a lot of unresolved tension between the trio.

“They going cause problems?” He asked, nodding his head towards each alpha.

Fury knew exactly how protective an alpha could get when it came to their omega. He didn’t know if the two super soldiers were capable of staying back, knowingly sending their omega into dangerous territory.

“Nope,” Portia answered. “We had a good long talk about it. Didn’t we boys?” She patted both their thighs.

“Yes.” They both answered with monotonous, detached voices. Each of them tightening their hold on her hands, causing her to wince.

They had indeed talked about the mission, whenever Portia needed a break from their ridiculous sex drives. Bucky and Steve didn’t want her to act as bait, worried that she could get hurt before they could get to her. Portia argued that:  
1\. There was no one better to replace her.  
2\. She didn’t need anyone to save her.  
3\. It would be a cold day in Hel when she’d let an alpha dictate what she did.

Naturally, she won.

“See?” Portia gave Fury a tight smile. “Now what do we have so far?”

“Eric Ramirez is set to land in Teterboro tomorrow afternoon,” Natasha spoke, as numerous pictures of Ramirez, taken at different times and angles, popped up beside Fury. “The penthouse at The Plaza has been booked under ‘Eric Davis’. We believe he is using his mother’s maiden name as a cover.”

“That’s not very clever.” Bucky had been suspicious at how easy this all seemed to be. “Do you think this is a setup?”

“Nothing about Ramirez’s habits or plans have changed,” Fury responded. “We have no reason to believe he is even aware he’s being watched.”

“It seems too easy,” Bucky continued. He couldn’t be the only one who had suspicions.

“Portia will have a small two way com in her ear,” Shuri supplied. “Untraceable, she won’t be alone in this.”

Portia smiled brightly at Shuri. Bucky and Steve grunted in acceptance.

“The plan is for Portia to be sitting at the Champagne Bar, her scent should still be strong enough to attract him.” Natasha continued. “I assume that you’ll be able to take care of the rest?”

“Of course,” Portia purred, slipping easily into her seductive persona. “Do I get a suite at The Plaza, Money Bags?” Portia snapped her fingers at Tony to get is attention.

“Already booked, Princess.” Tony grinned back at her. “Your friends will have to stay home though.” Tony eyed Bucky and Steve.

Steve closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t like that Tony kept reminding him of Portia’s departure. She would be leaving them tonight, and though they would be in constant communication, he didn’t like the thought of sleeping without her beside him.

“How do we know this is even going to work?” Steve snapped, unable to hold in his anxious thoughts any longer.

The team gave him a confused look.

“With Portia, I mean,” Steve clarified. “How do we know that he will target her?”

Bucky looked at Steve like he had grown a second head.

“Really, Rogers?” Portia raised an eyebrow at him, trying hard not to be offended by his question.

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “I heard how stupid it sounded when it came out. Never mind.”

“She’s a total babe,” Tony added. “There is no way Ramirez will ignore her.”

“Tony!” Portia scolded, when she saw Steve’s eyes flash red. “Bear. Don’t. Poke.”

“You sure you can handle this, Cap?” Fury asked

“I’m fine,” Steve replied curtly, his fingers digging into the back of Portia’s hand.

Portia sighed. She was going to have so many marks and bruises to cover up.

“And what about you?” Fury frowned at Portia.

“What about me?” Portia raised her chin.

“Do we have to worry about any old flames coming back into your life?”

Steve and Bucky straightened in their seats.

“You want to know if any other angry gods are coming to wreak havoc on this world?”

Fury nodded.

“If Algrim was telling the truth, and Freyr has been working with Hydra…” Portia trailed off.

Freyr was coming for her. She knew it. Everyone else suspected it. She just didn’t know when he would make his move, or what she would do when he finally did show up.

“We won’t let him take you, Tia,” Thor insisted.

Portia blinked out of her thoughts, frowning. She would deal with Freyr herself. He would never get the opportunity to take her.

“If Freyr comes, I’ll put him down myself.” Portia ignored Thor, addressing Fury’s original question instead.

The meeting continued to drag on for  
another two hours. Portia’s legs bounced impatiently, listening to one contingency plan after the next. She hated planning, she was more of a “make it up as you go” kind of girl.

“Oh, thank Odin,” she muttered to herself when Fury finally signed off. She immediately stood up from her chair, groaning in relief when she stretched her back. The rest of the team dispersed just as quickly, still sensing the tension coming off both Bucky and Steve.

“Alright, out with it,” Portia snapped, tired of the strange look Bucky kept giving her.

“Something is off,” Bucky confessed, moving to stand beside her. “The last time I had this feeling and let you leave on your own mission, we were separated for over two years.”

“And Triskelion blew up,” Portia added, choosing to ignore his poor choice of words. Bucky didn’t “let” her do anything. She made her own decisions.

Bucky frowned at her. If Portia didn’t know him as well as she did, she might have thought he was angry with her. But that wasn’t the case. He was scared. Scared to lose her all over again.

“This is serious, Sweetheart,” Steve growled, standing beside Bucky with his arms crossed.

Portia reigned in the urge to roll her eyes. She understood quite well how serious the situation was. Many lives were depending on her to pull this off, she couldn’t fail them.

“I can’t promise I won’t get hurt, because, let’s be honest, I’m way too cocky for my own good.” Her candidness made both alphas’ lips twitch. “But I will promise you this.” She grabbed Bucky’s face, her lips ghosting against his. “I will come back to you. Both of you.” She pressed her forehead against his, his arms pulling her closer to his body. “Are you with me soldier?”

“Always,” he replied without hesitation, before closing the distance between their lips. He pulled away reluctantly, his face still shrouded with concern. “Don’t take any risks that aren’t 100% necessary.”

“I promise,” Portia replied carefully. “I’ll only do what’s essential to save those omegas.”

Steve studied her closely, trying to determine if there was a loophole in her words. She had agreed too easily.

“You going to kiss me Rogers, or just keep glaring at me?”

Steve blinked out of his trance, his face softening when he saw the sweet smile on his omega’s lips. He drew her close, his eyes telling her everything his lips couldn’t. He pressed his lips against hers, determined to leave her breathless. They parted slowly, Steve brushing his tongue against her lips one last time.

“Stay safe, omega,” Steve ordered softly.

“Now where’s the fun in that, alpha?” Portia couldn’t help but antagonize him.

Bucky snorted and Steve shook his head. She really was perfect for the both of them.

“You coming?” Bucky asked as he and Steve moved towards the elevator.

“I think I just need a minute to myself,” Portia responded. “Darcy and Jane are going to bombard me with questions and I just need a breather.”

Darcy and Jane were going to help her clean up and get the scent of alpha off her before she left for the Plaza. She hadn’t seen either of them in almost two days, and though they both knew the truth now, they would probably still want to hear the story from her lips.

Bucky and Steve nodded in understanding. Portia sighed when the steel doors shut, leaving her completely alone. She waited a few minutes before calling out to FRIDAY.

“I need every electronic in this room offline for the next two minutes, can you make that happen?”

“Yes, Miss Portia,” FRIDAY responded.

Portia could hear the hesitation in the AI’s answer.

“That includes you,” Portia clarified.

“I understand. Would you like a countdown?”

“Sure,” Portia shrugged.

When FRIDAY hit “one” Portia pulled out a burner phone from her back pocket. The phone only rang once before she heard a familiar growl demand to know who she was.”

“It’s Porsh.” She smiled when they grunted in acceptance. “I’m leaving for the Plaza tonight. You in New York?”

Another grunt.

“Great! See ya around, tiger.” Portia laughed when the line went dead. They weren’t the most friendliest person she knew, but they were most definitely one of the most reliable.

She waited around until FRIDAY came back online, asking to go to Darcy’s apartment. She had barely stepped off the elevator when the short brunette came barreling into her arms.

“You gave up your secret for me!” Darcy cried. “I’m so sorry.”

Portia wrinkled her nose when she felt Darcy’s tears and snot run down her bare shoulder. She patted her on the head, gently pushing her away.

“No need to apologize, darling.” Portia guided the smaller omega back into her apartment. “It was the right thing to do. There are too many innocent’s that need my help.”

“But now Freyr could come for you,” she wailed, throwing herself back into the Asgardian’s arms. “It’s all my fault.”

Portia looked to Jane for help, who just shrugged her shoulders in return. She sighed, wrapping her arms around Darcy, allowing her to cry against her. At least she was getting a shower soon.

“Darcy, darling,” Portia consoled. “Freyr was always going to come for me, no matter my designation.”

Darcy stopped, lifting her face to look at the taller omega.

“He was?”

Portia smiled, lifting her hands to wipe the tears from Darcy’s eyes.

“Yes,” Portia answered honestly. “So you have nothing to feel bad about.”

Darcy nodded her head.

“Okay,” she sniffled.

“Wonderful.” Portia smiled. “Now, I really need your help getting the smell of alpha off of me.”

Both Darcy and Jane laughed.

“It’s really bad,” Jane spoke timidly. “You’re probably going to have to use a whole bottle of pheromone stripper.”

“Trust me, I know,” Portia moaned. “My skin is going to hate me.”

“Not with the products I have.” Darcy tugged Portia towards her bathroom. “We’ll have Cap and Sarge’s scent off you in no time.”

Portia’s stomach knotted at Darcy’s words. She loved being surrounded by the scent of her alphas, it was comforting. She almost felt guilty, purposely removing their claim from her body. Jane came up behind her, placing a comforting hand on Portia’s shoulder, while Darcy rummaged through her bathroom cabinets.

“Don’t feel bad,” Jane whispered knowingly. “They’ll enjoy scent marking you all over again once your mission is over.”

Portia grinned as Jane’s words sunk it. She’d enjoy it too.

 

* * *

 

“Slow down, Princess,” Tony teased. “Don’t need you blacking out before the target gets there.”

Portia scowled as she sipped on her third glass of whiskey, waiting for the bartender to help another patron before responding.

“I take it you’ve never had Asgardian ale,” Portia muttered, loud enough for the team to hear her, but quiet enough that no one would think she was talking to herself. “This is apple juice in comparison.”

Between Tony, Steve and Bucky, Portia hadn’t had a single quiet moment to herself in over an hour, since arriving at the Champagne Bar. Steve growled into her ear, telling her to stop flirting the bartender. Bucky kept asking for status reports, wanting to know if she saw anyone suspicious around. Tony, he had a comment ready for just about everything she said and did. She was going to murder all three of them when she got back to the Tower.

“Target has arrived,” Nat spoke for the first time. At least she understood what the comm was for.

Portia continued to sip her drink, her eyes wistfully gazing out the window, watching the busy New York street. Portia could smell his cologne as he approached her, she tried hard not to gag at the offending odor.

“Is this seat taken?”

Portia slowly dragged her eyes away from the window, towards the person who spoke. She raised an eyebrow as she appraised the dark haired beta. He was clean shaven, wearing a well tailored suit, a charming smile revealing pearly white teeth. She took another sip of her drink before letting a small smirk appear on her lips.

“Not yet,” she purred.

“All by yourself?” He questioned as he sat down beside her.

“Now why would I admit to being alone, in a big city, to a stranger.” She winked at him, taking another drink.

“Eric,” he grinned, holding out his hand.

“Portia.” She placed her hand in his, suppressing a shiver of disgust when he kissed her knuckles.

“No alpha?” He questioned after ordering a drink.

She had caught him eyeing her neck moments before, looking for any signs of a bond bite. She had intentionally chose a low cut, strapless dress, her hair tied back into a french braid, making in painfully obvious she was an unmated omega.

“Do I look like the kind of girl who would only have one alpha?” Portia bit her lip to keep herself from smiling when the teams laughter filled her ear. Lucky for her, Eric took the action as shameless flirting.

“You look like the kind of girl who knows how to have a good time.” Eric placed his free hand on her knee, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of scotch.

Portia resisted the urge to break his hand. Everything about the beta screamed slimy asshole. She couldn’t understand how he had lured so many omegas away from safety. He had an air of arrogance about him. She couldn’t wait to crush that ego.

“Portia, there’s been an attack in the north end of Central Park.” Though Steve’s voice was calm, she could hear his unease. Something wasn’t right. “We’ve been called in.”

Her eyes moved to the window, her heart racing when she saw people running by, screaming in panic. They were on the south end of Central Park, should she abandon her mission?

“We’ve got it covered,” Natasha spoke, knowing exactly what was going through Portia’s head. “Just keep him busy while we go investigate.”

Portia turned her eyes back to Eric, surprised to find a twisted smile on his face. She was about to ask him what his problem was, when a deafening explosion shook the ground. The people around them started to scatter, screaming as they ran for cover. Portia stood up, stumbling when a sudden dizziness overtook her.

“Where do you think you’re going, half breed?” Eric snarled into her ear.

His sweaty hand gripped her upper arm harshly, she felt a cold metal pressed against the back of her neck. Her stomach dropped. Bucky was right. They had been setup.

“It’s Hydra,” Bucky’s panicked voiced filled her ear. “Portia get out of there!”

Portia blinked rapidly, her vision was starting to blur. The bartender must have slipped something into her drinks.

“What did you drug me with?”

“Scopolamine,” Eric’s voice was starting to give her a headache. “I’m surprised you’re still standing with how much we gave you.”

“Joys of being a heavy drug and alcohol user for the last 200 years.” Portia gave him a fake smile, baring her teeth. “I’m much harder to knock out.”

“Portia,” Loki’s voice startled her. “The attack was instigated by Vanaheimr soldiers. They are working with Hydra.”

Portia’s heart stopped. If the Vanir were here, then so was Freyr. All the pieces had finally fallen into place, and she now saw the big picture. The hope serum to make her mortal, and kidnapping omegas in hopes to coax her back to her birth designation. She played right into his hands.

“So Eric,” Portia sneered. “What now?”

She felt his goon press the gun harder into her neck, his hand was shaking slightly. They were scared of her. Good.

“Now I take you to my boss, and collect a nice, fat paycheque.” Eric tugged her along towards the hotel entrance. The chaos outside meant no one was paying attention to them. “You know how much they’re giving me just to collect you?”

“I’d be offended if it was anything less than $100 million,” Portia huffed.

“$500 million,” Eric corrected smugly.

Portia whistled in mock appreciation. She was irritated that should couldn’t hear what the Avengers were up to. They must be using a different set of comms. She hoped that Loki and Thor could handle the Vanir without her help.

Eric paused dramatically in front of a shiny black limo, his goon was still pressing the gun roughly against the back of her head. The street was almost completely abandoned, but she could hear screaming in the distance. She had to admit, even in these circumstances, she was a little curious which Hydra lackey would be responsible for delivering her to Freyr.

“No fucking way,” Portia exclaimed. Eric opened the door to the limo, revealing a very much alive, Alexander Pierce.

“Well hello to you too, Valkyrie,” Pierce smiled at her, pleased with her reaction. “Or would you prefer Princess?”

“I’d prefer you to go fuck yourself.”

“Portia, what’s going on?” Steve hissed into her ear. “We told you to run.” She heard his shield slam into something hard, before silence once again.

“I missed that little attitude of yours,” Pierce chuckled. “I must say though, I was surprised to hear about your true designation.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has another rat problem,” Portia guessed.

Pierce tapped his nose twice, winking at her.

“Where are you taking me?” Portia asked. Eric’s goon had tried to push her into the limo, but she stood her ground. She needed to know what Hydra was getting out of this.

“I know where you want me to take you,” Pierce responded smugly. “But I’m not going to give you the opportunity to try and ruin my omega ring.”

“When have I ever ruined anything?” Portia scoffed.

“You blew up seventeen bases and killed everyone who was ever involved in the Winter Soldier program,” Pierce deadpanned.

“Oh, right.” Portia could help but grin.

“Your future bonded is excited to see you again. However, he was kind enough to give us a few days to deliver you.” Pierce leaned over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of scotch. “There are a few things we need to extract from your pretty head first.”

Bucky. That was what Hydra wanted. They needed his trigger words.

“Captain.” Portia’s eyes remained glued on Pierce. He didn’t seem surprised that she had called out for him.

“Portia, run.” Steve’s desperate voice rung through her ear. “It’s a setup, they knew our plan from the start.”

“I know. It’s too late.” Portia knew there was no way she would be getting away, not with how fuzzy her head was becoming. “Alexander Pierce is alive.”

“Get the fuck out of there, Portia!” Bucky screamed into the comm.

“Rogers,” Portia called more firmly. Their time was up, and he needed to listen. “You can’t follow me, it’s the Soldier they want. You have to keep him away.”

She would die before she let Hydra turn Bucky into their puppet again.

“Portia, no,” Steve grunted, obviously still fighting off the Vanir soldiers.

“Keep him safe, Steve,” Portia ordered, pulling the comm out of her ear, and stomping on it.

“Your little warning isn’t going to keep him away,” Pierce mused, taking a sip of scotch.

“I know,” Portia agreed, finally sliding into the limo. “Shall we?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I love you all. xoxoxoxo


	20. Chapter Twenty - Vicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> There is brief torture in the chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> What doesn't kill me  
> Makes me vicious  
> I'm not gonna break, I can take  
> All that you can give, this is survival  
> Of the sickest  
> I am not afraid, bring the pain
> 
> [Vicious - Halestorm](https://youtu.be/HPAljo_ETtA)

  
The first thing she noticed when she came to, was her hands had been bound tightly behind her back. She flexed her fingers, trying to regain circulation as she wracked her brain for answers to where she was. The face of Alexander Pierce was pushed to the forefront of her thoughts. She remembered getting into a limo, but everything after that was hazy.

A sudden slap against her face forced her head up, her teeth snapped at the hand who dared touch her. The bright fluorescent lights instantly gave her a headache. She blinked a few times, forcing her eyes to observe her surroundings.

She was tied to a metal chair, in the middle of a small room. The walls were made of concrete, and there was a steel cart off to the side, along with a rubber hose attached to a small sink faucet. Her eyes fell blankly upon Alexander Pierce, refusing to show him any type of emotion. She knew why she was here.

“Oh good,” Pierce smiled. “You’re awake.”

Portia’s lips curled up into a snarl. She had to pretend for years to like the old alpha in front of her. She had to make it look like she followed his orders without question, how she loathed when he had looked at her with adoration. Now she could show him how she truly felt. She was going to strangle him with his own tie.

“Give me the Winter Soldier’s activation words.”

Portia tilted her head to the side, smirking. Did he really think it would be that easy? She didn’t see the blow coming until his fist had already made contact with her jaw. Her head snapped to the side from the force. She ran her tongue along her teeth, checking for damage. The old man knew how to hit.

“You’re going to have to hit me much harder than that, Pierce,” Portia voice was hoarse from dry mouth.

“Yes, I’m well aware how you like it.” The old alpha winkled his nose in disgust.

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” Portia smirked. “I’m surprised you don’t have a minion in here for this. Didn’t know you liked to get your hands dirty.”

“I don’t,” Pierce responded, moving to the steel door, knocking on it twice. “I found an old friend of yours who was more than willing to help us out.”

Portia frowned. She didn’t have any friends who worked for Hydra. Her eyes widened when the door opened, revealing a familiar face that hadn’t aged a day.

“Victor Creed,” she growled at the dark haired alpha. She pulled against her restraints when he grinned at her, showing his fangs. “Does Lehnsherr know you’re a Hydra puppet?”

The steel door closed behind him, his eyes appraising her as he walked closer. Portia continued to struggle against her bonds, watching as Creed deposited a duffle bag next to the steel cart. The things she was going to do to him when she was out of this chair.

“I’m a free agent now, Angel,” Creed responded, his voice still as deep and dark as she remembered. “I offer my services to anyone who can pay the right price.”

“You fucking cocksucker,” Portia spat, her face red with anger. “How can you do this to me?”

Victor laughed humourlessly, his claws extending as he reached out to stroke her cheek. Portia remained still, knowing very well how easily those claws could tear into her flesh. There was a time when she had begged for it.

“Think of it as payback, for breaking my heart all those years ago,” he growled.

“I didn’t know you had a heart to break,” she snarled back.

“Enough with the tearful reunion,” Pierce snapped impatiently. “Are you going to give me what I want?”

“Fuck you,” Portia hissed. “Fuck both of you.”

Pierce scowled at her before signalling Creed with his hands. The mutant chuckled darkly as he moved towards the sink, grabbing the rubber hose and a rag. Portia’s heart pounded her in chest when he stalked towards her, a sense of dread filled her.

Victor pushed her chair back onto two legs, easily holding it steady with one foot. His grin grew wider when he saw panic flash through her eyes.

“Sure you don’t want to sing for us, Angel?” He asked again.

“I always liked your bother better than you,” Portia taunted.

The rag he tossed onto her face smelled like oil and hot garbage. She would have gagged if it wasn’t for the sudden sound of running water, her whole body seized up in terror.

The water was freezing as it hit her face, running down her chest and soaking her hair. Her body shook against the assault, once again trying to break free. She held her breath for as long as she could, but her body had reached its ‘break point’, the need for air won. Lungs automatically inhaled, only to draw in water. It burned.

Portia coughed up the water when the rag was suddenly removed from her face, her chair back on all four legs. Her inhales were ragged as she continued to cough, vomiting alcohol and bile from the force of her body’s heaves. She closed her eyes inhaling twice deeply, before her head snapped up. Her cold eyes met Pierce’s dead on.

“I can hold my breath much longer than that,” she panted. “You might as well kill me now, because I will NEVER give you back the Soldier.”

Pierce stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, unperturbed when she spat blood at his feet.

“You’re in love with him.” It wasn’t a question.

Portia scoffed.

“Love is a chemical reaction, a weakness.” She glanced at Victor, smirking at the haughty look he gave her. “Love is for children.”

“Then why not give me the words?”

“You fucked me over Pierce,” she spoke as if it were obvious. “Tried to kill me.” She pulled against her restrains, making Pierce flinch. “The fact that you only sent 20 men was a little insulting.” She gave him a bloody, toothy smile. “But most of all, the reason I won’t give you the Winter Soldier, is because I just don’t fucking like you.”

“We tried to have you put down, because you were sabotaging our missions,” Pierce snapped, pacing in front of her. “How long had you been doing that?”

“From the beginning.” She gave Pierce a sly grin. “Your soldier, became my soldier, the very first night we met.”

“You stupid little whore.” Pierce backhanded her across the face. Portia rolled her jaw, snarling at the older alpha. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Decades of research and innovation have been destroyed because of you, and for what?”

“For the safety and continued survival of mankind,” Portia answered with a straight face. “You want to take away their freedom. Whether it’s willingly or by force, I won’t allow you to take away their free will.”

“But that’s the point.” Pierce shook his hands as he began to preach his lies. “Mankind won’t survive if they continue to make their own choices. They need to be told what to do.”  
  
Portia sighed, rolling her eyes. Arguing with a radical was like arguing with a brick wall. No amount of reasoning would make them see differently.

“This is going to take a while,” Victor smiled. “Good, I’d hate to think you’d scream for me already.”

“You don’t have enough cock to make me scream,” Portia bit back, glaring at the mutant.

Pierce looked at his watch, making a sound of displeasure. “I have a flight to London I need to catch.” He looked towards Victor. “Call me when she’s ready to talk.”

“Bye Alexander,” Portia mocked in a sickly sweet voice. “I hope you die in a fiery plane crash.”

Victor threw the soaked rag over her face once again, her angry screams drowning out the slam of the steel door. The water didn’t run over her face near as long as previous, but her lungs still burned.  
Victor pulled the rag from her face, slapping her back to help her body expel the water.

“You okay, Angel?” He asked concerned. “The old bastard wouldn’t leave.” He pulled out a knife, cutting through the thick rope at her wrists and ankles.

“My grandmother can waterboard harder than that,” Portia snarked when she could finally breathe again. Standing up from the chair, she rubbed her wrists while turning towards Victor. “It’s good to see you again, Tiger.”

He pulled out a big, fluffy towel from the duffel bag, holding it open for her. Moving swiftly towards him, Portia allowed him to wrap her up in the towel and his arms.

“I’m happy to see you too,” he confessed, using the end of the towel to wipe away her ruined makeup. He raised an eyebrow when the marks Bucky and Steve left on her became visible. Portia blushed but didn’t comment.

“How’s Kelly?” Portia asked pulling away from Victor but keeping the towel.

“Pregnant,” Victor muttered as he pulled out a tank top and a pair of jeans for her.

“No way!” Portia screeched, moving to hug Victor once again. “I’m going to be an aunty!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Victor grinned holding her clothes out for her to take.

“Of course I’ll be an aunty,” Portia insisted. “Kelly loves me like a sister.”

“I’m sure she does,” Victor appeased. “You might want to scream again. Don’t want them to get suspicious.”

Portia let out a shrill scream as she removed the ruined dress from her body. She laughed when Victor averted his gaze. Drying herself quickly with the towel, she then redressed with the clothes Victor had brought her.

“Where are we?” She asked, patting her wet braids with the towel.

“Middle of nowhere, New Jersey,” Creed grunted, moving back to the metal cart in the corner of the room. “They wouldn’t let me in with guns, so all we’ve got are these.”

Portia moved beside him, admiring the selection of knives and other sharp pointy things he had brought with him.

“These will do.” Portia threw the towel on the floor, and took as many knives as she could carry.  
She stashed them in her bra, pockets, and even in the braids of her hair. “Do we know how many Hydra agents are here?”

Victor shook his head as he took the remaining knives, placing them in the pockets of his trench coat. “Best guess is under thirty.”

Portia nodded. She could work with that.

“Any word on the Avengers?” She asked casually.

“Worried about your mates?” Victor grinned, already knowing the truth.

Portia huffed, giving Creed an unimpressed look.

“They’re fine,” Victor laughed. “Last I heard, they’d sent your fiancé’s soldiers packing.” He handed her a pair of flats.

“Rogers and Barnes are not my mates, and that asshole is definitely not my fiancé,” Portia growled, removing her Louboutin’s and handing them to Victor. “Do not lose those.”

Victor rolled his eyes, placing the designer stilettos carefully into his duffel bag. He knew how crazy she got when it came to shoes. He tossed the bag over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Portia in silent question.

“Alpha’s first.” Portia mock bowed, pointing towards the door.

Creed muttered under his breath as he stalked towards the door, flinging it open. He had his claws buried in two Hydra agents’ throats before Portia could even step out of the room. She watched with a satisfied smile as the agents slumped to the floor.

She looked to her right and to her left, they were in the middle of a long hallway, that was eerily quiet. The lights flickered, making her feel like she was the star of her own horror movie.

“This way,” the mutant grunted, shaking the blood from his claws.

Portia followed Victor through the maze of hallways and doors, helping him take out any of the Hydra agents that were unlucky enough to cross their path. She stopped behind the burly alpha when they reached their destination. He look around the corner discreetly, before moving aside and motioning Portia to do the same.

With her back against the wall, Portia slowly peaked around the corner. It was a large open room, filled with computer stations. There was a large five foot tall server in the centre of the room. Portia did a quick head count, spying nine Hydra agents in total. Four at computer stations, three walking around with clipboards and two guards with high powered rifles surveilling the room. All betas.

A bubble of laughter rose up in her chest, she bit down on her knuckles to keep it in. Instead of bringing her to the missing omegas, he had brought her to a base where she could access their intel. Pierce was a fucking idiot.

She glanced around the corner again, before turning back to Creed.

“I bet I can kill them all without setting off a distress beacon,” Portia boasted.

Victor glanced around the corner quickly, contemplating her offer.

“What’re the stakes?”

“The usual.” Portia grinned.

Creed rolled his eyes. “Loser owes a favour to the winner?”

“Yup.” She pulled three knives out of her bra, holding two in-between the knuckles of her right hand, and the other in her left.

The alpha sucked on his bottom lip as he appraised her. Even in her now mortal body, she still exuded a confidence that only came from years of experience. There was no doubt that she could take them all out, but could she do it without alerting the rest of Hydra?

“There’s no way you can do it before they send for help,” Creed finally decided.

“Watch and learn from the master.”

Inhaling a deep breath, Portia psyched herself up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Creed was shocked when she let out a blood curdling scream.

“Please help me,” she panted, running around the corner towards the closest guard. “He’s trying to kill me.”

He lifted is gun, but didn’t aim it at her, unsure if she was a threat. The rest of the betas in the room, turned their attention towards her, watching as she pulled the guard towards her, slicing his neck from ear to ear. She threw the knives in her right hand, hitting two betas who were sitting at computer terminals. Her hand was now free to take the dead man’s sidearm. Shots were fired in her direction, she quickly dove behind a desk, burying her remaining knife into an agent who had tried to run.

Five left. She moved quickly to the end of the desk, standing up and shooting four agents in the head. She ducked again when the remaining guard shot at her, narrowly missing her shoulder. She slowly peaked her head around the desk when the shots abruptly stopped. A knife was imbedded in the last guards head.

“Hey,” Portia stood up, glaring at Victor. “I had that under control.” She placed her hands on her hips. “You cheated, and I’m counting this as a win.” She moved towards a working terminal, confirming that no distress beacon had been activated.

“You know you don’t have to keep making bets with me, right?” Victor moved towards her. “I’ll always be there to help you out when you need it.” The look on his face told Portia he was serious.

“Yes,” Portia huffed, giving him a tight smile as she continued to search through the computer. “But I can’t lord that over you, can I?”

Victor laughed.

“Flash drive?” She held out her hand expectantly.

She inserted the small memory stick into the USB port, quickly uploading all the encrypted files she could find. Hopefully there would be information on where they had been keeping the omegas, and any other prisoners they might have.

A shrill whistling suddenly filled the room.

“What the hell is that noise?” Portia snapped.

“Looks like we’ve got incoming,” Creed responded, his claws tapping away at another station.

Portia glanced over, seeing that Creed had brought up a visual of the incoming aircraft. It was a Quinjet. An Avenger’s Quinjet. Cursing loudly, Portia moved to the next station over, dialling into the Quinjet’s video feed.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Portia purred when Nat’s surprised face popped up on her screen. “Handsome,” she nodded to Clint, who looked equally shocked.

“Steve,” they both called out, keeping their eyes on her.

Portia grinned when Steve came into view. The smile fell instantly when she saw who was standing behind the blond alpha.

“I told you to keep him away from Hydra, so you fucking deliver him instead?!” She asked disdainfully.

Steve glanced over his shoulder where Bucky was standing, then shrugged.

“You told me to keep him safe. With me is the safest place.”

“Don’t get cute with me, smart ass,” Portia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. They were both lucky that she and Victor had already neutralized the base. She didn’t feel so anxious that Bucky had come on their little ‘rescue mission.’ But she was going to have a long talk, with both alphas, when they got back to the tower. Neither of them were good at following orders.

“What’s going on?” Bucky inquired, upset that he seemed to be the only one concerned about Portia’s wellbeing. “Are you safe?”

“Of course I’m safe, Barnes.” Portia waved off his concern. “I’m not the kind of Princess who gets kidnapped by accident.”

“You knew Pierce was coming for you?” Natasha asked incredulously.

“I had no idea who was coming,” Portia answered honestly. “But I knew that Hydra was still lurking within the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. Finding out Pierce is still alive, was just a bonus.”

“You intentionally put yourself in danger, on a hunch?” Steve was giving his patented ‘Captain America does not approve’ look.

“Not a hunch, Rogers.” She pressed her fingers to her temple in irritation. The alpha was giving her a headache. “We do have a rat problem, I just don’t know who the culprit is, yet.” She spread her arms, and twirled around, feeling slightly nauseous after. “But Pierce brought me to the exact place I needed to go. We’re almost done uploading the data, we’ll meet you outside shortly.”

“We?” Bucky pushed his way further into the cockpit, narrowing his eyes as he leaned in closer to the screen. “Who’s with you?”

Victor stepped into view, grinning like the sadistic asshole Portia knew him to be. She sighed heavily, knowing Bucky was going to lose his shit on her.

“Creed?” He questioned through gritted teeth. “You trusted a wanted terrorist and murderer, over me?”

Portia could see the hurt hidden beneath his fury filled, cobalt eyes. She fucked up, but she wasn’t about to apologize. Creed was the best and only candidate for this mission. They wouldn’t understand.

“That’s rich coming from you, Winter Soldier,” Creed shot back, earning a low growl from both Bucky and Steve. “And I prefer the term mercenary. Terrorist and murderer sound so uninspired.”

“Can we not do this now?” Portia snapped, throwing her arms up in the air. “I’m trying to extract sensitive information that could help us destroy Hydra, and you’re arguing over semantics.” She smacked Victor upside the head, before pointing towards another computer station. “Go stand over there.”

The feral alpha cursed at her, but moved away from her terminal as requested. Rubbing her temples vigorously, Portia let out a low growl of her own. Alphas were so fucking infuriating.

“Look, I know you’re all angry with me, and I promise I’ll explain everything.” Portia leaned back towards the other station, seeing that the uploading was almost complete. “This place is coming down once we’re done, so land the jet a quarter mile west of here.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “We’re coming in to get you.”

Portia counted to ten silently in her head. Everyone was intent on pushing her buttons today. Was it ‘annoy your favourite Asgardian’ day?

“Do not make me pull rank on you, Rogers,” Portia gritted out. She pretended to hate the idea, but in reality, nothing would make her happier at this moment.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You can’t do that?”

Portia snorted at the uncertainty in his voice.

“Uh, yeah she can, Cap,” Clint interjected. All three alphas in the cockpit gave him a hard look. With a sheepish look he continued. “According to the Æsir accord, when a high ranking Asgardian is on Midgard, their title and rank is integrated into our system.”

“Thank you, Professor Barton,” Portia praised. She pointed at herself, “General,” then pointed at Steve, “Captain.” She quirked an eyebrow, daring him to say otherwise. She smiled smugly at the death glare she received. “I’ll meet you outside in twenty.” She turned off the feed before anything else could be said.

“You’re going to get spanked so hard for that one.” Victor rubbed his chin in contemplation, winking when he caught her eye.

“Fuck, I hope so,” she sighed longingly.

A soft bell chimed, letting her know that the upload was compete. She pulled the flash drive out, placing it into her front pocket. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, encouraging her body to fight just a little longer. Creed was giving her a strange look when she opened her eyes, but said nothing.

Victor lead her out of the building, glancing behind his shoulder once in a while to check on her. He could tell something was off, but knew better than to ask. When the were a safe distance away, he pulled a grenade from his trench coat, tossing it up in the air.

“Ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Portia hummed, turning back towards the stone building.

Creed pulled the pin, hurling the small explosive as far as he could. Portia lifted her arm, feeling the familiar tingle of magic flow through body. She directed the energy towards the device, amplifying the explosion to ensure nothing but rubble would remain.

She was suddenly encased in darkness, falling flat on her back and losing complete control of her senses for a time. She felt pressure on her shoulders, someone was shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open, frowning at Victor’s panicked face. He was speaking to her, but the loud ringing in her ears made it impossible to interpret. Her head was pounding and she was certain that she would be vomiting, if there had been something in her stomach.

“I’m okay,” she mumbled when the ringing died down.

“The fuck you are,” Victor growled. “What the hell is going on with you?” He helped her up into a sitting position, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Portia scrubbed her face with her hands. What the hell was going on with her? Dizzy spell, headaches, exhaustion, her skin was a sickly pale.

“I think I’m dying,” she whispered, her eyes focused on the destruction she had caused.

Victor stopped fussing, his head snapping up to look at her.

“I don’t think they know how to stop it either.”

Victor gently bumped his head against hers, a comforting gesture. Portia blinked back the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Saying it out loud made it real. Without her x-gene, her body was dying. But now was not the time to lament. She had a job to do, and she was going to continue until her final breath.

“Carry me?” Portia asked hopefully.

Creed narrowed his eyes at her playfully. He squeezed her hand once, before turning on his heels so she could wrap her hands around his neck. Once she was pressed up against his back, Creed placed one hand under each of her thighs, lifting her easily as he stood. He set a quick pace, heading west, where Portia had told the Avengers to land.

“They’re going to be pissed when they see me holding you.”

Portia could hear the smirk in his tone. Victor loved to agitate other alphas. It was one thing they had in common.

“Play nice,” she mumbled against the back of his neck, inhaling his scent.

“Do they know?” He asked seriously, tightening his hold on her when she began to squirm.

“No,” she answered, suppressing a yawn. “Stark hasn’t even fessed up to me yet.” She nuzzled against Victor’s back, knowing that her alphas would be upset that she was covered in his scent, but too weary to care. “But I can see it in his eyes, he’s running out of ideas.”

The large alpha stopped suddenly. Portia perked her head up, looking for a reason for his abrupt halt.

“What do you want, Porsh?”

She was confused by his question.

“If death is imminent, how do you want to spend your remaining time?” He clarified when she didn’t answer him. “We can disappear if that’s what you want, or I can keep walking forward.”

Oh. She’d never thought about that. As an immortal, there was always an infinite timeline to achieve her own desires. Time was now finite, and Creed had the wherewithal to ask what she wanted. She had no doubt that whatever desire she could concocted up in her head, Creed would be able to deliver.

She knew exactly what she wanted.

“I’m a warrior.” Portia’s voice was raw with emotion. She wiped the tears from her eyes angrily. When did she start crying? “Live by the sword, die by the sword. Keep walking, Tiger.”

Victor did so.

“You call me if that changes,” he grunted.

Portia laid her cheek against his back, smiling sadly. She wouldn’t change her mind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting - been having some issues with my new bladder, and it’s been taking up a lot of my time.
> 
> Thank you for your support, kind words and understanding.
> 
> Love you all. 
> 
> xoxoxoxoxo


	21. Chapter Twenty-one - Blood Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not bow down  
> I’ll rise through the sun  
> I’m transcending  
> I am claiming my throne  
> We are immortal  
> We rise from the wraith  
> We are eternal  
> You are my blood legion  
> [~Blood Legion - In this Moment~](https://youtu.be/TibaJH5HqMQ)

“Let me down,” Portia mumbled when the trees began to thin out, the Avenger’s Quinjet coming into view. 

Creed stopped, holding onto the top of her hands as she slid down his back. He turned to face her, making sure she was steady on her feet before letting go. He brushed a stray white strand from her face, silently assessing her. 

“I’ll be okay.” Portia answered Victor’s question before he could ask it. She smiled softly up at him, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn. “You should take off before someone tries to arrest you.” 

Creed took a step forward, crowding the small Asgardian. He placed his forehead against her’s, gazing into her sleepy, silver eyes. “You’re sure this is what you want?” He would take her away from this life in an instant. She had already sacrificed so much for the sake of humanity, too much in his opinion. The selfless omega had fought in wars, prevented assassinations, stopped numerous alien invasions, and the frail humans weren’t even aware of her existence. There were no monuments built in her honour, no Smithsonian exhibit dedicated to telling her story. There was nothing, and it didn’t bother her. The humans didn’t deserve the goddess, she was too good for them. He yearned to hide her away from the world. All she needed to do was ask. 

Portia thought about Victor’s offer again. She was so fucking tired. Would it be so bad if she took a little break? Just some time to herself, free from the world’s troubles. She glanced over the large mutant’s shoulder, seeing the Quinjet ramp had opened. Her heart skipped when she saw Steve and Bucky running towards them. Odin, they were both so damn beautiful. Nausea rolled through her stomach when she thought of leaving them behind. 

“Yeah,” she sighed. She couldn’t leave the alphas, and she couldn’t turn her back on Midgard. “I’m sure.” 

Victor observed her for another moment, wondering if he should argue. They had fought many times over her unrelenting dedication to protecting earth. He didn’t understand why she continued to save them, when she got no recognition for it. _Not all recompense is monetary,_ she would say to him. Whatever the fuck that meant. He let out a small huff of resignation, muttering under his breath while digging through his bag. Nothing he could say would change her mind. Pulling out her Louboutins, he roughly shoved them into her hands.  

She grinned up at him. Of course he would remember something so trivial. There was a sweet man hidden underneath his rough exterior, and she was one of the lucky few who got to see it. Closing her eyes, she hummed happily when he kissed her forehead. Portia kissed his cheek in return.  

“See you around, Angel,” Victor growled. He gently bumped his head against hers one last time, before taking off into the trees. 

“You take care of my Kelly Bean!” Portia yelled into the darkness, knowing he was still within earshot. 

She slumped against a nearby tree, too tired to start trekking towards the Quinjet. She hoped one of her alphas would offer to carry her instead.  Steve was the first to reach her, his hands immediately running along her body, searching for damage. Portia’s legs shook when his scent hit her. Anger, worry, relief, joy. It was a heady combination, and it made her head spin. Once he was sure she was alright, he pulled her body flush against his. 

“Where did he go?” He demanded, his dark gaze searching through the thick grove of trees. 

“I wasn’t going to let you bring him in, Rogers.” Portia poked his chest. She had, and always would, turn a blind eye to Victor’s criminal activity. That probably made her a hypocrite, but she never claimed to be a saint. 

When Bucky’s scent hit her, her legs became so unsteady she almost fell down. Odin, when her alphas were worked up, their combined scent was fucking intoxicating. Bucky must have noticed her trembling legs, because in the next moment, she had been swept up into his arms. Portia smiled as he nuzzled his face into her neck. Chivalry, thy name is Barnes. 

“Why is your hair wet?” He muttered against her soft skin. His nose running down the column of her throat. 

Portia nudged Bucky’s head up so she could place a soft kiss on his lips. The alpha melted into the kiss, his body relaxing further when her fingers combed through his long hair. He nipped her bottom lip when she pulled away, making her laugh when he growled playfully. She then turned her head to Steve, tapping her lips twice. The Captain’s lip twitched into a half smile as he leaned down to comply with her request. His lips were rougher than Bucky’s, but just as addictive. She would never tire of kissing these two alphas. 

“Vic and I had to put on a little show for Pierce, before he left,” Portia finally answered when Steve’s lips left hers. 

Bucky’s hold on her tightened. “You let Creed torture you?” Steve sucked in a breath, his posture stiff as he waited for Portia’s response. 

“Torture is a strong word,” Portia disputed, eyeing Steve warily. She didn’t need the alphas to be any more angry with the mutant than they already were. She had a feeling they would need his help again. “It was more like enthusiastic interrogation.” She placed a comforting hand on Steve’s cheek, when he began to growl. “I’m a tough girl. I can take anything that old mutant can throw at me.” 

“I still don’t like him around you,” Bucky grumbled, walking swiftly towards the Quinjet, Steve nodding by his side. Portia rolled her eyes. 

“His omega is pregnant,” She blurted out, hoping the information would calm both soldiers down. Alphas were territorial by nature. There was very little that could draw them away from their pregnant mate. Loyalty to their bonded was practically encoded into their DNA. 

Portia frowned when she saw Steve stumble slightly. 

“You okay there, Punk?” Bucky laughed. 

“Fine,” Steve muttered, his face flushing red. 

“Stevie’s always been clumsy,” Bucky told her, giving Steve an affectionate smile. “Not even Erskine's serum could fix that.” 

Portia glanced towards Steve, who was actively avoiding eye contact with her. Clumsy or not, she didn’t think that had anything to do with why he stumbled. It was because she mentioned a pregnant omega. She tucked the information away, now was not the time to open that can of worms. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Fury, so nice to see you in the flesh,” Portia drawled, when said alpha entered the conference room.  

As soon as they landed back at the Tower, Portia had demanded all the Avengers meet with her. However, she refused to talk about what happened until Fury agreed to come, in person. She couldn’t risk any further information leaking to Hydra. 

“You refused debriefing,” Fury growled angrily. “So here I am. Talk.” 

“You’ve got more foxes in your hen house, Farmer Nick.” Tony tried to keep his tone light, but Portia could see the anger bubbling deep inside the beta. It was nice to know the billionaire felt just as protective about her, as she did of him. “And you forced our sweet Princess to walk amongst the peasants.” 

“Zip it, Stark,” Portia rebuked. She wasn’t necessarily upset that she had to ‘walk amongst the peasants’ so to speak. She was more angry that Fury had kept the knowledge about the Hydra mole to himself. The Asgardian leaned back in her chair, portraying a sense of ease. The tension in the room was thick. Everyone was angry how the mission turned out. “Alexander Pierce is alive and Hydra is thriving.” Fury stiffened when she mentioned Pierce’s name. “And someone is leaking your information to them.” 

“And you think the leak is coming from one of my people?” Fury questioned, taking the seat across from her. 

Portia scoffed. “Don’t play coy with me Fury. I know it was someone from S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“How?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky barked from beside her. “She was just drugged and kidnapped, and your questioning her credibility?” 

“I need proof, so I can go after the assholes who did this,” Fury responded, not flinching from Bucky’s outburst. “Her credibility isn’t in question here.” 

Portia pulled out the flash drive from her pocket, placing it between her and Fury. “Four days ago, I was contacted by a well connected mercenary, Victor Creed.” She rolled her eyes when Bucky snorted. “He keeps me informed on certain criminal activity. Activity he suspects Hydra to be involved in.” 

“I’m supposed to believe the word of a wanted terrorist?” The director didn’t look pleased. 

Portia ignored Fury’s question, producing a file folder from her lap, sliding it towards him. “Four days ago, this showed up on the dark web.” 

Fury opened the folder, flipping through the pages inside. His eye narrowed a fraction, but otherwise his face remained passive. With a sigh, he threw the folder back on the table, leaving it open for everyone to see what was inside. Steve rolled his jaw, while Bucky clenched his fist. Portia had showed them the file before they left for the conference room, both alphas were furious. 

“You started a personnel file on her?” Tony asked, snatching the folder. “This has everything!” His voice rising in anger. “Her parentage, abilities, even her fucking true designation.” He threw the file back down, glaring at Fury. “It’s like you were purposely dangling her in front of Hydra.” 

“That’s exactly what you were doing, wasn’t it?” Portia agreed with Tony. S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to entice Hydra out of hiding, and she was the perfect bait. 

“It was not our intension to put you in danger,” Fury finally admitted after a moment of tense silence. 

“What?!” Steve shouted, standing abruptly. He placed his hands on the table, his intimidating posture aimed entirely at the S.H.I.E.L.D director. “You wanted her information out there for Hydra to see?” 

The menacing tone in Steve’s voice should not have turned her on as much as it did. She shifted in her chair, rubbing her thighs together, watching the two top alphas in the room stare each other down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bucky give her a knowing smirk. He got off on Steve’s dominance just as much as she did. 

“Like I said,” Fury spoke through gritted teeth. “It was not our intention to put her in any danger. We had agents all over the building, but it seems like Hydra was aware of that as well.” 

“Hydra is always one step ahead of you,” Portia chastised with a shake of her finger. “It’s a damn good thing I’m always five steps ahead of you all.” 

Fury turned his apathetic eye to Portia. “You knew Hydra was going to take you and didn’t say anything? Why?” 

“I wanted to see just how deep the Hydra waters run.” Portia shrugged. “I had a way in, and a way out. It would have been foolish to pass up the opportunity.” Portia gave Fury a hard look. “And it also proved that you can be trusted, in spite of the poor decisions you continually make.” 

Bucky and Steve snapped their heads to her. “What do you mean? He might as well have dumped you on Hydra’s doorstep.” Bucky growled. 

“The Director here knew he had a mole,” Portia explained. “He did what was necessary to try and flush them out.” Her lip quirked. “I would have done the same thing.” 

“We have a bigger problem than Hydra,” Loki cut in. Portia narrowed her eyes, but motioned for her father to continue. “The Vanir have broken their treaty with Asgard. By attacking Midgard, they have essentially declared war.” 

“And the UN is trying to shove these Sokovia accords down our throats again,” Natasha added. “They think they will gain control of all the chaos if they could put a tight leash around us.” 

“The Sokovia accords are bullshit,” Portia snarled. She had read about the proposal the UN had tried to put forward. They wanted to have control over any individual they deemed to have ‘enhanced capabilities’. “No one signs those damn papers, got it?” The Avengers nodded the heads in understanding.  

“Our lawyers can keep the Accords tied up in court for years,” Tony added. “It won’t be _our_ problem for a _very_ long time.” 

“Good,” Portia nodded. “Now onto the god of being-a-pain-in-my-ass.” 

“I shall return to Asgard posthaste,” Thor’s booming voice echoed through the room. “The All-Father must be made aware of Freyr’s treason.” 

“What is the All-Father going to do?” Portia scoffed. “You think he will send an army to protect Midgard? We both know he won’t.” She shook her head solemnly. “We’re on our own for this. I can summon the Blood Legions here if Freyr tries to attack again.” 

Both Loki and Thor looked at her with a mixture of shock and awe. Portia raised an eyebrow in silent question.  

“You are still in contact with the valkyrie?” Thor hesitated to ask. 

“Of course! I would never abandon my warriors.” Portia was offended by the very idea. “Brünhilde keeps me informed, and they do not move without my command.” She tilted her head to the side in contemplation. “Didn’t you ever wonder why it took days to get a reply when you summoned them?” 

“We thought it was their way of punishing us for what happened to you,” Loki answered astonished. “They knew you were alive this whole time, and didn’t speak one word of it.” 

“The Blood Legions know the meaning of loyalty.” Thor winced at her harsh remark.  

Bucky leaned towards Portia, a twinkle in his eye. “Brünhilde? Is that the one, you know…” he trailed off, wagging his eyebrows. 

“Moscow?” Portia grinned. “That’s her.” 

“Okay, I really need to know what happened in Moscow,” Tony butted in. 

Portia laughed. “That’s classified, Stark.” 

“So what is our next move?” Shuri asked, typing rapidly on her laptop. “There is no record of anyone accessing your restricted files. Someone obviously got in, but didn’t leave a trace.” 

“We continue to operate as normal,” Portia answered. She pointed towards the flash drive that had remained untouched. “I extracted as much information as I could from the Hydra servers. We will continue to feed Hydra both true and false information, until we find the mole and destroy their trafficking ring.” 

“I don’t believe you get to make that call,” Fury’s voice thick with condescension. 

“Actually, I do,” Portia spat back, standing up next to Steve, who hadn’t moved an inch. “The moment you let my information get out on the dark web, you made it my problem.” She gave Fury a pointed look. “And I will clean up your fucking mess, with or without your help.” She put her hand on top of the flash drive, pushing it away from Fury, towards Shuri. “Call me when you’ve unencrypted those files.” 

With her head held high, she walked towards the emergency exit, both her alphas close on her heel. The door slammed dramatically behind them. Bucky immediately grabbed Portia’s hand, dragging her down the stairs towards their apartment. 

“Eager to get me alone?” Portia teased, turning her head to smirk at Steve, whose body was millimetres behind hers. 

“We need to talk, Sweetheart.”  

Portia frowned at the serious look on his face, debating if she should stomp her feet like a child. She didn’t want to talk anymore. All she really wanted to do was sleep for the next 2-3 weeks.  

When they arrived home, she was surprised when they continued to push/pull her towards their bedroom. She remained quiet however, as she was one step closer to goal. Sweet, sweet sleep. The alphas stopped her in the middle of the bedroom. Bucky turned, standing in front of her, while Steve placed his hands on her hips behind her. They both started to remove her clothes in tandem, their hands tracing along her bare flesh as they went. 

“I didn’t know talking required nudity,” Portia joked, eyeing Bucky’s chest as he quickly removed his clothes. She was exhausted, but was always game for sex. 

Steve placed a kiss at the base of her neck, urging both her and Bucky towards the bed. “It doesn’t.” He watched the other alpha lay their omega gently down on the bed, climbing in with her. “But you smell like that _fiend_ , and it’s unacceptable.” 

Portia rolled her eyes, but allowed Bucky’s hands to glide along her smooth body, his face nuzzling against her. She frowned when Steve made no attempt to remove his own clothing. He stood silently at the edge of the bed, watching both his lovers intently. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you had a different plan?” Steve’s first question wasn’t a surprise to her at all. 

“There was no way in Hel either of you would have let me go through with my plan.” Portia pushed Bucky’s hand away when he pinched her nipple. 

“That’s not true.” Steve crossed his arms defensively. 

Portia tilted her head, giving the blond alpha a cruel smile. “You would have let me go, knowing another alpha was going to put his hands on me.” The uncomfortable look on Steve’s face spurred her on. “Knowing I was going to let Creed suffocate me, beat me, cut me until I was scream-.” 

“Enough,” Steve roared, his eyes flashing red. The thought of either of his mates suffering, was enough to drive him mad. The fact that his omega intentionally let herself be hurt was killing him. 

Neither Portia or Bucky flinched from Steve’s outburst, both fully aware of how the alpha would react to her goading. The poor guy wore his emotions on his sleeve, and Portia had no problem taking advantage of it. 

The Asgardian gave him a smug look. “See, the thought of it makes you squirm.” She yelped when Bucky bit down on her shoulder, silently reprimanding her. She smacked his shoulder in retaliation. “You couldn’t handle the knowledge of what needed to be done. So I spared you from needless worry.” 

“Spared me from worry?” Steve parroted, his mouth dropping at her audacity. “I was losing my mind the moment those soldiers from Vana-whatever invaded.” His voice grew louder with each word from his lips. “We were fucking terrified that we would never see you again.” How could she not understand how upset they were? 

“Vanaheimr,” Portia correct absently, twirling a piece of Bucky’s soft hair around her fingers. She refused to react to Steve’s wild emotions. He was such a drama queen sometimes. She was back in one piece, with vital information. What more did he want from her? “How did you track us down anyway?” 

“Loki.” Bucky answered, pulling up Portia’s thigh to rest across his stomach. His hands lightly traced circles along the curve of her ass, while he buried his face into her hair. Her cherry blossom scent calmed his inner alpha. She was here with him and Steve, back at the Tower, safe. “He ‘enthusiastically interrogated’ one of their soldiers.” 

“Really?” Her eyes widened in surprise. Who knew her old man still had it in him, or that he even cared enough to find her. 

Steve’s shoulders sagged, realizing that his omega would not be compelled to feel any remorse for her actions. She was so damn headstrong, she couldn’t see the collateral damage building around her. 

“Yes, when you said Pierce was still alive, we knew we had to find you.” Steve’s eyes narrowed at the goddess. “We were still blissfully unaware that you had purposely signed up to be a pincushion.” Portia’s steady gaze did not waver from his. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel guilty. Steve scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. “How far were you willing to go, to keep up the façade?” 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Steve’s face soured at her snideness. She glanced away before answering him. “I was fully prepared to bleed.” Both alphas snarled at her admission.  

Bucky’s fingers dug into her hip possessively. “You can’t keep going off on your own like this.” The ex-assassin struggled to keep his anger in check while he spoke. He knew Portia didn’t react well to any strong emotion. “We need to have trust between the three of us, and we can’t build that trust if we don’t communicate.” 

Portia bit her tongue to withhold her retort. Bucky was right, they couldn’t have healthy relationship without good communication. After a moment of consideration, she finally relented. “I promise, the next time I deviate from the script, I will tell someone.” She glanced up to Steve, wondering if that would be enough for him. 

“You’ll tell me or Bucky.” Steve demanded. “Or one of the Avengers, if we’re unavailable.” 

Damn. Steve was catching onto her purposely vague promises. “Yes,” she sighed. “I’ll tell you or one of the Avengers.” 

“I can’t wait to see how you’ll loophole your way out of that promise,” Steve muttered, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.  

“I’m sure it won’t be a long wait,” Bucky agreed with a smirk. 

Portia held back a laugh. They weren’t wrong, but she wasn’t about to confirm it for them. “Are you done scolding me now?” Portia asked Steve. “Because I could really use an orgasm or three.” Steve’s lip twitched, while Bucky laughed heartily.  

Schooling his features back to neutral, Steve questioned, “do you think you deserve a reward, sweetheart?” 

Portia grinned. “Oh, absolutely.” She squirmed out of Bucky’s hold, rising up on her knees at the edge of the bed. She grabbed onto her alpha’s crossed arms, pushing them to his sides, so she could run her hands up his strong chest. “I stole a lot of crucial information today, I’ll have you know.” 

“Did you now?” Steve lifted his arms, making it easier for Portia to remove his compression shirt.

Portia hummed appreciatively, tilting her head to the side as she admired Steve’s perfectly sculpted chest. “Yup, even kill a bunch of Hydra assholes too.” She wrapped her arms around the alpha’s neck, making his knees hit the bed as she pulled him towards her. 

“I also recall you ‘pulling rank’ on your alpha.” He finally allowed himself to touch her, placing one hand on her hip, and the other on her ribs. His thumb slowly trailed along the underside of her breast, his omega shivered with anticipation. 

“I only do that when he’s being a knothead.” She placed a kiss on his sternum, running her tongue up the length of his chest, before nipping at his throat. “He didn’t listen to me when I asked him to keep _my_ Soldier safe.” She bit down on his neck harder, letting him know she was still angry with him.  

Steve pushed Portia back, fingers grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “Keeping you and Buck safe, will always be my top priority.” Portia’s breath hitched from the intensity in his bright blue eyes. “I never want to put either of you in danger. Not even if it meant extracting vital information from Hydra. You’re both too important to me.” 

Portia dropped her gaze, guilt gnawing at her heart. Steve was too good for her. He deserved an omega who would listen to him. Someone who wouldn’t run head first into danger, or constantly laugh in death’s face. Someone who didn’t believe love was a weakness.  

Her muscles twitched when Bucky slid his hands around her chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Our enemies won’t stand a chance, if the three of us work together, doll.” The confidence in the alpha’s voice was so compelling, Portia almost believed him.  

She lifted her gaze back up to meet Steve’s. “Are you with us, sweetheart?” 

She knew the answer he was looking for, but couldn’t bring herself to say the words. How could she say them, when she knew it wasn’t true? She was dying. Then end of the line was quickly coming for her, and she would be damned if she brought Bucky and Steve along for the ride. Biting back the guilt she gave the alpha a sultry smile, pulling him down for a kiss. 

* * *

  

She woke from a dreamless sleep to soft fingers tracing along the faded lines carved into her back. This, in combination with pleasant ache still lingering between her thighs, made her purr in contentment. She opened her eyes, smiling softly when she saw Bucky watching her with adoration. The butterflies in her stomach always fluttered rapidly when he gave her _that_ look. 

“Is this a tattoo, Sweetheart?” Steve asked from behind her, his fingers still dancing along her soft flesh. 

Portia tensed at his question. Though she allowed for them to be touched, the markings on her back were something she never talked about. She watched Bucky give Steve a look, silently telling him to drop it. Steve’s fingers instantly stopped moving.  

“No.” Portia sighed. “No, it’s okay Bucky.” She rolled onto her stomach, so both alphas could see them better. Bucky had asked her something similar long ago, but she quickly changed the topic, unwilling to answer him. “It’s not a tattoo. It’s a scar, to remind me how cruel the All-Father really is.” 

“Odin did this to you?” Bucky raised his flesh hand to lightly trace the faint lines next to her hip bone. Steve’s fingers resumed their path on her opposite shoulder. 

“When children of the royal line become of age, the All-Father grants them one request.” Portia rolled her head to the side, resting her cheek on her forearms. Silver eyes met Cerulean Blue as she continued to tell her story. She needed Steve to understand why she had such a hard time trusting alphas. Especially ones in positions of power. “Thor requested an unstoppable weapon, and was granted Mjölnir. Loki requested magical knowledge, and it was given to him.” 

Portia clenched her fists in anger, her eyes filling with tears as she thought back to the day she stood before the All-Father. She was so foolish to think he had ever cared for her. 

“And what did you ask for?” Steve’s voice coaxed her from her angry thoughts. 

“I asked for wings,” her voice cracked, suddenly overcome with despair. 

“You don’t need to tell us.” Bucky moved closer to her, pressing his lips to her shoulder. He could count the number of times he had witnessed Portia cry on one hand. It broke his heart to hear such grief coming from her lip. He was furious to know that she had been hurt so many times, by the very people who should have been protecting her. 

“I do,” Portia insisted, blinking away the tears. “I used to watch the Valkyrie every night from my bedroom window.” She thought of how the fierce warrior’s would spar with each other, high in the mountains. They fought beautifully, their movements so graceful, it was as if they were dancing. She admired their wings most of all. Some had pure white, like wings of a swan. While others were black, slick like a raven. “I wanted to be like them so bad. When Odin said I had to become one of the Valkyrie, to earn my wings, I didn’t hesitate.” Loki and Thor didn’t have to _earn_ their gifts, but she was no stranger to having to prove herself over and over. 

“Why do I have the feeling that joining the Valkyrie wasn’t an easy task?” Bucky wondered. 

“Because you know Odin is an asshole?” Portia guessed. Bucky and Steve snorted.  

The All-Father had always had it out for her, ever since she had come to live permanently on Asgard. He always gave her seemingly impossible tasks. Her punishments were always the most severe, even when her father and uncle had been caught misbehaving with her. He hated her, and she didn’t understand why. Aunt Hela had always said it was because of their designation. He didn’t see the value of an omega. They were merely objects for alphas to stick their knots into. Hela believed Odin was threatened by their power. He felt omegas shouldn’t be ‘cursed with such a powerful burden’.   

 _That’s why he bound me to this realm,_ Aunt Hela had said . _He knew I could take his throne with the snap of my fingers, if I so wished. It’s a good thing you came to me, my precious niece, before he did the same to you._  

Portia blinked out of her thoughts when Steve’s lips pressed softly against hers. She responded instantly, sliding her tongue against his, whimpering when he pulled away. 

“Tell me how you became one of the Valkyrie,” Steve whispered against her lips. He tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear, admiring the perfect symmetry of her face. “Tell me how my beautiful omega warrior, outsmarted the King of Asgard.” 

Portia couldn’t help but grin. He believed in her. Steve knew she did not fail the impossible quest Odin had given. The certainty of his belief was written clearly in his gorgeous, blue eyes. “I didn’t just become one of them,” she boasted. “I became their queen.” 

 

 _She bit her lip nervously as she stood at the base of Hnitborg mountain. It looked much bigger standing next to it than from her bedroom window. Although valkyrie were the fiercest of Asgard’s warriors, not much was known about them. They lived at the top of the mount, keeping to themselves except for times of war. There had been a handful of Æsir who had climbed the great mountain, scholars, hoping to learn more about the secret sect of alpha women. None ever returned._  

 **_“We’re not really going up there are we?”_ **  

 _She had journeyed to the mountain immediately after departing from Odin’s throne room. No one was going to stop her. She didn’t understand why Odin would ask such a thing from her, but she was determined to succeed regardless. Quitting wasn’t in her vocabulary._  

 _“Of course we are,” Portia responded to the ever present voice in her head. Most of the Æsir learned to ignore their Princess, never fully sure if she was talking to them, or to her wolf alter ego. “You heard what the All-father said. We have to earn our wings.”_  

“ **_Your wings,”_ ** _Luna corrected. **_“I’m quite happy with all four paws firmly on the ground.”_ **  _

__

_Portia rolled her eyes. Coward._  

__

**_“I can hear your thoughts.”_ ** _The wolf snapped._  

__

_“Good,” Portia muttered. “I wasn’t trying to hide them.”_  

__

_The first half of the mountain was an easy climb, lush green grass and a firm stone path lead the way. But soon the path began to fade into shale, her footing became increasingly unsteady with each step. The air thinned the higher she climbed. She felt light headed, the oxygen levels in her blood had begun to drop. A frigid chill ran through her body that refused to leave.Her enchanted Uru armour, though beautifully crafted, did little to protect her from the cold. Luna continued to complain the entire journey, but Portia knew it was only because she was nervous. The Valkyrie were not the most welcoming of creatures._  

__

_Portia stopped suddenly when a huge golden palace appeared, seemingly from nowhere. She blinked rapidly, wondering if lack of oxygen had caused her to become delirious. She grinned when she realized that her eyes had not been deceiving her. Odin would be furious to know that the Valkyrie stronghold was more grand than his Valaskialf. She couldn’t wait to tell him._  

__

**_“So pretty.”_ **  

__

_“Run back to your palace, little princess.” Startled, Portia lifted her gaze to see a white winged valkyrie hovering above her, sword drawn. Her heart thumped hard in her chest. She did it. She had reached the top of the mount. “This is no place for an omega.”_  

__

_Portia’s heart sunk with a sudden realization. Every valkyrie she had ever encountered was an alpha. And it looked as if they were just as prejudice towards omegas as the Æsir were. The Asgardian hardened her face, refusing to be intimidated. She would soon show them all the strength an omega could possess._  

__

**_“Keep your head high, Pup,"_** __Luna growled, feeling Portia’s frustration._ **_“Your place is wherever the Hel you want to be.”_ **  _

__

__

__

_The omega lifted her head, squaring her shoulders. Luna was right._ _“I am Princess Portia Lokidóttir,” she introduced herself dutifully, even though the valkyrie clearly knew who she was. “I seek an audience with your commander.”_  

__

__

__

_The warrior laughed, sheathing her sword. Portia bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something uncouth. “Last warning, little princess.” Her tone was mocking. “Leave this place while you still can.”_  

__

__

__

_“Take me to your commander,” Portia bit out, her patience running as thin as the oxygen in the air._  

__

__

__

_“As you wish.” The valkyrie bowed her head. The tone of her voice still derisive._  

__

__

__

_Portia followed as the white-winged guard lead her through the palace gates. She soaked up the beauty that surrounded them, ignoring the angry glares and mocking jeers as other valkyries began to gather around them. When they arrived to a set of giant golden doors, her guide suddenly landed in front of her, on bare feet. She pushed the heavy looking doors open with ease, leading her into a grand throne room._  

__

__

__

_“My Queen,” The warrior bowed reverently. “The Æsir Princess has requested an audience.”_  

__

__

__

_Portia recognized the woman sitting on the golden throne immediately. She had admired her on battlefields from afar. Her name was Brünhilde, and she was fierce as she was stunning. Her white and gold armour glowed against her caramel skin. Her ebony hair, parted into two braids, was so long it fell well below her waist. Portia’s eyes however, were drawn to the Valkyrie Queen’s large obsidian wings. When the light hit them at the right angle, they would shine with all colours of the Bifröst._  

__

__

__

**_“She’s beautiful...”_ **  

__

__

__

_The Queen observed the small Æsir Princess with contempt. “Have you replaced Heimdall as Odin’s messenger, little omega?”_  

__

__

__

**_“…but has zero tact.”_ **  

__

__

__

_Portia held back a growl of displeasure. She was getting real tired of being called little. Even worse, she hated being referred to by her designation. The Æsir had learned quickly to never speak to her in such a way. It looked as if she would have to teach the valkyrie the same._  

__

__

__

_“I am no messenger,” Portia replied calmly. “I wish to join the Blood Legions.”_  

__

__

__

_The throne room instantly filled with laughter and ridicule. Portia kept her head held high, fighting back tears of humiliation and uncertainty. Odin knew the Valkyrie would never accept her, yet he sent her away regardless. Portia was determined to win the winged warriors’ loyalty, by any means. She wasn’t about to let the All-Father win._  

__

__

__

**_“Head high.”_ ** _Luna gently encouraged her._  

__

__

__

_“An omega? Joining the Blood Legions?” Brünhilde scoffed. “We are Asgard’s greatest warriors, not babysitters for an Æsir Princess.”_  

__

__

__

_“Let me prove to you that I am worthy then.” Portia beseeched. She tried to keep the desperation out of her request, but knew she fell short. “I can beat any warrior of your choosing.”_  

__

__

__

_The room erupted into laughter again._  

__

__

__

_“We are not bound to your laws, little Asgardian,” Brünhilde sneered when the room stilled. "We govern ourselves, and follow a very different set of rules.”_  

__

__

__

_“Pray tell?” Portia taunted back. If Brünhilde was going to act like a cunt, so would she._  

__

__

__

_“If there is something we desire, we simply take it.”_  

__

__

__

_Portia chewed on the inside of her lip in thought. If she wanted to become Valkyrie, she had to take it. “Fine.” She gave her dark haired queen a faux smile. “I’ve come for your throne then, Brünhilde, Queen of the Valkyrie.” Portia never once doubted her skills as a warrior, and she wasn’t about to start now. She could do this. She had to._  

__

__

__

_Brünhilde scoffed. “You are not Valkyrie, our laws do not apply to you, nor do they protect you.”_  

__

__

__

_“Scared you’ll lose your crown to an omega?” Portia goaded, laughing internally when Brünhilde’s posture stiffened._  

__

__

__

_“I am afraid of nothing." The dark tone in the warrior’s voice let Portia know she had touched a sore spot. Alphas didn’t like to be called out on their cowardice._  

__

__

__

_“Then fight me.” Portia held out her arms, provoking the Valkyrie Queen further._  

__

__

__

_“This is not some silly sparing match, Princess,” she spat scornfully. “If you challenge me, we fight to the death. I will not hesitate to remove your pretty head and send it back to Odin.”_  

__

__

__

_“Then let me say this louder for the warriors in the back.” Portia mocked. “I’ve come to claim your throne.”_  

__

__

__

_Brünhilde stood up, drawing her sword. “You’ve come to claim your death." She attacked Portia before she could draw her own sword, making the Asgardian summersault out of the way. Portia drew her sword, grinning when her steel blade blocked another attack from the Valkyrie Queen.Both women continued to dance around each other, taking turns attacking and defending, learning each other’s weaknesses._  

__

__

__

_Portia was the first to draw blood, using her fist to punch Brünhilde in the nose, while her sword parried with the Queen’s. The warrior stumbled back, touching her nose tentatively, frowning when she saw silver blood dripping from it. Her eyes narrowed at Portia, attacking the Asgardian with a renewed vigour._  

__

__

__

_Adrenaline ran through Portia’s body as never before. The Valkyrie Queen moved with such speed and grace, she struggled to keep her footing. The air was knocked from her lungs when an obsidian wing rammed into her body. The omega was surprised to learn that Valkyrie wings were as solid as a shield. She glanced down, noticing her crimson blood seeping from her arm. Apparently Valkyrie wings were also very sharp._  

__

__

__

_“I know how rare omega Æsir are,” Brünhilde spoke, drawing Portia’s attention away from her healing wound. “So this will be your last chance, Princess. Leave here, and never come back.”_  

__

__

__

_Portia slowly stood up, her sword dragging limply behind her. She studied the Valkyrie Queen before casting her silver eyes around the large throne room. Some of the warriors were looking at her with distain, but she was surprised to see that many were giving her subtle looks of encouragement. They had never witnessed an omega fight with such tenacity before. And while they didn’t want to lose their queen, they also didn’t want the omega to give up._  

__

__

__

_“No.” Portia shook her head, lifting her sword back up. “I like it here. I think I’ll stay.”_  

__

__

__

_Brünhilde snarled, rushing towards Portia with her weapon held high. Their swords met, both warriors pushing their blades with all their might. They were equal when it came to physical strength, but Brünhilde had the edge when it came to agility. Her wings made her lighter on her feet. Portia realized she would need her magic if she was going to win. If Brünhilde could use her wings to her advantage, then she would use all her assets as well. All Portia needed was a little spark. An idea popped into her head, but it was a gamble whether or not it would work._

__

__

__

_Deciding that it was worth the risk, Portia quickly, slid her sword up the length of Brünhilde’s. A tiny spark was created from the friction between the swords, giving Portia the upper hand. She pushed all her magic into the spark, creating an explosion large enough to push the two warriors apart, the ground rattled from the force. The omega recovered the quickest, as she was used to the havoc her magic caused. With a quick wave of her hand, her armour suddenly vanished from her body. She silently thanked her grandmother for teaching her the simple spell. Who knew there would be a need to vanish clothes quickly outside of a bedroom?_

__

__

__

_Surprised gasps filled the room as Portia's body transitioned to its wolf form. She bit her tongue to keep her painful cries silent. They didn’t need to know agony she went through every time she shifted. She opened her eyes, seeing the room with sharper clarity. She was bombarded with different scents, each Valkyrie in the room distinct from the next. A threatening growl rose from her chest, as her golden eyes locked onto her target._

__

__

__

_The wolf leaped onto the dark haired queen, who was still face down on the ground. Her wings were oozing silvery blood, feathers ruffled and sticking out the wrong way. She groaned in pain when the wolf wrapped her large jaw around her neck, digging her paws into her back. The wolf’s ears twitched, straining to understand as the hall began to echo with the Valkyries murmurs. Brünhilde tightened her grip on her broadsword, but made no attempt to attack her._

__

__

__

_**“What do we do now?”** Portia thought. **“She won’t surrender.”**   _

__

__

__

_**“I can snap her neck?”** Luna suggested.   _

__

__

__

_The wolf’s golden eyes scanned through the throng of warriors, the apprehension was palpable._

__

__

__

_**“No, we're going to need her.”** Portia could see the Valkyrie Queen was adored by her fellow sisters.    _

__

__

__

_The wolf howled as she began to change back into human form. Portia’s mouth was still at the base of Brünhilde’s neck, her hands pressed into her shoulders, and her knees digging into her spine._

__

__

__

_“Yield,” Portia ordered, sweat and blood running down her face. Even though she was the goddess of destruction, she did not have immunity to it._

__

__

__

_“Valkyrie do not yield,” Brünhilde spoke bitterly, though Portia could sense her fear. “You must kill me. It is our law.”_

__

__

__

_“By defeating you, I have become Queen, have I not?” Portia didn’t understand their laws, but Brünhilde did say they took what they wanted._

__

__

__

_“ Yes. ”_

__

__

__

_“Then I make the laws now.” Portia stood up, offering her hand to Brünhilde. The dark haired warrior looked at her in bewilderment. “Shedding your blood would be a waste of a perfectly good soldier. So I decree that from this day forward, no Valkyrie shall shed the blood of her sister.”_

__

__

__

_Brünhilde gazed up at the omega in wonderment. The Æsir royal family was not known for acts of benevolence . Perhaps the Princess was different. She tentatively took the omega’s offered hand, startled by the strength of such a tiny woman. She stood tall above the new Queen of the Valkyrie, observing her body language. Her shoulders were relaxed, she was not afraid. Her face was blank, she was skillful at keeping her emotions in check. Her eyes however, were filled with a fire Brünhilde recognized in herself. The omega had something to prove, and she would not bow down to her enemies._

__

__

__

_Brünhilde sank to her knees, knowing that the Valkyrie were in good hands. “I pledge to you my unyielding loyalty.” The other warriors followed their former queen’s example, falling to their knees and pledging similar oaths to the Æsir Princess._

__

__

__

_**“I guess it was a good thing I didn’t snap her neck.”**     _

__

__

__

_Portia’s eyes widened in shock. She didn’t expect to gain the Valkyrie’s trust this quickly . “Rise my sisters,” Portia raised her voice so all could hear her. “I did not come here to rule over you, I came here to become your sister in arms.” She held out her hand again to Brünhilde, helping the still bleeding warrior to her feet. “I promise that if we continue to train and work together, the Blood Legions will become the fiercest army the nine realms has ever seen.” Portia grinned at the thought. “Our enemies will be afraid to even speak our name.”_

__

__

__

_Brünhilde raised her sword high above her head, shouting to her sisters, “All hail Portia Lokidattir, Queen of the Valkyrie.”_

__

__

__

_Relief flooded the small Asgardian when the Valkyrie began to celebrate her name. She had proved her worthiness to the Valkyrie, thus securing her position in their ranks._

__

__

__

_**Fuck you, Odin** **.**   _

__

__

__

_Portia suddenly cried out, falling to one knee when intense pain began to radiate from her back. Brünhilde was quickly at her side, questioning her wellbeing._  

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

“I had never felt such pain before.” Portia shuddered at the memory. “It felt as if a thousand scorching knives were cutting into me at once.” Both Steve and Bucky had moved impossibly close to her as she told her story. Their combined presence helped ease the pain of Odin’s deception. 

__

__

__

Bucky’s prosthetic hand moved to her hip, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “What happened?” 

__

__

__

“Brünhilde tried to help me up…” Portia trailed off again. She vividly remembered the horrified looks on some Valkyrie, the eerie silence in the grand throne room was deafening. “My back was suddenly covered in blood, but they could still see the deep wounds that had been carved into me.” 

__

__

__

Steve’s fingers stroked the lines closest to her spine. “Do they still hurt?” 

__

__

__

“No,” Portia shook her head. “The pain subsided rather quickly, but the scars remained despite my healing factor.” 

__

__

__

“You didn’t get your wings?” Bucky asked softly. 

__

__

__

Portia laughed humourlessly. “These are my wings. Apparently I wasn’t specific enough.” She gave Steve a tight lip smile. “You can thank Odin for teaching me to look for loopholes in all my dealings.” 

__

__

__

“What did you say to him when you saw him again?” Steve wondered. 

__

__

__

“I stayed with the Valkyrie for a time,” Portia answered. “I trained with them while licking my wounds, so to speak. I was still filled with fury when I saw him again.” 

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

_Portia pushed her way through the palace guards, refusing to answer their questions. It was none of their business where she had been. She stormed into the throne room, glaring up at Odin, who was sitting on his throne with a presumptuous smile._

__

__

__

_“You lied to me,” Portia seethed. She pointed a menacing finger at him as she continued. “You said if I joined the Valkyrie, you would give me wings. Instead you mutilated my back and my feet have yet to leave the ground."_

__

__

__

_“I told you to join them, not to become their queen,” Odin answered easily. He always had an answer for everything. It infuriated Portia to no end.“ You once again have failed to listen to my instructions.”_

__

__

__

_“No grandfather, it is you that has failed me,” Portia spat. “It is as if you are purposefully sabotaging me.”_

__

__

__

_Odin pursed his lips. “I gave you your wings, as requested. It was you that failed to specify how or if they would function.”_

__

__

__

_Portia’s mouth hung open in disbelief. After a moment of thought, she closed her mouth, holding her head high as she held back the tears of rage and betrayal. Fine. If it was a war of words Odin wanted, she would give him one he’d never forget._

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry for being MIA - i have a million excuses but won't bore you with them  
> 2\. Did you see Captain Marvel? it was fucking amazing  
> 3\. Have you seen Endgame yet? Go fucking see it!!!!!!! I'm making my husband take me again, cuz holy fuck was it awesome!  
> 4\. As always - Love you all ^_^


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two - Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold  
> Hold on  
> Hold on to me  
> 'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
> A little unsteady  
> [~Unsteady - X Ambassadors~ ](https://youtu.be/V0lw3qylVfY)

 

Portia rapped her knuckles against the steel door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer. Loki threw the door open with a scowl, his face softening when he saw who had knocked.

“Father.” Portia acknowledged with a tilt of her head. It was still strange to see him in Midgardian clothes.

“Daughter,” Loki mocked her tone. They stared uncomfortably at each other for a moment. He finally broke, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Darcy isn’t here.”

“I’m aware.” Portia pushed her way into the apartment. “I’m here to speak to you.” She spun on her heels when the door shut, holding back a laugh at Loki’s confused expression. “Barnes told me you were the reason they were able to locate the Hydra base.”

“I was,” Loki agreed, still confused about his daughter’s sudden appearance.

“Why?”

Loki’s brows furrowed in deeper confusion. “Why what?”

“Why did you care where I was?” Portia huffed. Why was he being so obtuse?

Loki’s eyes flooded with understanding. “You’re joking right?” When Portia remained silent he sighed. “Portia, you are my daughter. Of course I care about your wellbeing.”

Portia scoffed.

Loki moved towards her, grabbing onto her upper arms. Portia scowled at the contact, but he remained unfazed. “I know I’ve broken your trust, and I’m sorry. I will spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to you.” He eyes beseeched her. “I was wrong to ignore your warning. We all were wrong.”

Portia rose an eyebrow at the confession. She couldn’t recall the last time she heard her father apologize or admit he was wrong. Perhaps he truly was remorseful.

“I’m dying.” Portia wasn’t sure why she said it, but the pain in her fathers eyes told her that he was already aware of her predicament.

“Stark will find a way to save you.” His grip tightened on Portia’s arms for a moment, before letting go of her completely. “The mortal works surprisingly well under pressure.”

Portia shook her head. “Time’s up.” She held back tears as she spoke. She could feel it in her bones. The destructive powers coursing through her veins was too much for a mortal body to contain.

“No,” Loki growled, his eyes filling with rage. “I won’t lose you like I lost your mother.”

Portia’s eyes snapped back to her father, he rarely ever spoke of her mother. “Did you love her?” It was something she always wondered, but never had the courage to ask.

“Very much,” Loki spoke softly. He reached out to touch Portia’s cheek. “You look so much like her, and you share the same warrior’s heart.” His eyes glazed over for a moment in recollection. “I still remember the day she told me she was pregnant with you. I didn’t believe her at first.”

Portia grinned. “Because she was an alpha?”

“Yes,” Loki smiled back. “I brought her back to Asgard with me. Our healers didn’t understand how. But here you are, our little miracle.”

Portia narrowed her eyes. She still hated being called little. “Then why did you make us go back to Midgard?” Portia asked coldly. “You didn’t want us on Asgard with you?”

Loki pulled Portia towards him, wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. “Of course I wanted both of you with me!” Loki exclaimed. He pulled back, cupping his daughters face in his hands. “You brought meaning to my life. It broke my heart to watch your mother leave with you.”

“Then why didn’t you stop her?” Portia’s eyes filled with tears. She was so confused. Things could have turned out so differently if they had remained on Asgard. Even after a century, her heart still ached for her mother.

Loki dropped his hands from her face, casting his eyes to the ground. “She saw how Asgard treated omegas. She wanted a better life for you.”

Portia’s stomach dropped. It was her fault. Her stupid omega biology was the reason her mother was dead. Had she been born alpha or beta, her mother may have never been murdered.

“No.” Loki grabbed Portia’s face again, tilting it up to face him. “This is not your fault. You had no control over your designation.”

“She would still be alive if we had stayed with you.”

Loki wiped a single tear from his daughters cheek. “Your mother did everything she could to keep you safe.” He gave Portia an encouraging smile. “And I know she would be so proud of the woman you’ve become. As am I.”

Another tear rolled down Portia’s face. She tucked her head under her father’s chin, embracing him tightly. It had been a long time since she had felt truly loved by Loki. Her heart filled with regret for the time they had lost, but was joyful that they were able to make amends before her end.

* * *

 

“This game is bullshit,” Portia exclaimed, throwing her controller across the room.

Darcy cackled manically at the Asgardian’s outburst.

“I am the gamer queen,” Darcy announced excitedly. “All must bow down to my superior skills!”

Portia snorted. “Yet you throw a punch like a two year old.”

“Hey!” Darcy pouted. “I’m still learning!”

Portia tracked down Darcy after her heartfelt talk with her father. They had spent most of the morning sparring. Well, Portia had attempted to teach Darcy how to spar, the results were pitiful. Seeing how disheartened Darcy was, Portia suggested that they take the afternoon off, so Darcy could teach her something she was good at. Darcy excitedly began to tell her about a game called ‘Call of Duty’ and how it would be right up Portia’s alley. Portia was great with real weapons, not so great with video game ones.

Portia opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she heard the elevator doors slide open. Steve, Bucky and Tony had stepped into view, the latter talking animatedly about how he wanted to experiment with nano tech and Bucky’s arm.

“Did you run it by Shuri?” Bucky asked, skeptical of what the billionaire was telling him.

Portia snorted when she saw Tony’s shoulders slump. Whatever he was planning, he obviously hadn’t run it by the mastermind behind Bucky’s new arm.

“Thought so.” Bucky moved past Tony, taking the empty seat between Darcy and Portia, placing a sweet kiss on his omega’s lips. His eyes darted back up to Tony. “Get her approval first, and then we’ll talk.”

Tony muttered under his breath, something to the effect of ‘ungrateful freeloaders’.

“I’m a grateful freeloader,” Darcy chimed in, placing her game controlled on the table in front of her.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Thanks for breakfast, kid.” His eyes darted between Darcy, Bucky and Steve. He avoided making eye contact with Portia. The beta cleared his throat, looking back at Darcy. “Do you mind giving us the room?”

Portia’s eyes shot towards Tony in question. She had stopped by his lab earlier this morning to give him another blood sample to placate Steve and Bucky’s constant coddling. The look on Tony’s face told her it wasn’t good news. Her heart thudded in her chest. Even though she knew she was dying, having someone confirm it made her apprehensive.

“Sit down, Darcy,” Portia stated firmly. Her eyes remained locked on Tony’s. There wasn’t anything he could say she wouldn’t want Darcy to know about. They all needed to hear the truth, and she was glad it was going to come from someone else’s mouth.

Darcy quickly sat back down, trying to keep her fidgeting to a minimum. Bucky threw an arm around the omega’s shoulder, attempting to keep her calm. Darcy leaned into the soldier’s touch, grateful for the small gesture.

“It’s bad news, isn’t it?” Steve asked from his place beside Tony. His arms were crossed over his chest, his face neutral, but Portia could see the worry lingering behind his crystal blue eyes.

“It’s not great,” Tony answered. “I think we should all sit down.” He moved to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch Darcy, Portia and Bucky were sitting on. Steve however didn’t budge.

Portia rolled her eyes, letting out a small huff as she stood up from her spot. “Sit.” She pointed at the now vacant spot beside Bucky.

Steve narrowed his eyes a Portia, fighting the urge to follow her command instantly. After a few moments of awkward silence, Steve finally caved, slowly moving to sit where he had been told.

Portia smiled internally, glad that she was able to make the burly alpha follow her simple requests. She gave him a quick peck on the lips as she sat sideways in his lap, her bare feet resting on Bucky’s thighs.

“You three are freakin’ adorable,” Darcy cooed.

Darcy and Portia both shot Tony an unimpressed look when he gagged in disgust.

“Lay it on me, Money Bags,” Portia sighed dramatically. “What’s the problem now?”

“I found the reason why you’ve been so tried,” Tony began without further prodding. “So red blood cells typically have a 120 day life cycle, before they die and are replaced by a new healthy cell. And I know you’re not fully human, but we’ve studied Thor and Loki and concluded that their biologies are very similar to humans.” Tony looked down at the coffee table, picking at the paint chip on the corner. “So, we can safely assume that your biology should be the same. I mean, we can’t guarantee it, we’ve never has a jötunn/mutant hybrid to study before -.”

“Tony,” Portia cut him off. Tony’s head snapped up to look at her. She frowned at the pained look on his face. He looked scared. She didn’t understand why, he wasn’t the one about to die.

“Right, I’m rambling.” Tony took a deep breath. His eyes glanced between Steve and Bucky, giving both of them a wary look. Though Portia kept her body relaxed, she was ready to protect the beta if Bucky or Steve reacted negatively.

“Just tell us what the problem is, Stark,” Bucky demanded. His anxiety was becoming too much to handle. Portia leaned over to grab his flesh hand, squeezing it tightly to ground him.

“Her red blood cells are dying faster than they can be replaced.”

“So what if I’m anemic? I’ll just take an iron supplement with some vitamin C.” Portia felt Steve and Bucky both relax at her simple solution. “Why are you making this into a big deal?” She continued to play dumb, not wanting to start another fight with her alphas. They would be pissed if they knew she kept this secret from them.

“You have a severe form of immune hemolytic anemia.”

Portia started at Tony blankly.

“Your own body is killing itself at an alarming rate.”

All heads turned towards the newcomer. Shuri had stood off to the side, silently watching Tony tell them the news.

“You knew about this before today,” Bucky accused the Wakandan Princess.

“I did,” Shuri nodded, moving to sit next to Tony on the coffee table.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony sounded hurt.

“I thought I could find the reason and fix it before it became a serious problem.” Shuri looked down in shame. “I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner.”

“You can’t fix it,” Steve surmised, tightening his grip on Portia’s hips. He was going to lose his omega, after just finding her.

“Of course they can fix it,” Bucky growled in warning. There was no way in hell he was going to lose the woman he loved. He just got her back.

Portia’s mind raced as she thought of her backup plan. She needed her body to hold on for one more month. She could show Fury the Aether and convince him to bring her to Danvers. The Kree warrior would be able to find an appropriate hiding spot in the far corners of the universe. She silently prayed to Odin, a habit she still couldn’t break herself from. Just one more month, that’s all she needed.

“How long?”

Bucky and Steve both stiffened at their omega’s question. Her voice was calm. Too calm in Steve’s opinion. She was expecting this news.

Tony looked to Shuri, knowing that she would have the best answer.

The Wakandan Princess inhaled deeply. “If we don’t find a way to restore your healing factor, your heart will give out in a week.”

Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴  
> ...before you freak out, know that this story is only about 1/3 of the way done.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all. Thank you for your support and love 💕 💕


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three - Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
> It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
> I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
> And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
> [~Wicked Game - Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca~ ](https://youtu.be/_YrA9-djXHg)

Portia moaned around Bucky’s cock as the coil in her stomach began to tighten. Bucky groaned beneath her, his lips sucking eagerly on her clit, while Steve towered above both of them, fucking vigorously into her velvet heat.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Steve rasped, digging his fingers into Portia’s hips. “Cum all over my cock and Bucky’s face.”

Portia’s eyes rolled back, white heat crashing through her body. She continued to hum around Bucky’s cock, his warm seed flooding her mouth moments later.

“Open wide, Buck,” Steve ordered.

Portia quickly pulled Bucky’s cock from her mouth, swallowing his release as she turned her gaze behind her. Her pussy clenched with a renewed hunger as she watched Steve pull his aching member from her, placing it directly into Bucky’s greedy mouth. Steve groaned as he stroked his length twice, his stomach muscles twitching as he filled his lover’s mouth with cum.

Portia rolled on her side, watching Bucky clean Steve’s cock with his tongue. Once he was finished, Steve flopped down beside her with a soft groan, kissing the back of her head.

“I can’t feel my dick,” Bucky panted. His metal hand slid up to Portia’s thigh, but the alpha otherwise remained motionless.

“Now who can’t keep up, old man?” Portia taunted, sounding equally as wrecked as he did.

“We’ve been at it for over eight hours,” Steve noted, glancing at the clock. His breath wasn’t as ragged as either of his lover’s, but he sounded winded.

Portia rolled towards the nightstand, throwing a bottle of water at each alpha, before grabbing one for herself. “That a complaint, Rogers?” She cocked an eyebrow at him, staring him down while she chugged her water.

“Not at all, sweetheart,” Steve grinned. “I can do this all day.”

Bucky snorted.

Portia flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling while she caught her breath. After Tony and Shuri delivered the bad news, Portia immediately began to formulate a new plan. It wasn’t ideal, but with an expiry date of one week, she didn’t have many options left. She pretended to listen as they discussed possible solutions that would help keep her heart beating, while they continued to work tirelessly to find a cure. After agreeing to arrive at the lab no later than 0700 hours the following day, she dragged her alphas back to their apartment, barely making it with their clothes intact.

She was drawn back to the present, feeling the mood shift as her alphas recovered. Holding back a groan, Portia rolled back towards Steve, climbing on top of him. She kissed him deeply, not allowing him to voice the questions she knew he had. Every time they tried to start a conversation, she would distract them with sex. So far it was working.

Steve gently placed his hands on Portia’s face, easing her back. She swatted his hands away, moving her lips to his neck as she began to grind herself against his growing erection.

“Hold on, Portia,” Steve gritted out, trying to control his libido. “Stop seducing us every time we try to talk to you.”

Portia rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off of Steve’s chest. “Bla, bla, bla,” Portia mocked with hand gestures. “All you ever want to do is talk.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to respond. Portia quickly place her hand against his mouth, earning herself a warning growl from the blond alpha.

“No,” she shook her head. “There isn’t anything more to discuss. I’m done.” She removed her hand from Steve’s mouth as she continued. “I can appreciate that you’re upset about losing a potential mate, but I’m an immortal who has to come to terms with death in less than a week.” She was proud that no tears sprung to her eyes as she spoke. Her fate was becoming easier to accept. “I don’t want to talk, I want to fuck.”

“You’re not going to die, doll,” Bucky growled from behind her, his hands sliding to her hips.

“Enough,” she ordered angrily. She wasn’t going to allow them to force her into this conversation. “Either you two are going keep fucking me with those super soldier dicks, or I’ll go find someone else who will.”

Both alphas growled at her, but Bucky was quicker with his hands. He forced Portia onto her back, climbing on top of her with his metal fingers wrapped tightly around her throat. He glared down at his omega, watching passively as she struggled for breath. After a few seconds he eased some of the pressure, allowing her to breath normally. Her silver eyes narrowed at him, but he could see the arousal burning brightly within them.

“You won’t like what I’ll do to you if you ever threaten to leave us again, doll.”

A shiver ran through Portia at Bucky’s dark promise. Though she could easily use her magic to get away from him, the thinly veiled threat turned her on more than it probably should.  
  
“You easily get riled up for a superhuman, Russian assassin,” Portia teased, rolling her hips against his. “Someone might learn to exploit that.”

Bucky’s anger faded when he realized she had been purposely provoking them. He smirked down at her, moving his hand down her throat to squeeze her breast. “I doubt they’d be as pretty as you, though.”

Portia rolled her eyes, but was unable to keep the blush from her cheeks. Bucky sat up, pulling Portia with him. He wrapped her legs around his waist, lining himself up with her slick heat. She threw her head back, moaning in both pleasure and pain. Steve was already behind her, placing kisses along her exposed throat, hands massaging her butt cheeks. She relaxed into the blond alphas touch, grateful they were once again focused on the pleasure their combined bodies could bring.

“Do you want me here, sweetheart?” Steve asked, placing his thumb against her hole. He chucked at her whimper. “I need a verbal answer, darling.”

“Please, Stevie.” Portia wiggled her hips enticingly. “I want to feel both of you.”

Bucky held Portia still, occasionally grinding his pelvis into her clit, while Steve pressed his well lubed cock against her.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, lowering his forehead to Portia’s chest. “I can feel you pushing into her, Stevie. It feels so fucking good.”

“So tight and warm,” Steve agreed.

“Please move,” Portia begged when the alpha was flush against her back. She felt so full, she need more.

Bucky shook his head, slowly pulling out of her. “No, doll. We’re going to take this nice and slow.” Bucky slowly pushed back into her while Steve pulled out. “I want you to feel every inch me and Stevie give you. I want you to tremble in our arms, your body begging for the release only we can give you.”

Portia’s body clenched around them, her core flooding with increased arousal. Bucky’s deep voice alone could make her come undone. It was too much and not enough, being completely at their mercy.

“Relax, sweet girl,” Steve cooed into her neck. “Just feel.”

“Let go, любима **[Love]** ,” Bucky encouraged, brining his hand down to rub her clit. “We won’t let you fall.”

Portia’s stomach fluttered. Bucky had never called her that before. Something was different this time, it felt like they were doing more than just fucking. She was hesitant to look Bucky in the eye, scared at what she would see. When curiosity got the better of her, she finally lifted her head from Steve’s shoulder. There was no question what Bucky felt for her, pure love and adoration was exuding from his eyes. The rush of endorphins she felt from the simple look confirmed her worst fear. She had done the one thing she promised she would never do. She has fallen in love with them. When the Hel did that happen?!

“Knot me,” Portia blurted out, trying to push away the flood of emotions.

Bucky smiled, thrusting a little harder into her. “Oh I plan to, beautiful.”

“No,” Portia whined. “I want both of you to knot me. At the same time.”

Both alphas faltered, not expecting her request. They shared a look, silently communicating in a way that irritated the omega.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sweetheart,” Steve finally spoke. “We could hurt you.”

“Please,” Portia begged. “At least try.”

Both alphas unintentionally began to fuck her harder and faster, excited by the idea knotting her at the same time. It wasn’t long before Portia felt their knots pressed against her.

“Okay, we’ll try, doll,” Bucky conceded.

Steve’s fingers dug deeper into her hips. “You tell me if it’s too much. Okay, Love?”

Portia nodded her head, knowing her voice would be high pitched and squeaky if she tried to verbalized. She needed them to stop calling her that, it made her heart hurt. All thoughts flew from her mind when Bucky pushed his knot into her, triggering her orgasm. She cried out in pleasure, begging Steve to knot her as well. Nothing could prepare her for when he complied with her request. Her breath caught in her throat, she had never felt so full before. Never felt so whole. The extreme fullness combined with her alphas’ groans of praise triggered her next orgasm. It felt as if her whole body had been consumed in flames as Bucky and Steve filled her with their seed.

“That was perfect,” Portia mumbled, laying her head on Bucky’s still heaving chest.

The alphas nodded their heads in agreement, too overwhelmed to speak. They carefully shifted until they were laying on their sides, Portia cradled between them both. She turned her head to the side to kiss Steve, then back to kiss Bucky. She closed her eyes, a feeling of completeness filling her soul.

 

Portia blinked her eyes open in confusion. She didn’t recall falling asleep, but both alphas’ knots had deflated and slipped out from her sore body. She was laying on top of Bucky, his metal arm wrapped around her waist possessively. Her heart clenched, recalling the overwhelming feelings she experienced before her final orgasm. Falling in love with the super soldiers was not part of her plan, yet here she was, utterly and completely head over heels for them.

Raising herself up off of Bucky’s chest, she looked beside her where the blond alpha slept soundly. Her eyes drank in the sight of him, glad that at least their last moments together were happy ones. She lifted her hand, softly running it down his face as she muttered an ancient language under her breath.

“What’re you doin, doll?” Bucky whispered.

Portia jumped, snapping her head up to her other alpha, not realizing he was awake. He gave her a sleepy smile, leaning forwards to kiss her lips softly. She gazed at him silently, memorizing the the glow of his cobalt eyes. She didn’t want to forget one single detail of them. She inhaled deeply, the scent of pine and fresh water overwhelming her. She would never forget them.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Bucky promised, rubbing soothing circles into her low back. “I love you.”

Portia’s eyes flooded with tears, her heart breaking further. Fuck Hydra, fuck Freyr, and fuck fate. This wasn’t fair. She wanted a life with both of them.

She smiled sadly at her Soldier, her hand running across his face like she did with Steve. She spoke the ancient language again, Bucky’s eyes filling with confusion. Her final words to him were so soft, he struggled to comprehend. “Sleep.”

* * *

  
Portia was surprised to learn about the grand piano Tony had in his private lab. It felt so out of place, being surrounded by state of the art technology. Her fingers began to gently glide across the keys, pushing her emotions into the music she created.

“Moonlight Sonata.” Tony grunted as he sat beside the Asgardian Princess. “I don’t think even Beethoven could play it better than this.”

“Sonata quasi una fantasia,” Portia corrected, swaying her body as she continued to pour her heart into the song. “And I should hope I play this song as well as him, he did write it for me.”

Tony scoffed. “He wrote it for Countess Giulietta Guicciardi.”

“That’s not true.”

“Of course it is,” Tony disagreed. “I read it on Wikipedia.”

Portia turned her head to look at the beta, raising her eyebrow. She continued to play the song perfectly as she stared him down.

The billionaire’s mouth dropped. “Son of a bitch, you fucked Beethoven.”

Portia grinned. “He and Amadeus had a little rivalry thing going on.” She sighed dreamily. “It worked out spectacularly for me.”

“Wait a minute,” Tony held up his hands. “You mean Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?”

Portia nodded. “He passed while in the middle of writing The Requiem. Ludwig, refusing to be outdone, wrote the Sonata.”

“Is there anyone famous you haven’t fucked?” Tony huffed playfully.

“Cleopatra,” Portia answered. Odin, she wished she had been alive during the Pharaoh’s reign. The things she would have done to the beautiful ruler…

Tony rolled his eyes. He swatted her left hand away from the piano, replacing it with his as she continued to play with her right hand. They play together in silence, enjoying the music and the company.

“Why are you here, tinkling on my ivory?” Tony questioned when they finished. “Don’t you have two super soldiers you should be playing with?”

“Would you rather I tinkle on something else of yours?” Portia purred.

Tony frowned. “Using sexual innuendos to avoid feelings. Classic, but that’s my shtick. What’s wrong, Princess?”

Portia chewed on her bottom lip nervously. “I made a promise to Steve,” she started. “I told him the next time I was going to run off and do my own thing, I would tell someone.” She met Tony’s eyes. “You are my someone.”

“And you can’t tell the Wonder Twins because…?” Tony waved his hand, encouraging her to give him more information.

“I might have put them both under a sleep spell?”

“Of course you did,” Tony sighed in frustration. “You’re going to be the reason I end up being a strange smell in someone’s attic, you know that right?”

Portia gave him a ‘sorry not sorry’ smile, but remained silent.

“All right,” he grunted. “Lay it on me. What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving.”

Tony’s head snapped to her. “No,” there was definite panic in his voice. “You can’t leave. I’m going to find a way to cure you.” He grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. “I just need a couple more days.”

“There’s no time,” Portia shook her head. “I need to take care of Freyr.” She prayed he would understand. “Can I count on you to make sure the omega traffickers are dealt with, once Shuri has unencrypted everything?”

“This is a suicide mission, isn’t it?” Tony questioned. “You’re really not coming back.”

“I’m already dying, so what does it matter?”

Tony’s shoulders slumped at her words. Everything she was saying was reasonable, and it made him all the more angry. He was supposed to save her, he promised that he would!

“Capsicle and Terminator are going to shank me if I let you leave.”

Portia nodded. “Probably.”

“Whatever you have planned, is it okay to save earth.”

Portia looked towards the ceiling as tears began to fill her eyes. “Fuck, I hope so.”

She was surprised when she felt Tony’s arms wrap around her shoulders, bringing her in for a hug. She gripped onto the front of his shirt, allowing her tears to fall.

“I’ll cover for you, Princess,” Tony muttered into the side of her head. “When do you need to go?”

“Now,” came Portia’s muffled reply. She pulled back from Tony’s chest, her eyes puffy and red from crying. “I have no idea how long the sleep spell will last on them.”

“Alright,” Tony nodded, his hands digging into the front pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a key and handed it to Portia. “You can take the Audi.”

Portia gratefully took the key from his hands. She had one more thing to ask of him, but hesitated. She didn’t want to place such a heavy burden on him. She waved her hand across her chest, removing the glamour spell that hid a small necklace from plain view. She lifted it over her head, placing the necklace into Tony’s still open hand.

Tony glanced at the piece of jewellery with interest. It had to be important if Portia felt the need to hide it. It was a simple gold chain, with a crystal vial. The vial contained a red liquid that seemed to swirl.

“This is the Aether the Dark Elves came looking for.” Portia closed Tony’s hand over the necklace. “You cannot tell anyone you have it. Not even Thor.”

“You’re trusting me with something that could potentially destroy the universe?” To say Tony was shocked would be an understatement.

“It is protected by ancient magic. If you open this vial, the Aether will consume your life force.” Portia gave Tony a pointed look. “Power like this doesn’t come without consequences.”

Tony nodded his head, slipping the necklace over his head, hiding it beneath his t-shirt. Portia waved her hand over his chest. “Keep it around your neck, and no one will see it. If shit goes sideways, take it off and show it to Fury. Tell him that it needs to be given to Carol Danvers.” Portia sighed. “Hopefully she will be able to take care of the rest.”

Tony frowned. “Who the hell is Carol Danvers?”

“I hope you’ll never need to know.” She stood up, looking down at Tony with sadness. “I don’t usually do goodbyes, but it felt wrong to leave without saying something. When it is your time, I will greet you at the gates of Valhalla.”

Tony jumped up, drawing Portia into a rib crushing hug. “I’m sorry I failed you.”

“You didn’t fail me, Tony.” Portia drew away, kissing his cheek. “Keep them safe.”

Tony nodded, not really sure which “them” she was referring to. But he would do everything in his power to keep earth safe.

“Wait,” Tony spoke before Portia could enter the open elevator. “Do you have a message you want me to give Rogers and Barnes?”

Portia faltered. She glanced over her shoulder with a small smile.

“Yeah...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...have faith friends!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. went and saw Captain Marvel again last night with my BFF - I fucking love her so much. Going to see Endgame again too! If you haven’t seen it yet, get your ass there now!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four - Now That You’re Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what will you do?  
> Now you're all alone  
> Who's gonna keep you warm  
> Out there in the cold?  
> And who's gonna rescue you  
> When you're lost at sea?  
> And who's gonna love you  
> If it isn't me?  
> [~Now That You’re Gone - The Raconteurs~](https://youtu.be/WFaozNKOdLk)

“Fuck Hydra.”

Steve gave Tony an unamused look, crossing his arms over his chest. Portia had been missing for over twelve hours, and there was still no sign of where she could have gone. Bucky was busy looking through any and all surveillance footage, while Steve canvassed the Tower. The blond super soldier would be livid right now, if he wasn’t so terrified for her well-being. She promised she wasn’t going to run off again without telling them.

“Don’t know what it means, Cap.” The billionaire didn’t lift his head from his latest project, but continued to speak. “We were talking here last night, then she up and left. I thought she was going back to you.”

“What did you talk about?”

Tony sighed in irritation. He pushed away the hologram he was working on, glaring up at Steve. “We talked about how she wished she had been born soon enough to fuck Cleopatra. Is that what you want to hear?”

“No,” Steve narrowed his eyes. He already knew that about his hedonistic omega. There were about fifty other historical figures on her “fuckit” list too. He still didn’t understand why she felt the need to tell him. “I want to hear the truth. You’re hiding something.”

Tony huffed. “If I was hiding something, I wouldn’t be -.”

“You son of a bitch!”

Tony and Steve turned their attention towards Bucky, who was stalking towards the beta with purpose. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise when the ex-assassin grabbed onto the front of his t-shirt, growling in his face.

“Where is she?!” The enraged alpha snarled.

“You have 3 seconds to get your hands off me before I rip the other arm off,” Tony spat back.

Steve was quick to break them apart, jumping in between them before any real damage could begin. “What the hell are you doing, Buck?” Steve watched Bucky closely as the alpha paced back and forth, trying to calm himself. He hadn’t had a PTSD episode in over a year, and Steve was concerned that Portia’s disappearance had triggered him.

“Stark helped Portia leave.” Bucky stopped pacing, staring the beta down.

Steve glanced over his shoulder at Tony, who didn’t seem concerned by the accusation. His heart sunk. If Tony was helping her, their chances of finding her just decreased significantly. “Is that true, Tony?”

“I don’t know what he’s talking about,” Tony lied.

“She left in your Audi.” Bucky clenched his fists, willing himself to not beat the information out of the evasive beta. “And then somehow all the security feeds in a two hundred block radius from here all go down at once. You helped her.”

Tony stared blankly at the alphas, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. He promised Portia he would cover for her, and that included making sure she was able to leave the city without detection.

“Where did she go, Tony?” Steve was trying very hard to keep himself calm. He knew that if he got worked up, Bucky would be right behind him. They needed to keep a level head while they figured out where she went, and how to bring her back.

“I don’t know.” Tony raised his hand up before Steve could argue with him. “I swear, that’s the truth. I don’t know where she was going. She said she was going to deal with Freyr, but I never asked where he was.”

“And you just let her fucking go?!” Bucky yelled, trying to push past Steve to get to Tony.

“She’s dying, Barnes!” Tony shouted, no longer able to contain his bottled up emotions. It felt like he was losing his sister, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop it. “And she wanted to do something good for the rest of us before she’s gone. So no, I wasn’t going to stop her.”

“She’s not dying,” Bucky seethed.

“She is,” Tony’s shoulders slumped. “I couldn’t find the cure fast enough.”

Bucky’s face softened. Tony truly believed Portia was going to die. The beta didn’t know the things he knew. Bucky knew in his heart this wasn’t the end.

“We need to tell Loki.” Bucky moved his gaze to Steve. “He might know where Freyr is.”

“Vanaheimr.”

Everyone’s heads snapped towards the new voice. Loki had appeared behind them, seemingly from nowhere.

“Damn sneaky Asgardians,” Tony mumbled under his breath, before addressing said Asgardian. “And how does one get to Vanaheimr?”

“The Bifröst,” Loki answered as if it were obvious. “I think I know how to find her,” he spoke before disappearing.

“That’s really annoying.” Tony sighed, glancing at Steve and Bucky. “So I guess we wait for Houdini to get back then?”

“Was there anything else she said?” Steve asked again, not willing to give the search quite yet.

“Nope.” Tony lied again, bringing up a new hologram to work on. “She only left one message.”

“What message?” Bucky asked.

“Fuck Hydra,” Tony muttered, his attention drifting back to his latest project.

Steve watched as understanding flooded Bucky’s eyes. He knew what it meant. He silently followed the dark haired alpha out of Tony’s private lab, back to their apartment. Whatever the message meant, it brought a smile to Bucky’s lips.

 

“I love you.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. Bucky’s erratic behaviour was becoming more and more concerning to him. “I love you too, Buck. But what do-.”

“No, no.” Bucky waved his hands in frustration. “That’s what her message means.”

“Fuck Hydra, means ‘I love you’ in Asgardian?”

“No!” Bucky growled, moving to sit on the couch, head in his hands. “It’s what she would say to me when Hydra forced us on separate missions. It took me a while to figure it out, but she would only say it when she was worried we’d never see each other again.”

Steve could smell the anxiety and frustration rolling off his lover. He hadn’t seen him this worked up since the Avengers had rescued him from Germany. Steve moved to sit beside Bucky, running his hand through his dark hair to sooth him. He knew Bucky and Portia loved each other, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at their secret code. If she loved him so much, why did she keep leaving?

“I know what you’re thinking, Punk, but we need to find her.”

Steve frowned. “I never said we shouldn’t find her.” He sighed at the sharp look Bucky gave him. “She doesn’t want to bond, and she keeps running away. Maybe we should stop looking for her.”

Bucky scowled. “I’m going to let that comment slide this time.” He leaned back against the couch, throwing his prosthetic arm around Steve. “But if you ever talk about giving up on our omega again, I will pop you one.” His metal fingers combed through Steve’s hair. “And it won’t be with this hand.” He waved his flesh hand at Steve for emphasis.

“She gave up on us first,” Steve argued. He had been punched by that metal hand before, and while it was no picnic, he wasn’t going to let Bucky’s threat change his mind.

“She’s scared.” Bucky answered simply. “Do you remember when I told you about Moscow?”

Steve nodded solemnly. Though Portia and Bucky would often joke about it, the event itself was no laughing matter.

“Something else happened, before Brünhilde arrived. I saw something.” Bucky stood from the couch, pacing back and forth. “I’ve never told anyone about it, not even _her_.”

Steve reached out to grab Bucky’s metal hand, giving the agitated alpha an encouraging smile. “What did you see, Buck?” He asked softly.

“She called herself a Celestial.” Bucky’s eyes clouded as he thought back to that day. “She showed me things, things about our future.” He blinked out of his thoughts, giving a small laugh at the absurdity of it all. “I can’t tell you everything I saw, but I need you to believe me when I say that it is our duty to love and protect Portia.”

Steve looked at Bucky with uncertainty in his eyes. “She showed you the future?”

“I know it sounds crazy.” Bucky certainly thought he had lost his mind after the incident. “I was skeptical at first. But when the things I was shown started to happen, I started to believe.”

“I don’t know…” Steve trailed off. He wanted to believe Bucky, but after what happened to the Hydra assassin in Moscow, it was probably just a hallucination.

“Do you trust me?” Bucky asked seriously.

Steve looked Bucky in the eyes. “Absolutely,” he replied with no hesitation.

Bucky tightened his grip on Steve’s hand. “Then believe me when I say that Portia is our soulmate,” he implored. “And we need to find her before she does something stupid.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue again, but the determined look on Bucky’s features gave him pause. Bucky wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural without substantiation. They had already met and fought numerous beings from other planets. Was believing someone who said they saw the future so far-fetched?

“Okay.” Steve nodded his head. Bucky had never once lead him astray, and he knew his lover wasn’t about to start now.

The relief on Bucky’s face was immediate. He tugged on Steve’s arm until he was standing in front of him. “Thank you,” Bucky breathed, planting a firm kiss on Steve’s lips.

Steve smiled into the kiss, running his tongue along Bucky’s lips, before pulling back. “Let’s go find our mate.”

“Yes,” Bucky agreed. “And chain her to the goddamn bed when we do.”

 

* * *

 

“I know where she is.”

Steve and Bucky jumped at the sudden arrival of the god of mischief. It had been two long days of endless searching. The whole team had been working tirelessly to find Portia.

“Where?” Bucky put down his StarkPad, standing up from his barstool.

“New Mexico,” Loki answered. “She hasn’t called for the Bifröst yet, I’m going to get her.”

“We’re coming with you.” Steve wasn’t asking. Two days without his omega had been pure hell, he needed her back with them now.

“No.” Loki glared at the super soldiers. “I will go alone. And when I bring her back, you two are going to bond with her.”

Steve and Bucky shared a confused look. “I’m sorry, did you just order us to bond with your daughter?” Bucky asked.

Loki rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Portia. “I’m tired of her running off every other fucking day. You are going to put a stop to it.”

Steve was shocked by Loki’s vulgarity. The only Asgardian he’d ever heard curse before was Portia. “She’s made her wishes very clear,” Steve stated carefully. All of the Avengers has taken Portia’s abrupt departure hard, but Loki had taken it the hardest. He wasn’t prepared to lose his daughter again. “She doesn’t want to bond with us.”

“Then find a way to convince her.” Loki scowled as he tossed a dusty leather bound book on the kitchen island. “That is every Asgardian law and custom, translated into English.” He gave another hard look to each alpha. “Find. A. Way.” Loki demanded before vanishing completely.

“That _is_ really annoying,” Bucky muttered.

Steve looked towards the alpha, who was already flipping through the book. After a moment, Bucky sighed and tossed it towards Steve. “This is your area of expertise, Punk.”

Steve caught the book, frowning when Bucky turned his back on him, heading towards the bedroom. “What are you doing?”

“Our girl is coming home,” Bucky called from the next room. “And we haven’t showered in three days.”

Steve shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he opened Loki’s gift.

 

  
It had been two days since she left New York. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire, the pain was borderline excruciating. Without a bonding mark, she would experience withdrawals without her alphas’ pheromones. Even with their enhanced bodies, her alphas were probably feeling something similar. Luckily for her, there were ways around said withdrawals. She sighed in relief when she sank her body into a tub of hot water. The burn distracting her from the physical and emotional pain she was feeling.

The dingy hotel room was littered with empty bottles of alcohol. Portia had never been able to handle emotional stress well. She had driven to New Mexico in two days, only stopping for gas at places she knew wouldn’t have surveillance. The lack of sleep was causing her to hallucinate. She swore she had seen Hiemdall watch her as she paid for a room for the night. But when she looked again, no one was there.

She sighed heavily when pain flooded her body again. No wonder omegas were so quick to bond when they found the right alpha. The withdrawals were absolute Hel! No matter, she had another way to deal with pain. With the help of her teeth, Portia was able to tie a tourniquet around her left arm. She slapped her arm until her favourite vein popped up. She grabbed the syringe pulling the cap off with her teeth, spitting it into the bathtub with her. The affects of the drug hit her almost instantly, the rush bringing a smile to her face.

Tomorrow she would go to Vanaheimr and deal with Freyr. But tonight, she would hide inside this dirty hotel room, in the middle of nowhere, New Mexico, and wallow in her self-pity. It wasn’t fair that fate had finally lead her to the perfect alphas, only to rip them away when it would hurt the most. She loved them. She fucking loved them, and they would never know. They didn’t need to know.

Her head lolled to the side, the affects of the drugs and alcohol in her system making her lethargic. She couldn’t recall a time the drugs had ever felt _this_ good. Maybe it was a different purity than she was used to…

Her thoughts once again drifted. She thought of Darcy. Sweet, innocent, lovable Darcy. Natalia would make sure she was well taken care of. Perhaps even her father would make her his bonded. She smiled at the thought. Asgard would certainly be less dull with her around. Maybe Tony would be able to sneak a ride on the Bifröst as well. Odin would lose his shit if the mortals ever invaded his kingdom. She would have loved to have seen that.

The drugs in her system seemed to be getting stronger with each passing minute. A chill ran through her body, despite the high temperature of water she was sitting in. Her vision began to blur and she was losing the ability to keep her head up. She moved to pull herself from the bathtub, but found that her limbs had become heavy and limp. Her legs and arms refused to listen to commands she was giving.

Portia panicked for a moment before understanding came. She had overdosed. She tried to muster some semblance of remorse, but found there was none to be had. Perhaps it was better this way. Maybe Freyr would abandon his plans once she was dead. Tony promised to rescue the kidnapped omegas, and her alphas could move on. They could find an omega who could bond and give them pups. This way, no one would have to watch her die.

She allowed the drugs to pull her deeper down the rabbit hole, her body slipping further into the bathtub. Her last thoughts before darkness took her, were of her alphas. The pure joy she felt when they were near, the love she felt when they held her close. How she wished their ending could be different.

_Never thought it would be like this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a few things very clear. Portia did NOT attempt or commit suicide. It was an accident that came about because of heavy drug and alcohol use. Something that can very easily happen if one is not paying attention. I did not write this chapter to glorify or condone suicide or drug abuse. I personally have been down this dark path, but there is a way out. I am here if you ever need someone to talk to, or someone who will listen without judgment.
> 
> National suicide prevention lifeline: 1-800-273-8255  
> Drug abuse hotline: 1-877-978-3309
> 
>  
> 
> You are not alone. You are loved. ❤️❤️❤️


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five - Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again  
> And the vultures all start circling  
> They're whispering, you're out of time  
> But still, I rise  
> This is no mistake, no accident  
> When you think the final nail is in, think again  
> Don't be surprised, I will still rise
> 
> [Rise - Katy Perry](https://youtu.be/hdw1uKiTI5c)

Death was nothing like Portia expected. She’d assumed that there would have been a lot more pain and blood. And screaming, there should have been a lot more screaming. Yet, the darkness surrounded her like a comforting blanket. Death was almost peaceful. She had always thought Valhalla was brighter and more exuberant than this.

“This is not Valhalla,” a melodic voice answered.

Portia frowned. Hel then? She was sure she knew what Hel looked like.

Laughter surrounded her. “This is not Hel either, my child.”

“Then were am I?” Portia finally asked aloud.

“Limbo,” the voice answered. “You are in a state between life and death.”

Limbo? She was unaware such a place existed. “Who are you?” Portia wondered, searching for the source of the voice.

A blinding light suddenly appeared before Portia. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes, squinting to try and decipher what was happening.

“I am Amaris, The Creator.”

Portia rapidly blinked her eyes until she could focus on the being in front of her. She looked human, with short silver hair, and golden skin. She was wearing simple white robes with a metallic trim. Her eyes however were completely white. No iris, or pupil, just glowing white balls. This was not a human.

“The creator of what?” Portia asked, eyeing the being warily.

“Many things,” Amaris smiled. “You are one of my favourite creations.”

Portia furrowed her brow. “Excuse me?” Her hearing must be impaired.

“I did not directly create you,” Amaris continued as if Portia hadn’t spoken. “But I did create your mother, so that you could be born. A mighty saviour born of two alphas.”

Portia’s eyes widened. “Hold on,” she held up her hands to stop the woman from speaking. “You created my mother? Are you saying you’re my grandmother?”

“Yes.” The woman in white took a step towards Portia, who in turn took a step back. “You do not need to be afraid, my child, I will not harm you.”

Portia didn’t listen, taking another step back. “What do you mean, ‘a mighty saviour’?”

Amaris stopped. Although Portia couldn’t tell, it seemed as if she was being sized up. In the blink of an eye, Amaris was suddenly standing before her. Portia’s heart thumped in her chest, the woman was more intimidating up close. Her essence had a divine quality, but Portia’s instincts told her she was in no danger.

“Let us start from the beginning, shall we?” Amaris asked softly.

Portia nodded dumbly.

“I am what is called a Celestial. We have existed since before the dawn of time.”

Portia had learned about Celestials from her mother when she was younger. The ancient race of beings had the ability manipulate energy and matter. The stories she was told however, said Celestials were much larger than this.

“I have chosen this form, so that you would not be afraid.” Amaris answered Portia’s unasked question.

“Mind reading, super,” Portia muttered. “Maybe next time, add some colour to your eyes. The white glowing thing is terrifying.”

Instantly the Celestial’s eyes changed to match Portia’s. “Better?” Portia scowled at her smugness. “We are connected, you and I,” Amaris continued before Portia could speak. “We share a common thread.” She pointed to something over Portia’s shoulder.

Portia turned, spying a giant white wolf standing a few feet in front of her. “Luna?!” Portia had never seen Luna with her own eyes before. Only ever in pictures that others had taken. She was breathtaking in person. No wonder everyone was awestruck when she transformed.

“ **Hello, pup**.” Luna’s voice rang through Portia’s head.

Tears filled Portia’s eyes as she ran towards the wolf, wrapping her arms around her head, and burying her face in white fur.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Portia sobbed. “Why did you leave me?”

**“It was time for me to move on, pup.”** Luna nuzzled her face against Portia. **“I had taught you everything you needed to know. You were ready to fly on your own.”**

“You know I can’t fly,” Portia grumbled, holding onto Luna a little tighter. “I needed you, and you were just gone.”

**“You have your mates to help you fly.”**

Portia’s face soured, as she pulled back. Did Luna really leave because she thought Steve and Bucky were her mates? Had Charles been right all this time?

“Luna has been my faithful companion for eons.” Amaris appeared beside them, patting Luna on the head affectionately. “I asked her to guide your mother and then you, when your mother had passed. She was only meant to be a temporary mentor.”

“A thousand years is temporary?” Portia glared up at the Celestial.

“Yes.” Amaris grinned. “A millennium is nothing when you are as old as I.”

Portia had to agree with her. “So you created my mother, knowing that she would give birth to me, to what end?”

“I called you a mighty saviour, and that is exactly your purpose. To save.”

Portia was getting real tired of these vague answers. “To save who, and from what?”

Amaris eyed Portia curiously. After a moment of silent observation she began to speak. “I have the ability to glance into the future, to see what my creations could become.”

Portia tried not to roll her eyes. Looking into the future wasn’t a rare feat. She knew many others who could do it. Portia frowned at the amused look she received from the Celestial.

“We are connected,” Amaris reminded her, tapping her own forehead twice.

Portia flushed. “I can barely control the words coming out of my mouth,” she protested. “I’m definitely not going to be able to control my thoughts.”

“Nor do I want you to.” Amaris laughed.

Portia huffed, twirling a piece of white hair between her fingers. “Okay, so you looked into the future. What was so scary about it.”

“The future is ever changing, thanks to freewill, but one thing has remained constant.” Amaris’s face fell instantly. “I saw a mad man decimate half of my creation with the snap of his fingers.” Her eyes flared to life with anger. “This is unacceptable. So I created a weapon to stop him.”

This time Portia couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. “So I’m some sort of weapon that’s supposed to stop the apocalypse? I’m just an omega.”

“You are not just anything, my child.” Amaris gave Portia a stern look. “You are the daughter of the true Jötunn King, and the fiercest Amazon Queen.” She moved her hand to caress Portia’s face. “And you are the granddaughter of a Celestial. There is nothing that you can not overcome.”

“Then why didn’t you make me an alpha, like my mother?”

“You needed to experience the adversity that came with being in a position of oppression. Your omega designation is what gives you your strength and determination. I gave you two soulmates, to strengthen you further.”

“Soulmates?” Portia raises an eyebrow.

**“Myrkviðr and Amsvartnir,”** Luna supplied.

The Asgardian scoffed. “They might have nice dicks, but Steve and Bucky are not my soulmates.”

“That is something every grandmother wants to hear from their grandchild’s mouth,” Amaris shuddered.

“Look lady,” Portia finally snapped, turning away from Luna. “I don’t know who you are, but this is clearly a delusion brought on from too much heroin. So, I’m going to go back to dying or whatever.”

Portia turned her back on the two of them, not really sure of where to go, but determined to get away. Amaris appeared before her again, placing her two fingers against Portia’s forehead.

Portia’s mind was instantly flooded with images. They came at her so fast she struggled to process what she was seeing. Death, destruction, sorrow, and so much pain. She watched in muted horror as her aunt and uncle destroyed Asgard, and the Avengers fought amongst themselves. The universe descended into chaos as half of all living creatures suddenly vanished. Bucky, Darcy, Wanda, and so many others were simply gone. Steve, Nat, and Tony were left to deal with the fallout. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Portia gasped when her mind returned to the present.

“That is the fate of the universe if you die today,” Amaris stated grimly. “There is no one specific way it will happen, but the end result will always be the same.”

Portia’s mind was reeling. “How the Hel am I supposed to stop him if I’m dying?”

“You had the answer around your neck the entire time.” The Celestial smacked Portia’s cheek lightly. “Right up until you foolishly gave it away.”

“The Aether?” Portia furrowed her brow in confusion. “How is that going to help me?”

Amaris tapped Portia on the nose. “You already know how.”

Portia took a step back, irritated by the Celestial’s touch. “It’ll kill me.”

“You are already dying.” Amaris shot back.

“You’re extremely frustrating,” Portia growled.

The Celestial chuckled. “So I’ve been told.”

Portia ran her hands through her hair in thought. Could she really take a risk like that? The Aether was dangerous, and she already had a large enough target on her back for being the goddess of destruction. Some wanted to use her powers for their own gain, while others wanted her dead. The other problem was whether or not she would be strong enough to resist using that power.

**“If anyone is worthy of the Aether’s power, it’s you, pup,”** Luna encouraged, flicking her tail against Portia’s leg.

Portia wasn’t so sure. Since retrieving the Aether, there was a darkness that came with it. It lurked inside the far recesses of her mind, encouraging her to kill and destroy. Some days were harder to resist the alluring invitation than others.

“You can endure,” Amaris was resolute. “You must endure. The fate of the universe depends on it.”

Portia’s stomach knotted uncomfortably. It was too much pressure placed on her shoulders. “How exactly am I supposed to save the universe?”

Amaris shook her head with a sad smile. “I can only show you the path, but you must walk it blindly.” She tucked a piece of hair behind Portia’s ear. “However, you do not have to walk it alone.” She gave Portia a pointed look. “James and Steven are your soulmates.”

Portia rolled her eyes. Not this shit again.

“Did you ever wonder why you always sought out two alphas for lovers?” Amaris chuckled.

“I didn’t always have two alpha lovers,” Portia argued indignantly.

“Your soul knew what it was looking for,” Amaris continued. “Even if you did not.”

Portia huffed, placing her hand on her hips. “If they are my soulmates, why did you put them so far into my future?”

“There were many things you needed to learn, before you were ready to share an eternal bond.”

Portia tried not to cringe. There wasn’t going to be an eternal bond. Even if she found a way to stay alive, Bucky and Steve were still mortals. “I was taught that love was a weakness,” Portia shot back, before Amaris could acknowledge her thoughts.

The Celestial gave Portia a knowing look. “Love is a weakness, but not an unnecessary one.”

“Are you going to give me any useful information?” Portia quickly changed the subject, willing herself not to think or say something stupid.

“I have already given you everything you need.” She pressed her pointer finger against Portia’s temple. “The rest you can figure out for yourself.”

Portia was suddenly overcome with dizziness. She clutched her head when her vision began to blur, darkness once again surrounding her.

**“You are stronger than you realize, pup.”**

 

* * *

 

  
Portia gasped for breath, her eyes snapping open at the incessant calling of her name. She blinked up at her father in confusion. Where the Hel was she, and why did Loki look like Thor had just been named king of Asgard?

“What in the nine realms were you thinking?”

Portia blinked again, casting her gaze to her surroundings. Yellow faded wallpaper that was peeling on the edges, dirty grey carpet, a scratchy brown blanket underneath her. She was still in the hotel room in New Mexico. She slowly sat up on her elbows, examining herself. She was still naked, but was somehow now soaking wet from head to toe. She must have slipped fully into the tub while unconscious.

Portia raised an eyebrow at Loki, waving her hand over her still dripping body. “Help a girl out?” She tried to say, coughing up water after each word.

Loki narrowed his eyes at his daughter, but clothed and dried her body with the snap of his fingers. He ignored her thanks, repeating his previous question. “What the Hel were you thinking?”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Portia rasped, clearing her throat again. “I didn’t buy from my usual guy.” Her words were so casual, like she didn’t just almost die.

“Oh, so you didn’t purposely run away without telling anyone your location, to end up overdosing and ultimately drowning in a bathtub?” Loki mocked.

“The words are truthful, but the tone is sarcastic.” Portia tried to play coy, knowing it wouldn’t work. “I’m not sure how to proceed.”

“You can proceed by telling me what the fuck you were thinking,” Loki growled, pacing in front of her. “Do you have any idea what I was thinking, seeing you underwater with a syringe stuck in your arm?!”

Portia winced, her father only swore when he was beyond pissed. “I’m sorry,” she said in a small voice. She truly was sorry, even if it was unintentional.

“Why did you leave?” Loki asked after a tense moment of silence. He wasn’t going to give up getting answers from her.

Portia inhaled deeply. “I left without telling anyone because I needed to kill Freyr.” She absently picked at her finger nails, nervous to look her father in the eyes as she spoke. “Bucky and Steve have fallen in love with me, and I might have accidentally fallen in love with them too.” Portia cringed at her admission. Love was a weakness that could be exploited. “No one was going to let me leave if they knew what I had planned.”

“No one except Stark,” Loki sneered.

Portia nodded her head. “Tony understands. Midgard comes first.”

“Fuck Midgard,” Loki spat, turning to face Portia. “Fuck Asgard, fuck the nine realms.” He moved to cup his daughter’s face in his hands. “There is only one of you. I can’t lose you.”

Portia had never seen so many emotions in her father’s eyes before; sorrow, fury, regret. She nodded her head in understanding, strong feelings welled up her in chest, preventing her from speaking. Knowing that her father did truly care for her hit her like a ton of bricks. Loki pulled Portia up from the bed and into his warm embrace. She closed her eyes, inhaling his calming lavender scent and enjoying the safe feeling it brought.

“I can’t let you leave to confront Freyr,” Loki whispered into the top of her head.

Portia nodded her head, gripping onto the front of Loki’s green shirt. “That was the old plan,” she mumbled into his chest. She pushed back, looking up at him with tear stained eyes. “I have a new plan now.”

Loki frowned. “Whatever your ‘new plan’ is, it will have to wait. I’m taking you back to the Tower.” He tightened his hold on his daughter, fearful that she would run again. He relaxed a little when she made no attempts to protest. “I’m going to have to tell them what happened here.”

Portia shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned. “Yeah, do whatever you have to do,” she replied calmly. She laughed at her father’s confused look. “I’m not concerned about you telling them, because they’re going to be even more pissed at what I’m going to do next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and everyone one of you for reading this story. Your comments and kudos have been so encouraging, and it means so much to me.
> 
> Love you all ❤️❤️❤️


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six - Babel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that look on your face  
> As you're turning the page  
> You don't know anymore  
> I don't know anymore  
> Now we're up in a blaze  
> Burning down from mistakes  
> [~Babel - Sam Tinnesz~](https://youtu.be/qARWB5LggJ4)

“Fuck, I hate teleporting,” Portia groaned, clutching her head. It always made her dizzy and nauseated, no matter the distance they travelled.

She glanced up when someone cleared their throat. Loki had brought them back to the apartment she shared with Bucky and Steve. Said alphas eyed her from the kitchen island, not at all surprised by their sudden arrival. Bucky looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower, his dark locks still wet. Steve had been reading, and was tightly holding onto a worn leather bound book. Portia tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out where she had seen the book before. Her gaze flickered behind them, seeing that Tony was also there, casually leaning against the fridge.

“Uh, hi.” Portia waved her hand sheepishly, looking at Tony in confusion.

“I’m just as confused as you are, Princess,” Tony spoke, glancing up from his phone. “Reindeer Games said I should be here for this.”

Portia glanced up at her father, who was still holding her close, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“He’s here, because he needs to know there are consequences when you’re allowed to run off on your own.”

Portia rolled her eyes. “I told you that was an accident.” He needed to let this go already.

“What was an accident?” Steve questioned, holding himself back from pulling Portia towards him. Just having her back in their space was enough to calm him, but he yearned to touch her.

Portia clenched her jaw, glaring up at her father before smiling sweetly at Bucky and Steve. “I may have accidentally overdosed on heroin.”

“What?!” All three men yelled at once, causing Portia to wince.

Bucky moved towards her, pulling her out from Loki’s arms. “You promised you would never use that shit again,” he growled. He was no stranger to her drug habits.

“No.” Portia shook her head. “You ordered me to never use it again. I didn’t agreed.” No way in Hel would she agree to something so ludicrous.

“So that was your big plan?” Tony’s gruff voice called from behind Bucky. “To kill yourself?”

“No,” Portia made a face at Tony. Honestly, did she seem like the type who would off herself? “The plan was to go to Vanaheimr and to destroy Freyr. Again, the overdose was purely accidental.”

Loki scoffed. “If I hadn’t arrived when I did, we’d all be looking at a corpse right now.”

That was rather morbid.

“Fine,” Portia huffed. “Thank you for once again saving my ass.”

“But you’re okay now?” Steve asked, moving to stand beside her and Bucky. His eyes surveyed her body for any damage.

“I’m fine.” Portia waved off his concern. “I’m sure I was given the highest dose of magical Narcan.” She grinned at her own joke. “Thanks for ruining my high, by the way,” she called back to her father.

Bucky growled deep in his chest, frustrated with the headstrong omega. He hated that she used illicit substances. There was also a lingering fear that she had an addiction, but he didn’t feel there was anything he could say or do to stop her. She was an immortal after all. Bucky wrapped his arms around Portia, drawing her into a bone crushing hug. Simply touching her made up for the last two days of hell. Her pheromones were a big help too. “You can’t leave again,” Bucky warned. “We’ll find another way to deal with Freyr.”

“I’ve got a new plan now,” Portia griped, trying and failing to wiggle out of his firm hold. “One that doesn’t involve running off to Vanaheimr.” She gave up trying to escape with a resonating sigh. Damn alphas. “I met my grandmother.” She glanced behind her, watching her father’s reaction closely.

“I did not sense Frigga’s presence,” Loki’s eyes clouded with confusion.

“My other grandmother.” She clarified. Loki’s face suddenly filled with understanding and dread. Ah, so he did know about her. “You’ve been keeping more secrets again, father dearest.”

“I only ever met her once.” Loki raised his hands as if he were trying to calm a rabid animal.

“And what did she tell you?” Portia drawled.

“Nothing I didn’t already know,” Loki sniffed. “That you would either save or destroy us all.”

Portia rolled her eyes. “Then why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“I wasn’t going to let that harpy sink her claws into you.” Loki lifted his chin as he expressed his dissent. When he had found out how the Celestial planned to use his daughter, he’d gone feral. Portia was her own person, not a weapon. “ I told her to leave you be, unless you needed her.”

“Wait, are you talking about the Celestial?” Bucky asked, finally releasing his strong hold on Portia.

Both Asgardians snapped their heads towards the ex-assassin. “You know of her?” Loki questioned, his tone doubtful.

Bucky shrugged one shoulder evasively. Yes he knew of the Celestial. The knowledge he was given weighed heavily on him for well over two decades. However, he wasn’t going to let anyone know that, it was his burden to bear.

Portia eyed Bucky curiously. When would he have ever crossed paths with a Celestial? After a silent moment consideration, it finally dawned on her. “In Moscow?” Her words were more in astonishment than actual question.

Bucky nodded.

“Okay, if you keep bringing it up like this,” Tony cut in. “You’re going to have to tell us what the hell happened in Moscow.”

“Classified, Stark,” Bucky reminded him. It wasn’t.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Portia tried not to feel hurt by his omission. She had also kept a rather large secret from him over the years. It wasn’t fair for her to react unreasonably. Especially when he was able to handle her revelation in stride.

“I wasn’t allowed to,” he answered simply. The Celestial had revealed many things, swearing him to secrecy. He couldn’t break that vow, not even now.

“Why the change of heart?”

Portia bit back a growl. She had so many more questions for Bucky. Standing on the tips of her toes, Portia looked over Bucky’s shoulder so she could address Tony’s question. “What do you mean?”

“Two days ago you were adamant that your time was up, and you needed kill Freyr immediately.” Tony pushed himself away from the refrigerator, placing his phone in his back pocket. “Now you’re back with a ‘new plan’, and haven’t said one thing about your health.”

Portia masked her face with a carefree smile. “You know women, always changing their minds.”

No one laughed.

The fake smile fell from her lips. “Let’s just say my grandmother made a very compelling argument, to ensure my extended stay on Midgard.”

“Something worse is coming.” Portia fell back onto the flat of her feet, her eyes shifting over to Steve as he spoke. Though he looked relaxed, the tight tendons in his neck spoke otherwise. “That’s why you came back right? Because something worse than Freyr is going to threaten earth?”

“The universe,” Portia corrected. She chewed on her bottom lip while she considered her words. “Something infinitely worse is coming, and I need to stop it.”

“And how do you plan on stopping it?” Steve wondered, his lip curling into a mirthless smile. “Did your grandmother happen to give you a magical cure for what’s killing you too?”

Portia frowned. She had never seen Steve act so cold to anyone before. He must be royally pissed at her, again. Whatever, she’d fix her relationships later.

“Funny you should say that…” Portia trailed off. She stepped away from the alphas, walking towards Tony with her hand extended. “I’m going to need that necklace back.”

“Thank god,” Tony muttered in relief. He lifted the invisible chain from around his neck, quickly placing it in Portia’s waiting hand. “I swear that thing was making me hear voices.”

“You were,” Portia responded the same time as her father spoke.

“Portia, that better not be what I think it is.” The warning tone in Loki’s voice made her smile. He hadn’t used his ‘father voice’ on her in centuries.

“She didn’t tell you anything else when she left, huh?” Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony, frustrated that the beta kept covering for the omega. “Whose side are you on, Tony?”

“Hers,” Tony answered unperturbed.

Portia smiled. Steve growled.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, trying to diffuse the situation. He didn’t recall seeing anything around Tony’s neck before.

“This is the Aether, the item the Dark Elves came looking for,” Portia explained, holding the necklace for all to see. She slowly manoeuvred her body away from the four men in the room, while continuing to speak. “It is also one of six infinity gems. This one controls reality.”

“You gave it to Stark?” Loki growled lowly.

Tony and Portia rolled their eyes at the same time, both opting to ignore Loki. “It’s like the gem that gives life to Vision?” Tony questioned. “Or the power from the Tesseract?”

Portia nodded. “Those are two other infinity gems, they control the mind and space respectively.”

“And what exactly do you plan to do with the one in your hand?” Steve asked harshly.

Portia narrowed her eyes at the blond alpha. She was already fed of his boorish behaviour. “The gem has the ability to manipulate matter in all its forms. So, I should be able to manipulate my body into healing itself with this power.”

“Portia, no!” Loki admonished. “It’ll kill you.”

The already suffocating tension in the room thickened. Steve clenched his jaw tighter, his eyes burning with rage. Bucky’s fingers flittered as he fought the urge to rip the necklace from her hands. Tony watched her with calculating focus, trying to anticipate her next move. Portia shrugged, pretending the pheromones each man was pumping out didn’t bother her in the slightest. They were all angry with her, and she struggled to keep her resolve.

“Maybe, maybe not. Half the fun will be in finding out.” Her flippant remark only increased the tension. She took a step back when Bucky took one towards her. She knew he was going to try and stop her from doing what needed to be done.

“Don’t do this, Portia.” Steve’s deep voice seemed to lower an octave. “We can find another way.”

Her eyes fell on the blond alpha again. Had he just tried to use alpha voice on her? There was genuine fear in his eyes, he couldn’t hide it. She knew he didn’t know a damn thing about the infinity gems, but he clearly knew that their immense power was not meant to be fucked with. Portia hesitated, her fingers tapped against the glass vial as she weighed her options. Her eyes danced between Bucky and Steve, both alphas watching her with varying degrees of worry and concern.

Portia slowly lowered her hand containing the glass vial. “You’re right,” she sighed. “Absorbing the Aether would be reckless and stupid.”

The room relaxed, relived that Portia was finally listening to reason. It was in that moment that she slammed the necklace against her chest, shattering the glass. The men in the room looked at her in horror. “Oops?” She said remorselessly.

“Portia,” Bucky barked out in alarm. “What the fuck did you do?!”

“Nothing lasts forever,” Portia answered, trying to explain why she would take such a risk. “Not even gods.”

“You can’t leave me,” he choked out, moving towards her.

Loki was there to prevent him from taking another step towards her. “Do not go near her,” the Asgardian prince informed. “The Aether will rip you apart.”

Portia could hear the alphas arguing, but was too focused on the red viscous fluid to actually understand what they were saying. The Aether swirled in front of her, grazing along her body, as if determining her worth. She gasped in surprise when it entered her body through her chest. She had never felt such a surge of power before.

_Daughter of destruction and chaos, use my gift well._

She fell to her knees struggling for breath as she felt the Aether bind with every cell in her body. It tingled more than actually hurt, and was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

_You are whole now. Go forth and reign down righteous fury on all those who dare stand against you._

When she felt the strength to open her eyes, she was startled by what she saw. It was like seeing the world with new eyes, everything was now in crystal clear focus. Her other remaining senses seemed to have been heightened as well. Both Loki and Steve were looking at her with a mixture of concern and anger, while Bucky and Tony looked in awe. If she focused, she could hear their individual heart beats. Fascinating.

“It worked,” she whispered in amazement. It fucking worked! She stood on shaky legs, relieved that something was finally going right for once.

Loki rushed to her side, helping her stand fully. He gave her a look that said he was not pleased, but remained silent.

“You’re healed?” Tony asked slowly, examining her up and down. Physically she looked no different.

“Yes,” Portia nodded.

“Think we could run some tests to confirm that?” Tony seemed hesitant to make the request.

“Sure,” Portia agreed. Telling them a voice told her she was whole, didn’t seem like a smart choice. She was more than willing to let him run tests, providing proof that she was now well. “Tomorrow?”

“See you at 7,” Tony agreed walking towards the door. He sent Loki a look, asking if he was leaving as well. With a frustrated sigh, Loki disappeared. “Does he ever use the fucking door?” Tony muttered as the door closed behind him.

The tension didn’t abate with their departure. Her eyes kept darting between the two alphas, praying that one of them would say something first. Tact was not her forte.

Steve was the first to break. “You’re okay?” He asked curtly, running a hand through his short hair.

“Yes,” Portia answered. “Best I’ve felt in months.” Her brows furrowed when Steve suddenly moved towards the door. “I can explain why I left.”

Steve didn’t look at her as he opened the door. “I don’t want to hear it.” The door slammed quickly behind him.

Portia looked to Bucky, who was walking forward with a determination. Her heart sunk, thinking that he was about to follow Steve out the door. “Bucky, I -.”

Portia was cut off from her apology by lips slamming against hers. She melted into the kiss, suddenly overwhelmed by his fresh water scent. His teeth knocked against hers when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, trying to devour her whole. Odin, she needed him just as badly.

“We can talk more later, doll.” He spoke against her lips, lifting her up into his arms.

She nodded vigorously, her legs locking around his waist. “Fuck yes.” She was done talking anyways, and Steve needed some distance before she tried striking up another unpleasant conversation. At least she could always count on Bucky to forgive her quickly.

Bucky moved them into the bedroom, kissing her furiously as he sat down on their bed. It has felt so empty without Portia the last two nights. Shaking the bad thoughts away, he moved a hand to the hem of her shirt. She pushed his hand away, and before Bucky could break the kiss to protest, Portia vanished their clothes completely with the flick of her wrist.

“I love it when you do that.” Bucky grinned against her lips.

“I know.” Portia grinned back. “I want you inside me right now.” She was already so worked up, her wetness was practically dripping out of her. Grabbing onto the base of his cock, she slowly impaled herself on his thick rod, tossing her head back in pleasure. “Fuck, I love this dick.”

“You’re so fucking wet already, doll,” Bucky groaned, gripping her hips tightly. He helped her grind against his pelvis, before lifting her up and slamming her back down on his shaft. “I love being inside this tight, perfect pussy.”

Portia nodded, losing herself as she road him with abandon. She wrapped both arms around his strong shoulders, ensuring their bodies remained as close as possible. Her orgasm was already building at an alarming rate, but she didn’t care. It felt too fucking good, and she didn’t want to prolong it.

“I can feel your pretty little pussy fluttering.” Bucky held Portia down firmly, causing her whine in frustration at the stillness. “You going to cum for me already, beautiful?”

“Please.” Portia’s voice had been reduced to a breathy whisper. She was so close.

“Not yet,” Bucky hummed. “Look at me.”

She slowly opened her eyes, trying not to glare at the alpha as she gazed down at him. He was so fucking beautiful, staring up at her with piercing cobalt eyes. It was as if he was trying to pour every feeling he had for her into that gaze; adoration, desire, devotion, love.

“I love you, Portia.”

Portia’s heart swelled, the need to chase her orgasm subsided. “I love you, James,” she whispered back. “I’ve loved you for so fucking long.”

Odin, it hurt to say those words out loud. She had loved him for so long but couldn’t bring herself to voice it. Back then, love was a weakness she couldn’t afford. Now, she was willing to destroy entire solar systems if anyone ever tried to use that love against her. An image of Bucky turning to dust entered her mind. She quickly shook the thought away, she wasn’t going to let that happen. She would protect him until her dying breath.

“I’m not going anywhere, doll.”

Portia frowned. Had she accidentally said that out loud?

Bucky grinned up at her. “I know that look. You think that someone is going to use me to get to you.”

“Don’t you think highly of yourself,” Portia teased. Her giggle turned into a moan when Bucky snapped his hips harshly against hers.

“I love you,” Bucky said seriously. “And no one is going hurt me, or you, or Stevie, because of that love, okay?” He wove his flesh hand through Portia’s hair, tugging her closer to him. “I promise, there isn’t anything the three of us can’t overcome. Got it?”

“Got it.” Portia’s eyes stung with unshed tears as she nodded her head. How did he always make her feel such strong emotions during sex?

Bucky forced her hips to rock against his in a circular motion, forcing a moan out of of her. She placed a hand behind his head, pulling him towards her chest as their pace increased.

“Cum for me, beautiful,” Bucky ordered, pulling her taut nipple into his mouth.

Portia cried out in surprise when an orgasm ripped through her body, wetness easily flowing from her, soaking Bucky’s cock and pelvis. That had never happened before.

Bucky snapped his hips hard and faster into Portia’s welcoming heat, chasing his release. They both gasped when Bucky’s knot slipped inside her, locking them together. Bucky groaned into her chest as he emptied himself inside her.

Portia sighed in contentment when Bucky’s hips stopped moving. She loved the feeling of being locked together with her alphas. After taking a moment to collect herself, Portia froze, suddenly realizing what was going on. “We didn’t use lube,” she panted, placing her hands on Bucky’s shoulders to steady herself.

Bucky’s head shot up from where he had rested it against her chest. Looking at her in confusion, he slowly brought his flesh hand in between their bodies, running a finger along her sensitive folds. Her body jolted when another rush of pleasure shot through her, more wetness flooding her plugged cunt.

Bucky stared at his fingers in awe when he brought his hand back to eye level. “This is slick.” His eyes moved to meet Portia’s, wondering what the hell was going on.

Portia’s heart thudded in her chest at the implications. Her body had never produced omega slick before. What else had the Aether changed?

“Huh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’ve said this recently...but I fucking love you guys 😘😘. I’m blown away at how well received this story has been. I appreciate your support so damn much!! Thank you. 🥰🥰
> 
> P.S. I got a hella bad sunburn yesterday - remember your damn sunscreen folks!!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven - Hideaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your just another day that keeps me breathing  
> Baby, I love the way that there's nothing sure  
> Baby, don't stop me, hide away with me some more!  
> [~Hideaway - Kiesza~](https://youtu.be/Vnoz5uBEWOA)

“Where are you going?” Bucky mumbled into his pillow. He lifted his prosthetic arm, blindly reaching for Portia.

“Going to find Steve,” Portia answered, running a towel through her damp hair one last time.

After discovering that she could now produce her own slick, Bucky wanted to knot her again, _‘just to make sure it wasn’t a fluke.’_ So they tried it again, and again, and again. Each time, her body created the substance that had eluded her. They were both a sticky mess when they were finally done with their “experiment”. She thought it would be best to shower before searching out her other alpha.

“I wouldn’t do that, doll,” Bucky said clearer, his face no longer shoved into a pillow. “It’s best to let him find you.”

Portia threw her towel in the laundry hamper, before putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top. “The longer we leave him alone, the more he’s going to stew in his thoughts.” She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. “Plus if my timing is right, I might be able to coax him into some angry sex.”

Bucky snorted in disbelief, before planting his face back into his pillow. “Your funeral, любима **[Love].** ” He cautioned.

“FRIDAY, can you give me Steve’s location please.” Portia asked, rolling her eyes at Bucky’s prone form.

“Unfortunately, I am unable to at this time,” The AI responded, sounding apologetic.

“What?” Portia was confused. “Why not?” Was Stark finally upgrading his servers?

“Captain Rogers has requested privacy.”

“Oh for fuck sakes,” Portia muttered, running her hands down her face. This is exactly why she avoided serious relationships. Someone always got butthurt. Literally and figuratively.

“Told you, doll,” Bucky laughed. “He wants to be left alone.”

Portia fought the urge to go over and slap Bucky upside the head. Of course Steve _wanted_ to be left alone, that didn’t mean they had to let him _be_ alone. “Where is he, Barnes?” Portia growled.

Bucky lifted his head, peering at her through his dark lashes. “What makes you think I know where he is?”

Portia crossed her arms, staring the alpha down with an eerily blank face. Bucky held her gaze, but cracked quickly.

“Sixty-fifth floor,” he sighed, rolling over onto his back. “Last door on the left has a keypad. Code is 1918.”

Portia snorted. “Really? The year he was born?”

“He must have missed out on S.H.I.E.L.D’s seminar on password security,” Bucky replied wryly.

Portia approached the edge of the bed, leaning over to give Bucky a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks, handsome.”

“Still think it’s a bad idea,” Bucky criticized, watching Portia’s hips sway as she left the room.

“That’s because you’re a man,” Portia shot back with a laugh.

* * *

 

The room Steve was hiding in was easy to find. The entire sixty-fifth floor was completely void of personnel, and didn’t seem to be used for anything other than storing office equipment. She thought about knocking on his door, but was uncertain if he would even bother answering. Taking a deep breath, Portia carefully masked her face with indifference as she step through the threshold.

The room was a much smaller version of the private gym dedicated to the Avengers, sans boxing ring and swimming pool, but had all the other necessary equipment. The room smelled purely of her alpha’s pheromones. Either it was made just for him, or no one ever entered it for fear of being on the receiving end of the blond alpha’s rage.

Steve was in the furthest corner, beating away at a hanging punching bag. Behind him were seven broken bags. Shit, he was _really_ pissed off. Portia stood in the doorway, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. His eyes shifted over to her for the briefest of moments, so quick you’d have to be an Asgardian who just absorbed an infinity gem to see it. He continued to strike the heavy bag, pretending he hadn’t seen her.

“Ouch.” Portia walked closer, no longer afraid of startling him. He knew she was there. “That was cold, Rogers.” Again his eyes darted towards her, but he continued his set as if she wasn’t there. Portia sighed, resting a hand on her hip. “You’re going to make me really work for it this time, aren’t you?”

Steve’s nostrils flared as he inhaled her scent. “I see Buck has already forgiven you,” he grunted between punches.

“We’ve been together for over thirty years.” Portia shrugged. “Guess he’s used to me pulling shit like this.” She smirked. “We could be making up right now, if you wanted to.”

Steve punched the bag one last time as hard as he could, knocking it off its hook, before rounding on the omega. “You can’t fix every problem by fucking it away,” he snarled.

“If that won’t work, what will?” Portia questioned without batting an eye. He wasn’t going to scare her away with angry words and aggressive acts. They were going to fix their relationship, and they were going to do it now.

Steve inhaled deeply, narrowing his eyes at the omega. He knew he should have never told Bucky about this place. He must have told Portia where to find him. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone?

“You lied and broke your promise,” he accused.

“I do lie a lot, but I never break a promise.” She waved a hand, encouraging him to continue voicing his grievances.

“You promised you would tell us if you were going to run off again.” Steve took a step towards her, trying (and failing) to intimate the smaller omega.

“I promised I would tell one of the Avengers, if you or Bucky were unavailable,” Portia countered. “Which I did. I told Tony.”

“And what did you do to make us unavailable?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, his gorgeous eyes burning with rage. He and Bucky were light sleepers. There was no way she could have left without waking at least one of them.

Portia lowered her head in guilt, mumbling under her breath. She was frustrated that Steve always seemed to make her feel remorseful. She hated that feeling, and it was starting to make her second guess herself.

“Louder,” Steve barked at her.

“I put you under a sleep spell,” Portia lifted her head. “I needed to get away without either of you knowing.”

“Why?” There was a hint of desperation behind his question. He needed to know why Portia continued to trust Tony, an already bonded beta, over him and Bucky. “Why did you give Tony the Aether? Do you really trust him more than us?”

Portia’s heart ached. Is that why he was so upset? He thought she didn’t trust him? “Of course I trust you more than Stark.” She made sure to keep eye contact with him, conveying with her eyes the sincerity of her words. “The reason I gave the Aether to Tony, is because I trusted him to protect Midgard at all costs.”

“I would give up everything to protect earth.” Steve was offended she would suggest otherwise.

“If that’s true, then why didn’t you kill James at Triskelion?” Portia had to force herself not to shrink at the deadly look Steve was giving her. She was walking a very thin line.

“He was stronger than me.” Steve replied tersely.

“Bullshit,” Portia spat. “I’m the daughter of lies, Steven. You can’t lie to me.” She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You couldn’t bring yourself to kill the love of your life, so you were going to let him kill you instead.”

“What’s your point?” Steve demanded. He hated thinking back to that day, when Bucky looked at him without a flicker of recognition.

“My point is, you and James will do reckless and stupid things to save the people you love.” Portia twirled a strand of white hair around her finger, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “And I wasn’t going to let either of you try and do something reckless and stupid to save my undeserving ass.”

Steve’s face softened. “Undeserving?”

“I’m the goddess of destruction and chaos.” Portia tossed her hair back, finally gaining enough courage to look Steve in the eyes again. “I destroy everything in my path and leave a wreckage behind me. I don’t deserve you or him.”

“It doesn’t matter that you’re the goddess of destruction.” Steve took a tentative step towards Portia, gauging her reaction. When she didn’t flinch, he continued towards her until he was standing directly in front of her. “Bucky loves you for who you are. And that message you left for him? I know you love him too.” He tried to keep his jealousy at bay. Bucky had been through so much at the hands of Hydra. He was grateful Portia had intervened when she did, knowing that even more blood would have been on Bucky’s hands, if not for her.

Portia frowned. “Wait a minute.” She held up a finger, motioning Steve to remain silent. “Did Tony say my message was just for Bucky?”

“No,” Steve answered slowly. “I just assumed -.”

“Steve,” Portia cut him off. “The message was for the both of you.”

The blond alpha blinked down at her in confusion.

Portia huffed in disbelief. She gave Tony one simple task, and he didn’t even do it properly. No wonder Steve was upset. He thought she only loved Bucky.

“I love you, you stubborn pain in my ass,” Portia clarified with a small smirk.

Steve’s eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting her to say that now, or ever if he was being honest. She stared up at him, now standing toe to toe with him, daring him to say something to contradict her. He let out a small laugh, relived that she had sought him out now.

“I think you’re the stubborn pain in the ass.” His thumb stroked her cheek affectionately.

Portia slowly lifted herself up onto the tips of her toes, slinging her arms around Steve’s neck. “Maybe,” her eyes locked on his lips as she drew closer. “But I’m your stubborn pain in the ass.”

Steve grabbed her chin, tilting it up so her eyes landed on his. “Are you mine?”

“Without doubt.” She threaded her fingers through his short hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

Steve returned the kiss readily, but didn’t allow her to deepen it. He smiled against her lips when she growled in frustration. “We’re not done talking, sweetheart,” Steve chastised. “I’m not easy like Buck is.”

Portia pulled back, rolling her eyes. “Believe me, I know. No one is as easy as Bucky is.”

Steve smiled. That was true.

“Why did you run?”

Portia sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. Of course he wanted to talk about this. “I didn’t want you to watch me die.” Portia turned her to the side, blinking away tears. “My mother died in my arms. Even a millennia later, it still haunts my nightmares.”.

Steve pulled Portia into his warm embrace, kissing the top of her head. “You’re really okay now? That infinity gem isn’t going to hurt you?”

“I’m okay now.” Portia nuzzled her face against Steve’s chest, savouring his crisp, pine scent. “As for the Aether? It is said that it only bonds with the strongest of hosts.”

Steve’s arms tightened around her waist. “What do we need to do about your drug problem?”

Portia laughed at the absurdity of his question. Drug problem? “I’m an immortal, Steve. I don’t have a drug problem.” Steve pulled away from her, giving her a doubtful look. “The overdose was purely accidental,” she restated. “I promise, if I ever feel like I have a problem with drugs, you’ll be the first to know.”

Steve seemed to accept this answer, as he was already firing off his next question. “Are you planning to run off on your own again?”

“I’m done running, Steve,” she answered honestly.

“Why are you agreeing so easily to all this? What changed?” He wanted to believe her, he truly did. But he had been burned by her too many times now. He needed more from her.

Portia chewed on her lip, thinking about the things Amaris had shown her. She wasn’t going to tell Steve about Bucky turning to dust. It would crush him to know that he could lose him again. “My grandmother showed me what was coming. I don’t want you to face it alone.”

Steve considered her words. “So you’re staying here indefinitely?”

“Yes,” Portia nodded.

“No more secrets?” Steve pressed.

“I promise, no more secrets.”

“There isn’t some loophole I’m not seeing is there?” Steve was worried that he had missed something.

Portia laughed. “I promise, no loopholes this time.” She pressed her body against his. “I want to be with you. You and Bucky.”

Steve leaned down to kiss her, his arms resting lightly at her hips.

“So, while we’re on the subject of no secrets…” Portia trailed off, grinning up at her alpha.

“What did you do now?” Steve eyed her warily. He had left her and Bucky alone for only three hours. What kind of trouble could they have possibly caused in such a short time span?

“I produce my own slick now.”

“You what?” Steve wasn’t sure he heard her right.

“You heard me.” Portia waggled her eyebrows. “Wanna find out for yourself?”

Steve was on her in an instant, her invitation too enticing. His lips pressed firmly against hers, while his hands tugged at her shirt. Portia lifted her arms, allowing Steve to pull it over her head. She quickly did the same for him. Her hands moved to her shorts, slipping them over her hips until they fell to the floor.

Steve stilled her hands when she went to tug on his joggers. His eyes traveled down her naked body appreciatively. Her chest and torso were covered in Bucky’s fading marks. Portia grinned when she caught Steve staring at them, his eyes darkening further. “My healing factor doesn’t seem to heal me as quick as it used to. Wanna leave your marks on me too, alpha?” She purred.

Steve swiftly picked her up and slammed her against the nearest wall. His hands gripping on the meat of her thighs, while his mouth attached itself to her throat.

Portia whined when his teeth and tongue moved along her mating gland, a gush of slick flooded her core. “The rules are the same, Rogers,” Portia panted. “I’ll still break your pretty face.”

Steve smiled against her skin, his fingers slid to the inside of her thighs, parting her slick folds. “I think you like it when I do this,” he murmured, running his tongue along her mating gland once more. Slick gushed onto Steve’s hand as Portia’s cunt clenched with need. He brought his hand up to his lips, sucking her essence from them. “You want me to fuck you baby girl?”

Portia wiggled against him, nodding her head emphatically.

“Say it.” Steve ordered, pulling his joggers down, holding his stiff cock at her soaked entrance.

“Say what?” Portia knew exactly what he wanted.

“You know what,” Steve growled. He tightened his grip on her thigh, knowing it would leave a bruise. “Say it.”

“I haven’t a clue what you want me to say, Steve.” Portia continued to play coy, loving how worked her alpha was becoming.

Steve’s hand moved from Portia’s hip to her throat in a fraction of a second. Her grin widened and eyes darkened with lust when he started to restrict her airflow. “Say. It.” His threatening tone made her stomach somersault and made more slick leak from her aching cunt.

Portia lifted her head from the wall. Steve kept his firm grip around her throat, but allowed her to move closer to him. Her tongue ran up the side of his neck, before she bit down on his earlobe. “Fuck me, Daddy,” she whispered sinfully. “Fuck me. Knot me. Make me scream for you.”

Steve groaned. His body trembled against hers as his cock slowly sank into her luscious warmth. She was so wet, tight and so god damn perfect, he almost forgot why he was angry with her. He pushed her head back against her wall, withdrawing his cock before slamming it back inside her. He growled in frustration. He couldn’t fuck her at the right angle in this position. He pulled out of her again, drawing a disappointed whine from Portia. Forcing her on the ground, he climbed on top of her sliding his cock easily back into her willing cunt.

“Tell me how it feels, baby girl,” Steve commanded, each thrust he made was harder and faster than the last.

“So good, daddy,” Portia answered readily. “I love your cock.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you so fucking much,” Portia cried out. Steve was hitting that perfect spot inside her, her orgasm building quickly. She dug her fingers into his strong back, urging him to go faster.

Steve groaned, feeling Portia’s pussy flutter around his cock. He moved his fingers to her clit, rubbing the nub hastily. “Again,” he demanded, his knot pressed against her entrance.

“IloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveYOU,” she screamed her release, slick coating Steve’s knot as he pressed into her.

Steve bit down on her shoulder hard enough to draw blood. A feeling of euphoria filled him as his cum filled up his omega. **His** omega who loved him. He gently licked the wound at her shoulder, before kissing his way back to her neck.

“I love you,” Steve panted into the crook of her neck. “I love you so much.”

Portia smiled, petting the back of Steve’s head. “I love you too.”

Steve slowly raised himself up on his elbows, careful not to hurt Portia. His eyes narrowed playfully at her. “I’m still mad at you though.”

Portia glanced down at her glistening body. She was covered in bruises and love bites, every mark was a reminder of who she belonged to. “Gee, I couldn’t tell,” she responded sarcastically making Steve smirk. “How can I make it up to you? Name your price.” She tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

Steve tilted his head, studying her. “Anything?”

Both their heads snapped to the door when they heard someone clear their throat. Bucky.

“How long have you been standing there, Jerk?” Steve huffed.

Bucky grinned. It wasn’t too often he could sneak up on the blond alpha. “Since about ‘fuck me daddy’. You two put on a good show.”

Portia laid her head back down on the ground. “Did you get lonely upstairs, Barnes?”

“No, I came down here to make sure the two of you weren’t trying to kill each other.” FRIDAY had refused to tell him what was going on. Steve still had his privacy protocols in place. “I see I had nothing to worry about.”

“I told you I could coax him into angry sex.” She laughed at the irritated look Steve gave her.

Bucky walked towards them, grinning down at Portia. “I’m sorry for doubting you.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. “Are we going to take this upstairs?”

“We’re kind of tied up right now.” Steve bent down to kiss Portia, flexing his hips against hers.

Portia groaned, her pussy clenching against her alphas knot. Odin, she could die a happy woman just like this.

“Well, if you two are going to be a while, someone mind helping me with this?” Bucky pulled his hard cock out from his jean, grinning lustfully down at both Portia and Steve.

Portia yelped in surprise when Steve suddenly pulled her up to sit in his lap. “We can lend a hand, can’t we baby girl?”

Portia licked her lips, eyeing Bucky’s cock hungrily. “Yes, daddy,” she purred.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news bad news. 
> 
> Good news...The next chapter is going to be fucking epic (IMO). It is the chapter that started this whole story, and I’m really excited to share it with you.
> 
> ....bad news. I’m in the hospital again with urosepsis. I have a killer headache, and my kidneys are trying to escape my body. This makes it super hard to write and edit, and because this chapter is so important to me, I want it to be perfect. I will try to get it up within the week, but no promises.
> 
> Once again, I love you all, I appreciate your love and support and wish you all the best in your real life! 🙏🙏😘😘😘❤️❤️


End file.
